Frangipani
by Lodonia
Summary: Kembali ke negara asal dan mimpi aneh tak mungkin hanya kebetulan. Frangipani : bunga yang melambangkan cinta yang kuat dan ikatan abadi antara dua orang. Reincarnation AU Modern AU, 5 y.o. saniwa, cuteness stupidity, dorm life, anmitsu/yasukiyo/okitagumi, mikakiyo, tsuruugui, other pair also. (summary changed)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo...

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menatap kosong pemandangan di luar bus. Sepasang mata merahnya menatap tulisan Honmaru Gakuen di depan sekolah. Sekolah barunya. Begitu si pemuda turun dari bus, dia menatap bangunan di depannya.

'Ini asramaku?' batinnya.

Si pemuda menyadari bahwa beberapa pemuda yang sedang ngobrol di teras. Mereka tertawa agak kencang dan melihat si pemuda berambut hitam.

"Permisi...ini asrama Satsuma?" tanya si pemuda.

"Oh! Kamu anak pindahan yang bakal datang hari ini?" tanya pemuda berambut ungu.

"Ah..ya. Aku Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

"Oh. Aku Kasen Kanesada. Panggil kak Kasen boleh kok!" Kasen tersenyum ramah.

"Pemuda suram ini Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, floor leader lantai lima! Kalau ada apa-apa cari si pirang suram ini!" kata Kasen.

Si pirang Yamanbagiri mengangguk pelan. Salah satu pemuda menatap Kashuu sejenak.

"Mata merah mu cantik ya!" kata si pemuda yang terlihat ceria.

"Kamu...?" Kashuu terdiam sejenak.

"Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki! Aku dari Tosa jadi logat-ku kental! Panggil Mutsu saja!"

"Salam kenal." Kashuu mengangguk pelan.

"Oh! Biar kubantu! Kopermu pasti berat!" kata Yoshiyuki.

"Aku...akan antar kau...kekamar..." Yamanbagiri tersipu malu.

"Terima kasih." Kashuu tersenyum kecil.

Sambil berjalan ke kamar Kashuu, Kasen memulai interogasi siswa pindahan.

"Jadi, kamu dari negara mana?" tanya Kasen.

"Aku orang jepang. Hanya saja keluarga yang mengangkatku membawaku ke Taiwan. Tapi paspor-ku paspor jepang."

"Whoaaa! Keren! Kamu bisa bahasa taiwan dong?" tanya Mutsunokami.

"Ahh...iya, sedikit. Kami lebih sering memakai mandarin." jawab Kashuu.

"Ini kamarmu." kata Yamanbagiri.

"Satu kamar untuk empat orang. Kuharap kamu ok dengan ketentuan kamar asrama ini?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Iya. Tak apa kok." jawab Kashuu.

"...Kok Kashuu dapat kamarku?!" tanya Kasen.

"Dia kan murid pindahan. Kamar yang kosong hanya satu. Mau tak mau dia harus mau sekamar dengan kalian bertiga."

"Mereka bertiga?" tanya Kashuu.

"Eh, Kasen Kanesada, Nagasone Kotetsu dan Izuminokami Kanesada."

"Jangan takut! Mereka baik kok!" hibur Kasen.

"Kenapa kita cuma di lantai lima?" tanya Kashuu.

"Karena asrama kita agak kecil. Tapi kudengar mereka akan merenovasi asrama untuk dua orang per kamar." jawab Mutsunokami.

"Oh...terima kasih, Mutsu-san."

"Panggil Mutsu saja! Kita kan tetangga!" tawa Mutsu.

"Aku juga! Kasen saja! Biar kita berteman akrab!"

"...Manba...boleh..."

"Terima kasih." Kashuu tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi kamu cantik sekali! Kupikir kamu perempuan lho!" Mutsu nyengir.

"Hey! Tak sopan!" dengus Kasen.

"Aku balik kamar dulu..." kata Yamanbagiri.

"! Aku juga harus balik! Aku tak mau ketemu Nagasone!" dengus Mutsu.

Sesudah Yamanbagiri dan Mutsu kembali kekamar mereka, Kashuu menatap pintu di depannya.

"Kenapa Mutsu tak mau ketemu Nagasone?"

"Mereka itu rival sejak pertama ketemu. Biarkan saja." jawab Kasen sambil membuka pintu.

"Uno! Uno! Tadi kan udah unoooo!" seru pemuda berambut panjang dengan muka kesal.

"Hahaha! Iya, iya! Kamu yang menang." tawa salah satu pemuda yang kelihatan lebih tua.

Bergabung dengan teman sekamar, ngobrol dengan santai dan sesudah merapikan barang-barangnya, Kashuu melirik Nagasone yang mendekatinya.

"Hey, kalau aku buka baju tak apa ya? Aku gampang kepanasan." kata Nagasone.

"Oh...iya. Tapi...asal kalian semua tahu, aku lebih suka laki-laki." kata Kashuu.

Izumi, Kasen dan Nagasone terdiam.

"Tapi kalian semua bukan tipeku kok." tambah Kashuu.

* * *

Mutsu menatap kamar 502 dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hey, kenapa kalian suram begini?" tanya Mutsu ke Kasen.

"Karena seseorang yang sedang mandi tiba-tiba bilang kalau dia itu gay." jawab Kasen.

"...Izumi-san kan juga gay! Pedo pula!" seru Mutsu.

"Aku tidak gay apalagi pedo! Jaga mulutmu, bocah Tosa!" bentak Izumi.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Kashuu yang keluar dengan telanjang dada.

Untungnya dia memakai brief. Setidaknya.

"Kita pestaaa! Welcoming party! Barbecue!" seru Mutsu.

"Ada beer kan?" tanya Nagasone.

"Ada dong!" jawab Mutsu.

"Kerja bagus, Mutsu!" puji Izumi.

"Eh, di saat begini baru mereka bertiga bisa setuju ya." komentar Kasen.

Pesta barbecue di lantai lima di mulai. Para tetangga keluar dari kamar dan Kashuu langsung tahu kalau ada juga orang yang benci tipe orang seperti dirinya. Doudanuki Masakuni menatap Kashuu sejenak dan langsung memicingkan matanya.

"Aku engga suka orang kayak kamu!" kalimat itu langsung meluncur begitu saja.

"Jangan begitu! Tetangga harus saling tolong menolong!" Kashuu menatap bingung akan boneka rubah di tangan pemuda berambut putih.

"Kamu…?"

"Aku Nakigitsune!" jawab si pemuda berambut putih.

"Ventriloquist." bisik Izumi.

"Ini bukan ventriloquist." kata si pemuda dengan boneka rubah ditangannya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kamu kembali ke jepang?" tanya Mutsu.

"Aku...tinggal di sini dulu. Aku pindah saat ayahku meninggal."

"Oh...maaf..." Mutsu terlihat menyesal bertanya.

"Tak apa."

Kashuu ingat suara rem yang di injak, teriakan ayahnya dan...

Dan apa?

* * *

Api? Asap dan api dimana-mana.

Darah.

Darah siapa?

"Kiyomitsu!"

Siapa yang memanggil?

"Maaf...maaf..."

Jangan meminta maaf, kau tak salah sama sekali.

"Maaf...aku tak bisa melindungimu..."

Suara sungai, teriakan kesakitan, genderang perang berbunyi kencang.

Mayat.

Mayat di mana-mana, bau amis mayat, darah, keringat dan air mata.

Seorang bocah bermata merah berdiri di tengah-tengah kumpulan mayat. Bocah itu, membawa pedang bersarung merah berlatar langit senja. Bibir anak itu bergerak pelan, berbisik dengan suara yang terbenam oleh suara tangkisan pedang.

* * *

Kashuu terkesiap.

Kashuu terbangun dan melirik smartphone-nya. Aneh, kenapa mimpi itu selalu muncul akhir-akhir ini? Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12.04.

'Toilet,' batin Kashuu.

Kashuu mencuci tangannya. Matanya sedikit sakit akibat cahaya lampu.

'Silau...'

Menatap cermin, Kashuu terkesiap. itu bukan bayangannya.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut biru gelap dan mata biru semerlang langit.

Siapa?

Kashuu berkedip dan bayangan itu hilang. Cermin memantulkan bayangannya.

'tenang, tenang...itu mungkin...akibat mimpi buruk.'

'ya, itu semua cuma mimpi...kan?'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character sedikit mikakiyo

* * *

Mata merah itu terbuka. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 5.30. Kashuu Kiyomitsu mendesah pelan. Rutinitas pagi yang biasa ia lakukan adalah mempercantik diri. Seolah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Hari minggu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk lari pagi. Memasuki lift, Kashuu terdiam melihat pemuda berambut hijau yang memakai baju training.

Kashuu memutuskan untuk diam. Pemuda itu juga diam.

"Eeehhh...kamu juga mau lari pagi?" tanya si pemuda rambut hijau.

"A-ah...iya." jawab Kashuu.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

'Ra...rasanya ini aneh?! Tidak, bukan, ini terasa...apa ya inggrisnya? Awkward!' batin Kashuu.

PING!

Lift berhenti di lantai dua. Bocah berambut biru menatap mereka berdua.

"Ugui-nii-san, selamat pagi." kata si bocah bermata tajam.

"Halo, Sayo. Kamu pagi sekali." Ugui tersenyum ramah.

"Aku harus bangun pagi kalau mau membesarkan kesemek." jawab Sayo.

PING!

Lift yang berhasil mencapai lantai satu membuat Kashuu lega dalam diam.

* * *

Lari pagi memang melelahkan tapi entah kenapa Kashuu merasa sudah terbiasa. Kashuu kembali ke asrama dan bertemu dengan Izumi.

"Yo! Pagi! Baru selesai lari pagi?" tanya Izumi.

"Ya."

"Eh, mungkin kau lebih suka di temani? Horikawa dan aku juga sering lari bersama Nagasone-san!" kata Izumi.

'Ini masih pagi tapi energi Izumi sudah banyak...' batin Kashuu.

"Kamu harus bertemu Horikawa! Dia selalu membantuku!" kata Izumi.

"Horikawa?"

"Yep! Horikawa Kunihiro! Saudaranya Yamanbagiri!" seru Izumi.

"..." Kashuu menatap Izumi dan tersenyum kecil.

'Begitu rupanya toh.'

"Dia orang yang sangat, sangat spesial bagimu?" tanya Kashuu.

"Yep! Horikawa spesial! Dia orang yang penting bagiku!" kata Izumi yakin.

"...kau terlihat senang." Komentar Kashuu.

"Ah! Gawat! Kelihatan?! Duh...!" Izumi tersipu malu tapi dia berusaha menutupinya.

"...Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?" bisik Izumi.

Kashuu terdiam.

"Ingatan...apa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Apa?" Izumi bertanya dengan senyum.

Kashuu terdiam. Apakah ia hanya salah dengar?

* * *

Makan malam di kantin sungguh berbeda dari makanan di negara lain. Kashuu menatap bingung sup miso di depannya. Nasi putih, natto, sup miso dan kroket sayur. Kashuu menimbang-nimbang, mengingat-ingat cara makan sup miso yang dia ingat. Miso dimasukkan ke nasi? Mungkin begitu. Kashuu nyaris memasukkan misonya ke nasi ketika Doudanuki tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bodoh! Yang benar tuh kau masukkan nasi ke miso!" kata pemuda kekar itu.

Kashuu menoleh ke Doudanuki.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Cara cepat untuk makan. Kau masukkan nasi ke dalam miso dan langsung teguk!" Doudanuki menjelaskan.

"Heeeeeeehhh?" Kashuu menatap misonya.

Si protagonist mencoba mengikuti kata-kata Doudanuki and langsung meneguk sup miso bercampur nasi. Kashuu terbatuk-batuk. Mata merahnya menatap Doudanuki dengan kesal.

"Aku tak biasa. Rasanya ini aneh." Kata Kashuu.

"Kamu..." Doudanuki menatap balas si pemuda cantik dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hahaha, kalian sepertinya akrab. Pertanda apa ini Doudanuki dekat dengan pemuda cantik?" tanya pemuda bermata campur antara biru dan kuning.

"Ck! Mikazuki-san...mana saudaramu?"

"Kogi? Dia masih bingung antara inari sushi atau set sushi di famima, hahaha!" tawa Mikazuki.

"Pasti ujung-ujungnya inari sushi!" seru Doudanuki sambil ngeloyor pergi, membereskan piringnya.

"Kamu anak baru?" tanya Mikazuki ke Kashuu.

"Iya. Anda...?"

"Mikazuki Munechika. Biarpun aku terlihat seperti orang luar tapi aku benar-benar orang jepang. Hahaha!" Mikazuki tersenyum.

"Kamu sendiri, cantik?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Aku Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

"Aku tahu kok. Sudah menyebar rumor tentangmu. Kamu suka tipe sepertiku, tidak?" tanya Mikazuki.

Kashuu terdiam. Mata merahnya menatap Mikazuki. Mikazuki tertawa kecil.

"Tawaran ke kamarku berlaku setiap saat. 601. Jangan masuk ke kamar Kogi ya. Kamar kami bersebelahan, soalnya. Hahaha!" Mikazuki tersenyum manis.

Kashuu terdiam. Apa memang rumor itu malah menarik perhatian yang tidak di inginkan?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character

* * *

Senin.

Hari paling menyebalkan.

Kashuu menatap pasrah rekan sekamarnya.

Izumi berlari keluar dengan rambut masih berantakan. Kasen berusaha membangunkan Nagasone sedangkan yang masih tidur malah ngorok dengan tak elitnya. Untung saja Kashuu bangun paling pagi. Kashuu cepat-cepat kabur dari kamar. Sarapan jauh lebih penting daripada teman sekamar yang tak bisa bangun sendiri.

Sarapan pagi kali ini, roti tawar dengan pilihan selai dan sup jagung atau sup telur. Kashuu memilih sup jagung dan selai apel. Mutsu menghampirinya dan memohon Kashuu untuk mengambilkan selai apel. Kashuu menghela nafas tapi melakukannya.

* * *

Kelas berakhir dengan cepat. Kashuu mendapat perhatian karena dia masih anak baru. Untungnya Yamanbagiri satu kelas dengannya. Si tudung putih berusaha membantu Kashuu sebisanya. Begitu kelas berakhir, Yamanbagiri melesat ke depan gerbang sekolah. Kashuu mengintip dari jendela. Yamanbagiri menghampiri seorang gadis cilik berusia lima tahun berambut coklat kemerahan.

Yamanbagiri menggendong si gadis cilik dan membawanya masuk ke sekolah, kembali ke kelas. Kashuu menatap Yamanbagiri bingung.

"Waaaahhhh! Ada kakak cantik!" seruan cempreng gadis itu cukup keras, menarik perhatian beberapa pelajar yang belum pulang.

"Terima kasih. Adik juga cantik." Kata Kashuu sambil mengelus kepala si gadis cilik.

"Anakmu?" tanya Kashuu dengan senyum tengil ke Yamanbagiri.

"Bukan. Tak mungkin. Kau pikir berapa usiaku?" bantah Yamanbagiri dengan tegas.

Yamanbagiri menurunkan gadis cilik itu di mejanya. Si gadis cilik menarik sedikit tudung(atau hijab?) milik Yamanbagiri.

"Namanya Reijin. Dia anak yang tinggal di lantai dua asrama kita. Anaknya pak pemilik asrama." Demikian penjelasan Yamanbagiri.

"Manba-nii! Rei lapar!" kata si gadis cilik.

"Kafetaria buka jam enam. Ini masih jam lima." Kata Yamanbagiri dengan tegas.

"Rei kapar! Rei lapar!" ulang si gadis cilik dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalau snack kamu mau?" tanya Kashuu seraya mengambil pocky coklat dari tasnya.

"Poki?" tanya Rei.

"Jangan memberi makan Reijin di luar jam makan! Dia nanti menolak makan malam!" seru Yamanbagiri.

"Kamu mama-nya ya?" balas Kashuu dengan helaan nafas.

"Aku yang disalahkan, tahu! Yotsune-san kan mantan tentara! Aku bisa mampus!" keluh Yamanbagiri.

"Rei bisa makan malam! Soalnya kata papa hari ini udon! Mitsu-nii yang bikin!" seru Reijin.

"Yang benar?!" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Siapa Mitsu-nii?" tanya Kashuu.

"Mitsutada-senpai. Dia senior kita yang paling jago masak."demikian penjelasan Yamanbagiri.

"Kalau Rei besar Rei mau nikah sama yang bisa masak!" seru Reijin.

"Hey, kamu masih kecil! Kecil-kecil udah genit!" kata Yamanbagiri dengan muka tengil.

"Rei engga genit! Kalau Rei nikah sama yang bisa masak kayak Mitsu-nii kan hidup Rei gampang! Oh! Sama yang berduit banyak!"

"Kamu denger dari mana kata-kata begitu?" tanya Kashuu.

"TV!"

"Kamu dilarang nonton sinetron." Tegas Yamanbagiri.

"Kenaaaappaaaaa?" rengek Reijin sambil menarik tangan Yamanbagiri.

"Uwah...sinetron sekarang memang mengerikan." komentar Kashuu.

'Merusak harkat dan martabat generasi penerus,' tambah Kashuu dalam hati.

* * *

Pulang ke lantai lima, Kashuu bingung melihat satu kamar di huni pendatang liar, eh, pendatang dari kamar lain. Mutsu, Naki, Izumi, Nagasone dan Kasen duduk memutari panci hotpot yang masih panas.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Kashuu kalem.

"Pesta hotpot." Jawab Izumi.

"...di luar ada tulisan dilarang masak dalam kamar, mas." Kata Kashuu sambil melirik ke arah plakat bertulis 'Di Larang Masak Dalam Kamar!' besar-besar dengan font Calibri ukuran 54.

"Jangan kaku-kaku begitu! Ayo sini, makan! Hotpot-nya Naki enak lho!" Nagasone tak sungkan-sungkan menyodori Kashuu semangkuk kecil hotpot berisi daging.

"Ehhh...terima kasih?" Kashuu ujung-ujungnya duduk di samping Nagasone dan mulai menyeruput hotpotnya tanpa ganti baju.

'Padahal katanya tak akur tapi malah sering pesta bareng.' Batin Kashuu sambil melirik Nagasone dan Mutsu.

"Kenapa, Kashuu Kiyomitsu?" tanya Nagasone yang menyadari tatapan Kashuu.

"Kotetsu-sa-"

"Nagasone saja. Ada Hachi yang juga Kotetsu soalnya." Potong Nagasone.

"Nagasone-san, jangan tersinggung?"

"Ou."

"Nagasone-san kelihatan lebih tua dari kami." Komentar Kashuu.

"Hahaha! Itu toh? Kupikir kamu mau bilang aku kayak om-om pedo." Nagasone tertawa lepas.

"Aku sempat ketinggalan berapa tahun ya? Terus aku drop out dan sekarang kerja di sini sebagai satpam sekolah." Demikian penjelasan Nagasone.

"Hah? Kok bisa?! Lagipula kok satpam bisa tinggal di asrama begini?!" tanya Kashuu sambil menatap Nagasone dengan bingung.

"Tahun pertama sih. Aku preman bandel. Ketua geng jalanan. Terus aku dirombak pemilik asrama. Asrama kita ini lebih seperti kos soalnya." Kashuu tersedak, tak mampu membayangkan Nagasone sebagai preman.

"Kamu tak apa?" Nagasone menawarkan segelas air.

"Terima kasih."

"Terus aku sempat masuk penjara enam bulan dan di rehab entah berapa tahun jadi aku drop out saja deh." Lanjut Nagasone.

'...aku ga bisa komentar apa-apa!' pikiran Kashuu kalang kabut ketakutan.

"Asrama kita spesial sih." Tambah Nagasone.

'spesial?' Kashuu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke hotpot.

"Oh iya, katanya Mitsutada bakal masak udon." Kata Kashuu.

Semua pria di ruangan itu sontak melihat ke Kashuu.

"Kenapa tak kau bilang dari tadi?!" teriak Mutsu sambil cepat-cepat menghabiskan hotpotnya.

"Cepat! Nanti di sikat Kogi sama Tsuru!"

GEDUBRAK! GUSRAK! SRUP! SRUP! SRUP!

Hotpot langsung disikat habis, menyisakan porsi yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang dan semua-nya berlari ke luar kamar. Kashuu menatap sisa hotpotnya.

'Oh, sisa daging, tahu dan bihun doang.' Batin Kashuu sambil dengan tenang menghabiskannya.

"Kashuuuu! Kalau tak cepat nanti udonnya habis!" teriak Izumi.

"Iya!" Kashuu buru-buru menghabiskan hotpotnya dan berjalan keluar, menyusul rekan-rekannya yang lari ke lantai atas.

* * *

Kashuu terdiam di depan dapur lantai enam. Banyak orang yang tak dia kenal tapi untung setidaknya ada Mikazuki Munechika. Si pria elegan itu melambaikan sumpitnya dan pemuda berambut putih berkaos kuning disampingnya memberi tatapan 'lagi-lagi' ke Mikazuki.

"Mika, kalau makan jangan melambai dengan sumpit!" kata si pemuda berkaos kuning.

"Hahaha! Tak apa kan sesekali?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Munechika-san, halo." Kashuu mengangguk pelan.

"Tak usah sungkan, panggil saja aku jijii. Lebih akrab kan?"

'...kenapa orang ini mau di panggil kakek?' batin Kashuu bingung.

Kashuu melihat Reijin yang tadi sore. Gadis cilik itu duduk bersama pemuda berkulit coklat yang menyuapi gadis itu dengan sabar.

"Waaa! Onii-chan cantik!" Reijin melambai ke arah Kashuu.

"Halo...Reijin?"

"Rei!"

"Helo, Rei."

"Udon Mitsu-nii! Enak lho! Cepat! Cepat!" kata Rei dengan antusias.

"...Rei, sini." kata pemuda berkulit coklat.

Rei dengan patuh membuka mulutnya. Pemuda itu menyuapi Rei dengan tenang, sementara Rei malah menahan sumpitnya dalam mulut, menyeruput udonnya.

"Rei, jangan sumpitnya juga kau sedot lho." kekeh si pemuda berkulit coklat.

"Hengha!...!" udonnya terputus.

Kashuu mendekati Reijin dan mengelus kepala gadis cilik itu. Mata coklat gelap Rei menatap Kashuu lekat-lekat.

"Onii-chan cantik, menikahlah dengan Rei!" tembak si gadic cilik.

"...kemarin kamu bilang mau menikah dengan Ishikirimaru?" tanya si pemuda berkulit coklat.

"Kuri-nii! Itu kemarin!" kata Rei dengan mudah.

Ingatan anak kecil memang tak bisa di remehkan. Dunia begitu mudah untuk usia lima tahun. Kashuu melihat ada pria berusia paruh baya sekitar tiga puluhan akhir yang menatap Rei dengan tatapan lelah.

"Kashuu, aku mau kenalkan kau ke pemilik asra-kau sudah ketemu Kurikara rupanya." Yamanbagiri menghampiri Kashuu.

"Kurikara, Kashuu ini anak baru. Kashuu, ini Kurikara. Selain aku, dia yang paling sering menjaga Reijin." Demikian penjelasan Yamanbagiri seraya menunjuk ke si pemuda berkulit coklat.

"Halo." Sapa Kashuu.

"Ya." Balas Kurikara singkat.

"Om yang di sana itu Yotsune-san, pemilik asrama ini. Dia juga ayah angkat Reijin." Demikian penjelasan Yamanbagiri.

"Kamu Kashuu Kiyomitsu?" tanya si om berkulit agak gelap yang merokok.

"Iya. Salam kenal." Sapa Kashuu.

"Jaga diri ya." Perkenalan berakhir.

Reijin mendekati ayahnya dan mulai berceloteh tentang sesuatu yang trivial. Sepertinya gadis cilik itu sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya. Kashuu berjalan menuju pembagian mangkuk. Pemuda ber-eyepatch menatapnya sejenak.

"Oh! Kamu Kashuu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Iya. Kamu...Mitsutada-senpai?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kok tahu?! Emang aku keren ya? Sampai anak baru pun sudah tahu namaku..."

"Bukan. Aku cuma dengar dari Rei." Bantah Kashuu.

Mitsutada langsung mengeluarkan wajah mendung terluka.

"Begitu ya..." si senior langsung turun moodnya.

"Tapi kudengar masakan senpai top-notch." Tambah Kashuu.

"Benar?!" si senior sontak langsung senang lagi.

'Orang yang menarik.' Batin Kashuu.

"By the way," kata si senpai dalam bahasa inggris.

"Kamu mau udon kan? This is the last." Kata senpai sambil menuang seluruh sisa udon ke mangkuk terakhir.

"Untukmu. Spesial karena kamu anak baru. Tak akan ada sisa untuk Tsurumaru." Mitsutada tersenyum licik.

* * *

Saat kembali ke lantai lima, Kashuu terdiam sejenak. Dia tak menyadari kertas pengumuman mading. Kashuu terdiam sejenak dan membaca pengumuman itu.

Senin : Hachisuka, Urashima, Ichigo, Mitsutada, Doudanuki, Ookurikara, Aizen, Yagen, Ishikirimaru.

Selasa : Yamanbagiri, Namazuo, Tsurumaru, Shishiou, Nakigitsune, Gokotai, Hakata, Akita, Tonbokiri.

Rabu : Mutsunokami, Honebami, Kousetsu, Yamabushi, Hasebe, Maeda, Hirano, Sayo, Hotarumaru, Otegine.

Kamis : Kasen, Aoe, Uguisumaru, Kogitsunemaru, Souza, Atsushi, Imano, Tarou, Iwatooshi.

Jumat : Nagasone, Horikawa, Izuminokami, Mikazuki, Midare, Jirou.

Jadwal di anggap tak ada selama minggu ujian.

'Jadwal apa ini? Namaku tak ada...mungkin mereka belum memperbarui jadwal?' batin Kashuu.

Kashuu memutuskan untuk tak menggubris jadwal itu. Dia kembali ke kamar, mandi dan mengecek sedikit akun facesword miliknya sebentar dan memutuskan untuk tidur begitu jam sepuluh.

* * *

"Hachisuka-niichan!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang.

"Urgh!" Hachisuka tak sanggup membalas, perutnya terpukul tombak musuh.

"Ichigo, Aizen, Yagen, sembunyi! Aku, Ishikiri, Tanuki dan Mitsutada akan menyerang mereka dari samping! Urashima!" teriak Kurikara sambil mengangguk, membery sinyal pada Urashima.

"Beraninya kau menyerang Hachisuka-niichan! Rasakan ini! Rasakan ini!" teriak Urashima sambil berlari ke arah musuh, menyerang armory musuh.

"Rasakan ini!" Ookurikara langsung menghancurkan musuh berbentuk tulang dengan cahaya hijau.

'Bagaimana kondisi kalian?' tanya sebuah suara berat.

Ookurikara menghela nafas. Telepati sangat berguna di saat seperti ini.

"Yotsune-san, kapten kami Hachisuka dibuat pingsan. Aku menyarankan ka-." Kata kata Ookurikara terputus.

'Kurikara? Apa yang terjadi?!'

"Yotsune-san! Kebiishi!" kontak mereka terputus.

Yotsune berpikir dalam diam. Kurikara kemungkinan besar di serang mendadak oleh kebiishi. Kebiishi adalah pasukan khusus yang membasmi anomali waktu. Tetapi, kebiishi tak melihat siapa musuh aau teman. Anomali waktu, tak peduli apa pun akan di tumpas. Karena itu kebiishi selalu muncul di saat yang tak terduga.

Berbeda dengan pasukan pengacau sejarah.

Pasukan pengacau sejarah biasa punya tujuan yang jelas, untuk membalikkan sejarah dan mengacaukannya. Akan tetapi, gerakan pasukan mereka jauh lebih mudah di baca.

Yotsune tersentak. Dia bisa mendengar suara pelan Kurikara.

"Yotsune-san, kami akan mundur! Ichigo, Yagen, Tanuki, Hachi dan Urashima dikalahkan! Kalau begini terus tak peduli seberapa kuat aku, Mitsutada, Aizen dan Ishikiri, kami tak bisa bertahan!" Kurikara cepat-cepat melaporkan jumlah korban.

"Cepat kembali ke titik awal atau cari titik akhir untuk kembali." perintah Yotsune.

"Yotsune-san, musuh mengejar terus! Kami sudah di depan asrama!" Mitsutada panik.

Yotsune cepat=cepat menggendong Reijin dan berlari ke kamar Yamanbagiri.

"Bangun! Manba! Semuanya! Musuh mengejar team Hachi sampai ke asrama!" teriak Yotsune.

Yamanbagiri membuka pintunya. Nakigitsune dan Yamanbagiri masih memakai piyama mereka tapi mata mereka sudah siap menangkis serangan musuh.

"Manba, jaga Rei! Aku harus bangunkan para oodachi dan tachi!" Yotsune cepat-cepat berlari ke lantai atas.

Suara ribut-ribut itu membuat kamar Kashuu ikut terbangun. Kashuu mngerinyit pelan. Izumi, Kasen dan Nagasone terlihat tegang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kamu bisa kendo?" tanya Nagasone.

"Bisa. Kenapa?"

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan." Izumi tersenyum senang.

"Pergi ke kamar Yamanbagiri. Di sana lebih aman." Kata Kasen.

Mereka cepat cepat berlari ke luar, meninggalkan Kashuu. Kashuu menghela nafas dan pergi mencari Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri menggendong Reijin sambil membawa pedang. Mata biru itu menatapnya sejenak, memastikan musuh atau kawan.

"Ambil pedang ini. Untuk jaga diri." Kata Yamanbagiri sambil melempar sebuah pedang ke arah Kashuu.

"Aku jamin kau pasti bisa kendo." Kata Yamanbagiri.

Kashuu tak menjawab. Memang dia bisa kendo seolah itu natural. Jendela kamar itu tiba-tiba pecah. Yamanbagiri secara reflex melindungi gadis cilik yang masih tidur itu. Kashuu terkesiap. Sebuah tangan berneon biru menangkap leher Kashuu dan Kashuu tak sempat bereaksi. Tangan Kashuu reflex mencakar tangan makhluk aneh itu, berupaya keras mendapatkan kembali oksigen.

"Kashuu!" baju Yamanbagiri berubah dari piyama menjadi baju yang kelihatan seperti seragam semi-formal dengan tudung (atau hijab?) putih.

Makhluk aneh itu melepas cekikannya dan melihat Yamanbagiri. Makhluk itu mendengus pelan seolah meremehkan Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri menurunkan Reijin perlahan. Kebiishi itu menggunakan jarinya seolah memberi gestur 'kalahkan aku kalau kau bisa' untuk Yamanbagiri.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal meremehkanku hanya karena aku ini duplikat. Bayar dengan kematianmu!" Yamanbagiri dan makhluk itu saling menyerang.

Kebiishi itu terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian dan menghilang begitu saja. Yamanbagiri kembali ke samping Reijin dan menggendongnya. Dia melirik ke Kashuu.

"Ke lobby." Kata Yamanbagiri.

"Lebih aman disana." Tambahnya.

Kashuu terdiam.

'Apa itu barusan...?'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character

* * *

Darah.

Darah siapa?

Mayat.

Mayat di mana-mana, bau amis mayat, darah, keringat dan air mata.

Seorang bocah bermata merah berdiri di tengah-tengah kumpulan mayat. Bocah itu, membawa pedang bersarung merah berlatar langit senja. Bibir anak itu bergerak pelan, berbisik dengan suara yang terbenam oleh suara tangkisan pedang.

Kashuu tersentak. Nagasone menghela nafas lega.

"Kashuu, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Nagasone terlihat sangat lega.

"Cepat ke lobby. Tempat itu lebih aman." Kata Nagasone.

Sesampainya di lobby, Kashuu tak menyangka bahwa banyak juga pemuda yang tinggal di sini dari anak anak sekolah dasar sampai om-om. Pintu lobby terbuka dan kebiishi itu menyerang mereka. Kashuu tak mampu berkata-kata.

Para anak-anak sekolah dasar yang tadinya berpakaian piyama tiba-tiba terbungkus sakura dan mendadak memakai baju yang seperti seragam dan pakaian model jaman dulu. Bahkan Mikazuki yang tidurnya hanya memakai yukata putih tiba-tiba memakai kimono biru. Pedang di tangan mereka sepertinya memancarkan kekuatan. Kashuu terdiam.

Darah.

Darah siapa?

"Kiyomitsu!"

Siapa yang memanggil?

"Maaf...maaf..."

Jangan meminta maaf, kau tak salah sama sekali.

"Maaf...aku tak bisa melindungimu..."

Suara sungai, teriakan kesakitan, genderang perang berbunyi kencang.

Mayat.

Mayat di mana-mana, bau amis mayat, darah, keringat dan air mata.

Seorang bocah bermata merah berdiri di tengah-tengah kumpulan mayat. Bocah itu, membawa pedang bersarung merah berlatar langit senja. Bibir anak itu bergerak pelan, berbisik dengan suara yang terbenam oleh suara tangkisan pedang.

"Namaku adalah…Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

Bunga sakura merubah kaos dan celana tidurnya menjadi set pakaian jaman dulu yang mirip seragam dengan haori biru muda dipadu syal merah. Mata merah Kashuu menatap kebiishi.

"Ora ora oraa!" seru Kashuu seraya menyerang para musuh.

Salah satu pemuda bermata biru yang bertarung paling dekat dengannya tersenyum simpel. Kashuu tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa tahu.

"Tyah!"

"Oraaaah!"

Kedua serangan itu langsung menghancurkan musuh mereka. Tapi masih terlalu cepat untuk senang. Masih banyak musuh lain. Salah satu tombak menusuk punggung Kashuu, merobek baju dan jaketnya.

"Siapa pun yang melihatku telanjang... akan mati...!" Kashuu menyerang musuh itu dengan tepat sasaran.

Seolah pertarungan ini akan berakhir, salah satu kebiishi itu menyuruh semua kebiishi lain untuk mundur, hanya dia yang maju.

"Mau satu-lawan-satu?" tanya Kashuu.

Dengan cepat, duel satu lawan satu itu berakhir dengan kemenangan Kashuu. Kebiishi itu mundur semua. Nagasone mendekati Kashuu.

"Kiyomitsu?" tanya Nagasone.

Kashuu menjatuhkan pedangnya. Mata merahnya menutup dan Kashuu pun jatuh pingsan. Untungnya Nagasone cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh Kashuu sebelum jatuh.

* * *

Kashuu terbangun di rumah sakit. Mata merahnya melirik seseorang yang duduk di sampig ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Mikazuki memastikan.

"Bagus, bagus!" Mikazuki tertawa pelan.

"Jijii?" tanya Kashuu.

"Ya?"

"Kau ingat semuanya ya?" tanya Kashuu.

"Oho? Apa kau juga?" Mikazuki bertanya balik.

"Tidak semua. Seperti ada yang hilang." jawab Kashuu.

"Yah...kalau mau jujur, aku tak pernah melihat bajumu seperti itu, haori biru muda, hachimaki dan rambut ala ekor kuda. Tapi kau tetap manis kok!" kata Mikazuki sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kakek, aku mau tidur lagi." Kata Kashuu.

Mikazuki merapikan selimut Kashuu.

"Selamat tidur, Kashuu Kiyomitsu."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character sedikit mikakiyo

* * *

Kashuu tak heran kalau dia bangun setelah satu minggu di opname di rumah sakit. Mikazuki bilang Kashuu sempat mengalami demam tinggi dan mengigau sepanjang malam, memanggil manggil nama seseorang. Kashuu sendiri sedang duduk menunggu Mikazuki yang akan menjemputnya.

Mikazuki masuk dan tertawa seperti biasa.

"Hahaha, kenapa tiap kali aku datang ke sini, semua suster menjerit dan mengintip kita ya?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Kau bilang apa saat aku masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kubilang kau itu kekasihku." Jawab Mikazuki dengan enteng.

"MIKAZUKI-SAN!" teriak Kashuu kesal.

"Bercanda, bercanda. tapi aku sempat bilang begitu pada salah satu suster dalam artian bercanda, sih."

"Pantas saja dari kemarin mereka bilang kekasihku ganteng! Ternyata kamu pelakunya!" Kashuu menarik dasi Mikazuki dan berusaha mencekiknya.

"Hahaha! Ini bukan saatnya tertawa...aku kan hanya bercanda. Mereka yang menganggapnya serius." Kata Mikazuki sambil melindungi diri dari serangan verbal Kashuu.

"Kakek tua menyebalkan!" gerutu Kashuu seraya melepas dasi Mikazuki.

"Hey, aku bukan kakek lho! Aku masih dua puluh sekian!" protes Mikazuki.

"Pedangmu itu sudah enam ratus tahun lebih kan?!" balas Kashuu sengit.

"Kakek sediihhh..." Mikazuki pura pura menangis.

'Dasar air mata buaya! Melempar kesalahan padaku kan?' batin Kashuu kesal dengan kelakuan si kakek yang pura pura tak berdosa.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, hapus rumor ini!" protes Kashuu.

"Teriak saja kita putus." Mikazuki tersenyum jahil.

"Malu-maluin! Engga usah, makasih!" Kashuu berjalan ke pintu.

Tokoh utama kita terdiam sejenak.

"Pulang naik apa kita?" tanya Kashuu.

"Tentu saja mobilku." Mikazuki tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

Kashuu kembali ke kamarnya dan menatap Nagasone yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Si tampang om-om tersenyum ramah.

"Mau pakai kamar mandi?" tanya Nagasone.

"Ah...toilet saja..." mata merah Kashuu menatap otot perut Nagasone.

'Gawat...otot itu tipeku banget...' batin Kashuu.

"...kamu barusan mengecek badanku?" tebak Nagasone.

Kashuu terkesiap dan buru-buru menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eng—engga kok!" bantah Kashuu.

Pintu kamar mereka tiba-tiba terbuka dan gadis cilik satu-satunya masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Naga-ossan! Rei mau sembunyiii!" jerit Reijin panik.

"Oh, boleh, boleh! Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Nagasone ramah.

"Rei tadi di kejar Iwa-san!" ah, si kecil Reijin memang tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah dengan baik.

"Kau apakan Iwatooshi-san?" tanya Nagasone khawatir.

"-nya tumpah..." Rei mulai sesengukan dan menangis.

"Apanya yang tumpah?" tanya Kashuu dengan suara pelan, membujuk gadis lima tahun itu.

"Bekal Iwa-san tumpaaaahhhh! Waaaaahhhh! Itu salah Rei!" gadis itu akhirnya memilih berteriak menyampaikan dosa sambil menangis.

"Kamu harus minta maaf ke Iwatooshi-san." tegas Nagasone.

"Tapi Rei takut!" Reijin mulai menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku temani." kata Kashuu.

"Onii-chan cantik yang temani?" tanya Reijin.

"Iya. Mau kan?" Reijin mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, bagaimana kamu mencari Iwatooshi-san?" tanya Kashuu.

"Orang paling tinggi! Terus bawa garu!"

"Garu?!" Kashuu membayangkan boneka Ga+u yang merupakan kekasih Pu+ca.

Kashuu pun kebingungan.

'Lho kok?! Imejnya jadi makin aneh?!' batin Kashuu yang di tarik Reijin ke lobby asrama.

"...Iwa-san!" teriak Reijin dengan gugup.

"Hooo?" Iwatooshi berdiri tegap dan Reijin secara refleks berusaha mengecilkan tubuhnya yang sudah kecil.

"...Maaf..." Rei berusaha menahan tangis.

"Tak apa, tak apa!" Iwatooshi berjongkok selevel dengan mata Reijin dan mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Omong-omong...kenalkan aku dengan kakak barumu?" Iwatooshi tersenyum.

Reijin terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya tersenyum balik, memeluk Iwatooshi sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Iwa-san! Ini Oniichan cantik!"

"Namaku Kashuu Kiyomitsu, Rei."

"...Iwa-san, ini Shuu-nii...Kiyo-nii!"

'Namaku cuma dua sylabel dan kamu masih memendekkannya?' protes Kashuu dalam hati.

"Kiyo-nii, ini Iwa-san!"

"Halo." sapa Kashuu.

"Kamu baik ya. Reijin ini cukup bermasalah lho." Iwatooshi menyengir.

"Rei engga bikin repot kok?" tanya Kashuu.

"Haha! Kamu belum tinggal seharian penuh menjaganya! Kamu bakal nangis seperti Yamanbagiri di hari pertama kalau tertipu sikap manis Rei." Iwatooshi berdiri dan Rei melepas pelukannya.

"Aku kerja dulu, Rei." kata Iwatooshi.

"Nanti Rei berikan pudding Rei!" Rei melambaikan tangannya.

Untungnya Rei bertemu Mutsu dan Mutsu memutuskan (secara dadakan) untuk membawa Rei jalan-jalan. Kashuu yang akhirnya memtuskan untuk kembali ke asrama tanpa sadar menghela nafas. Anak kecil terlalu banyak tenaga dan sangat gampang di alihkan perhatiannya. Kashuu kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia masuk rumah sakit. Dia duduk di bangku batu taman.

Haori biru muda

Darah

Sepasang mata biru

Jeritan kesakitan

Bau besi yang menyengat.

Lalu...

Lalu apa?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata biru.

Kashuu menatap sepasang mata biru itu sejenak. Beda. Mata biru yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya jauh lebih lembut, menatapnya dengan api biru yang tersembunyi. Mata biru di depannya lebih dalam seolah lautan, menyembunyikan ombak yang mengerikan. Kashuu menatap si pemuda di depannya. Pemuda di depannya memiliki rambut hitam pendek dengan baju training berwarna coklat kemerahan.

Senyum manis si pemuda mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"Ah...Horikawa Kunihiro?" tanya Kashuu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kashuu." Horikawa tersenyum manis.

"Kamu ingat semuanya?" tanya Horikawa sambil duduk di sebelah Kashuu.

"Hanya...sampai Shieikan. Lalu...Souji...membawa pedang baru. Tapi aku tak bisa ingat siapa." Mata merah Kashuu melirik Horikawa, mengecek reaksi rekannya.

"Oh..." Horikawa terlihat kecewa.

"Aku seharusnya ingat ya?" tanya Kashuu.

"Ingat saat saniwa mentransfer jiwa kita? Saat itu, ada kesalahan saat mentransfer jiwamu dari pedang ke tubuh manusia." demikian penjelasan Horikawa.

"Oh." Satu kata balasan.

"Kalau kau mau tahu detilnya kau harus tanya Yamanbagiri siapa saniwa kita di masa sekarang." Kata Horikawa.

"Horikawa, kamu ingat semuanya? Sedetil-detilnya juga?"

"Yah...aku trauma air sekarang. Karena badan asliku di tenggelamkan. Tubuhku yang sekarang juga. Mau dengar?"

"Kalau kamu tak keberatan."

"Aku lahir di keluarga yang biasa kok. Ayah ibu dan adik laki-laki. Aku lupa tinggal dimana tapi aku ingat kota yang seperti di negeri dongeng. Prague? Aku harusnya terbang bersama keluargaku. Lalu...kapalnya...aku tak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi tapi...begitu aku sadar, aku sudah tercebur. Naluri pedangku berteriak untuk jauhi air dan lepaskan semua pemberat. Secara refleks aku berusaha berenang ke atas. Sampai di permukaan air aku tak ingat berapa lama aku terapung. Begitu aku bangun, regu penyelamat menyatakan aku satu-satunya penumpang yang selamat." Horikawa terdiam.

"Aku dipindah ke panti asuhan dan diadopsi. Aku dan saudara-saudaraku tak berhubungan darah di kehidupan ini. Sedikit kesepian sih..." Horikawa tersenyum kecil melihat mata Kashuu tergenang air mata.

"Jangan menangis." hibur Horikawa.

"Aku tak menangis...!" bantah Kashuu sambil mengusap matanya, menahan air mata.

"Ini cuma...mengantuk!" kata kashuu beralasan.

"Jadi, ceritaku membosankan? Ka-mu ja-hat." Bisik Horikawa dekat telinga Kashuu.

Kashuu bergidik dan menjaga jarak dari Horikawa dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu." kata Horikawa.

Kashuu terdiam sejenak. Kenapa tidak?

"Ibuku bukan orang jepang, aku cuma ingat dia sempat bercerita tentang Moscow dan Xia Men. Ayahku polisi di bagian investigasi kriminalitas spesifikasi pembunuhan. Dokter bilang mataku merah karena gen albino langka. Tapi menurutku itu agak mengganggu. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan benar-benar jelas saat membaca. Ayahku terbunuh karena pekerjaannya. Ibuku dokter. Dia meninggal karena tuberculosis. Lalu aku di asuh kakek dan nenek pihak ibu. Sekarang hak asuhku ada pada pamanku yang tinggal di Tokyo."

"...kenapa nasib kita cukup kebetulan aneh ya?"

"Entahlah."

"Karena hari ini libur bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keliling asrama?" tanya Horikawa untuk menghibur hati.

"Boleh."

* * *

"Ini lobby. Ada kolam renang anak-anak dan dewasa tapi jangan harap aku ikut berenang. Kane-san pernah mendorongku dan..." Horikawa tak melanjutkan dan malah tersenyum manis.

Kashuu mengintip ke arah kolam renang dan terbatuk-batuk. Pemandangan di kolam sungguh indah. Otot dada, otot punggung, otot perut terlihat jelas. Kashuu nyaris mimisan dan meneteskan air liur sebelum cepat-cepat menutupi hidungnya dan menelan ludah. Kashuu buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Lobby di sini juga ada ruang tamu, toilet dan mesin dispenser. AC hanya boleh dinyalakan di musim panas, awal musim gugur dan akhir musim semi. Kipas angin 24 jam boleh di gunakan. Lobby biasa dipakai untuk tempat hang out saja sih. Khusus ujian tengah semester, tempat ini merangkap ruang belajar." demikian penjelasan Horikawa.

Mereka berdua naik tangga ke lantai dua.

"Ini lantai dua. Reijin dan Yotsune-san tinggal disini. Tempat ini separuh rumah mereka. Kalau ada keadaan darurat boleh mencari mereka. Biarpun kebanyakan Jirou-san mencari Reijin untuk di dandani sih. Lantai ini sekaligus refrehment floor. Biliard, darts, catur, ping-pong, indoor games, mesin penjual minuman, mesin penjual makanan dan pemandian tertutup ada di lantai ini. Lantai ini juga satu-satunya lantai dimana kamu harus diam kalau sudah lewat jam sepuluh malam. Rei masih kecil jadi kalau sudah jam segitu dia sudah tidur lelap." demikian penjelasan Horikawa.

Mereka berdua naik tangga ke lantai tiga.

"Ini lantai tiga. Pedang yang dulunya tantou, wakizashi, naginata dan yari tinggal di lantai ini. Kebanyakan tantou masih di sekolah dasar tapi mereka semua lebih tua dari Rei. Rei kan masih lima tahun! Wakizashi sepertiku masih sekolah menengah sih. Naginata dan yari sudah bekerja semua. Mereka tinggal di lantai ini demi pengawasan orang dewasa." demikian penjelasan Horikawa.

Mereka berdua naik tangga ke lantai empat.

"Seperti yang kamu tahu, ini lantai empat sebenarnya tapi penomorannya di ubah menjadi lantai lima. Pedang uchigatana di tempatkan disini. Kamarmu kan disini juga. Lantai ini, lantai dua dan lantai atas punya dapur yang lumayan lengkap. Kita bisa memasak sendiri di sini. Ruang cuci baju juga hanya ada di lantai ini, lantai dua dan lantai atas. Tempat mengeringkan baju ada di setiap lantai sih."

Mereka berdua naik tangga ke lantai lima, eh, enam.

"Lantai enam, para tachi dan oodachi tinggal di sini. Oodachi dan tachi kebanyakan sudah kuliah atau kerja kecuali Hotarumaru. Dia satu-satunya yang masih pelajar untuk pedang oodachi. " demikian penjelasan Horikawa.

Mereka berdua naik tangga ke lantai atap.

"Lantai paling atas. Disini cuma atap tapi ada pemandian terbuka dan kolam renang juga disini. Disini juga tempat menjemur futon kita." demikian penjelasan Horikawa.

Kashuu menatap langit-langit atap yang terbuka.

'Siapa pun arsiteknya, mereka hebat.' Puji Kashuu dalam hati.

"Omong-omong, Horikawa. Siapa ayah Reijin? Yotsune-san terlalu tua untuk punya anak seumuran Reijin. Lagipula mereka tak mirip sama sekali." tanya Kashuu.

"Ayah Reijin? Kenapa tak kamu tanya Reijin? Gadis itu masih lima tahun. Dia pasti jawab dengan jujur semua pertanyaan kita." Jawab Horikawa.

BLAM!

Pintu atap terbuka dengan suara kencang.

"MIDARE! ITU JEMURANKUUUU!" teriak seseorang yang cantik.

"AKU HARUS TAHU DIMANA KAMU BELI CELANA DALAM SEXY INI, JIROU-NII!" teriak bocah cantik sambil berlari membawa celana dalam merah kebiruan yang terlihat agak feminim di mata Kashuu.

"HI-MART! BALIKIN SE..ka...rang..." Jirou terengah-engah mengejar Midare.

Midare tersenyum manis dan mengembalikan celana dalam itu. Kashuu dan Horikawa hanya bisa menatap mereka dalam diam.

'Memalukan,' batin Kashuu dan Horikawa bersamaan.

Tetapi inilah kenyataan asrama dengan penuh testoteron.

* * *

Kashuu di ajak Horikawa berkeliling ke seluruh kamar, Kashuu perlahan mengenal semua rekan seasramanya. Ada banyak pelajar sekolah dasar yang dulunya adalah tantou, wakizashi yang masih di sekolah menengah, para uchigatana yang sekolah menengah atas, tachi, yari, naginata dan oodachi yang sudah di bangku kuliah atau bekerja. Kashuu ingat hampir semua wajah yang familiar saat dia di citadel.

Kehidupan mereka sebagai pedang di citadel, kehidupan saat masih di shieikan, saat pindah ke kyoto, Kashuu ingat semua. Tapi dia tak bisa mengingat insiden Ikedaya di mana Kashuu 'terbunuh' dan patah, kata Izumi. Nagasone hanya bisa berspekulasi kalau kejadian yang terlalu traumatik bagi pedang tak akan di ingat oleh otak manusia mereka karena pikiran manusia terlalu rapuh untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

Mereka semua berkumpul di kafetaria, karena Mitsutada menolak untuk masak dikarenakan dia sudah dekat masa ujian. Hasebe dan Souza sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari guru menyebalkan. Nakigitsune dan Kasen sibuk menghapal bahan yang akan keluar di ujian hari senin. Sisanya hanya sibuk dalam aktivitas mereka sendiri.

Para pedang Shinsengumi duduk bersama sambil makan. Nagasone sempat mengajak Hachisuka dan Urashima tapi mereka berdua menolak. Urashima memilih duduk bersama si kembar Namazuo dan honebami untuk membahas PR sedangkan Hachisuka menolak karena duduk dengan kakak di umur segini itu memalukan.

"Nagasone-san, aku punya partner kan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Ou. Kamu punya kok." Jawab Nagasone.

"DI mana dia sekarang?" tanya Kashuu.

"...kami belum tahu." Jawab Izumi.

"Hah?"

"Horikawa lahir di Ceko, aku orang Jepang. Kamu sendiri campuran China? Kita semua hidup di dunia modern di mana kita semua terpencar. Sangat sulit mencari partnermu." demikian alasan Izumi 'Kane-san' Kanesada.

"Satu hal yang kita semua tahu, semua orang tua kita pasti meninggal di saat kita masih muda. Atau orang tua kita cuma single parent dengan berbagai alasan. Dan kalau pun kita bertemu, kita bertemu di panti asuhan." demikian penjelasan Nagasone.

"Aku dan Horikawa yatim piatu. Nagasone-san sendiri?"

"Ibuku single mother. Wanita yang kuat." kata Nagasone bangga.

"Kanesada?" tanya Kashuu.

"Aku di adopsi pamanku. Pamanku ayahnya Kasen." kata Izumi sambil menggigit ubi goreng.

"Kane-san, jangan bicara sambil makan."nasihat Horikawa terlambat dan Kane-san langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Hmmm...aku...keterlaluan sekali dong." bisik Kashuu.

"Kenapa?" tanya para pedang Shinsengumi.

"Aku bahkan tak ingat siapa nama partnerku."

'Seolah dia tak pernah ada dalam hidupku.' tambah Kashuu.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character. Author juga tinggal di asrama tapi engga terlalu tahu tentang asrama cowok jadi maaf kalau engga akurat.

Facesword—facebook untuk pedang, diplesetkan saja.

AU modern lifetime, bahasa indonesia agak kacau dengan tata bahasa yang juga agak kacau, boys' dorm life(?) yang tak akurat, mohon masukan tentang kehidupan berasrama kalian.

* * *

Kashuu menguap kesekian kalinya. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Yamanbagiri dan yang lain lebih suka pulang dan bermain dengan si kecil Reijin. Lebih menarik melihat reaksi Reijin yang macam-macam daripada mendengarkan guru. Belum lagi Kashuu harus mencari tahu siapa saniwa mereka sekarang. Di tambah dengan partnernya yang belum jelas di mana keberadaaannya.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi kencang dan Kashuu langsung memilih untuk pulang ke asrama, mengerjakan PR, belajar sedikit hanya untuk sekedar review, berlari demi kesehatan, makan malam, mandi dan tidur setelah mengecek akun facesword. Rencana yang sudah sempurna. Kashuu sudah kembali ke asrama ketika Yotsune-san ada di lobby.

"Oh. Hey, Kashuu. Mulai sekarang kapten di hari jumat itu kamu."

"Kapten?"

"Kita akan sweeping kebiishi dan pasukan penghancur sejarah setiap hari. Kamu kapten hari jumat. Intinya setiap hari jumat kamu bertugas untuk memastikan timmu siap untuk serangan dadakan para makhluk itu. Kalau ada seseorang yang membangkitkan kekuatan pedangnya, kamu harus lapor padaku. Meskipun Reijin adalah saniwa kalian, biar bagaimana pun juga dia masih gadis kecil berusia lima tahun. Aku akan ambil alih sampai dia bisa memimpin kalian." demikian penjelasan Yotsune-san.

"Ba~ik." Jawab Kashuu.

Kashuu keluar dari lobby asrama ketika dia melihat seorang pria tak dikenal memeluk Reijin yang tengah mencoret-coreti jalan, membuat gambar engklek. Gadis cilik itu terbengong-bengong karena kaget.

"BUYAAAAAAUUU*!" teriak si gadis cilik. (*不要, tidak atau jangan dalam mandarin)

"HEEEYYYY! SIAPAA KAMU?! PENCULIKKK!" teriak Kashuu.

"PENCULIK?! MANAAAA?!" Ookurikara, Gokotai, Shishiou dan Midare cepat cepat berlari ke arah Kashuu.

SI penculik tak bereaksi tapi malah ketakutan dan memilih untuk memeluk Reijin

"Apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Yamanbagiri yang baru sampai di depan asrama.

Kashuu menunjuk dengan tak sopan ke arah si pria berambut putih yang memakai seragam berdasi hitam dan bertopi yang masih menggendong Reijin.

"Penculik!?" tanya Kashuu ke Yamanbagiri.

Shishiou, Midare, Gokotai dan Ookurikara sudah siap dengan senjata di tangan. Bat pemukul baseball, pentungan, tas gitar dan macam-macam sudah siap di tangan demi melindungi tuan mereka yang masih bocah.

"Itu...Akinaga Reihi, ayahnya Rei." Demikian penjelasan Yamanbagiri.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

* * *

"Maaf, aku membuat kalian semua salah paham." kata Reihi.

Semua uchigatana dan tantou mengelilingi si pria berambut putih yang memangku putrinya.

"Aku Akinaga Reihi, ayahnya Reijin. Aku cuma ke sini untuk mengecek keadaan putriku." tambahnya.

"Papa jahat! Rei takut!" tambah Reijin sambil merajuk.

"Maaf aku sudah berteriak penculik." kata Kashuu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tak apa. Aku yang salah karena ingin mengagetkan putriku." Reihi juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seragam itu...pilot ya?" tanya Akita.

"Iya. Aku pilot veteran." kata Reihi sambil mencubit pipi putrinya.

"Papaaa! Nanti pipi Rei jadi bakpau!" Rei cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan papanya dan kabur ke pangkuan Yamanbagiri.

"Reijin, papa kan sudah lama engga pulang. Sini, main sama papa." Reihi tersenyum tapi putrinya cepat cepat menarik tudung Yamanbagiri, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kamu kembali, Reihi?" tanya Yotsune-san yang melihat lobby yang penuh.

"Iya. Aku kembali sehabis selesai menerbangkan pesawat dari Boston. Aku mungkin lebih baik tidur dulu. Reijin, mau tidur sama papa?" tanya Reihi.

Rei tak menjawab, berpura-pura tak mendengar ajakan ayahnya.

"Tak mau ya." Reihi memutuskan untuk membiarkan putrinya diam di pangkuan Yamanbagiri.

Reihi memasuki lift dan melambai pada putri yang tak mau melihatnya.

"Rei, kenapa kamu tak mau main dengan papamu?" tanya Gokotai.

"Papamu kan baru kembali dari Boston!" tambah Midare.

"Dia bawa oleh-oleh untuk Rei lho." tambah Maeda.

"Dia tak kelihatan seperti papa yang bakal dibenci anaknya." tambah Atsushi.

"Berisik! Berisik! Papa yang salah kok!" teriak Reijin.

Reijin cepat-cepat bangun dari pangkuan Yamanbagiri dan kabur entah kemana. Kashuu terdiam. Sepertinya saniwa-nya juga punya masalah keluarga. Kashuu memutuskan untuk bertanya nanti saat si pilot sudah terbangun.

Kashuu terdiam. Sejak kapan dia suka mencampuri urusan orang? Tapi ini saniwa-nya. Master-nya di kehidupan dulu maupun sekarang. Ah, iya. Masalah mimpi aneh bisa di jelaskan. Mimpi aneh itu adalah pertanda seluruh ingatannya harus g bersama dengan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pedang.

Masalah kedua adalah partner-nya. Di manakah orang ini? Dan sekarang di tambah dengan masalah saniwa-nya. Kashuu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di luar. Kashuu terdiam sejenak sambil melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Reijin bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan berlari ke dekat kolam, mengagetkan ikan-ikan di kolam.

"Waaaaaa! Ahahhahahaha!" tawa saniwa yang masih kecil itu begitu para ikan-ikan yang kaget berenang kesana kemari.

"...pasti Tsurumaru-san yang mengajak saniwa melakukan kenakalan macam begituan." kata Kashuu, langsung tahu siapa yang mengajari saniwa kelakuan nakal begitu.

"Rei." panggil Kashuu.

Rei menoleh ke Kashuu.

"Kiyo-nii." Rei turun dari tepian batu kolam.

"Kenapa kamu engga suka main dengan papamu?" tanya Kashuu.

"Papa meninggalkan Rei. Rei engga suka di tinggal." jawaban gadis itu begitu simpel.

Kashuu ingat saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Kashuu menyalahkan mereka berdua.

"Jangan tinggalkan Kashuu sendiri! Mama, papa! Kashuu takutt!" teriak Kashuu yang masih delapan tahun.

Kashuu terdiam. Setiap anak kecil pasti begitu, tentu saja. Mereka takut di tinggal orang tua dan takut akan segalanya.

"Bukannya kamu masih punya Yotsune-san?" tanya Kashuu dengan nada lembut.

"Yotsune-san lebih papa dari pada papa. Papa selalu sibuk. Terbang sana terbang sini! Rei tak suka papa seperti itu! Yotsune-san selalu bersama Rei! Rei lebih suka Yotsune-san!" kata Reijin.

'Ah...Rei pasti hanya ingin ayahnya cuti. Dia mungkin tak tahu bagaimana memberitahu ayah yang jarang di lihatnya.'

"Begitu?"

"Iya!"

Kashuu menemani Rei berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum Rei menunjuk pesawat terbang.

"Pesawat! Pesawat!" teriak Rei ceria.

"Hmmm..." Kashuu melirik Rei yang terlihat mengagumi pesawat.

'Dia pasti bangga papanya pilot.' batin Kashuu.

"Kiyo-nii dan Mitsu-nii seperti mama, baik dan mau mendengar semua cerita Rei!" kata Rei.

"Oh ya?" tanya Kashuu.

"Iya!" jawab Rei.

'Aku padahal cowok...' batin Kashuu.

* * *

Kashuu berlari ke kelasnya. Siapa yang mematikan alarmnya? Jawaban : Izuminokami Kanesada yang masih ngantuk dan salah mematikan alarm. Nafas Kashuu memburu dan Kashuu berlari tanpa melihat arah depan. Satu hal yang dia tahu, dia akan terlambat. Kashuu terkesiap karena dia menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf!" seru pemuda itu.

Kashuu terdiam. Mata biru sebiru langit musim panas, tahi lalat di bawah mata dan rambut liar tak bisa di atur itu...terlihat sangat, sangat familiar.

"Ma-maaf..." balas Kashuu buru-buru.

Kashuu kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh kalau bukan pemuda itu yang menolongnya.

"Hati-hati!" seru pemuda itu.

"Te-terima kasih..." Kiyomitsu terdiam.

Rasanya kejadian ini pernah terjadi dulu sekali. Bel sekolah berbunyi dan Kashuu cepat-cepat bersiap untuk lari ke kelas.

"Tunggu! Kamu murid di sini kan? Bisa tolong bawa aku ke kantor guru? Aku murid baru dan aku tersesat. Aku akan beritahu guru kalau kamu mengantarku jadi..."

"Ikut aku." kata Kashuu.

Mereka diam dalam pikiran sendiri.

'Kenapa aku refleks mengatakan 'ikut aku'? aku nanti terlambat! Tapi dia akan membelaku sih. Siapa orang ini sebenarnya? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin melindungi dan membantunya?! Pasti gara-gara mata biru itu terlihat memelas!' pekik batin Kashuu.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character

* * *

Okita Yasusada.

Umur, enam belas.

Tak ada keahlian spesial kecuali kendo, judo dan karate.

Ciri khas, wajah cantik manis tanpa dosa dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata.

Ayahnya yang masih hidup terus bekerja terlalu keras, masuk rumah sakit berkali-kali dan di diagnosa sebagai penderita tuberkulosis kronis. Ibunya hanya seorang wanita biasa yang terpaksa bekerja banting tulang demi anak lelaki satu-satunya dan suaminya sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Okita Sojiro memiliki kakak, Okita Shou. Okita Shou juga sudah meninggal.

Dengan tak ada lelaki bermarga Okita selain Okita Yasusada, Yasusada berusaha keras mencari sekolah murah dengan beasiswa dari olah raga bela diri. Yasusada selalu mengecek tiap sekolah yang akan dia masuki. Hanya saja setelah ibunya meninggal, ayahnya mulai bekerja tanpa berhenti, membuat Yasusada khawatir berkali-kali kalau-kalau ayahnya akan ambruk.

"Ayah, jangan lupa minum obat." Yasusada mengingatkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Okita Sojiro hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan kembali menekuni laporannya. Yasusada menghela nafas. Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai dan Yasusada memilih sekolah murah secara asal. Tetapi, dua minggu sebelum tahun ajaran baru, ayahnya ambruk, menyebabkan Yasusada panik. Biaya rumah sakit yang terlalu mahal terasa mencekik leher dan Yasusada ingat akan sesuatu.

Honmaru Gakuen menawarkan penawaran spesial saat promosi sekolah. Beasiswa tiga tahun dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang cukup ketat. Yasusada langsung mengurus segala keperluan untuk pindah sekolah.

Yasusada menatap rumah kosongnya. Ayahnya pasti kembali bekerja dan tak akan ada seorang pun di rumah. Hari itu adalah hari sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai, sebuah telepon masuk dan Yasusada mengangkatnya—tak ada lagi yang akan mengangkat bila bukan Yasusada yang mengangkat.

"Halo, apa ini benar kediaman Okita?" tanya suara itu.

"Ya benar. Ini dengan siapa ya?" tanya Yasusada.

"...tolong sampaikan pada Okita Sojiro kalau putra Okita Shou sudah sampai di bandara dan sekarang menuju asrama. Itu saja." telepon itu terputus.

"...sepupuku?" tanya Yasusada pada dirinya.

Yasusada menelepon ayahnya dan menyampaikan pesan tersebut. Ayahnya hanya menyahut dengan 'terima kasih sudah menyampaikan pesan itu. Nanti malam mau makan apa?' dan Yasusada menjawab balik dengan menjawab "nasi goreng". Percakapan selesai.

* * *

Darah.

Darah siapa?

"...!"

Siapa nama yang aku teriakkan?

"Jangan meminta maaf, kau tak salah sama sekali."

Maaf...aku tak bisa melindungimu...

Suara sungai, teriakan kesakitan, genderang perang berbunyi kencang.

Mayat.

Mayat di mana-mana, bau amis mayat, darah, keringat dan air mata.

Sepasang mata merah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Anak kecil bermata merah itu berlinang air mata, memakai kimono rusak dan berlumur darah.

"Gara-gara kamu...aku di buang..."

'Jangan menangis. Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis.'

* * *

Mata biru yang persis dengannya menatapnya dengan dingin. Yasusada bisa bersumpah, anak kecil di depannya ini bagai pinang di belah dua dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa?"

'Kenapa apa?'

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia mati? Kenapa?! Aku mencintainya! KENAPA KAU BUNUH ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI?!"

Yasusada terhenyak, dia melihat tangannya yang bersimbah darah dan tubuh di depannya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Darah menodai leher tubuh pucat itu.

"Jahat!"

"Jahat!"

"Jahat..." anak itu menangis terisak-isak.

* * *

Yasusada terbangun dengan nafas memburu dan mata berlinang air mata. Seolah anak itu adalah dirinya sendiri, dia merasakan hatinya bergemuruh kesakitan.

'Siapa orang itu?'

Rambut hitam?

Yasusada menangis. Bukan karena ketakutan, melainkan kerinduan. Orang itu pasti sangat berarti baginya. Tapi Yasusada tak bisa ingat apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi itu.

'Itu mimpi. Itu mimpi. Aku tak pernah membunuh siapa pun!' batin Yasusada.

* * *

Yasusada menawarkan ayahnya mengambil cuti. Mereka pergi selama tiga minggu, menghabiskan waktu sebagai ayah dan anak. Untungnya Yasusada diizinkan absen selama nilainya ada di atas rata-rata. Senin pun menjadi hari pertama Yasusada di sekolah. Dia berlari dan menabrak seseorang. Yasusada cepat-cepat meminta maaf.

"Maaf!" seru Yasusada.

Mata Yasusada terbelalak. Mata merah semerah darah segar, tahi lalat di bawah bibir dan rambut hitam indah itu...terlihat sangat, sangat familiar.

"Ma-maaf..." balas pemuda itu buru-buru.

Sang pemuda malang itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh kalau bukan Yasusada yang menolongnya. Pemuda? Yasusada tahu dari seragamnya.

"Hati-hati!" seru Yasusada.

"Te-terima kasih..." pemuda itu kembali terdiam.

Rasanya kejadian ini pernah terjadi dulu sekali. Bel sekolah berbunyi dan pemuda itu cepat-cepat bersiap untuk lari ke kelas.

"Tunggu! Kamu murid di sini kan? Bisa tolong bawa aku ke kantor guru? Aku murid baru dan aku tersesat. Aku akan beritahu guru kalau kamu mengantarku jadi..."

"Ikut aku." kata pemuda itu.

Mereka diam dalam pikiran sendiri.

'Aku harus tahu namanya, aku penasaran...gawat...' wajah Yasusada memerah.

Untungnya si pemuda itu tak menoleh ke Yasusada. Kan malu kalau terlihat.

Pemuda itu mengantarnya ke depan ruang guru.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." kata pemuda itu.

"Tunggu!" Yasusada cepat-cepat menarik lengan pemuda itu.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku kan tak kenal siapa pun di sini, bisa tolong aku kan?" Yasusada tersenyum licik manis.

"Ha?" pemuda itu berekspresi bingung.

Pintu ruang guru terbuka dan seorang guru menatap mereka.

"Hey, Kashuu, kamu telat ya?" tanya guru berambut ponytail panjang.

"Bukan, aku mengantar anak baru!" Kashuu langsung beralasan, menarik lengannya dari pegangan Yasusada.

"Kamu Okita Yasusada?" tanya si guru tinggi.

"Pak Jirouu~~ aku boleh izin telat ya? Aku kan mengantar anak baru." Kashuu berkedip kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Cuma hari ini saja." kata pak guru Jirou.

"Terima kasih~~!" Kashuu menghela nafas lega.

Jirou menatap interaksi mereka berdua dan memutuskan tak membawa masalah 'piket' saat sekolah. Kashuu berjalan ke kelas dan Yasusada mengikutinya.

"Kembali ke kelasmu!" seru Kashuu.

"Aku belum tahu kelasku!" balas Yasusada.

"Kalian sekelas." Jirou memberi tahu mereka.

Kashuu cepat-cepat berlari tapi Yasusada malah mengejarnya. Mereka sampai di kelas dengan terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku sih?" tanya Kashuu sambil terengah-engah.

"Aku ingin tahu namamu secara lengkap." jawab Yasusada sambil terengah-engah juga.

Jirou menyusul mereka walau pun agak telat. Kelas pun di mulai.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Yasusada cepat-cepat mencari Kashuu yang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Yasusada kaget melihat Kashuu menggendong seorang gadis cilik.

"Anakmu?!" tuduh Yasusada.

"Ha?" Kashuu menoleh ke arah Yasusada dan memberi tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Bukan! Rei bukan anaknya Kiyo-nii!" bantah si gadis cilik.

"Tuh." Tambah Kashuu.

"Adikmu?"

"Aku cuma menjaganya."

"Oh." Yasusada malu karena sudah salah tuduh.

"Mau main di kolam!" seru Reijin.

"Kamu cuma mau mengagetkan ikan kan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Ehehehh...kok Kiyo-nii tahu?"

"Kalau kamu lakukan itu lagi kamu akan kudorong ke kolam." ancam Kashuu.

"Nooooo! Bau ikannn!" Reijin mulai memberontak.

Kashuu cepat-cepat menurunkannya sebelum mereka jatuh. Gadis cilik itu langsung lari keluar kelas, mencari pemilik tudung putih favoritnya.

"Tunggu! Kamu bisa nyasar, Rei!" Kashuu menghela nafas karena panggilannya tak di gubris.

Yasusada tertawa pelan.

"Jangan tertawa. Mengurus anak kecil memang susah tahu." gerutu Kashuu.

"Tapi kau sepertinya sayang padanya."

"Tentu saja! Dia sudah seperti...adikku."

"Enaknya, punya adik perempuan. Aku juga mau punya satu."

"Kau boleh ambil dia. Tapi ayahnya akan membunuhmu, tentu saja." Kashuu tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku bukan pedofil!" Yasusada menghela nafas.

"Jadi, kau mau menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Nama lengkapmu."

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu." jawab Kashuu.

"Salam kenal, Okita Yasusada."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya. saya akan mencoba improve karena sudah lama tak menulis dengan bahasa indonesia.

* * *

Reijin menatap keluar jendela. Mata coklat gelapnya menangkap pemandangan pasangan di mana-mana.

"Horikawa dan Kanesada terlalu mabuk kepayang. Aha! Aku tahu Mitsutada dan Kurikara memang ada rasa, kan! Mmm...? Tarou dan Jirou?! Mereka bukan saudara di kehidupan ini! Kurang tragedi! Yaaaa! Mikazuki memang tukang goda sana goda sini! Kasihan Ichigo kan! Kogi dan Naki sudah resmi yaa?" kata Reijin sambil berteriak fangirl layaknya wanita dewasa.

"Kembali ke persona saniwamu sekarang?" tanya Yotsune-san.

"Aku sudah janji pada 'Rei' untuk tidak memonopoli tubuh ini. Dia janji akan memberiku waktu untuk keluar. Tapi pikiran anak kecil muda di pahami. Mereka benci bosan. Aku hanya keluar saat 'Rei' bosan atau tidur." kata saniwa.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menanti waktu yang dijanjikan?"

"Begitulah."

"Kapan waktu itu akan datang?"

"Nanti." jawab Reijin tak jelas.

"Oh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini masih awal semester ya? Musim semi?" tanya saniwa.

"Ya."

"Begitu? Musim dingin. Itu deadline kita."

"Deadline?"

"Aku tak bisa bilang. Itu rahasia surga. Untuk sekarang, aku mau tidur. Jadi anak kecil itu enak, boleh tidur sepuasnya tanpa di ganggu kerja." Reijin menguap dan akhirnya terlelap di kasurnya.

Yotsune-san terdiam dan menghela nafas.

"Mau sampai kapan kita terpaksa menunggu waktu, saniwa Akinaga Reijin-sama?"

* * *

Mata coklat gelap itu terbuka. Yotsune langsung mengenali perbedaan kontras mata mereka walau mereka ada dalam tubuh yang sama.

"Rei lapar, Yotsune-san!"

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Yotsune-san.

* * *

Hari terus berjalan. Jumat pun datang. Kashuu dan tim jadwal 'piket'nya berkumpul di depan asrama.

"Apa yang biasa dilakukan kapten?" tanya Kashuu.

"Karena dulunya aku yang kapten, biar aku jelaskan." kata Nagasone.

"Singkatnya, kita kan cukup banyak, ada beberapa yang standby di sini. Team kita sekarang yah, hanya kita-kita. Midare, Jirou, Aku, kamu, Mikazuki, Izumi dan Horikawa. Kamu kan kapten. Jadi kamu yang pilih siapa yang tinggal di sini sebagai back-up. Lalu, kita akan berpatroli di kota. Tim Kurikara waktu itu berpatroli sampai ke daerah terpencil karena ada laporan keganjilan disana. Aslinya kita hanya berpatroli dikota."

"Patroli di kota...dalam baju begini?" tanya Kashuu, menunjuk baju seragam shinsenguminya.

"Teori dari saniwa sih begini, kita kan sekarang manusia. Tapi saat dalam wujud begini, kita kembali ke wujud jiwa. Tapi tetap saja kita lebih baik hati-hati. Tubuh manusia kita juga akan terluka soalnya. Lalu, pedang kita itu serpihan jiwa asli kita. Tak boleh sampai pecah atau di hancurkan musuh. Karena makan waktu untuk memanggil kembali jiwa kita." Jelas Horikawa.

"Kalau ada yang bisa melihat kita bagaimana?" tanya Kashuu.

"Biasanya orang yang bisa melihat kita adalah rekan kita yang belum sadar. Sama seperti bagaimana kau mendapatkan ingatanmu, kebiishi biasa mengincar pedang yang belum bangun. Sama seperti saat mereka mengincar Shishiou lima tahun yang lalu."

"Apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu?"

"Shishiou hampir tak bernyawa jika bukan saniwa dan Dokter Kotarou yang menyelamatkan nyawanya."

"Dokter Kotarou?"

"Dia orang yang bisa kita percaya. Untuk mengurus tubuh manusia kita."

"Oh...tunggu, saniwa Reijin masih lima tahun!" sahut Kashuu.

"Saniwa yang dulu, reinkarnasi sebelum Reijin. Kalau tak salah dulu namanya siapa ya? Ah...dokter Megumi Makoto?" kata Nagasone.

"Oh, tapi asal kau tahu, tidak semua seberuntung kamu. Kudengar Aizen Kunitoshi yang dulu tersambit yari dan mengakibatkan Hotarumaru dan Akashi Kuniyuki tercemar, membuat mereka berdua menjadi kebiishi dan membunuh saniwa yang dulu." Midare mencoba menakut-nakuti Kashuu.

"Intinya, jangan membuat emosi kita memberi kesempatan bagi kebiishi untuk mencemari kita yang sekarang." nasihat Horikawa.

"Aku tak mungkin berubah seperti itu!" kata Kanesada dengan bangga.

"Aku percaya Kane-san tak akan mudah tercemar. Kane-san kan yang paling kuat!" puji Horikawa.

'Pujian itu pastinya membesarkan ego Kanesada.' batin Kashuu.

"Hey, jangan mesa mesra di depanku! Aku juga ingin cepat pulang dan main dengan kakakku, tahu!" Jirou cepat-cepat merusak suasana romantis KaneHori.

"Berarti rumor kalau para pedang seperti kita hampir semua gay benar ya?" tanya Kashuu.

"Aku cuma sayang Kane-san!" bantah Horikawa.

"Aku cuma sayang Horikawa!" bantah Izumi.

"Ah...kalian mah tak usah di tanya. Kalian memang canon." komentar Kashuu.

"Aku mau cepat selesai dan main dengan Urashima!"

"Apa?! Kamu mengincar adikku?!" tanya Nagasone shok.

"Kami saling suka kok!" bantah Midare.

"Adikku masih murni dan suci! Dia tak mungkin suka pada bocah sepertimu!"

"Urashima yang nembak aku duluan, Om!"

"Om?!"

"Kapan kita patroli nih?" tanya Kashuu dengan tampang capek.

"Hahaha! Aku juga mau ikutan deh, aku juga mesra dengan Ichigo belakangan ini." tambah Mikazuki.

"Kemarin kudengar dari Doudanuki kamu sempat menggoda Kashuu." kata Izumi.

"Itulah kenapa Hitofuri-san kemarin curhat padaku. Rupanya sang istri kabur mencari uke untuk di-seme-in." bisik Horikawa ke Kanesada.

"Kalian kejaaammm!" si kakek kembali tersedu.

"Kalian...berhenti mengerjai kakek dari jaman Heian." Kashuu mulai merasa energinya sudah diserap sebelum bertarung.

"Kashuu-kun, kita yang akrab ya? Hanya kamu yang membelaku..." tanya Mikazuki sambil mencoba memegang pinggang Kashuu.

Kashuu refleks mencubit tangan jahil itu.

"Terus ini tangan sedang apa?" tanya Kashuu kesal.

"Kamu sudah ada yang punya ya? Hahaha!" tawa Mikazuki sambil cepat-cepat menarik tangannya sebelum memerah.

"Munechika-san, kau tinggal di sini sebagai back-up." tegas Kashuu.

"Hahaha! Baiklah, baiklah." Mikazuki hanya tersenyum dan kimono birunya menghilang digantikan baju kasual.

"Jirou-san juga. Pertarungan malam tak cocok untukmu kan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Hmm, hmm! Bagus! Aku minum dulu ya!" Jirou mulai membuka botol sakenya.

"Tolong jangan mabuk sebelum kami kembali..." Kashuu mulai khawatir.

'Kakek tua mesum dan pemabuk...sepertinya aku memilih kombo yang mengerikan untuk di tinggal...' batin Kashuu.

"Midare, kamu juga tinggal di sini."

"Heeeeh?! Kenapa?" Kashuu berbisik ke telinga Midare.

Midare mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Serahkan padaku!"

"Baiklah, tim shinsengumi, berangkat!"

* * *

Kashuu menghela nafas melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari. Lampu berwarna warni terang benderang disana sini. Seolah manusia tak pernah tidur. Dia ingat saat dia masih pedang berusia beberapa bulan. Manusia yang tinggal di dekat sungai cukup jujur soal kepentingan manusia. Beberapa kali Kashuu yang dulu tak bernama—hanya berbekal nama Kiyomitsu menyadari akan kelakuan manusia yang memuaskan nafsu.

Hal itu tak menakutkan bagi Kashuu saat itu. Dia hanya pedang. Pedang tak bisa merasakan hal seperti itu. Yang penting adalah memuaskan keinginan tuan yang bisa memakai kemampuannya secara maksimal. Kashuu kembali menguap. Malam ini cukup dingin untuk cuaca musim semi. Mata Kashuu terbelalak, dia menyadari api biru kebiishi di tengah kerumunan cahaya malam.

"Team Shinsengumi, bersiap untuk pertarungan! Mereka datang dalam formasi sisik ikan!"

"Perintahmu, kapten!" sahut Nagasone.

"...gunakan formasi echelon terbalik!"

"Sudah hafal?" tanya Nagasone.

"Tentu saja!"

Kedua pasukan itu bertarung di tengah kota, pedang beradu pedang. Terdengar suara robekan baju dan Kashuu yakin salah satu dari mereka sudah memasuki mode shinken hissatsu. Kashuu menangkis serangan dari oodachi dan mengingat arena mereka adalah atap gedung kota, Kashuu kehilangan keseimbangan tepat saat oodachi itu hampir mengincar kepala Kashuu.

Kashuu jatuh dengan tak elit ke truk yang parkir di dekat gedung itu. Kashuu jatuh dengan suara 'uuf!' dan menatap ke atas di mana Nagasone mengalahkan oodachi yang mengincarnya. Sepasang mata biru menatapnya. Kashuu terbelalak kaget.

"Okita Yasusada?!"

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu?"

"Kau bisa melihatku?!"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan di sini. Aku bisa menyentuhmu. Kau sedang apa? Cosplay?" tanya Yasusada.

Kashuu melihat tachi yang mengincar Yasusada. Memakai pedangnya, Kashuu menusuk tachi di belakang Yasusada secepat mungkin. Yasusada hampir melihat ke belakang ketika Kashuu cepat-cepat menarik perhatian Yasusada.

"Tak mungkin aku cosplay di saat begini, bodoh!" teriak Kashuu.

Yasusada tak sempat melihat ke belakang dan kaget begitu Kashuu langsung memeluknya.

"Jangan lepas dariku. Monster-monster ini mengincarmu. Jangan terpisah dariku, jangan lepaskan tanganku. Sembunyi di belakangku." bisik Kashuu.

Kashuu mengganti postur tangannya.

'Bisakah aku melindungi calon rekan baru?' tangan Kashuu berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran.

Yasusada mengintip dari balik Kashuu. Monster seperti apa sih yang mengincarnya? Kashuu terlihat tegang dan tangannya gemetaran. Yasusada ingin menenangkan temannya tapi apa mau di kata? Monster harusnya jauh lebih kuat dari manusia, kan?

'Satu serangan. Aku harus mengakhiri ini dalam satu serangan!'

"Kali ini... Aku... serius!" satu serangan, tachi itu menjerit dan menghilang.

"Kashuu!" Nagasone, Izumi dan Horikawa turun dari atap.

Kashuu melihat Izumi yang jubahnya robek dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau terlihat tak keren."

"Kau sendiri terlihat kusut!"

"Kashuu...belakangmu itu..." senyum Nagasone membatu seketika.

"Ah iya, Yasusada adalah incaran mereka malam ini."

"Oh-ho!" Horikawa tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berpegangan tangan?" Izumi tersenyum jahil.

"Ha-?! A-wa! Ini karena tadi ada tachi yang mengincar Okita-kun!" Kashuu buru-buru melepas pegangannya.

Yasusada menatap tim Kashuu. Dia menatap haori biru muda itu.

"Kalian ini...apa? Kashuu Kiyomitsu dengan mudah mengalahkan monster itu. Kalian ini apa?" tanya Yasusada.

"Katakan saja, kapten. Tak ada guna menyembunyikannya." kata Nagasone.

"Okita Yasusada...ini cuma mimpi buruk, tidurlah." kata Kashuu setelah berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"Hey! Sudah ku bilang, katakan saja sejujurnya!"

"...Kashuu Kiyomitsu apa kamu menganggapku bodoh?" tanya Yasusada dengan dingin.

"Uhh...Nagasone-san...!"

"Okita Yasusada? Hmmm... Okita-kun, monster itu adalah jiwa yang tercemar. Mereka ingin mengincarmu karena kamu adalah salah satu dari kami, pasukan pelindung sejarah."

"Bohong." bantah Yasusada.

"Okita Yasusada, anggap saja kau bermimpi." kata Kashuu.

"Setelah melihat kalian semua dalam cosplay dan menghancurkan monster seperti itu? Tidak. Beri aku penjelasan yang masuk akal."

"Bocah, kau bocorkan ini ke polisi, kau yang akan di tuduh melakukan kejahilan. Tak akan ada yang percaya ceritamu." kata Nagasone.

Nagasone dan Yasusada bertatapan sengit.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya cerita ini. Hanya kali ini saja." kata Yasusada mengalah.

"Okita Yasusada! Besok akan kuceritakan semuanya! Aku janji! Tapi hanya untuk malam ini, kumohon, lupakan apa yang kau lihat!"

Yasusada tak berkata apa-apa.

"...baiklah. Kau sudah janji lho, Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

* * *

Besoknya adalah sabtu. Tapi karena Kashuu dan Izumi sempat terluka, tim shinsengumi disuruh pergi ke dokter Kotarou. Izumi dan Horikawa berjalan di depan Kashuu. Kashuu berpura-pura tak mengenal kedua orang di depannya sedangkan Nagasone berjalan santai di sampingnya.

"Kangen partnermu?"

"Aku bahkan tak ingat wajah dan namanya. Bagaimana aku bisa rindu?"

"Dia mungkin saja ingat dirimu."

"Tak mungkin."

"Pesimis kali kau?"

"Jangan bicara dengan logat itu, kedengaran aneh."

"Haha! Jangan dingin begitu, kamu padahal manis sekali saat pertama dibawa ke Shieikan."

"Tolong jangan ungkit masa lalu." wajah Kashuu memerah.

"Huh, aku tak menyangka kalau seleramu itu om-om." Kashuu menoleh ke belakang.

Yasusada berdiri dengan wajah tak senang.

"Aku mau penjelasan."

"Sehabis mereka ke dokter." jawab Nagasone.

"Kau boleh ikut." Kata Kashuu.

"Boleh ya, Nagasone-san?"

"Kalau Izumi dan Horikawa setuju."

"Aku setuju! Kane-san juga kan?"

"Hmm? Baiklah."

* * *

Dokter Kotarou terlihat seperti paman paruh baya menakutkan seperti Yotsune. Tetapi berbeda dengan Yotsune, dokter Kotarou terlihat lebih ramah. Izumi berteriak kesakitan karena dokter memakaikan obat ke lukanya sementara Kashuu menunggu diluar klinik sambil memberi penjelasan kepada Yasusada. Horikawa dan Nagasone menunggu di ruang tunggu.

Kashuu masuk ke ruang periksa setelah di panggil Horikawa. Dokter Kotarou duduk di kursinya sambil menuang teh.

"Kuharap kau suka teh."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau jatuh dari tempat tinggi?"

"Ya...jatuh dari atap ke atas truk. Kenapa dokter bisa tahu?"

"Memar di lengan. Refleks manusia, tangan akan berusaha menahan beban tubuh saat jatuh."

"Oh."

"Ada keluhan lain? Tapi aku tak bisa operasi wajah kalau kau mau wajah yang lebih cantik." ledek dokter Kotarou.

"Dokter, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Kashuu Kiyomitsu yang dulu?"

"Ya. Dia pemuda dengan marga Kaga. Aku tak akan membeberkan sisanya karena kau mungkin ingat. Beberapa pedang tak ingat apa yang terjadi karena shock. Dan lagi, otak manusia juga tak mampu mengingat semua kehidupan kalian yang terus bereinkarnasi sampai tugas kalian selesai."

"Jadi bukan cuma aku yang tak ingat?"

"Ya. Jangan memaksakan kedua lenganmu. Akan kubuatkan surat ijin supaya Yotsune tak mencak-mencak. Habis ini pergi ke Sanjo dan perbaiki pedangmu."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini jadi..."

"Oh. Aku harus jelaskan lagi? Begini. Meskipun tubuh manusiamu ku sembuhkan, serpihan jiwamu yang ada dalam pedang itu juga harus di perbaiki. Makanya kau harus berhati-hati saat bertarung. Satu hal lagi, buka bajumu. Aku akan memeriksa tubuh manusiamu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Beberapa tubuh manusia kalian menyimpan penyakit dan trauma mental. Seperti bagaimana Horikawa benci laut dan Ichigo takut api. Banyak dari kalian lebih takut api dan tak mampu melihat api besar."

"..."

"Tak mau bilang? Terserah sih. Buka kemejamu." Dokter Kotarou menyiapkan stetoskopnya.

* * *

Yasusada mampir ke asrama dan terdiam. Penghuni asrama berambut panjang dikepang dan Yasusada melirik Kashuu di sampingnya.

"Ini bukan kerjaanmu?"

"Apa?! Aku terlihat seperti bisa membelah diri dan mengepang satu asrama sementara yang satu lagi ke dokter?"

"Bukan. Tapi...asrama laki kan engga begini."

"Oh, sudah kembali?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Mana si kecil yang hobinya mengekorimu?" tanya Kashuu.

"Dia sedang mengepang rambut Jirou." jawab Yamanbagiri.

"Dia pelakunya?!"

"Si kecil?" tanya Yasusada.

"Anaknya pemilik asrama. Masih lima tahun. Manis lho!"

"Ichi-nii! tangkap Namazuo! Dia juga harus di kepang!" jeritan itu terdengar dari lantai dua.

"Tidak! Aku bukan anak perempuan yang harus dikepang!"

"Honebami! Tangkap Namazuo!"

"Awass!"

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu, debaman lari di tangga dan seorang pemuda berusia empat belas berambut hitam panjang lari keluar dengan cepat.

"Kalian tak akan bisa menangkapku! Termasuk Bami!"

"Sial, dia anggota klub maraton sih!" Honebami terengah-engah mengejar kembarannya.

"Target berganti!" teriakan yang jelas suara anak perempuan membuat Yasusada terdiam dan berbalik.

Gadis cilik berambut coklat kemerahan itu berbinar melihat Kashuu Kiyomitsu dan Izuminokami Kanesada. Tepatnya, melihat rambut halus panjang berwarna hitam.

"Kiyo-nii dan Izu-nii! Kepang!" kata si gadis cilik yang memakai hoodie putih, meniru style Yamanbagiri.

"Rei, kamu yang kepang mereka semua?" tanya Kashuu.

"Hm-hm! Rei hebat kan?" tanya si gadis cilik dengan bangga.

Tarou tak berkata apa-apa. Ya, Tarou dan Jirou juga di kepang dan lagi kepangan mereka berdua agak berantakan, berbeda dengan kepangan Kousetsu yang rapi. Hasebe cepat-cepat mengejar si saniwa kecil yang sudah memakan korban. Kogitsunemaru bahkan tak lepas. Untungnya dia adalah salah satu dari korban pertama. Jadinya dia langsung cepat-cepat melepas kepangan itu sebelum rambutnya kusut.

Bahkan Hachisuka pun jadi korban. Nagasone tersenyum dan menambahkan bunga yang sempat dia petik dari tengah jalan. Hachisuka menghajar muka kakaknya. Rei tersenyum manis sementara di belakangnya, para pemuda berambut panjang sibuk dengan keributan gara-gara kepangan rambut.

Kashuu ingin menjerit ketakutan tapi tak melakukannya. Engga cool dan Rei terus menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar anak kecil. Yamanbagiri, Ookurikara dan Doudanuki tertawa jahat di belakang hanya karena rambut mereka lolos dari kepangan. Imanotsurugi malah menyuruh Iwatooshi merapikan rambutnya, Midare membantu Rei dan Jirou hanya menonton.

Kashuu berani menjamin kalau hari ini bakal melelahkan.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo di ending...sedikit mikakiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character

* * *

Kashuu melihat anak bermata merah. Anak itu membawa boneka kelinci putih bernoda dekat matanya seolah itu menjadi tahi lalat. Kashuu ingat itu adalah salahnya memainkan spidol permanen dengan 'yamato' boneka kelinci putih kesayangannya.

"Yamato, hari ini kita jadi apa?" tanya anak itu ke bonekanya.

"Kalau begitu aku jadi mama, Yamato jadi anak!" Kashuu ingat hanya boneka itu memento dari ayahnya.

"Yamato, sudah pulang? Mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?" tanya Kashuu kecil sambil menyodorkan gelas mainan ke bonekanya.

Di sampingnya ada boneka kucing. Kashuu juga ingat boneka itu. Dari mamanya, Kashuu menamainya 'Souji' karena terlihat bandel.

"Souji, besok ulang tahun Yamato, kita belikan dia toygear yang dia mau ya?"

Kashuu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tak ingin ingat hal ini. Mama selalu sibuk semenjak papa meninggal. Dan Kashuu harus betah main sendiri seperti ini, sendirian. Para anak tetangga selalu meledeknya karena wajahnya yang seperti perempuan dan juga karena dia terlalu sayang meninggalkan Yamato dan Souji di rumah.

Nafas Kashuu sesak, dia menatap ketakutan ketika melihat telinga Yamato robek dan Souji di tarik oleh para anak tetangga tukang bully. Kashuu kecil terus menangis dan memeluk kedua bonekanya yang kotor dan robek.

"Jangaaaannn! Yamato! Souji!"

* * *

Mata merah Kashuu terbuka lebar-lebar. Jendela memberitahunya kalau ini sudah sore. Kashuu buru-buru bangun dari kasurnya dan membuka kopernya, mengecek kedua boneka yang dibawanya. Mereka berdua aman-aman saja dari robekan dan bersih. Kashuu terdiam.

Tak peduli berapapun usianya, dia sudah terlampau sayang pada kedua boneka itu meskipun banyak yang mengejeknya.

"Oh? Boneka yang manis." komentar Izuminokami.

"Ha? Kau tak berpikir kalau aku seperti perempuan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Eh, aku juga punya boneka kesayangan dulu. Tapi dia hilang dan aku menangis kencang selama dua minggu. Sebelum akhirnya boneka itu benar-benar hilang dari hidupku. Kurasa dia diambil orang." Izuminokami menghela nafas.

"Kamu beruntung masih punya kedua boneka itu dalam keadaan bersih. Kebanyakan sudah tak punya rasa sayang pada boneka mereka." tambah Izuminokami.

"...ini memento dari orang tuaku." jawab Kashuu.

"Ah..." Izuminokami tak mampu berkomentar lagi.

* * *

Kashuu melihat Rei yang menangis di lobby. Gadis itu membawa boneka kelinci pink berbulu. Kashuu menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa Rei?"

"Mimpi buruk..." Rei seolah ingin menangis.

"Apa yang terjad di mimpimu?"

"Telinga kelinci Pink sobek..."

"Lihat, dia tak sobek."

"Rei tahu! Tapi Rei ingin memeluknya! Nanti dia sobek...!"

Kashuu menatap si gadis cilik.

"Terima kasih, kamu baik, Rei. Kelinci pink pasti bilang begitu kalau dia hidup." kata Kashuu.

Rei tersenyum malu.

"Rei sayang kelinci pink!" gadis itu memeluk bonekanya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Kashuu tersenyum kecil.

Reijin sebagai saniwa?

Kashuu terdiam.

Kalau Rei tidak berubah, gadis itu bisa terus menangis kalau salah satu pedangnya patah.

Tidak, pedang dibuat untuk bertarung atau sebagai karya seni.

Bukan untuk menjadi barang kesayangan tak terpakai.

Kashuu kembali ke kamarnya dan menatap kedua boneka di dalam lemarinya. Dia mengeluarkan Souji dan Yamato dan memeluk kedua bonekanya.

'Wangi parfum familiar...' batin Kashuu.

Ya, wangi parfum yang selalu di semprot mama sebelum dia memulai harinya dan wangi deodoran papa sebelum dia pergi bekerja. Mata merah Kashuu terasa berat dan Kashuu kembali ke kasurnya sebelum kembali tertidur memeluk kedua bonekanya.

Kashuu ingat dengan jelas saat pemakaman ayahnya. Para keluarga jauh berbisik kejam, mengatakan bagaimana anak itu tak berhati, menatap makam ayahnya tanpa menangis. Hal itu kembali terulang saat pemakaman ibunya.

Namun seorang pria membelanya. Kashuu tak ingat wajah paman itu. Namun paman itu mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama. Kashuu menolak tawaran itu. Sesudah semuanya pulang, Kashuu ingat dia menangis kencang, meraung-raung, mengutuk dunia yang begitu kejam padanya.

Dan sejak itu, Kashuu bertekad untuk tak dekat dengan orang lain. Kalau kehilangan itu rasanya begitu pedih, untuk apa dekat dengan orang lain kalau kau akan kehilangan lagi? Dan Kashuu berhasil sampai akhirnya dia memulai kehidupan di asrama ini.

Sejak hampir semua memorinya kembali, Kashuu mau tak mau harus merasa dekat dengan Nagasone, Horikawa dan Izumi yang merupakan rekan shinsengumi-nya. Dan bila mengingat kembali kenangan di kehidupan lalu dimana shinsengumi dikalahkan, rasanya sakit.

* * *

Kashuu terbangun dengan tatapan lelah. Kejutan yang datang terlalu cepat membuatnya tak mampu bereaksi. Rasanya ini semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi di mana dia hanyalah pemuda yang dulu tergabung dengan shinsengumi dan mati di insiden Ikedaya. Mimpi dimana dia hanya sebilah pedang dan dibuang oleh majikannya.

Kashuu menangis dalam diam. Dia ingat, partner terkasih yang selalu mencoba menghiburnya saat dia menangis dalam diam. Partner yang sama sedih dengan dirinya saat majikannya membuang dirinya. Partner yang juga menderita meski hidup lebih lama dan menemani tuannya sampai ajal.

Kashuu melihat smartphonenya yang bergetar kencang.

"Halo?"

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu?"

"...Okita Yasusada?"

"Hey..."

"Darimana kau dapat nomorku?" tanya Kashuu.

"Aku tanya Kunihiro. Aku...malam ini jumat kan? Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Yasusada.

"Ya...boleh kok. Kebiishi pasti mengincarmu lagi." kata Kashuu.

Semua kesedihan barusan serasa menguap, meleleh menjadi serpihan serpihan yang tak terlalu sakit. Suara Yasusada membuatnya merasa dunia ini tak selalu menyedihkan dan penuh kekejaman.

'Kenapa ya?'

* * *

Malam itu cukup dingin dan berkabut. Sebagai kapten, Kashuu tak bisa melihat menembus kabut. Horikawa lebih bisa melihat dalam gelap dan kabut sebagai wakizashi, kemampuan mereka dalam malam dan gelap leih bisa di andalkan. Uchigatana seperti Kashuu kadang merasa inferior meski pun Kashuu tak mau stuck dalam tubuh anak empat belas-lima belas tahun.

Di belakang mereka, Yasusada hanya tertawa sambil melihat Kashuu dan timnya.

"Kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti cosplayer." komentar Yasusada.

"Kamu mengajak ribut?" tanya Kashuu.

"Panggil aku Yasusada saja."

"Kau boleh panggil aku Kiyomitsu." balas Kashuu.

"...aku ingat. Kau sepupuku." kata Yasusada.

"Ha?!" tanya seluruh anggota shinsengumi.

"Kamu anaknya paman Shou dan tante Niko! Aku ingat! Kamu kan anak yang dulu aku kira perempuan! Kita sering main bersama dulu!"

"Aku tak ingat kejadian itu!" bantah Kashuu.

"Aku ingat karena dulu kimonomu di tarik anak tetangga! Mereka penasaran soal gendermu!"

"Memalukan! Mana aku ingat kejadian begitu?! Aku tak ingat!" bantah Kashuu.

"Benar kok!"

"Bohong!"

"Musuh kita akan datang lho. Nanti saja bertengkarnya. Kamu kan kapten." Nagasone cepat-cepat menarik Kashuu ke tim-nya.

Musuh mendekati Yasusada dan Yasusada terpekik pelan sebelum akhirnya dia membangkitkan kekuatannya. Baju seragam shinsenguminya berkibar dan Kashuu ingat akan partnernya. Yasusada menumpas seluruh musuh dan menolong Kashuu yang kepayahan melawan Naginata musuh.

Kashuu mengerang pelan sambil memegang kepalanya sebelum pingsan.

* * *

"Sudah sadar?"

Kashuu terbangun dan menatap Reijin. Tidak, Reijin ini berbeda...gadis ini bukan gadis lima tahun yang hobinya mengekori Yamanbagiri.

"Aku saniwamu. Senang bertemu denganmu. Akhirnya kita bertemu setelah beratus tahun tak bertemu, Kashuu Kiyomitsu." Reijin tersenyum kecil.

Gadis ini memiliki sorot mata sedih seolah dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi ataukah karena beban tak terlihat.

"Aruji-sama..." bisik Kashuu.

"Shh! Kamu terluka. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak akan membuangmu. Kamu adalah tokoh utama nya jadi kamu tak boleh mati sampai ending." kata saniwa.

"Tokoh utama?"

"Kau sudah ingat semuanya?"

"Ya. Aku ingat. Ikedaya, saat aku patah, saat aruji-sama menghidupkanku, saat aku patah lagi dan aruji-sama menarik jiwaku kembali..."

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah kehilangan dirimu. Ingatlah kalau aku dan pedang-pedang lain menyayangi dirimu." Aruji-sama tersenyum pelan dan Kashuu kembali tertidur.

* * *

"Kiyomitsu...dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" suara itu menarik Kashuu kembali dari dunia mimpi.

Suara bening yang terdengar agak kekanakan itu terdengar khawatir. Kashuu membuka matanya.

"Pasti. Kiyomitsu kan kuat." suara berat itu pasti milik Nagasone-san.

"Dia tak selemah itu meskipun dia patah!"

"Kane-san!"

"...maaf..."

"Yasusada?" bisik Kashuu.

"Kiyomitsu!" Yasusada langsung memeluk Kashuu yang baru bangun.

"Besok kita ke Sanjo-san. Perbaiki pedangmu." kata Nagasone tegas.

"Um." Kashuu tak mampu membantah Nagasone-san.

Nagasone-san memang seperti sosok ayah dalam shinsengumi seperti Kondo-san yang selalu mengkhawatirkan Okita. Bedanya, Kashuu bukan Okita dan Nagasone bukan Kondo. Tetapi mengingat bagaimana saat di shieikan hanya dia dan Nagasone-san dulu, wajar saja Nagasone menganggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Sebelum Horikawa dan Hijikata datang, shieikan hanya berisi beberapa orang dan beberapa pedang. Termasuk Nagasone dan Kiyomitsu.

"Aku ingat semuanya. Termasuk saat kita masih bersama Okita-kun. Kamu masih tak bisa memaafkan Okita-kun?" tanya Yamatonokami Yasusada.

"Aku ngantuk." jawab Kashuu berkelit.

"Um. Tidurlah. Besok kita ketemu lagi ya, Kiyomitsu." balas Yasusada.

* * *

Kashuu terbangun dengan badan kesakitan dan kesemutan. Nagasone-san dan Izumi harus membantunya turun dari ranjang karena Kashuu hampir tergelincir saat menuruni tangga ke ranjang.

"Hati-hati." Kata Nagasone.

"Jangan turun kalau kamu masih ngantuk!" sergah Izumi khawatir.

"Kalau masih sakit, jangan dipaksakan." kata kasen.

"Sanjo-san...siapa?"

"Dia yang tugasnya memperbaiki pedang kita."

* * *

"Enam jam."

Enam jam kemudian, Kashuu harus kembali ke sini. Yasusada menemaninya bersama dengan Nagasone-san. Horikawa dan Izuminokami sudah pergi berbelanja bersama. Kashuu menatap partnernya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Ada apa?" tanya Yasusada.

"Tak apa-apa." balas Kashuu cepat.

"Aku harus kembali. Urashima janji mau main denganku." kata Nagasone.

"Ya. Hati-hati, Nagasone-san." jawab Kashuu malas.

Begitu Nagasone menghilang dari pandangan, Kashuu tak memasang wajah malas.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Yasusada.

"Tentu saja." jawab Kashuu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu terus-terusan memintaku memaafkan orang itu."

"Aku hanya..."

"Diam. Aku tak suka. Kamu yang selalu di sayang olehnya! Buktinya yang lahir menjadi Okita kan kamu! Okita Yasusada! Puas? Aku? Aku harus memakai marga ibuku! Dan kamu pikir siapa yang lebih menderita? Aku? Yang yatim piatu? Kamu? Yang hidup enak dan setidaknya punya orang tua berkecukupan?"

"Kamu iri padaku?"

"Tentu saja! Sejak ratusan tahun lalu!"

"Aku, tak selalu hidup enak. Okita-kun memang ayahku tapi dia bekerja keras demi aku dan aku harus memilih sekolah murah. Kamu pikir hidup dengan orang tua single yang workaholic mudah?"

"Kamu pikir hidup sendirian itu gampang?"

Mereka berdua terdiam.

* * *

Pertengkaran mereka selalu berakhir dalam diam. Kashuu selalu merasa di kalahkan. Yasusada yang tak pernah patah, Yasusada yang menemani Okita sampai ajal dan yasusada yang selalu merebut MVP saat melawan musuh. Kashuu tak berkata apa-apa dan berjalan ke arah mall. Yasusada mengikuti Kashuu dalam diam.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" perintah Kashuu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka!"

"Kita cuma searah kok." alasan Yasusada tak masuk akal.

Kashuu tahu Yasusada hanya khawatir. Tapi tetap saja Kashuu tak suka. Kashuu melangkah ke toko buku dan membaca novel sambil berdiri. Yasusada mengikuti dan sengaja berdiri si samping Kashuu, berpura-pura membaca novel.

"Kalau kamu benci novel itu, tak usah berpura-pura membacanya." kata Kashuu.

"Aku tak benci..." Yasusada cepat-cepat melirik novelnya dan terdiam.

Novel yang di ambil Yasusada adalah novel horror...

Mata biru Yasusada membaca kalimat-kalimat itu dan Yasusada menutup buku itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke rak. Yasusada memegang tangan Kashuu dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku...aku tak takut...hanya ke-kedinginan." alasan Yasusada di terima Kashuu.

Kashuu berpura-pura tak peduli tetapi tangan Kashuu meremas balik tangan Yasusada yang dingin.

"Aku lapar." kata Kashuu.

"Ayo cari food court dan duduk." Kashuu mengambil beberapa novel BL dan novel cinta romantis dan membayarnya di kasir.

Kashuu dan Yasusada duduk berhadapan.

"Jaga tempat duduk. Aku mau cari makan." kata Kashuu.

"Aku ikut!" kata Yasusada.

"...ya, selamat jalan." Kashuu duduk dan menatap Yasusada.

"Aku sendiri?!"

"Iya. Masa kamu mesti kutemani? Jangan manja!"

"...ck." Kashuu terdiam.

Yasusada barusan mendecak kesal?

"Kalau begitu kamu saja yang pergi. Pesankan aku mi ayam kuah."

"...kamu..." Kashuu menghela nafas, memilih mengalah.

"Ya sudah."

* * *

Kashuu melahap burgernya dan sesekali meminum es tehnya. Yasusada menatap Kashuu yang makannya berantakan. Tangan Yasusada otomatis mengambil tissue, mengelap pipi Kiyomitsu yang terkena saus tomat. Yasusada sendiri sudah selesai makan.

"Tata cara makanmu tak berubah." komentar Yasusada.

"Kamu bukan ibuku." balas Kiyomitsu.

"Aku tahu."

Tiba-tiba handphone Yasusada berbunyi dan Yasusada terlihat panik.

"Aku harus pulang!"

"Ya, hati-hati." Kashuu hanya melambai begitu Yasusada berlari pergi.

'Tuh kan, semuanya ujung-ujungnya hanya akan meninggalkanku.' batin Kashuu.

* * *

Sore itu adalah malam minggu. Otomatis para toudan yang masih memiliki keluarga menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kotetsu bersaudara mengunjungi ibu mereka, Kunihiro bersaudara menginap di rumah ayah angkat mereka. Samonji bersaudara menghabiskan waktu di kamar kakak Kousetsu untuk tidur bersama.

Lobby per lantai penuh dengan pasangan berpacaran. Kashuu sampai malu melihat pasangan dimana-mana.

"Kenapa Horikawa malah pergi degan keluarganya?" tapi memang ada juga orang yang di tinggal pacar.

"Mau apalagi. Dia kan mau menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga, Izumi." hibur Kasen.

"Aku dan Nidaime sudah ketemu tiap hari sejak bangun tidur!" protes Izumi.

"Hey, kita sepupu. Bukan saudara."

Kashuu diam-diam memilih kabur ke kolam ikan. Disana sepi dan harusnya tak ada orang yang memilih tempa itu sebagai tempat pacaran.

Ironis, Kashuu ingin ke kolam untuk kabur dari pemandangan mesra tetapi apa kata takdir. Dia melihat Tenka Goken Mikazuki Munechika dan Tenka Hitofuri Ichigo Hitofuri Toushirou bertengkar. Kashuu terpaksa bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dengan tak elit. Namun Kashuu bisa mendengar teriakan kesal Munechika.

"Kita putus!"

Hitofuri berlalu meninggalkan Munechika sendirian. Kashuu terdiam. Dia mungkin memang harus mencari tempat baru. Kashuu memutuskan merangkak kabur ketika dia terdiam.

"Mencuri dengar itu tak baik lho." Kashuu membatu.

Mikazuki Munechika melihatnya.

"Kashuu-kun." panggil Mikazuki.

Mata Mikazuki terlihat dingin dan terluka.

"...Mikazuki Munechika-san..."

"Temani aku?" tanya Mikazuki.

Kashuu pun dengan patuh duduk di samping pedang terkenal itu. Pedang tenka goken itu hanya diam.

"Aku...selama ini berpikir kalau kami bakal baik-baik saja." Munechika memulai.

"Tapi aku salah...Ichigo...kalau saja aku dengar apa kata Kogi..." Mikazuki terdiam sejenak.

"Aniki-ku memang selalu memanjakanku. Dia selalu mengingatkanku kalau...kalau Ichigo tak selamanya akan memilih bersamaku..."

"Maaf, tolong lupakan yang barusan." kata Munechika.

"Mikazuki-san...tawaran itu...masih berlaku?"

"Hmm? Kau mau menghibur kakek tua seperti diriku?"

"Kalau kau menolak tak apa."

* * *

Hari minggu pagi, Kashuu kembali ke kamar, mencoba sebisa mungkin tanpa suara. Ketika Kashuu selesai mandi, Izuminokami sudah bangun dan mengumpulkan kembali ksadarannya yang masih di alam mimpi.

"Oh, Kashuu. Bajumu hari ini lengan panjang lagi?" tanya Izumi sambil menguap.

"Ya...aku lebih terlihat manis dalam baju lengan panjang." demikian alasan Kashuu.

'Lengan panjang juga berguna untuk menyembunyikan banyak hal,' batin Kashuu.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character

* * *

Minggu pagi, Kashuu menyelesaikan lari pagi dan mempertimbangkan berendam air panas di pemandian terbuka. Kashuu terdiam melihat Kogitsunemaru dan seluruh pedang Sanjo sudah memonopoli pemandian terbuka. Kashuu memutuskan untuk mundur namun Imano cepat-cepat mengajak Kashuu untuk bergabung.

"Wuah, Kashuu-kun, badanmu penuh merah-merah! Di gigit serangga ya?" seru Imano.

"Ya..." Kashuu memberi jawaban ambigu.

Tak mungkin dia membeberkan siapa pelakunya.

Apalagi pelakunya tersenyum di depannya sambil telanjang.

Kogitsunemaru menguap keenakan.

"Kogi, jangan tidur saat berendam." kata Mikazuki.

"Tidak kok..." Kogi kembali menguap.

"Iwatooshi, Ishikirimaru, tolong bantu Kogi keluar." kata Mikazuki yang tahu Kogi pasti akan tertidur di pemandian.

Kedua saudara sanjo itu membawa Kogi keluar ditemani Imano, meninggalkan Kashuu dan Mikazuki.

"Kashuu-kun, bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa kau tak di ranjang pagi ini?"

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku hanya menghiburmu yang patah hati, kakek."

"Dingin sekali."

"Aku...tak menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari teman seperjuangan."

"Begitu kah?"

"Ya."

Percakapan itu berhenti begitu saja.

"Bagaimana dengan partnermu?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Dia hanya teman."

"Dia partnermu."

"Dia hanya...teman. Teman yang dulu satu majikan denganku. Sekarang pun hanya teman."

"Begitu...tapi Kashuu-kun, rasa kesepian bisa menghancurkan seseorang."

"Aku hidup dalam tiga tahun bersama rasa kesepian. Aku masih hidup sekarang."

"Kashuu-kun, jangan bersikeras. Rasa kesepian tak membunuhmu dalam tiga tahun. Mereka membunuhmu setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun."

"Tak ada orang yang bisa memberiku apa yang kumau."

"Cinta? Kau harus lebih dulu mencintai diri sendiri sebelum orang lain."

"Kakek..." Kashuu mulai tak suka mendengarkan Mikazuki.

"Aku sudah lihat bagaimana cara kau bertarung. Dulu dan sekarang. Jauh berbeda."

"Seakan kau tak peduli kalau kau mati ataupun hancur berantakan. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau yang dulu setidaknya akan menolak untuk dihancur-" kata-kata Mikazuki terputus.

Bibir bertemu bibir. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku. Kau puas sekarang?" tanya Kashuu dengan wajah merah.

Kashuu cepat-cepat keluar dari pemandian itu.

"...kebaikan hati tak selalu berakhir baik, Kashuu-kun." bisik Mikazuki dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

* * *

"Sial..." Kashuu mengubur wajahnya kebantal.

'Memalukan...' batin Kashuu.

Smartphone kashuu berbunyi dan Kashuu menatap nama di layar itu. Yasusada memanggilnya. Kashuu berpikir sejenak. Lebih baik tak usah memikirkan Mikazuki. Yasusada mungkin butuh teman bicara.

"Halo?"

"Kiyomitsu?"

"Ada apa, Yasusada?"

"Bisa kita ketemu?"

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang. Aku sudah di depan asramamu."

"Baiklah."

Kashuu terdiam sejenak, mengingat apa yang terjadi di pemandian.

"Sial..." Kashuu mengambil syal merah, berharap syal merahnya mampu menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Yasusada menatap Kashuu heran.

"Ini kan tidak dingin, kenapa kamu pakai syal?"

"Aku sedikit...kedinginan..."

"Oh."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku...hanya butuh teman bicara..."

"Mau masuk?" tanya Kashuu.

"Tidak. Di luar saja."

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dan duduk di bangku taman dekat kolam ikan.

"Apa yang ingin kamu ceritakan...Yasusada?"

"...Ayahku...masuk rumah sakit..."

"Jadi?"

"Bisa kamu...menginap di rumahku?"

"Ha?!"

"Aku takut...sendirian..."

Itu bohong dan mereka berdua tahu akan hal itu hanya saja...Kashuu terdiam.

'Rumahku juga...'

"Ya sudah. Aku pinjam bajumu saja ya. Aku hanya akan bawa dalaman." kata Kashuu.

* * *

Rumah itu terlihat sederhana. Hanya rumah dua lantai dengan satu kamar master dan dua kamar untuk satu orang. Kashuu melihat tumpukan cucian piring dan baju yang belum dicuci. Kashuu menatap punggung Yasusada dengan curiga.

"Yasusada, jangan bilang kamu mau aku membantumu membereskan rumah?"

"Yep."

'Dasar setan berwujud malaikat!' kutuk Kashuu dalam hati.

"Kamu anggap aku ini siapamu?!" tanya Kashuu dengan kesal.

"...istriku."

"...YASUSADAAAA!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character

* * *

Kashuu memakai apron dan mulai mencuci piring dengan wajah merenggut kesal. Yasusada menatap Kashuu dengan tenang sambil meminum vitamin C hangat.

"Bantu aku, pilah pakaian putih dan yang berwarna. Kamu punya mesin cuci kan?" tanya Kashuu sambil menaruh gelas bersih di rak pengering.

Yasusada menyelesaikan minumnya dan menambah cucian Kashuu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi aku mau bilang kalau kamu pakai apron, kamu seperti istri yang baru nikah denga-" Yasusada tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kashuu sudah menggunakan tangannya dan mengibas tangannya yang basah untuk menyerang Yasusada dengan air bekas cucian. Yasusada cepat-cepat kabur ke ruang cuci baju.

Sesudah Kashuu selesai mencuci piring, Kashuu mengecek Yasusada yang mengeluarkan pakaian putih yang sudah selesai di cuci.

"Tinggal pakaian berwarna sih." kata Yasusada.

"Hmm...baguslah." tanpa banyak bicara, Kashuu membantu Yasusada mengangkat separuh jemuran.

'Biarpun tak di minta, dia tetap saja mau menolongku. Kiyomitsu meman-' batin Yasusada.

"Yasusada, apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Ah...bukan apa-apa..."

"Oh."

"Kita tidur di kamar master saja ya? Sekalian pesta tengah malam, mau?" tanya Yasusada.

"Memangnya kita mau melakukan apa sampai tengah malam?"

"Nonton video? Main game? Gosip?"

"Kita kan bukan perempuan yang hobi gosip. Lagipula mau menggosip hal apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Hm..."

* * *

Kashuu terbangun kaget. Mata merahnya melirik Yasusada di sampingnya yang enak-enak tidur sambil memeluk Kashuu. Mungkin dia salah mengira Kashuu sebagai guling. Kashuu bergerak, mendorong Yasusada menjauh. Yasusada mengeluarkan suara protes kecil sebelum kembali tidur dan memeluk Kashuu.

"Dasar bocah." gerutu Kashuu pasrah.

* * *

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Kashuu mau tak mau membangunkan Yasusada yang masih mengantuk.

"Nanti telat, bangun!"

"Masih jam enam...biarkan aku tidur..."

"Ini sudah jam tujuh! Kamu mau lewatin sarapan?!"

"Istriku, aku masih ngantuk. Biarkan papa tidur setelah aktivitas kemarin..."

"...YASUSADAAAAAA! MATI SAJA KAMU! CEPAT BANGUUUNN NANTI TELAT!"

* * *

Mereka bertemu Yamanbagiri di kelas dan Yamanbagiri menatap mereka.

"Yasusada, kenapa ada bekas tamparan di wajahmu?"

"Ini? Aku di tampar is-AAAKKKGGhh!" Yasusada mengaduh kesakitan.

Kashuu diam-diam menginjak kaki Yasusada. Dan tolong ingat kalau sepatu Kashuu solnya lebih tebal dari standar sekolah.

"...Aku tak akan tanya lagi." kata Yamanbagiri.

* * *

"Kelas kita akan berpartisipasi dalam festival sekolah tahunan." kata ketua komite kelas.

Kashuu menghela nafas. Dia tak mau dipaksa ikut dalam hal merepotkan begini.

"Ada saran?" tanya ketua komite.

"Rumah hantu!"

"Kafe!"

"Resto!"

"Takoyaki!"

"Maid kafe!"

"Ini sekolah laki semua! Siapa yang usul maid kafe?!"

"Drama!"

"Kita voting saja!"

Kashuu mengangkat tangan, berharap mereka setuju akan kafe atau resto. Tapi apa mau dikata, author berkata lain, takdir berkata lain. Kelas setuju dengan drama.

"Ada usul mau drama apa?"

"Romeo dan Juliet!"

"Putri Salju!"

"Si Tudung Putih!"

"Hey!"

"Kita voting lagi saja!"

Voting di menangkan oleh Romeo dan Juliet hanya karena lebih mainstream.

"Omong-omong, karena ini sekolah khusus laki, harus ada yang mau mengalah menjadi peran perempuan." kata si ketua komite.

"EEEHHHh?"

"Juliet dan ibunya, nanny-nya Juliet, lalu..."

"Ada usul siapa yang akan kalian korbankan?"

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu-kun!"

"Okita Yasusada-kun!"

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro-kun!"

"Siapa yang mendukung Kashuu-kun sebagai Juliet?" hampir separuh kelas mengangkat tangan.

Kashuu terhenyak melihat Yasusada dan Yamanbagriri mengangkat tangan.

"Kalian berdua pengkhianat!" teriak Kashuu.

"Kami tak cocok pakai rok."

"Aku tak mau melepas tudungku."

"Kalian berdua bukan temanku lagi!" protes Kashuu.

"Siapa yang mendukung Okita-kun sebagai Juliet?" hanya beberapa yang mengangkat tangan termasuk Kashuu.

"Kenapa kalian semua tak ada yang mau Yasusada sebagai Juliet?" tanya Kashuu.

"Mau apalagi?"

"Mana ada Juliet dengan sabuk hitam di aikido dan pemenang kompetisi kendo seprovinsi?"

"Siapa yang mau Kunihiro-kun sebagai Juliet?" tangan yang naik lebih banyak dari Yasusada tetapi tak sebanyak Kashuu.

"Baiklah, Miss Juliet sudah di tetapkan."

"Tunggu, aku menolak!"

* * *

Doudanuki dan Mutsu berjalan di lorong sambil membawa beberapa barang yang akan di pakai sebagai dekorasi kelas.

"Kelasmu mengadakan apa, Doudanuki?" tanya Mutsu.

"Rumah hantu. Lebih baik daripada butler kafe." Jawab Doudanuki.

"Gyahahahah! Kelasku membuat kios takoyaki! Akan ada campuran takoyaki keju!"

"Eugh! Bisa di makan engga tuh?" Doudanuki meringis membayangkannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam ketika ada yang berlari melewati mereka. Lalu, Yasusada dan Yamanbagiri mengejarnya.

"...Itu barusan Kashuu Kiyomitsu kan?" tanya Mutsu.

"Yang lebih penting..."

"Kok dia pakai gaun?" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

* * *

Kashuu berlari kencang menghindari murid di lorong.

"Tunggu Juliet!" teriak Yasusada.

"Kashuu-kun, kembali!" bujuk Yamanbagiri.

"NO! Siapa yang mau jadi Juliet!?" teriak Kashuu sambil terus berlari.

"!"

Para rare empat alias anggota OSIS sekolah kebetulan lewat di perempatan lorong.

"Senpai! Tolong tangkap Kashuu!" teriak Yasusada.

"!"

Tsurumaru refleks menangkap Kashuu dan menjatuhkan Kashuu dengan gerakan judo.

"Hoaaa!" Kashuu terkesiap.

Tsurumaru berhasil membekuk Kashuu dan Yasusada tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kuninaga-senpai."

"Kenapa Kashuu-kun sampai kabur begini?" tanya Ichigo Hitofuri.

"Kashuu akan jadi Juliet kelas kami." jawab Yasusada bangga.

"Hmmm...pantas saja Kashuu-kun memakai dress setengah terpakai begini? " Tsuru tersenyum nakal.

"Juliet, bersediakah engkau menjadikan hambamu ini sebagai budak cintamu?" tanya Tsuru sambil memegang tangan Kashuu dengan wajah tengil.

"Tsurumaru-kun." panggil Uguisumaru dengan wajah tersenyum mengerikan.

Sebuah kipas kertas mendarat mendarat di kepala Tsurumaru, meghadiahkan benjol.

"Cinta memang derita tiada akhir..." komentar Kousetsu sambil menghela nafas.

"Juliet sayang, waktunya kembali ke kelas." kata Yasusada dengan senyum manis yang mengerikan.

"Maaf merepotkan senpai sekalian." Yamanbagiri menundukkan kepala, meminta maaf.

"Tunggu! Aku engga mau jadi Juliet! Aku engga pernah setuju soal Julieeeeetttt!"

* * *

Kashuu menatap dengan wajah tak suka. Kostum Julietnya berupa dress impian para gadis, anggun, lembut dan putih. Tapi Kashuu bukan gadis dan dia ingin kabur sekarang juga kalau bukan Tarou yang menahannya. Wajah Kashuu merah menahan malu. Yasusada mencoba kostum Romeonya dan Yamanbagiri memakai kostum Tybalt.

"Pak Tarou...kenapa bapak setuju dengan drama ini?"

"Kudengar satu kelas setuju."

"Aku engga setuju!"

"Voting separuh kelas melawanmu itu tak akan mungkin kau menangkan."

"Ugh!"

"Juliet!" Yasusada terlihat senang-senang saja memakai kostum Romeonya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Mati saja kamu, Yasusada! Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi Juliet!" gerutu Kashuu kesal.

"Kalian sudah seperti suami istri kok." Komentar Yamanbagiri.

"Juliet engga punya ikemen voice!" protes Kashuu.

"Romeo juga bukan shota." tambah Tarou.

"Hey, aku bukan shota! Hanya suaraku yang terdengar shota!" protes Yasusada.

"Yasusada, bisakah kamu pergi ke teluk tokyo dan tenggelamkan dirimu di sana?" tanya Kashuu yang kesal.

"Tidak! Kalau aku mati, tak ada yang bisa membantumu mengecat kuku!"

"...aku yakin Jirou akan dengan senang hati membantuku." jawab Kashuu kalem.

"Level argumen kalian seperti level argumen Rei." komentar Yamanbagiri.

"Ha?!" Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu spontan melihat ke arah Yamanbagiri bersamaan.

"Maksudnya, level anak usia lima tahun." demikian penjelasan Tarou.

* * *

Waktu pulang sekolah, Rei berada di depan sekolah dan Yamanbagiri membawanya ke kelas. Rei tersenyum manis dan dengan mata berbinar-binar, menatap bunga kertas yang di dapatnya dari Hachisuka.

"Ini bagus kan?" tanya Rei.

"Ya." jawab Kashuu dengan lelah.

"Kiyo-nii kenapa?" tanya Rei.

"Kiyo-nii lelah karena drama. Makanya Rei jangan ganggu Kiyo-nii." jawab Yamanbagiri.

"Drama apa?" tanya Rei penasaran.

"Romeo dan Juliet."

"...O*eo?" tanya Rei antusias.

"...itu kan merek biskuit, Rei." Yamanbagiri menghela nafas.

Ya...anak kecil mana tahu shakespeare dan Romeo Juliet sih?

"...Rei tahunya bulan Juli!"

"...itu nama bulan bukan Juliet." jawab Yamanbagiri.

"..." mata Rei berkaca-kaca seolah siap menangis kapan saja.

"Manba, jangan meladeni anak kecil dengan tajam. Sini Rei, mau coba melipat ini?" tanya Kashuu sambil menawarkan origami bangau kertas.

"Burung!"

"Bangau...ini rasanya out of contexts. Ya sudahlah. Begini cara melipatnya." Kashuu mengajarkan Rei melipat kertas itu.

"Kalau kita lembur, siapa yang antar Rei pulang?" tanya Kashuu sambil melipat sayap bangau itu

"Mutsu. Dia kan sayang anak kecil." jawab Yamanbagiri sambil menatap naskah dramanya.

* * *

Rei yang tertidur pulas di gendong Mutsu yang akhirnya selesai untuk hari ini. Kashuu menghela nafas kecapaian. Rei bertekad melipat 100 bangau dan tertidur setelah membuat dua puluh.

"Bantu aku, Tybalt." kata Kashuu.

"Dari bagian mana? Lagipula memang boleh aku baca bagian Romeo? Nanti Yasusada marah lho."

"Dia bukan ibuku! Shuddup and just do it! 不要太慢*!" kata Kashuu. (*Jangan lambat!)

"Aku engga ngerti mandarin." jawab Yamanbagiri kalem.

"Maaf, ini kebiasaan kalau emosiku yang lebih jalan."

"Semua bahasa tercampur ya? Kadang Horikawa juga begitu. Bahasa jepang dan ceko bercampur kalau marah."

"Wow, Horikawa sekarang keren dong? Dia kan campuran."

"Jangan dekati saudaraku, syal merah." kata Yamanbagiri dengan aura mengintimidasi.

"Dia rekanku saja tahu!" Kashuu cepat-cepat berkelit.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kashuu pulang sekolah dan merasa aneh karena Rei tak datang ke sekolahnya. Kashuu melihat Rei yang tidur-tiduran di sofa lantai lima. Rei hari ini memakai jaket bulu-bulu dengan telinga...kelinci? Saat di tanya, Rei menjawab alpaca sambil mengantuk. Kashuu terpekur sejenak. Kashuu mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu dan Rei tersenyum balik.

"Kiyo-nii! Rei hari ini tak masuk lho! Rei artinya sudah keren!"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau tak masuk itu keren?"

"Mitsu-nii."

'...dia harus di ingatkan untuk mengajarkan hal yang benar.'

"Kiyo-nii! Papa bilang Rei akan di bawa ke...ke...daibei."

"Daibei?!" Kashuu bingung.

"...Taipei?" tanya Kashuu.

"Um! Seminggu!" kata Rei.

"Oh, baguslah, Rei. Makanan disana enak-enak lho."

"Makanan...Rei belum makan malam." kata Rei dan perut Rei berbunyi di saat yang tepat.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Rei engga boleh makan es." kata Rei.

"Kamu batuk pilek ya?" tebak kashuu.

"Permen juga engga berasa..."

"Pilek memang. Kalau tak salah aku ada bubur instan..." Kashuu memutuskan mengambil bubur instan itu.

"Rei, kamu diam di sini ya. Aku ambil bubur instan."

"...Uhh...Rei mau ikut..." kata si gadis sakit.

"Kamu diam di sini ya?"

Tak ada tenaga protes atau pun melawan, Rei menutup mata kecapaian.

"...papa..." panggil gadis cilik itu.

"...payah. Kemana sih yang lain saat aruji sakit?" tanya Kashuu geram.

Kashuu kembali ke kamarnya, menarik selimutnya dan kembali ke lobby lantai lima, menyelimuti Rei. Kashuu lantas kembali ke kamarnya, membawa bubur instan dan mangkuk untuk memasak. Sambil menunggu bubur instan itu matang, Kashuu bolak baik ke kamarnya, mengambil handuk kecil yang jarang dia pakai dan gayung berisi air dingin. Dia menaruh handuk basah itu di dahi Rei.

Kashuu melirik smartphonenya. Dia lantas ingat kalau dia tak punya nomor rekan sekamarnya. Mata merahnya melihat nama Yasusada.

"Halo, Yasusada, aku perlu kau datang ke asramaku."

* * *

"Aku bawakan obat pilek dan demam seperti yang kamu minta. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau aruji yang sakit." kata Yasusada sambil membawa kantong plastik berisi macam-macam barang.

"Yotsune-san tak bisa pulang sampai besok pagi dan Reihi-san entah di mana. Pedang lain juga sibuk untuk festival, masih di kelas dan sisanya bekerja sampai sore."

"Lantas kenapa kamu bisa pulang?"

"Aku cuma mau mengambil barang ketinggalan." kata Kashuu.

"Aku pulang. Kudengar Rei sakit dan tak ada yang menjaga?" Mikazuki keluar dari lift.

Kashuu terdiam melihat Mikazuki. Mikazuki yang biasanya memakai kimono, hari ini memakai baju kemeja rapi dengan celana hitam panjang.

"...Munechika-san. Aku dan Yasusada harus kembali ke sekolah. Kami harus latihan drama." kata Kashuu sambil mengontrol emosi.

Dia tak mau bertemu dan berlama-lama bersama Mikazuki.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Rei." kata Mikazuki dengan senyum biasa.

Kashuu dan Yasusada berjalan kembali ke sekolah. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hey, Kiyo, Mika-"

"AH! Aku lupa mengambil barang ketinggalannya!" Kashuu cepat-cepat berlari kembali ke asrama.

"...memangnya apa yang ketinggalan?"

(AN : jawaban barang tertinggal = kostum Juliet dan naskah drama)

* * *

Kashuu kembali ke tempat dimana dia meninggalkan Yasusada dan Yasusada menatap curiga akan syal merah Kashuu.

"Bukannya sebelum ke asrama kamu tak pakai syal?"

"Hari ini...agak...dingin." Kashuu beralasan.

"...oh. nanti kita latihan baca naskah drama lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Kashuu.

Yasusada tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

Kashuu melafalkan bagian Juliet dengan serius dan Yamanbagiri akhirnya bisa rileks sementara Yasusada membaca bagian Romeonya. Yamanbagiri menghela nafas. Tybalt bakal mati dalam pertengahan jadi Yamanbagiri lebih tenang, tak seperti Kashuu dan Yasusada yang harus menghafal naskah dari awal sampai akhir.

Kashuu memijat matanya. Melafal naskah benar-benar merepotkan.

"Kashuu-kun, bagaimana dengan Rei?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Dia demam dan di urus Munechika-san." jawab Kashuu.

"Oh."

"Kamu tahu Rei demam?"

"Tadi pagi dia menyelinap ke kamarku dan meminta tidur denganku. Saat kupegang, dahinya hangat. Kupikir itu efek sehabis bangun tidur. Tapi aku curiga saat dia tak mau makan sarapannya."

"Rei saat pagi mana ada tenaga untuk makan? Dia selalu lemas saat pagi, di mataku."

"Ada level lemas Rei. Kalau dia masih mau makan dan hanya mengantuk itu level satu. Kalau dia tak mau makan dan minta yang lain itu level dua dan kalau dia benar-benar lemas, tak mau makan dan mengantuk itu level tiga yang berarti sakit."

"Kamu perhatian sekali dengannya." komentar Kashuu.

"Jangan-jangan kamu tuh tipe pedofil?" tanya Yasusada.

"Siapa yang pedofil, dasar setan dalam wujud malaikat?" balas Yamanbagiri.

* * *

Bel berbunyi dan seluruh siswa memutuskan untuk pulang kecuali Yasusada dan Kashuu. Karena mereka harus latihan drama. Yasusada menarik syal Kashuu yang sibuk melafalkan naskahnya.

"Hey, Kiyo."

"Ya?"

"Bekas merah ini bekas apa?"

"...! Kamu! Jangan menarik syal orang sembarangan!" wajah Kashuu memerah.

"...kamu...tak ingat apapun lagi?"

"Aku ingat semuanya kok!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu menjaga jarak? Kita ini...pasangan kan?"

"Bukan!" bantah Kashuu cepat.

"Ah...um...Cuma di pentas ini...iya..." Kashuu gelagapan menutupi sesuatu, Yasusada tahu hal itu.

"Begitu. Kamu punya orang lain?" tanya Yasusada.

"..." Kashuu hanya diam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

* * *

Kashuu pulang dan melihat Rei yang digendong Jirou. Sungguh pemandangan langka karena Jirou hampir tak pernah lepas dari sake. Tapi kali ini Jirou terlihat sadar dan memakai baju kantoran yang menurut Kashuu sangat stylish. Jirou tersenyum dan mengelus punggung aruji-nya dengan tenang. Gadis cilik itu tertidur dan di atas meja kecil terlihat bubur yang setengah di makan.

"Rei sudah baikan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Ya. Dia barusan minta makan lagi. Mikazuki memberi dia makan bubur buatanmu. Demamnya juga sudah turun."

"Baguslah." Kashuu bernafas lega.

"...karena dia masih kecil? Kalau engga salah kamu juga kehilangan mastermu yang terkenal karena dia sakit?"

"Ya. Kata Yasusada sih begitu. Aku mana tahu bagaimana kabar orang itu menjelang ajal."

"Saniwa kita kuat kok. Lagipula usia lima tahun, wajar kalau dia satu atau dua kali kena demam. Omong-omong...saniwa sedang tidur begini manis sekali. Ingin kucubit pipinya dan kucium-cium."

"Hentikan, kamu bukan pedo dan lagi kamu sudah ada yang punya."

"Mencium pipi saniwa itu kan salam di Perancis!" alasan Jirou.

"Aku beritahu Tarou nih."

"Kashuu-kun! Saniwa sedang tidur begini kan engga apa-apa kalau cuma kucium pipinya!"

"...pipi saja." Kashuu memperhatikan Jirou yang terus mencium pipi saniwa.

"Lucu banget! Manis banget! Biasanya dia lincah dan manis sekali, ingin kupeluk terus sampai dia bangun! Gemaaassss!" Jirou memeluk dan mencium pipi saniwa berkali-kali.

"...saniwa bukan kucing. Lagipula level anak kecil jangan kau samakan dengan anak kucing." Kashuu memutuskan duduk dulu di lobby.

"Dia kadang memanggil kita dengan sebutan mama-papa kok. Mungkin karena ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya jarang pulang."

"Ibunya?"

"Saniwa yang dulu. Megumi Akinaga nee Makoto. Dia dokter dan berhati lembut seperti Rei."

"Oh."

"Kashuu yang dulu kudengar patah saat melindunginya."

"Aku ingat kok."

"Begitu." ujar Jirou.

"Rei bakal tumbuh jadi anak yang cantik." komentar Jirou.

"Oh ya? Menurutku asal dia tak menyerap hal buruk dari Tsurumaru atau pun Munechika-san, dia bakal di incar banyak bujangan."

"...mereka sudah kakek sih. Dan lagi Tsurumaru selalu mengajarkannya hal-hal yang tak terlalu baik." Jirou mengganti handuk di dahi Rei.

"Ya, Rei suka mengagetkan ikan di kolam kan?"

"Ah...kamu tahu?"

"...semua toudan sudah tahu. Mereka menyalahkan Tsurumaru karena mengajarkan hal itu." Jirou mengulum senyum.

"Hey, Jirou-san."

"Ya?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang cinta?"

"...kamu ada masalah cinta ya?"

"...sedikit..."

"Cinta saudara?" tanya Jirou.

"Cinta dua orang yang bukan saudara."

"Hmmm...susah sih."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, di kehidupan ini, aku mencintai Tarou dalam artian kedua-duanya."

"Hm...berbeda rupanya..."

"Kashuu-kun sendiri?"

"...di kehidupan yang dulu, beberapa saniwa sayang padaku kok. Mereka mencintaiku."

"Aku juga. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, saniwa yang dulu adalah persona yang berbeda. Cinta mereka pun terasa berbeda. Bukankah maksudmu tentang cinta itu berupa cinta seperti antara kamu dan misalnya, Nagasone Kotetsu?"

"...dia ku anggap seperti ayah. Izumi dan Horikawa seperti saudara."

"Lalu Yamato no kami Yasusada?"

"...dia seperti...saudara?"

"Benar? Kau terdengar ragu."

"Ini semua, demi kebaikannya sendiri." kata Kashuu sambil berdiri dan kembali ke kamar.

* * *

"Hah?!" seluruh toudan melihat ke arah Reihi.

"Iya...aku akan membawa Rei ke taiwan."

"Untuk apa?! Lagipula dia masih sakit!" Yamanbagiri langsung menolak keras.

"Ke dokter. aku sekalian mau menghabiskan waktu keluarga dengannya."

"Begitu?" tanya Yotsune-san.

"Begitu."

"Yotsune-san! Jangan! Hentikan dia!" protes Yamanbagiri.

"Saya juga menolak." Tonbokiri terlihat jauh lebih sangar dari biasa.

"Hamba juga." Yamabushi yang biasanya tertawa tak lagi tertawa.

"Membawanya ke pesawat tak mungkin. Bandara menolak orang sakit kan?" tanya Doudanuki.

"Aku tak akan memaksa. Kita tanya Rei saja." kata Reihi tenang.

Kashuu diam. Memang benar secara logika, Reijin tak mungkin di bawa ke pesawat. Tapi hati mampu bicara lebih keras dari otak. Rei yang bangun melihat keadaan tegang ini dan terbatuk-batuk, memecah ketegangan.

"Papa...Rei mau papa...!" Rei menangis dan memegang erat baju ayahnya.

'Darah lebih pekat dari air rupanya.' Batin Kashuu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau ada kebiishi yang menyerang, Reihi?"

"...Aku percaya para toudan mampu melakukan ini tanpa saniwa."

"...aku yang bertanggung jawab? Ayolah, aku sudah pensiun!" Yotsune-san menghela nafas.

Tak guna berargumen dengan Reihi yang sudah keras kepala.

"Dimana kuletakkan tiruan Kiku Ichimonji Norimuneku?"

* * *

Kashuu terbelalak menatap saniwa in-charge, Yotsune-san. Siapa yang menyangka mantan tentara ini ternyata saniwa? Bahkan Yamanbagiri pun kaget. Namun tampaknya klan Sanjo santai saja. Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu.

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukan misi seperti biasa. Bedanya, aku akan ikut kalian." kata Yotsune-san.

"Hanya saja, perintahku absolut untuk seminggu ini. Mengerti?"

"Ya." jawab para toudan tanpa antusiasme.

"...kalian berharap Rei cepat sembuh saja."

* * *

Siapa yang menyangka seminggu cepat sekali? Kashuu, Yamanbagiri dan Yasusada sudah menghafal skenario drama dan mulai rehearsal dalam kostum mereka. Doudanuki sudah hampir selesai dengan kostum untuk rumah hantunya. Rare empat sibuk sana sibuk sini, membantu menyiapkan macam-macam dan menangani komplain dan pembagian letak kios.

Mikazuki dan Kogitsunemaru sibuk bergelut dalam thesis mereka. Para tantou juga sibuk mengurus kostum drama mereka. Midare yang terpaksa menjadi putri tidur, Yagen yang dipaksa menjadi pangeran dan Atsushi yang menjadi raja, terima kasih Midare. Sisa tantou lainnya hanya berleha-leha mendekati festival sekolah. Sayo membantu Souza menjahit kostum butler dan Hasebe sibuk mengatur teman sekelasnya sebagai ketua komite.

Hari itu jumat dan Kashuu harus membawa seluruh timnya untuk patroli. Yotsune-san juga ikut dan Kashuu merasa agak takut kalau dia membuat kesalahan.

"Rileks. Kamu tetap kaptennya. Bedanya kamu tak perlu melindungiku. Kenapa kau tak membawa Midare sebagai anggota ke enam?" saran Yotsune-san.

"...aku lebih biasa membawa shinsengumi."

"Kau harus mencoba anggota lain supaya kau tahu seberapa kuat mereka. Bawa Mikazuki."

"Eh?"

"Bawa Mikazuki. Ganti Kanesada dan Horikawa dengan Midare dan Mikazuki. Jangan lupa bawa Jirou."

"Tapi..."

"Coba dulu."

"...baiklah."

Kashuu tak mampu melawan. Lagipula Yasusada hanya datang kalau dia berkenan karena Yasusada belum masuk asrama.

"!" hujan perlahan turun.

"Hujan musim semi? Ck!" Yotsune menatap Kashuu.

"Apa kau lihat cahaya biru?" tanya Yotsune.

"...ya. Dekat daerah jalan besar...itu...rumah sakit kan?"

"Rumah sakit?!"

"Mereka mengincar rumah sakit?!"

"Kalau begitu kita tak bisa membawa Jirou. Pedang oodachi tak bisa menyerang dengan baik dalam ruangan. Horikawa, kau ikut kami."

"Baik!"

Rumah sakit selalu bau akan disinfektan. Yotsune diam. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dan waspada. Kashuu menenangkan dirinya.

"Namazuo bilang, sahabatnya Monoyoshi Sadamund ada disini. Hotarumaru juga bilang kalau kakak angkatnya, Akashi Kuniyuki masuk rumah sakit karena sakit." kata Horikawa.

"Yasusada. Ayah Yasusada juga masuk rumah sakit." tambah Kashuu.

"Berarti salah satu dari mereka adalah sasaran para pasukan pengubah sejarah. Kita semua harus menyebar." kata Yotsune.

"Aku dan Kashuu akan ke kamar ayah Yamato no kami Yasusada." kata Mikazuki.

"Aku dan Horikawa akan ke kamar Akashi Kuniyuki." kata Nagasone.

"Midare, kudengar Namazuo menginap di sini. Cari dia dengan insting saudaramu. Aku sendiri juga ikut denganmu saja." kata Yotsune.

"Ba~ik!"

Mereka pun berpencar.

"Munechika-san. Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku khawatir. Itu saja."

"!" Kashuu melihat dua oodachi dan satu naginata menuju ke kamar seseorang.

Mata uchigatana saat malam tak kalah dari wakizashi. Kashuu menatap horror papan nama kamar itu.

"Souji!" Kashuu mulai panik.

"Kashuu!" Mikazuki menghentikan Kashuu.

"Itu jebakan! Mereka akan menghancurkan pedangmu kalau kau langsung ke sana!"

"Tetap saja! Aku harus ke sana! Souji dan Yasusada membutuhkanku!" Mikazuki menampar Kashuu.

"...eh?"

"Tenangkan dirimu. Kau kapten kan? Okita hanya jebakan. Kau tak bisa mengorbankan dirimu hanya demi Okita. Tim kita terpaksa mundur kalau kaptennya kalah."

"...aku...hanya tak ingin...ada korban...apa itu sulit?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi ingat, kalau kita langsung menyerbu masuk, dua oodachi itu bisa langsung menggempurmu."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Kashuu tak pernah menyangka kalau musuh mampu menyudutkannya setelah dia menghabisi salah satu oodachi musuh. Oodachi musuh yang satunya berhasil mendapatkan lehernya setelah memisahkan pedang itu dari tangannya. Kashuu tak bisa bicara maupun bernafas. Mata biru di depannya bercahaya berbahaya dan diselimuti keinginan menghancurkan dan membunuh.

Nafasnya tercekik dan Kashuu berusaha mencakar tangan di lehernya. Yasusada sendiri mati-matian melawan naginata musuh, lengah sedikit, leher Yasusada bisa melayang. Mikazuki tak bisa membantu Kashuu karena Yasusada masih sulit mengontrol kekuatannya. Kashuu berusaha sekuat tenaga menyerang, mencakar, menendang, tak ada yang mempan.

Oodachi musuh ini seperti zombie saja. Tapi Kashuu sendiri tak tahu apakah dia masih bisa hidup setelah ini. Suara nafas Kashuu mulai terputus begitu cekikan di lehernya makin erat.

'Apa aku,,,,,dicintai...?' batin Kashuu sebelum pandangannya menghitam.

* * *

Sesudah menghabisi naginata musuh, Yasusada cepat-cepat melihat keadaan Kashuu. Seragam shinsengumi Kashuu menghilang dan digantikan baju model militer hitam dengan aksen emas dan merah dengan sepatu hak tinggi. Mata merah Kashuu terlihat tak bercahaya dan seolah tak mengenal Yasusada. Kashuu menendang oodachi itu sekuat tenaga dan oodachi itu melepas cekikannya.

Kashuu berlari ke arah pedang uchigatananya dan oodachi itu bermaksud mencegahnya dengan menyerang Kashuu. Kashuu melakukan roll sambil dengan cepat mengambil uchigatana miliknya, menghindari serangan fatal dari oodachi. Mata merah Kashuu penuh dengan nafsu membunuh yang tak pernah Yasusada lihat. Kashuu menyerang oodachi itu dalam satu gerakan.

Kashuu menyarungkan pedangnya dan oodachi itu terpotong di daerah leher dan pundak. Yasusada tahu akan serangan itu. Lagipula, itu adalah serangan terkenal Okita, Mumyouken. Kashuu berbisik pelan.

"Tak hilang..."

Yasusada hanya bisa menangkap Kashuu yang kelelahan.

* * *

"Baju Kashuu berbeda?" tanya Yotsune.

"Ya." jawab Yasusada.

"...itu mungkin wujud asli kekuatan Kashuu."

"Wujud asli?"

"Beberapa pedang dengan wujud asli yang dipendekkan atau di panjangkan biasa mampu kembali ke wujud asal begitu semua memorinya kembali."

"Yotsune-san, Kashuu tak pernah di pendekkan...setahuku."

"Dalam beberapa kasus, pedang dengan ingatan yang disegel bisa kembali mengingat ingatan itu. Memori itu mengembalikan wujud asal pedang seperti baju mereka atau pun tinggi badan dan panjang pendeknya pedang mereka."

"Kashuu akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Asal dia istirahat yang cukup."

* * *

Seminggu berlalu dan saniwa cilik sudah pulang. Reijin menangis tak karuan begitu ayahnya berkata kalau dia harus terbang ke Los Angeles.

"HUAAAAAA!" tangis kencang saniwa sungguh menyayat hati.

"PAPAAAAA! JANGAN PERGIIIIII!" teriak Rei sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya, menggantungkan diri, memberatkan ayahnya.

"Papa kan harus kerja, Rei."

"...papa...ENGGA BOLEH! NANTI SIAPA YANG MENGAJARI REI ORIGAMI?! MENGAJARI REI BAHASA?! MAIN DENGAN REI...?!" tanya saniwa usia lima tahun itu dengan wajah penuh air.

"Kamu nangis sampai ingusan lho Rei." Reihi mengelap wajah putrinya.

"...PAPA JAHAT!" teriak Rei sebelum melepas pelukannya dan berlari pergi.

"...apa yang akan dilakukan Aruji?" Kashuu yang penasaran mengikuti Rei.

Kashuu terdiam. Rei memasukan koper ayahnya ke bawah ranjang.

"Fyuh!" Rei terlihat lega.

"..."

"..."

"Kiyo-nii, jangan bilang-bilang papa!" perintah si bocah cilik.

"Iya."

"Bagus, pintar ya, Rei sayang. Papa engga pernah megajarkanmu begini." Kata Reihi di depan pintu sambil mengemil kacang.

'Busted...' batin Kashuu.

"...NO! PAPA! Rei bisa jelaskan."

"...pesawat papa akan lepas jam tiga. Kamu jangan bandel Rei."

"...papa...PAPA JAHAT! PAPA LEBIH SAYANG KERJA DARIPADA REIIII!" Rei kembali menangis kencang.

Yamanbagiri dan Ookurikara mendatangi sumber jeritan kencang itu dan mencoba menenangkan Rei.

"PAPA...REI...REI BUKAN ANAK PAPA YA? PAPA LEBIH SAYANG KERJA...! PAPA JAHAT! REI MEMANG ANAK BANGAU YA? Hue...huks...hua...papa...hu...papa...papa bukan papa Rei!" jeritan dan tangisan si gadis cilik itu menarik perhatian para toudan yang lewat lantai dua.

Reihi diam dan mengambil kopernya dari bawah ranjang.

"Reijin, papa akan pulang secepatnya."

"PEMBOHONG!"

"Reijin. Kalau papa engga kerja, kamu engga bisa makan." Kata Reihi.

"YA SUDAH PERGI SANA! REI ENGGA BUTUH PAPA! PAPA JAHAT!" teriak Rei sambil berlari ke Ookurikara.

Ookurikara dengan sigap menggendong saniwa nya yang masih menangis. Mata Ookurikara memicing, menatap dingin akan Reihi dan memutuskan pergi membawa saniwanya. Reihi menarik kopernya pergi tanpa banyak bicara. Kashuu memutuskan menghibur saniwa kecilnya. Kashuu tahu sakitnya di tinggal orang tua begitu pula Ookurikara.

Apalagi mengingat status Ookurikara yang mumeitou.

Kashuu tak melihat mereka di kolam ikan. Kashuu memutuskan mencoba mencari tempat lain. Kurikara dan Rei duduk di bagian taman yang agak tertutup pohon. Rei tertidur di pangkuan Kurikara sambil sesekali memanggil 'papa' dalam tidurnya.

"Mitsutada?" panggil Kurikara.

"Maaf tapi bukan." jawab Kashuu.

"Oh. Tak apa. Kalau Mitsutada yang menjawab artinya dia bolos kelas." kata Kurikara.

"...Mitsutada? Ah...boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Silakan. Mitsutada bolos kalau aku dan Tsurumaru bolos." Demikian penjelasan Kurikara.

"Rei pasti merajuk sampai malam." komentar Kashuu.

"Kamu tahu sifatnya sekarang?"

"Rajukannya sampai kapan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Paling tiga hari paling lama. Rei itu seperti volkano, meledak dan reda dengan cepat." mereka pun menunggu Rei bangun sebelum kembali ke kafetaria untuk makan malam.

* * *

AN : Terimakasih Review-nya, MeganeAuryn dan ikantuna. Oh. iya, lupa kukasih terjemahan di chapter yg sebelumnya...auh...maaf, tata bahasanya memang sulit di baca ya? Maaf, author sudah agak lama tak pakai bahasa indonesia soalnya. sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character. (fixed)

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kashuu yang pulang sekolah menatap Rei yang sudah sehat dan memakai telinga kucing dan berhoodie putih yang duduk di ruang tamu lantai lima. Penasaran, Kashuu menarik tudung hoodie Rei dan melihat bando kucing.

'...ternyata bando?!' Kashuu merasa tertipu.

Tak mampu berkomentar, Kashuu memakaikan hoodie itu lagi.

"Hari ini Manba-nii yang tentukan baju Rei!"

"Oh...bagus kok, Rei." puji Kashuu.

"Demammu sudah turun?" Rei mengangguk.

"Bubur Kiyo-nii enak!" kata Rei.

"O ya, Rei, kamu suka festival?"

"Festive?"

"Iya. Kamu suka?" Rei mengangguk.

"Kamu mau datang ke sekolahku minggu ini? Banyak makanan enak lho." pancing Kashuu.

"...mau!" Rei langsung menggigit umpannya.

Yamanbagiri kembali membawa snack dan Rei langsung menyerbu si tudung.

"Manba-nii! Mau!" Rei memakai serangan mata berbinarnya.

"Ini kacang." kata Yamanbagiri.

"Mau! Mau!" Rei melompat, berusaha meraih snack kacang.

Yamanbagiri menimbang antara memberi makan Rei atau tak memberi. Yamanbagiri memutuskan untuk tak memberi, memasukkan snack itu ke dalam tasnya dan memegang tangan Rei.

"?" Rei kebingungan.

"Rei...bukan...Tuan putri Rei, bersediakan engkau menunggu makan malam?" tanya Yamanbagiri, menebar kharisma wajahnya.

Wajah Rei memerah dan gadis cilik itu langsung mengiyakan kata Yamanbagiri.

Kashuu menonton saja.

Melihat Yamanbagiri dan Rei yang ujung-ujungnya bergandengan tangan, Kashuu merasa seperti melihat ayah anak atau kakak adik. Mungkin karena Rei memakai tudung seperti Yamanbagiri. Hachisuka yang lewat menatap tak suka pada Yamanbagiri. Dari apa yang di lihat Kashuu, Hachisuka benci pedang tak original seperti Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri sendiri benci kalau statusnya di ungkit-ungkit.

Makanya mereka berdua tak bisa akur.

Hachisuka mendekati Yamanbagiri. Yamanbagiri melepas gandengannya dari saniwa dan saniwa refleks bersembunyi ke belakang Yamanbagiri. Hachisuka dan Yamanbagiri menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tak suka. Lalu, Hachisuka menyerang duluan, berusaha menarik tudung Yamanbagiri.

"Jangan tarik tudungkuuuuu!" pekik Yamanbagiri.

"Jangan tarik tuduuunggg!" ulang saniwa cilik.

Hachisuka mendecak kesal. Kedua makhluk bertudung itu berusaha menahan tudung mereka padahal tak ada yang menarik tudung Rei. Kashuu menahan tawa. Rei dan Yamanbagiri kompak sekali hari ini.

"GyYaaaaaaa!" teriak Yamanba dan Rei.

"Hachisuka, hentikan. Kau seperti mem-bully mereka." kata Kashuu.

"Tuduuuuungggg!" teriak Rei.

Kashuu memutuskan meninggalkan Rei yang masih berjuang mempertahankan tudung Yamanbagiri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kashuu berangkat sekolah. Mata merahnya tak bersemangat melihat pelajaran di jam pertama dan kedua.

Olah raga.

Pelajaran yang dibenci Kashuu.

Kashuu tak suka kalau dia harus berkeringat. Itu akan merusak make up dan kuteksnya.

"Kashuu awas!" teriak Yasusada.

Terlambat.

Bola voli itu sudah mendarat di wajah cantik Kashuu. Kashuu pun dengan keras menyatakan ultimatumnya.

"Aku benci voli!"

* * *

Kelas matematika.

Kashuu juga benci matematika.

Kashuu tak suka menghitung hal yang tak penting kecuali uang.

Mata merah Kashuu menatap awan dan langit di luar.

'Hujan lagi?' batin Kashuu.

Kashuu merinding. Hujan selalu mengingatkan dirinya di saat dia kecil, dimana dia besar di sungai. Si pembuat pedang Kiyomitsu hanya bisa berharap harga Kashuu Kiyomitsu mampu menghasilkan uang yang cukup untuk musim dingin. Dan Kashuu sendiri hanya berharap seseorang yang mampu memakainya akan muncul suatu saat. Di sela-sela emperan kota, Kiyomitsu membawa Kashuu berkeliling kota.

Mencari pembeli dan menawarkannya ke beberapa ronin dan samurai. Beberapa dari mereka tahu harga jual Kashuu yang sebenarnya. Kashuu kiyomitsu adalah karya yang bagus dari Kiyomitsu meskipun dia hanya penduduk sungai. Banyak yang menolak dengan alasan tak biasa memakai pedang macam Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Kashuu sendiri tak berharap banyak.

Yang penting ada yang mampu membeli dan memakainya.

Hanya itu.

Paling tidak, biarpun terbeli, Kashuu setidaknya berharap dia bisa menjadi pedang yang bisa dipamerkan sebagai karya seni.

"Berapa?" tanya seorang pemuda yang usianya tak lebih dari lima belas.

Kashuu melihat pemuda yang akan menjadi majikannya.

"Boleh aku lihat pedang itu dari dekat?" si pemuda mengamati baik-baik Kashuu yang saat itu masih berupa pedang.

Kashuu pun di beli dan di bawa si pemuda ke sebuah dojo untuk di tunjukkan.

"Mulai hari ini, pedang ini akan menjadi senjataku!" Kashuu terdiam.

Soji mencari pedang seperti Kashuu berbulan-bulan? Kashuu terdiam. Awalnya, dia merasa kecil hati karena banyak yang menolak memakainya. Namun setelah mendengar kata-kata Soji, Kashuu merasa lega dan senang bertemu dengannya.

'Ah...hari itu juga hujan.' batin Kashuu.

* * *

Kelas kerajinan tangan.

Kashuu bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa laki-laki harus mengambil kelas menjahit dan memasak. Namun Kashuu tahu kenapa. Yamanbagiri sepertinya pandai menjahit boneka demi Rei. Gadis cilik itu mempunyai boneka kelinci pink favoritnya dan kalau-kalau boneka itu rusak, Yamanbagiri ingin bisa memperbaikinya.

Dan juga, Kashuu merasa berterima kasih karena setidaknya dia bisa menjahit berkat kelas ini.

* * *

Rehearsal drama bersama Yasusada terasa sesak dan tak menyenangkan. Romeo yang diperankan Yasusada terlihat agak lesu dan Kashuu tak mau banyak komentar. Yamanbagiri bahkan menghela nafas karena Yasusada terlihat tak konsentrasi sama sekali. Yasusada terlihat gelisah dan terus melamun.

Tapi Kashuu memutuskan meninggalkan Yasusada, memberikan waktu bagi partnernya.

* * *

Kashuu pulang dan memutuskan untuk ke mall dahulu untuk sekadar window shopping, menyejukkan mata sebelum pulang ke asrama. Saat pulang dan sampai di lobby asrama lantai lima, Kashuu bingung melihat Rei yang di kelilingi oleh beberapa toudan. Dia memutuskan berjalan balik ke kamarnya.

"Gigi Rei bakal tumbuh?" tanya Mitsutada.

"Bukannya sudah telat?" tanya Hasebe.

"Gigi Rei bukan mau tumbuh tapi goyang!" kata Rei.

"Ini akibat kamu kebanyakan makan coklat." kata Yaman.

"Bukaaaaannnnn!" protes Rei.

"Malam ini engga boleh makan yang manis-manis." tegas Kurikara.

"Mitsutada, catat itu." kata Hasebe.

"Huaaaaaaaaa! Rei benci! Rei mau makan yang manis-manis! Huaaaaaaa! Huaaaaaaaaaa!" tangis Rei akhirnya pecah.

Yamanbagiri, Kurikara, Mitsutada dan Hasebe kompak langsung menutup telinga mereka begitu Rei menangis kencang.

'Tangisan gelombang supersonik?' batin Kurikara.

'Tangisan paling menyentuh hati...tahan, Hasebe. Demi kebaikan aruji...' batin Hasebe yang mau luluh.

'Manis banget...tapi kalau aku kasih manisan nanti aku yang di tonjok Kuri-chan...' batin Mitsutada bersikukuh.

"Rei, kalau kamu tahan tidak makan makanan manis, nanti aku janji belikan sesuatu yang enak di festival." bujuk Yamanbagiri.

"...enggaaaaa! Rei engga bisa di bribe kayak begitu!" teriak Rei bersikukuh.

'Bribe?' Hasebe bertanya-tanya.

'Sejak kapan Rei bisa bahasa inggris?' batin Kurikara.

'Dia ngerti arti sogokan?!' batin Mitsutada.

"huuu...huee...manisann...hu...hiks...hiks...Manba-nii, Rei mau niao-niao." kata Rei begitu tangisannya reda.

"Niao-niao?!" Manba kebingungan.

"Apa itu niao-niao Rei?" tanya Kurikara.

Kashuu lewat membawa ceret airnya untuk diisi.

"Niao-niao itu bahasa taiwan*. Artinya dia kebelet buang air kecil." jawab Kashuu.

"Rei kebelet?!"

"Cepat! Nanti kalau dia ngompol repot bersihinnya!"

Hasebe cepat-cepat menggendong saniwa cilik namun...

"Ah." Mereka semua terdiam.

Rei kembali menangis sesengukan karena malu.

"...ngompol ya?" tanya Kashuu yang kembali sambil membawa ceret ¾ penuh.

Rei pun kembali menangis. Yamanbagiri membawa Rei untuk ganti baju sekalian mandi. Hasebe kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan ganti baju. Mitsutada dan Kurikara memutuskan mencari mop untuk mengelap lantai. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengungkit kejadian itu.

* * *

* Taiwanese, bukan mandarin. (biasa logatnya sudah berbeda, ada yang dekat cantonese, ada yang dekat bahasa hokkian medan ataupun hokkian bagan, tergantung leluhur, kalau di Indonesia. Bahasanya mirip-mirip tapi beda.)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Akhir musim semi. Yamanbagiri membawa Rei ke festival budaya sekolah. Bahkan Iwatooshi dan para tantou datang ke Honmaru Gakuen. Rei sontak besembunyi dibalik Mikazuki dan Gokotai begitu melihat Doudanuki dalam kostum frankensteinnya.

"Goko-chan..."

"Ya, Rei?"

"Tanuki-nii serem..." Rei menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Gokotai.

"Gyahahahah! Rei, mau takoyaki?" tanya Mutsu.

"Mau!" jawab Rei sebelum Mikazuki menjawab.

"Rei, nanti kamu tersesat!" Gokotai cepat-cepat megang tangan Rei.

Mikazuki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Kiddie leash.

"Supaya Rei tidak hilang." Mikazuki akhirnya memakaikan kiddie leash ke Rei.

"...memalukan!" protes Gokotai.

"Eh? Tapi nanti Rei hilang."

"Aku dan saudaraku akan menjaga Rei! Orang tua tak usah ikut!" kata si kembar Hirano dan Maeda sambil melepas kiddie leash Rei.

"Padahal Rei manis kalau pakai kiddie leash. Yah, tak usah deh. Jijii kecewa..."

"Mika. Jangan begitu." komentar Kogitsunemaru.

"Kelas Kashuu mana ya?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Kamu...aku cari kelas Nakigitsune sih."

"Hm-hm, kelas mereka sampingan!"

Mari kita tinggalkan kedua kakek ini.

* * *

Kashuu menghela nafas. Baju kostum Juliet ini keterlaluan sempit dan dia juga pakai korset dan bra yang disumpal kapas di dalam demi membentuk badan perempuan. Yasusada juga menghela nafas.

"Ayahmu datang kan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Ya. Tapi aku tegang." kata Yasusada.

'Syukurlah, kami masih bisa bicara wajar. Lebih baik daripada diam.'

"Kamu haus?" tanya Yasusada.

"Iya. Tapi kita tak boleh keluar."

"Aku akan minta Horikawa bawakan sesuatu." kata Yasusada licik.

"...kamu apakan Horikawa sampai dia akan melakukannya?"

Tak lama setelah Yasusada menutup handphonenya, Horikawa muncul membawa tiga minuman kalengan berasa jus jeruk.

"Whoa! Juliet Kashuu cantik!" puji Horikawa.

"Eh? Uhh...terima kasih..." wajah Kashuu memerah.

"Horikawa, itu yang satu lagi untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Yamanbagiri. Berikan padanya. Aku akan ada di bangku penonton." kata Horikawa sambil berlalu.

Pentas berakhir dengan sukses. Kashuu menerima banyak bunga dari para lelaki hanya karena dia terlihat seperti perempuan asli. Yang menggemaskan dan mengesalkan bagi Kashuu adalah, Mikazuki datang dan memberi sebuket bunga mawar padanya.

'Memalukaaaannn!' batin Kashuu.

Belum lagi saat berkeliling demi istirahat, dia di goda banyak pria usia kuliah. Untungnya Yasusada selalu menjadi romeo yang protektif. Nasib naas Kashuu tak berakhir begitu saja. Dia bertemu Rei dan para tantou awataguchi.

"Kiyo-nii! Cantik!" mata Rei berbinar-binar.

"Rei, halo."

"Ah!" Rei menunjuk ke arah tengah pasangan Romeo Juliet.

"Apa itu? Monster?" tanya Rei.

Kashuu dan Yasusada menoleh kebelakang. Wajah mereka pucat. Kebiishi muncul tanpa terdeteksi. Lupakan soal drama maupun banyak orang. Pasukan penghancur sejarah dan kebiishi muncul di saat ramai begini itu mengerikan seolah kehujanan darah. Mitsutada dan Ookurikara menendang kebiishi itu agar menjauh dari Rei. Mereka sudah dalam seragam perang mereka sehingga biarpun naginata itu jatuh berdebam kencang, para manusia menganggapnya sebagai angin lewat.

"Aruji!" seorang pemuda bersama Namazuo dan Honebami berlari ke arah kebiishi dan pasukan penghancur sejarah.

"Eh? Siapa kamu?" tanya Yasusada dan Kashuu.

"Monoyoshi Sadamune. Yang lebih penting! Para oodachi tak bisa bergerak dalam kerumunan ini! Tachi juga sulit mengincar musuh. Hanya para uchigatana, tantou dan wakizashi yang bisa melawan mereka mau tak mau!" lapor Monoyoshi.

"Kenapa mereka muncul di saat sulit begini?!" teriak Kashuu yang sudah berganti ke seragam perang.

"Siapa sasaran mereka?" tanya Yasusada.

"...entah. saat ini Aizen Kunitoshi sedang melindungi Akashi Kuniyuki. Ada empat pasukan biasa dan satu pasukan kebiishi. Kebiishi itu mengarah ke kelas pentas drama!"

"Itu kelas kita!" Yasusada cepat-cepat berlari ke arah kelasnya.

"Yasusada, tunggu!" Kashuu cepat-cepat berlari mengejar Yasusada.

"...Rei tunggu sama Hirano dan Maeda!" kata Rei.

"Um, bukannya lebih baik kalian bersama pedang lain?" saran Monoyoshi.

"Tenang saja. Namazuo adalah wakizashi terkuat saat ini. Selama kita tak meninggalkan Namazuo, saniwa aman bersama kita." kata Honebami.

"Aku yang jadi perisai hidup?!" tanya Namazuo.

"Kuharap mereka sempat menyelamatkan apa yang diincar kebiishi." kata Hirano.

* * *

Langit berubah menjadi abu. Nafas Kashuu sesak. Dia dan Yasusada berhasil mengusir kebiishi. Akan tetapi, pertarungan mereka di atap beresiko tinggi. Naginata musuh mendorong jatuh sebuah pipa besi yang akan dipakai untuk memperbaiki atap. Yasusada pun tak mampu bertarung begitu tahu siapa korban tak beruntung itu. Hasilnya, pedang Kashuu hampir patah demi melindungi Yasusada.

Untunglah Mikazuki dan Kogi cepat memberi bantuan. Kedua tachi itu datang di saat yang tepat dan menghabisi naginata musuh.

"Akashi Kuniyuki sudah memanggil ambulan. Yamato no kami Yasusada, ayahmu sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit." kata Mikazuki.

"Mika." panggil Kogi.

Mereka mengecek kondisi Kashuu. Tubuh manusia Kashuu tak apa tapi pedang Kashuu retak dan hampir patah.

"Kita harus memperbaikinya." Kata Mikazuki.

"Tak mungkin." Balas Kogi.

"Kogi, Kashuu sekarat! Dia harus cepat dibawa ke tempat penempaan!"

"Dalam keadaan begini? Pedangnya sudah retak! Kalau kau menggerakkannya, pedang itu akan patah!"

Mikazuki memegang pedang Kashuu yang retak itu dengan tenang dan memasukkannya kedalam sarung pedang Kashuu. Gerakan Mikazuki yang pasti tetapi hati-hati itu berhasil membuktikan bahwa Kogi salah.

"Aku bukan tenka goken paling elegan kalau tak bisa bergerak seperti itu." kata Mikazuki sambil membawa pedang Kashuu.

"Oh. Lantas siapa yang akan menggendong Kashuu ke tempat penempaan?"

"Tentu saja aku! Kamu bawa Yamato no kami Yasusada!"

"...aku mencium sesuatu dibalik kata-katamu." kata Kogi curiga.

* * *

"Lima belas jam lebih sedikit." Jawab sang penempa.

"Baiklah. Kami akan kembali sesudah lima belas jam." jawab Mikazuki.

Kashuu ditinggal di tempat penempa sementara Mika dan Kogi membawa Yasusada ke rumah sakit. Yasusada menjaga ayahnya dengan protektif. Mikazuki menghela nafas. Kebiishi memang bisa di katakan sebagai pedang yang tercemar. Tapi kenapa mereka terus mengganggu manusia yang tak ada hubungannya?

"...Yasusada?" tanya ayahnya.

Yasusada cepat-cepat memijat wajahnya agar bangun.

"Ya, ayah?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya si kepala keluarga Okita.

"Ayah tertimpa besi yang jatuh dari atap. Ini di rumah sakit."

"Oh."

"...Yasusada, kalau aku mati, jangan lupa mengurus sepupumu."

"Sepupu?" Yasusada terdiam sejenak.

"Ah...Kiyomitsu?" tebak Yasusada.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Dia anak yang baik. Dulu juga...dia selalu mengalah kepadamu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tak pernah cerita padamu? Kiyomitsu dulu cantik jadi kau kira dia perempuan. Lalu kalian janji akan menikah saat dewasa. Lalu, boneka yang kamu panggil Kiyo-chan itu darinya. Kalian tukaran boneka karena kamu menangis kencang ingin boneka kucing yang hitam."

"...aku tak ingat." jawab Yasusada dengan wajam memerah.

Yasusada melihat Mikazuki sementara Kogitsunemaru tak terlihat.

"Yamato no kami Yasusada, bisa kita bicara empat mata?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Yasusada.

"Bisakah kau jangan dekat-dekat Kashuu?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Ha?!" wajah Yasusada langsung berubah ke mode setan.

"Kau bercanda, kakek? Dia partnerku!"

"Aku tak bercanda. Kashuu terlalu baik padamu. Mungkin kau salah mengira kalau dia suka padamu? Jangan salah sangka antara kasih sayang saudara dan cinta." kata Mikazuki sebelum meninggalkan Yasusada.

* * *

AN : tereetetet! persaingan YasuKiyo VS MikaKiyo dimulaii~~!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character

* * *

Kashuu terbangun dan cepat-cepat melihat kalendar. Sudah dekat musim panas. Kashuu ingin rasanya mencekik dirinya sendiri. Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat. Renovasi asrama juga selesai dan para uchigatana boleh memiliki kamar sendiri. Kashuu pun dipindahkan ke kamar 512. Kashuu memang hanya tertidur satu hari tapi waktu terasa berlalu terlalu cepat.

Kalendar Kashuu memberi tahu tentang musim panas. Wajah Kashuu memucat. Waktu sudah tak banyak, suara di kepalanya memberi tahunya. Kashuu terdiam.

'Kenapa aku merasa sudah kehabisan waktu?'

Sejak pentas drama Romeo dan Juliet, Kashuu dan Yasusada tak banyak bicara karena Yasusada sibuk bolak balik ke rumah sakit mengurus ayahnya. Kashuu sendiri belakangan mulai dekat dengan para wakizashi dan tantou.

"Halo, Namazuo. Mencari Nakigitsune?" tanya Kashuu.

Namazuo mengangguk. Belakangan ini Monoyoshi dan Namazuo terlihat bersama terus-terusan sampai Honebami jengah melihat Monoyoshi.

"Paman Naki punya mentega dan aku mau sedikit. Aku, Monoyoshi dan Honebami masak bersama untuk percobaan sains."

"Oh. Kalau hanya mentega aku juga ada. Kamu mau?" tawar Kashuu.

"Tak usah. Kiyo-nii simpan saja. Aku sekalian ingin tanya percobaan sains ini ke paman Naki soalnya."

"Oh begitu. Tapi Naki tadi pergi dengan Kogi ke museum untuk tugas." kata Kashuu.

"EH?! Kok begitu?! Aaaahhh! Sudahlah. Berarti tugasnya nanti saja..." Namazuo mencari alasan.

"Namazuo, kita harus kerjakan besok kalau begitu. Ayo kita kerjakan yang lain." Monoyoshi tersenyum manis sambil menangkap wakizashi yang dulunya naginata itu.

"Ampuni aku, Monoyon..."

Kashuu menghela nafas. Musim panas benar-benar membuat para penghuni kamar lantai atas mengeluh kepanasan dan membuka AC mereka. Padahal ini belum masuk musim panasnya. Kashuu menghela nafas. Libur musim panas ini akan mengerikan bagi para pelajar sperti mereka.

* * *

Bulan Juni sudah dimulai. Kashuu mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam musim panas. Tapi dasar kebiasaan, Kashuu sudah memakai lotion anti UV mendekati jam siang. Kashuu sendiri merasa malu tapi apa mau dikata, kebiasaan dia sebagai tsukumogami dulu masih terbawa. Yasusada terlihat super lemas.

"Yasusada, kamu tak apa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Ya. Mungkin. Ayahku bilang aku benar-benar harus mencari calon istri supaya aku bisa hidup."

"Terang saja, kamu tak mungkin bisa mencari istri yang baik. Kamu kan hanya hidup untuk ayahmu." ledek Kashuu.

"Tak ada yang mau menikah dengan laki yang father complex. Kalau perempuan dengan father complex mungkin masih ada." tambah Yamanbagiri.

"Hum, hum. Apa ini artinya Yamanbagiri siap membesarkan Rei sebagai calon istri?" Kashuu tersenyum nakal.

"Hey, kami beda dua belas tahun. Aku sudah tua duluan sebelum aku bisa menikah dengannya." Yamanbagiri menahan diri dengan senyum kaku.

"Katanya begitu, Yasusada. Padahal nantinya dia bakal memeluk dan menggendong calon istrinya begitu pulang sekolah." kata Kashuu sambil pura-pura berbisik ke Yasusada.

"Memang benar lelaki introvert macam dia itu tipe yang paling berbahaya." balas Yasusada.

"Kalian berdua, mati sana!" teriak Yamanbagiri dengan wajah merah.

* * *

"Aku benci musim panas..." keluh Kashuu sambil berlari.

Pelajaran olahraga mereka kali ini adalah baseball. Kashuu benci bagian pemanasan dimana dia harus berlari. Memang Kashuu ikut klub atletik lari dulu tapi tak berarti dia mau berlari di siang bolong begini. Yamanbagiri sih beruntung karena ada tudung itu.

'Tudung itu berguna di saat begini!' batin Kashuu begitu dia menoleh ke Yamanbagiri.

"...apa?" tanya Yamanba.

"Pinjamkan tudungmu!" Kashuu langsung memalak.

"Ha?! Tu-! Jangan tarik tudungkuuuu!" pekik Yamanbagiri sambil berlari dari Kashuu.

"Tungguuuu!" Kashuu berlari mengejar si tudung.

"...kenapa jadi tudung yang direbut?" Yasusada menonton sambil berlari di belakang mereka.

* * *

"Musim panas ya...?" Yamanbagiri, Kashuu dan Yasusada duduk bertiga di lobby asrama sambil memakan es krim mereka.

Serangga berbunyi 'ming ming ming' keras dari luar. Kashuu mengipas diri sendiri dengan kipas kecil. Yamanbagiri terbaring di sofa dengan lemas. Yasusada menatap AC rusak di depan mereka dengan kesal.

"AC sialan..." gerutu Yasusada.

"Yotsune-san menghabiskan uang untuk renovasi kamar lantai lima tapi dia lupa kalau AC lobby rusak...!" gerutu Kashuu.

"Kolam renang..." Yamanbagiri bangun dan mulai melepas bajunya.

"Hoa?! Yamanbagiri, jangan disini!" teriak Kashuu.

Ketiga pemuda SMA itu terdiam begitu melihat pintu lift terbuka dan Rei masuk bersama Shishiou.

"...!"

"...GYAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Memalukan!" wajah Yamanbagiri merah padam sampai ke leher.

"Kamu yang mulai kan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Dia pasti tak menyangka calon istrinya berniat baik, datang membawa es krim tapi malah di suguhi pemandangan buka baju." komentar Yasusada.

"Hm-hm! Memalukan." tambah Kashuu.

"Kalian berdua jangan ngomongin teman sendiri!" protes Yamanbagiri.

"Manba-nii!" Rei yang sudah berganti baju dengan baju renang mendekati Yamanbagiri.

"Baju renang Rei manis kan?"

"...kamu ketularan Kashuu ya?!" Yamanbagiri menyesal kenapa temannya membawa pengaruh buruk.

"Hey, engga sopan!" kata Kashuu.

"Kashuu manis kok." komentar Mikazuki yang memang sudah dari tadi di kolam.

"Maaf, aku engga demen kakek-kakek." kata Kashuu dingin.

"Dingin sekali. Kakek sediiihhh..." Mikazuki mendekati Kashuu.

"Mati lah sekali, kakek." Kashuu mencubit tangan yang berniat menggerayangi celana Kashuu.

Yasusada yang kesal karena di cuekin cepat-cepat menggunakan pistol airnya dan menyemprot Kashuu.

"HOI?! Dingin!" jerit Kashuu.

"Lebih enakan?" tanya Yasusada.

"Kenapa kamu ada pistol air?!" tanya Kashuu.

"Rei membawa beberapa pistol air." jawab Yasusada.

"Whoa! Ada yang keren begini!" Kashuu langsung mengambil satu dan mengisinya.

"Rei juga! Kasih Rei!" Kashuu memberikan salah satu pistol airnya.

"Manba-nii! Isiin!" perintah Rei.

"Iya, putri cilik." jawab Yamanbagiri dengan sarkatis.

"...Rei bukan putri! Kata Yotsune-san, Rei itu eee...saniwa! Saniwa-sama!"

'Eh?'

'Dia tahu?!'

'Soal saniwa?' Mikazuki, Yasusada dan Kashuu terdiam.

"Rei, Atsushi dan Akita lagi di ruang ganti bareng Tonbokiri. Kamu panggil mereka ya?"

"Rei boleh masuk ke ruang ganti laki?" tanya Rei dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya."

"Tunggu! Kamu mau suruh dia masuk ke sana?!"

"Dia masih lima tahun! Boleh kok!"

"Kalau dia lebih tua sedikit itu namanya pelecehan! Eh bukan! Kamu menjual temanmu sendiri!"

"Rei engga punya pikiran seperti itu tahu! Sumpah, dia cuma lima tahun!"

"Manba-nii!" Rei kembali ke kolam sambil di gendong Tonbokiri.

Mata merah Kashuu melihat ke arah otot-otot Tonbokiri. Wajah Kashuu memerah dan dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Engga bakal tumbuh otot, Kiyo." kata Yasusada.

"Ha?! Siapa yang ingin tumbuhin otot?! Dan lagi otot bukan tumbuh tapi di bentuk!" tanya Kashuu.

"Lantas apa yang kau harapkan? Tumbuh dada seperti punya perempuan?" ejek Yasusada.

"Mati kamu, Yasusada!" Kashuu mulai menyemprot Yasusada dengan pistol airnya.

Yasusada lari kesana kemari, menghindari Kashuu yang kesal, mengakibatkan beberapa toudan yang masuk langsung basah kena air. Para toudan yang masuk kolam mendeklarasikan perang. Semprotan air dan teriakan ceria anak-anak membahana. Mikazuki menghela nafas.

'Seandainya kebahagiaan ini tak berlalu begitu cepat...' batin Mikazuki.

Mikazuki terkesiap saat seseorang menyemprotnya. Tsurumaru terbahak sambil berlari menghindari kejaran Uguisumaru yang membawa pistol air bermodel machine gun yang bisa langsung menyemprot banyak semprotan sekali tembak. Sepertinya yang barusan adalah serangan Tsurumaru yang meleset.

* * *

Kashuu dan Yasusada terengah-engah. Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain, tubuh berkeringat dan keletihan tampak di mata. Yasusada menimpa Kashuu tanpa sengaja, tergelincir akibat perang air sana sini, Kashuu dan Yasusada melindungi satu sama lain, Yasusada refleks menggunakan tangannya agar kepala Kashuu tak membentur tanah dan Kashuu refleks menggunakan tubuhnya agar Yasusada tak lecet saat jatuh.

Otomatis mereka jatuh dengan posisi yang sangat ambigu

Beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka.

"Kane-san, aku tak akan berjalan dekat kolam biarpun Kane-san yang minta." kata Horikawa yang tahu Kanesada berniat bermesraan dengan alasan jatuh.

"Ho-ri-ka-waaa...!" Izumi no kami Kanesada hanya bisa menggigit jari kesal sambil melihat pasangan pedang Okita.

"...kenapa mata Rei di tutup?" tanya Rei yang matanya di tutup Yamanbagiri.

"Kamu belum cukup umur melihatnya."

"Rei mau liaaaatt!" jerit Rei.

"Gyaaaaa!" Yamanbagiri ikut berteriak karena kaget.

"Waaaaaa!" Akita dan Atsushi yang ikut kaget tergelincir air, tercebur ke kolam.

"Hoaaaa! Midare, awass!" Midare ikut terpeleset bersama Urashima yang tak sengaja mendorong Yasusada.

Bibir bertemu bibir.

Mata merah dan biru terbelalak kaget.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character. Karena Author ada ujian, chapter ini di keluarkan karena tak tahu kapan bisa update chp 17.

* * *

Kashuu duduk di samping Mikazuki dengan wajah memerah setelah berusaha menenggelamkan Yasusada. Kashuu menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Hey, Kashuu-kun, tak apa Yasusada kamu tenggelamkan begitu?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Dia boleh mati di teluk tokyo atau di Ikedaya for all I care! 百痴*!" kutuk Kashuu. (*idiot)

"Hahaha! Aku tak mengerti makianmu tapi baiklah kalau begitu."

"...Kakek?!" Kashuu cepat-cepat menjaga jarak.

"Hahaha! Kamu tak sadar kalau kita sudah daritadi duduk bersebelahan?"

"Kiyomitsu! Kamu keterlaluan! Masa kamu berusaha menenggelamkanku?! Nanti tak ada yang menjaga ayahku!" teriak Yasusada yang sudah keluar dari kolam.

"Diam saja kamu, dasar father complex!" teriak Kashuu.

"Kamu...jangan sok mentang-mentang cantik!" Yasusada langsung menarik rambut Kashuu.

Kashuu balas menjambak rambut Yasusada, mereka saling menatap kesal satu sama lain.

"...suami istri!" komentar Reijin.

"Level anak usia lima tahun." tambah Yamanbagiri.

"Kakaka! Level hubungan seperti Horikawa dan Kanesada!" tawa Yamabushi.

Kashuu melepas jambakannya dan mendorong Yasusada menjauh.

"Aku dan Yasusada hanya satu pemilik dulu! Itu saja!" bantah Kashuu kesal.

* * *

Kashuu memutuskan berhenti bermain air, duduk di bawah payung dengan lelah. Yasusada hanya diam dan memutuskan mengerjai Kanesada dengan menyemprotnya. Kashuu melihat Aizen Kunitoshi yang duduk tanpa berteriak.

'Tumben sekali.' batin Kashuu.

"Kamu tak main dengan Hotarumaru, Aizen-kun?" tanya Kashuu.

"Engga. Mereka tak perlu aku untuk meramaikan suasana." jawab Aizen dengan suram.

Dari balik baju Aizen, Kashuu terdiam melihat bekas gigitan merah samar.

'...memang lebih baik diam ya.' batin Kashuu.

"Aizen-kun, kamu tak mau main dengan yang lain?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Engga." jawab Aizen dengan sedikit takut.

"Biarkan saja dia istirahat. Nanti kalau dia sudah tak apa, dia akan main dengan Hotarumaru lagi seperti biasa kok." kata Akashi Kuniyuki.

Ichigo menatap khawatir Aizen yang memalingkan mukanya. Insting kakaknya selalu memberitahunya kalau ada yang salah dengan tantou yang dilindungi Aizen Myouou ini dan Akashi Kuniyuki.

"Aizen-kun, kamu mau minum jus buah?" tanya Kashuu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kashuu-nii...um...jus jeruk saja, terima kasih." jawab Aizen.

Tawa membahana Iwatooshi membuat para tantou kocar-kacir, menghindari Imanotsurugi yang menyuruh naginata itu untuk lompat ke kolam bersama. Mereka masuk kolam dengan suara keras sampai Mikazuki dan para pedang yang duduk di samping kolam ikut basah.

Rei tertawa kencang dan berlari ke Maeda dan Hirano, menjatuhkan mereka bertiga ke kolam. Yagen tersenyum kecil menatap kedua saudaranya yang kembali basah. Rei menjerit kesenangan dan menciprat Akita dan Atsushi. Midare mengambil pelampung dan ikut melompat ke kolam,menciprati Sayo dan Gokotai yang bermain uno. Midare lantas mendudukkan Rei ke atas pelampung.

* * *

Sore itu, para tantou dan Rei tertidur akibat kelelahan. Yamabushi menggendong Rei, Uguisumaru dan Ichigo menggendong Maeda dan Hirano, Tsurumaru dan Akashi menggendong Akita dan Hotarumaru. Kashuu menggandeng Midare sementara Yasusada menggandeng Yagen. Horikawa dan Kanesada membawa Gokotai dan Atsushi. Kousetsu yang datang menggendong Sayo keluar.

"Kashuu-nii, ciuman tadi hot lho!" senyum Midare nakal.

"Hush, jangan di ungkit!" kata Kashuu.

"Kapan aku dan Urashima bisa begituuuu?" tanya Midare.

"Selama jangan ketahuan Nagasone-san kamu aman kan?" tanya Kashuu.

Midare memang tantou yang dekat dengan Kashuu. Sifat Midare yang cukup terbuka dan sassy membuat Kashuu menyukai Midare sebagai adik sendiri.

"Heh, kalau aku cepat besar, aku akan langsung mencium Urashima di depan kedua kakaknya!"

"Mereka bakal menyatakan perang dengan Awataguchi jadi lebih baik jangan." saran Kashuu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kotetsu lawan Awataguchi, mereka pasti bakal kalah!"

"Kalah jumlah iya."

"Taisho masih kecil dan enerjik ya." kata Yagen.

Yasusada mengangguk.

"Taisho pasti tumbuh dengan cepat. Lalu, meninggalkan kita." bisik Yagen sedih.

"Aruji-sama tidak akan tumbuh dengan cepat. Lihat saja mental anak kecilnya." komentar Yasusada.

"Bukan tumbuh dalam artian begitu maksudku...lagipula, ciuman barusan wow sekali." kata Yagen mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Wajah Yasusada memerah.

"Ciuman pertamaku..." bisik Yasusada.

"Jackpot rupanya." komentar Yagen.

Mikazuki menghela nafas. Biarpun dia tak bermain air, tetap saja lelah rasanya melihat para anak-anak bermain ceria.

"Kashuu-kun," Mikazuki mendekati Kashuu.

"Malam ini di kamarku," bisik Mikazuki pelan.

Kashuu menatap Mikazuki dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda?' sebelum kembali menjaga jarak, membawa Midare menjauh.

"Fufufu," tawa Mikazuki.

"Mika, kau sepertinya senang." kata Kogitsunemaru.

"Begitulah. Fufu..." Mikazuki tertawa kecil.

Midare menatap Kashuu.

"Kashuu-nii," panggil Midare.

"Kenapa, Midare?" tanya Kashuu.

Mereka berdua berbisik-bisik dan Midare tertawa kencang.

"Begitu? Baiklah, baiklah. Ini rahasia kita, Kashuu-nii!" kata Midare.

Yasusada menatap partnernya dengan tatapan bingung.

'Apa sih yang mereka bahas sampai harus bisik-bisik?' batin Yasusada.

* * *

Besoknya, Yasusada, Yamanbagiri dan Kashuu mengerjakan tugas mereka bersama. Sesekali Rei datang membawa es krim dan camilan sebelum keluar dan pergi bermain dengan Aizen dan Gokotai. Kashuu mengerjakan tugas matematikanya dengan tekun sesekali bertanya ke Yasusada apa rumus yang harus dipakai. Yamanbagiri mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris sambil memakai kamus.

Yasusada menjelaskan rumus mana yang harus dipakai sambil sesekali meminum es tehnya. Kashuu mengangguk pelan dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Pikiran Yasusada terbang dan dia menatap Kashuu. Kemeja biru Kashuu terlihat cocok dengan celana selututnya. Kashuu mengerinyitkan dahinya, berpikir sejenak sebelum tanpa sadar menusuk bibirnya dengan ujung pensil berpenghapus.

Wajah Yasusada memerah mengingat ciuman di kolam renang. Bibir Kashuu terasa lembut dan...Yasusada terdiam. Celananya terasa ketat dan Yasusada memilih tak sengaja menumpahkan es tehnya, langsung berdiri dan memilih kabur ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Yamanbagiri yang menyelamatkan kamusnya dari tumpahan air.

"Es tehnya tumpah." jawab Kashuu yang masih sibuk menghitung rumus.

Setelah agak lama, Yasusada kembali ke meja belajar mereka. Kashuu masih sibuk menyelesaikan soal-soal matematika dari guru sementara Yamanbagiri sudah mulai menerjemahkan tugas bahasanya. Kashuu sepertinya selesai dan dia menghela nafas lega, memutuskan untuk jeda sebentar dan merenggangkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yasusada.

"Iya...ahhh...!" jawab Kashuu sambil menguap.

"Hm?" Yasusada melihat boneka kelinci di meja Kashuu.

"Itu boneka kelinci milikmu?" tanya Yasusada.

"Iya. Namanya Yamato dan kalau kamu mengejekku, itu hadiah dari ayah dan ibuku sebelum mereka meninggal."

"Oh."

"Kashuu, mau ke festival obon di kuil? Kudengar mereka akan adakan perayaan besar!" ajak Yasusada.

"No. Kamu ajak ayahmu saja." jawab Kashuu sambil berbaring di lantai.

"Ayolah!" ajak Yasusada.

"No means no. Aku engga suka ya, kamu paksa begini! 你是笨蛋嗎*?" sergah Kashuu dengan wajah tak suka. (*Kamu bodoh ya?)

"Aku memang engga mengerti bahasa mandarin tapi aku merasa kamu mengataiku." kata Yasusada.

"Ya, kamu bukan idiot kan? Ngerti dong kalau aku menolak?" kata Kashuu.

"Baiklah kalau kamu menolak." jawab Yasusada anteng.

Yamanbagiri membawa kamus dan buku-bukunya.

"Aku lebih baik kerjakan sendiri saja." kata Yamanbagiri yang tak mau mendengar pertengkaran pasutri ini.

Yamanbagiri cepat-cepat kabur meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kamu tak mau."

"Aku tak mau. Kamu bisa pergi dengan Okita-kun." Kashuu berdiri.

"Ha?!"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku ingat semuanya. Ayahmu di kehidupan ini adalah Okita-kun di masa lalu. Aku hanya sepupumu. Kamu lebih baik main dengan ayahmu. Bukankah kamu mencintai Okita-kun? Aku tahu kok. Matamu selalu mengikuti semua gerakan Okita. Kenapa tak sekalian kamu 'main' dengannya?"

"Main? Apa maksudmu? Kalau kamu cemburu, kamu bisa ikut ke festival juga! Aku mau kita menghabiskan waktu seperti dulu!"

"Ahahahah!" Kashuu tergelak.

"Yasusada, kamu benar-benar...clueless. maksudku ber'main' dengan Okita-kun, adalah itu. Itu lho," Kashuu menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

'seks.'

Wajah Yasusada merah padam dan Yasusada menampar Kashuu.

"Menjijikkan!" teriak Yasusada.

Yasusada cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar Kashuu. Kashuu menatap punggung Yasusada yang keluar.

"Lebih baik begini." bisik Kashuu meyakinkan dirinya.

* * *

Tanabata.

Kashuu hanya bingung melihat begitu banyak kertas di pohon bambu itu.

"Iwatooshi, punya kita harus yang paling tinggi!" seru Imano.

"Rei juga mau punya Rei tinggi! Jirou-nii!"

"Minta aniki yang pasangkan. Dia lebih tinggi dariku!"

Tarou memasangakan permohonan Rei di tempat yang cukup tinggi.

"Kashuu juga mau?" tanya Jirou.

"Oh, punyaku biarkan saja di situ. Tak perlu tinggi-tinggi." jawab Kashuu malas.

"Apa sih yang kamu tulis, Kashuu?" tanya Jirou penasaran.

"Rahasia." jawab Kashuu dengan wajah sedikit merah.

* * *

Musim panas, festival obon. Kashuu menatap kolam ikan. Rei kembali menakuti ikan-ikan.

"Waaaa! Ahahah—GYAAA!" Rei menjerit begitu dia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aruji!" Kashuu cepat-cepat menangkap si gadis cilik sebelum dia jatuh.

SPLASH!

Kashuu dan Rei jatuh ke kolam dengan tak elit. Tsurumaru yang lewat malah tertawa, bukan membantu. Uguisumaru memukul lengan Tsurumaru. Si pedang berjulukan pangeran teh hijau membantu Kashuu mengeluarkan saniwa dari kolam terlebih dahulu. Kashuu dan Rei kompak basah kuyup dan bau ikan. Tsurumaru tergelak.

"Kalian seperti ikan lele (namazu)."

"Namazuo?" tanya Rei.

"Engga lucu, Tsuru." komentar Uguisumaru dingin.

Kashuu membawa saniwa kembali ke asrama daripada bau ikan. Mereka berganti baju dan mandi. Kashuu keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Mikazuki mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kamu mau, kakek?" tanya Kashuu.

"Mau ke festival?" ajak Mikazuki.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ku lihat dari tiga hari ini, Yasusada tak mencarimu lagi?"

"Dia hanya kesal denganku."

"Bertengkar?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kakek sediiihhh..."

"Hentikan."

"Ya sudah. aku hanya mau memberimu yukata ini. Pakai kalau kamu mau ke festival ya." Mikazuki memberikan Kashuu kantong plastik berisi yukata merah dan berlalu begitu saja.

Kashuu menghela nafas. Apa sih yang enak dari festival, memang makanan enak dan kembang api tapi Kashuu benci keramaian festival. Memutuskan menonton kembang api dari tempat yang sepi, Kashuu memakai yukata pemberian Mikazuki dan mengikuti Kousetsu dan saudaranya yang searah ke festival.

Kashuu memutuskan berjalan sendirian, akan tetapi, desakan banyak orang membuat tali sandal getanya lepas. Kesal dengan hal ini, Kashuu menepi dan menghela nafas sambil berusaha memperbaiki tali sandal itu.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya suara familiar.

Kashuu mendongak dan terdiam. Pria di depannya itu tinggi dan berambut acak-acakan. Wajah itu benar-benar wajah Yasusada. Bedanya, pria di depannya ini terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dan sebuah pipa rokok bertengger di sabuk yukatanya. Dan lagi, pria ini super tinggi! Kashuu mengira dia mungkin setinggi Jirou.

"Tali getamu lepas?" tanyanya.

"Ah...iya!" Kashuu tak mampu menatap wajah itu.

Rasanya mengerikan.

Dan mustahil Yasusada tumbuh secepat itu.

Pria itu berlutut dan membenarkan tali sandal geta Kashuu dengan saputangannya.

"Silakan, cantik." Pria itu menawarkan Kashuu sandalnya layaknya pangeran.

Wajah Kashuu merah merona. Pria itu tersenyum—dengan senyuman yang persis dengan senyum Yasusada. Kashuu terdiam pucat. Sesuatu dalam batinnya berteriak kencang agar Kashuu menjauhi pria ini.

'Dia ini berbahaya!' batin Kashuu berteriak kencang namun tubuh Kashuu terdiam karena takut.

Suara Kashuu kembali dan dia berkeringat dingin.

"Ah...terima kasih." kata Kashuu sambil mengambil getanya dan memakainya.

"Kau sendiri saja, cantik?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku...bersama teman." jawab Kashuu melirik ke arah lain.

"Benar?" tanya pria itu dengan nada kecewa.

"Err..." Kashuu merasa mati kutu.

Mata biru itu menatapnya memelas dan Kashuu tak pernah bisa menolak apa pun yang diminta tatapan memelas itu.

"...aku terpisah dari temanku."

"Boleh temani aku kalau begitu?" tanya si pria yang persis Yasusada ini.

"...baiklah..." jawab Kashuu.

"Namaku Yamato. Siapa namamu, cantik?" tanya pria itu.

"...Kashuu."

Mereka berjalan berdua. Yamato tak sama dengan Yasusada meski pun wajah mereka sama. Yamato melindungi Kashuu dari terjangan keramaian. Yamato juga murah senyum dan memanjakan Kashuu dengan membelikannya macam-macam makanan. Dari permen apel berbungkus gula sampai gulali merah muda dan jagung bakar.

"Kenapa anda membelikanku banyak makanan begini? Aku kan hanya orang tak dikenal yang anda tolong?" tanya Kashuu sambil menghabiskan gulalinya.

"Karena kamu mengingatkanku pada anak kucing." Kashuu terdiam.

'Ha?! Levelku disamakan dengan anak kucing?!' Kashuu pun bingung.

"Kamu juga merupakan tipeku."

"Tipe?" wajah Kashuu memerah.

"Wajahmu itu tipeku sekali, cantik." tambah Yamato.

"Eh?!" Kashuu tak mampu berkata-kata.

Yamato ini benar-benar pandai memuji. Yamato tersenyum kecil dan mencium pipi Kashuu dengan cepat. Yamato menjilat bibirnya.

"Manis. Hm? Kenapa? Ada bekas gulali di pipimu jadi kumakan." jawab Yamato santai.

* * *

Kashuu menatap langit berbintang. Yamato membawanya ke tempat terpencil dimana mereka bisa menonton kembang api tanpa keramaian sekaligus langit berbintang musim panas.

"Tempat ini VIP hanya milikku." kata Yamato.

"...indah..." bisik Kashuu.

"Haha, obon ini istimewa sekali." bisik Yamato.

"Yamato-san?"

"Aku...benar-benar kangen padamu..." Yamato memeluk Kashuu.

"Anu...Yamato-san?"

"Maaf. Kamu mirip seseorang jadi..." Yamato buru-buru melepas pelukannya.

"...Yamato-san juga mirip seseorang."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu boleh kita hitung impas?"

"Ya, boleh saja."

* * *

Kashuu pulang sendiri sambil membawa kantong kecil berisi makanan dan sebuah jepitan cantik dari Yamato.

"Kamu terlihat cocok memakai jepitan ini, cantik." kata Yamato sebelum memberikan jepitan bunga merah itu.

Kashuu melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam sembilan malam. Kashuu berjalan melewati kios-kios yang sudah mulai tutup. Mata merahnya menatap jalan gelap.

Gelap.

Seorang diri.

Ditinggalkan.

Sendirian.

Kashuu terdiam.

Gelap tak menakutinya.

Yang paling menakutkan bukanlah gelap.

Yang paling menakutkan adalah...

"Kashuu-kun!" panggil Nagasone.

"Kamu tak apa? Aku lihat kamu ta-" Kashuu menatap Nagasone dengan lega.

Lega karena dia tak sendirian.

Lega karena setidaknya, ada seseorang.

'Rasa sepi itu mengerikan, mereka bisa membunuh seseorang dari dalam' bisikan Mikazuki terasa mengerikan dan menyakitkan karena...itu benar.

Bagi Kashuu yang dibuang majikannya, di tinggalkan itu menyakitkan dan menakutkan, mengerikan, menyesakkan dada dan sakitnya itu mampu menghancurkannya berkeping-keping lebih parah daripada saat dia terbunuh di Ikedaya.

"Nagasone-san?" bisik Kashuu yang telanjur memeluk Nagasone Kotetsu.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Aku ingat dulu kamu juga begini makanya aku khawatir dan mencarimu. Souza memberitahuku kalau kamu berjalan ke arah festival. Aku mencarimu daritadi."

"Nagasone-san..." bisik Kashuu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hey, tenang lah. Sudah, sudah. Kamu boleh menangis kok. Sudah hampir tak ada orang." Nagasone-san dengan lembut mengusap-usap punggung Kashuu.

Tangis Kashuu pecah dan dia menangis dalam pelukan pedang Kondo Isami. Nagasone melepas haori tipis yang dia kenakan dan menutupi kepala dan wajah Kashuu.

"Kalau begini, kamu bisa menangis sesuka hati tanpa malu." kata Nagasone.

"...terimakasih." kata Kashuu.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Nagasone.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character. Maaf akibat update yg lama. Author sempet kena flu dan batuk mendadak.

* * *

Musim panas terus berlanjut.

Kashuu mulai sering sakit kepala akhir-akhir ini.

Kata Yamanbagiri, mungkin Kashuu gampang kena sengatan panas.

Yamabushi dan Nagasone berjiwa kakak langsung khawatir dan menyarankan Kashuu untuk istirahat dan minum yang cukup. Namun malam membuat Kashuu terjaga begitu saatnya patroli. Tim mereka mengalahkan pasukan perusak sejarah di daerah kuil sebelum Kashuu dan Horikawa melihat pasukan yang lain di rumah sakit lagi.

"Siapa sih sasaran mereka?!" teriak Kashuu seraya berlari menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Yamato no kami Yasusada?" tebak Kanesada.

Mereka berlari menerobos pintu rumah sakit yang sudah di bobol. Nagasone tak sempat menghindari serangan dadakan tachi yang terlalu cepat dan terbanting ke tembok. Tembakan dan serangan anak panah dari musuh membuat Kanesada terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Pasukan senapan milik yari musuh kembali mengarahkan senapan mereka ke arah Horikawa dan Kanesada.

Horikawa mengaktifkan pasukan perisai miliknya, menghalangi serangan musuh. Kashuu sendiri terdiam berhadapan dengan oodachi musuh. Oodachi memang lambat namun bila serangan mereka kena, kau akan menderita serangan yang cukup parah. Midare menyelinap menyerang yari musuh dan Mikazuki berhadapan dengan naginata musuh.

Kashuu mengambil kuda-kuda, bersiap menyerang sebelum perhatiannya tersita oleh Mikazuki dan Nagasone yang dikalahkan. Kashuu terkesiap, pedang oodachi itu mengenai perut Kashuu dan Kashuu terbanting ke tembok, oodachi itu tidak mengeluarkan pedangnya, dia memukul Kashuu dengan pedang yang masih tersarung.

Kashuu membuang air liur yang bercampur darahnya. Sepertinya dia harus serius. Oodachi itu mendekatinya. Kashuu bisa melihat Yasusada datang memberi bantuan. Namun itu cukup terlambat. Kashuu cepat-cepat menggenggam pedangnya, memasang kuda-kuda untuk mumyouken namun serangan oodachi itu lebih cepat dan dalam waktu sekejap itu, Kashuu melihat pedang itu dikeluarkan dari sarungnya.

Teriakan kesakitan Kashuu dapat terdengar sampai ke lorong rumah sakit. Oodachi itu memotong tangan kanan Kashuu dan mencengkeram leher Kashuu.

"...hnn..." nafas Kashuu tercekik.

Oodachi itu menatapnya dengan mata penuh kegilaan. Kashuu samar-samar mampu mendengar sesuatu ketika dia berusaha menghentikan cekikan musuh.

'...sa...lah...ka...u...ba...' Kashuu tak mampu melihat.

Dia hanya bisa merasakan.

"Kiyoooo!" Yasusada berhasil mengalahkan naginata musuh.

Mereka tak menyadari yari musuh yang berhasil menyelinap kabur. Oodachi itu sepertinya bersikeras menyiksa lawannya. Pedang oodachi itu kembali melayang, Kashuu kembali berteriak meskipun oksigennya terasa habis. Darah tersebar dimana-mana. Lalu, pedang oodachi itu mengarah ke leher pedang Okita Souji yang sudah lemas.

Pedang itu meleset beberapa centi dari leher si uchigatana. Yasusada cepat-cepat menyerang oodachi itu dari belakang, menghancurkan topi dan armor si oodachi. Mata biru Yasusada terkejut. Oodachi itu memliki wajah yang persis dengan Yasusada. Bedanya, pedang itu jelas adalah oodachi dan Yasusada tak pernah memakai baju yang dipakai oleh oodachi Yasusada.

Oodachi itu menyeringai sebelum menyilet bagian dada Kashuu. Kulit tulangnya terlihat dan oodachi itu menarik keluar jantung Kashuu yang masih berdetak.

'...a...hir...te...mu...'

Yasusada menyerang oodachi itu, membuat oodachi itu memasukkan organ itu ke dalam tubuh si uchigatana. Oodachi itu tersenyum mengejek dan mundur bersama sisa pasukannya. Yasusada pun panik dan cepat-cepat mengecek keadaan partnernya yang sudah lemas dan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kita perlu dokter! Kiyo! Hey, Kiyo! bangun!" Yasusada panik.

Horikawa berjalan sambil menyeret kakinya.

"Tak apa. Bawa kedua tangan Kashuu dan tutupi bekas sayatan itu. Kita bisa menjahitnya. Dokter Kotarou bisa membetulkan tubuh manusia." kata Horikawa.

Kanesada tak bisa bicara, luka di perutnya cukup serius sementara tulang rusuk Nagasone patah dan perut Mikazuki lebam. Midare sendiri tak memiliki luka serius berkat kelincahannya menghindari serangan lawan.

Setibanya di tempat dokter Kotarou, si dokter buru-buru menyiapkan ruangan khusus dan menelepon Yotsune-san. Yasusada sendiri tak bisa diam. Rei datang dibawa Hachisuka dan Yamabushi.

"Ya ampun! Kashuu-ku sampai dirusak begini!" jerit Rei yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aruji-sama, bisakah Kashuu diperbaiki?" tanya Yasusada.

"Bawa mereka semua ke dalam ruangan itu! Jangan mengintip!" Rei langsung memerintah mereka.

"Yasusada?" tanya Midare.

"Aku harus pulang. Ayahku menungguku."

"Bagaimana dengan Kashuu-nii?" Midare meninggikan suaranya, kesal dengan sikap Yasusada.

"Panggil aku kalau Kashuu Kiyomitsu sudah sembuh." jawab Yasusada.

* * *

Dalam perjalan ke rumah sakit, pikiran Yasusada kalut. Dia ingat mata biru yang persis dengannya menatapnya dengan dingin. Yasusada bisa bersumpah, anak kecil di depannya ini bagai pinang di belah dua dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa?"

'Kenapa apa?'

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia mati? Kenapa?! Aku mencintainya! KENAPA KAU BUNUH ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI?!"

Yasusada terhenyak, dia melihat tangannya yang bersimbah darah dan tubuh di depannya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Darah menodai leher tubuh pucat itu.

"Jahat!"

"Jahat!"

"Jahat..." anak itu menangis terisak-isak.

Yasusada merinding mengingat mimpi itu. Kashuu akan sembuh. Dia pasti sembuh dan kembali seperti biasa, menegurnya dan membenarkan dasi seragam sekolahnya.

* * *

Yasusada kembali ke rumah sakit yang tercampur bau anyir darah.

"Ayah?" panggil Yasusada.

Mata biru Yasusada menangkap naginata dan yari musuh menusuk seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat familiar. Yasusada mengaktifkan kekuatannya dan menyerang naginata itu. Topi naginata itu lepas dan Yasusada menatap wajah naginata itu. Wajah naginata itu adalah wajah Kashuu. Bedanya, mata naginata itu terlihat hitam dan mati, seolah tanpa emosi.

Naginata itu tersenyum mengejek. Amarah tak mampu tertahankan. Yasusada menghancurkan kedua musuhnya dengan cepat. Dia mendekati tubuh ayahnya.

"Ayah..." bisik Yasusada sambil menangis.

* * *

Rei keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah kesal setengah mati.

"Mana Yasusada?" tanya saniwa.

"Dia...pergi mencari ayahnya..." Midare bergidik.

"Apa?! Disaat Kashuu sekarat?!" jeritan saniwa membahana.

"Kita perlu seseorang dengan ikatan batin kuat dengan Kashuu di saat dia sekarat begini tapi dia tidak di sini?!"

Jeritan saniwa Akinaga membuat luka Mikazuki dan Horikawa berdering. Untungnya Nagasone dan Kanesada sedang dirawat di ruangan lain yang lebih tenang.

"Horikawa! Siapa yang punya ikatan batin kuat dengan Kashuu selain Nagasone dan Yasusada?" tanya saniwa Rei.

"Aku dan Kane-san." jawab Horikawa cepat.

"Kekuatan batin kalian saat ini tidak cukup!" tolak saniwa.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tawar Mikazuki.

"Lebih baik mencoba daripada tak ada." jawab saniwa sambil mengeluarkan suara 'huff' dengan kesal.

* * *

'Rasanya nyaman...hangat...Ini dimana?' Kashuu tak mampu membuka matanya.

'Inikah kematian?' batin Kashuu.

'Hangat dan nyaman...ini...dimana?...markas shinsengumi?...bukan, citadel? Citadel dan...aku...saniwa pertama?' Kashuu membuka matanya begitu dia mendengar suara burung berkicau.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu yang baru dibawa kembali oleh tim Ookurikara duduk di pojokan ruangan, tak mau menyapa pedang lain dan menatap mereka semua dengan curiga dan takut. Yamanbagiri mengajak Horikawa untuk membujuk Kashuu.

Saniwa terdahulu, wanita dengan rambut coklat kemerahan dengan beberapa helai rambut putih masuk dengan wajah cerah, menyambut timnya yang kembali dan mata coklat kehitamannya melihat Kashuu dan bibirnya membentuk senyum.

"Kamu cantik sekali." kata saniwa.

"Siapa namamu, pedang cantik?" tanya saniwa seraya duduk di tatami.

"Kashuu...Kiyomitsu..."

"Kashuu, hm? Kashuu cantik, Kashuu manis," saniwa mengelus kepala Kashuu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Kashuu ingat dengan kejadian ini. Saniwa berhasil membuat Kashuu merasa dicintai secara tulus, tanpa harus membalas.

Pemandangan bergulir dan Kashuu menatap pria yang membawa pedang ke kota. Kashuu tahu pria itu. Pria itu adalah penciptanya. Kashuu ingat saat dia dibawa pertama kali ke kota, kota ramai dan penuh akan banyak manusia. Namun Kashuu masih tak punya tuan. Kashuu ingat betapa bahagianya dia saat Okita Soji membelinya dan memamerkannya kepada Kondo.

Pemandangan kembali berubah dan Kashuu melihat dirinya yang masih kecil berusaha mengalahkan Nagasone dalam latihan. Kashuu terdiam. Benar, dulu kebahagiaan adalah mengalahkan Nagasone dalam latihan, mengerjai Kanesada, membantu Horikawa menangkap Kanesada dan...membuat Yasusada tersenyum.

Sejak kapan kebahagiaan kecil itu berubah menjadi keegoisan?

Kashuu tertawa kecut. Ratusan tahun mengingatkannya akan kedengkian hati manusia dan rasa iri hati hanya karena Yasusada lah yang menemani Okita sampai ajal. Kashuu menutup matanya dan membukanya.

Pemandangan kembali berubah. Citadel yang sepi.

"Ini...citadel jiwa?" bisiknya.

* * *

"Aruji-sama, bagaimana dengan Kashuu?" tanya Horikawa khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Untunglah ikatan batin Mikazuki dan Kashuu cukup kompatibel untuk menyelamatkan Kashuu." jawab saniwa.

"Ikatan batin...apa itu?" tanya Izuminokami Kanesada yang sudah terlihat sehat.

"Ikatan batin...bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" saniwa berpikir sejenak.

"Tubuh manusia terdiri dari dua hal penting. Kesadaran kalian akan 'aku' sebagai ikatan batin sisi spiritual yang mengikat kesadaran dan jiwa ke dalam tubuh manusia dan tubuh fisik manusia yang mampu berfungsi." saniwa memanjat dan duduk di kursi, di samping ranjang Horikawa dan Kanesada.

"Dalam kasus Shishiou yang dulu, tubuhnya hancur berantakan sampai sulit dikenali namun jiwanya masih terikat kencang. Jadi kita hanya perlu mengembalikan tubuh manusianya. Dalam kasus Kashuu, selain tubuhnya yang di rusak musuh, simbol pedangnya kemungkinan besar tergores. Itu membuat ikatan spiritual yang mengikat kesadaran dan jiwanya dengan dunia ini melemah." saniwa menjelaskan dengan perlahan.

"Ikatan spiritual itu bisa menguat bila dia memiliki seseorang dengan ikatan batin kuat dengannya." demikian penjelasan saniwa.

"Tapi kenapa Mikazuki Munechika-san?" tanya Horikawa.

"Disinilah letak keistimewaan para klan pedang. Pedang Sanjo yang legendaris kebanyakan berusia tua dan sudah banyak melihat asam garam kehidupan. Mereka memiliki kemampuan beradaptasi dengan pedang lain. Sedangkan klan lain pun juga memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri. Biasanya pedang dengan klan yang sama lebih kompatibel dalam ikatan spiritual."

"Tapi bagaimana denganku dan Kunihiro? Di kehidupan yang dulu sepertinya saniwa yang dulu pernah menggunakan kekuatanku untuk Kunihiro." tanya Izuminokami Kanesada.

"...Izumi no kami Kanesada, alasan kenapa kau justru lebih kompatibel dengan Horikawa Kunihiro adalah karena kau diciptakan dengan imej yang dekat dengan Horikawa. Hijikata ingin tachi yang memiliki karakteristik yang persis dengan wakizashinya. Karena itu dibandingkan Kasen yang sama-sama Kanesada, kompatibelmu dan Horikawa lebih tinggi. Banyak alasan kenapa tiap pedang memiliki kompatibel yang berbeda."

"Bagaimana dengan Awataguchi?" tanya Horikawa.

"Aku tak mau menjelaskan panjang lebar. Aku mengantuk sehabis menyembuhkan Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Aku mau tidur." saniwa lantas menoleh ke Hachisuka sambil tersenyum.

Hachisuka mendekati saniwa dan menggendongnya.

"Selamat tidur..." saniwa menguap sebelum tertidur dalam gendongan pedangnya.

* * *

Mata merah itu melihat Onimaru Kunitsuna dan beberapa pedang lain yang belum memiliki tubuh manusia. Onimaru tersenyum kecil melihat Kashuu. Pemuda itu sedang minum teh bersama Doujigiri Yasutsuna dan Juzumaru Tsunetsugu.

"Kamu sudah kembali? Cepat sekali, Kashuu Kiyomitsu." komentar Onimaru.

"...Dimana ini?" Kashuu menatap bingun citadel ini.

"Disini adalah tempat dimana kesadaran kita sebagai pedang tinggal. Citadel yang tidak disini namun disini. Citadel antara alam bawah sadar dan alam kesadaran." jawab Doujigiri.

"Artinya aku sudah mati?" tanya Kashuu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja...tubuh manusiamu yang terkejut membuat kesadaranmu kembali kesini." jawab Juzumaru.

Kashuu menatap kembali pemandangan di citadel. Ada empat pohon yang masing-masing tumbuh dengan musimnya sendiri, sungguh aneh tapi nyata. Kashuu melihat dua pedang Higekiri dan Hizamaru berlari di lorong citadel, bisa terdengar 'Anii-ja keterlaluan!' dari pasangan saudara itu dan Kashuu menghindari mereka berdua seraya duduk bersama Onimaru, Juzumaru dan Doujigiri.

"Kalau tubuhku sudah sembuh, apa aku akan kembali ke tempat aruji-sama?" tanya Kashuu.

"Entahlah." jawab Doujigiri.

"Entah." jawab Juzumaru.

"Siapa tahu?" jawab Onimaru.

"Tapi kurasa," suara yang berbeda menawarkan jawaban.

"Aruji-sama tak mungkin membuangmu, Kashuu Kiyomitsu." Kashuu terkesiap melihat Outenta Mitsuyo.

Pedang tenka goken itu duduk disamping Kashuu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kulihat Mikazuki Munechika menyukaimu?" tanya Mitsuyo.

"...aku tak tahu."

"Tak apa. Kau mungkin terlalu terikat kehidupan yang sekarang. Itu salah satu masa pemberontakan pedang, memang." kata Mitsuyo.

Kashuu terdiam.

"Oh!" Mitsuyo menoleh, menatap Kashuu.

"Aruji-sama memanggilmu." kata Mitsuyo sambil melambaikan tangan ke Kashuu.

Kashuu tak mampu bersuara. Tubuhnya terlihat samar dan perlahan menghilang seperti cahaya.

* * *

Mata merah Kashuu terbuka. Tubuhnya terasa lemas namun dia mampu merasakan lengannya.

'Tunggu, lengan?!' Kashuu berusaha menggerakan lengannya namun rasa sakit langsung menyerangnya.

Kashuu mengerang kesakitan namun dia mampu melihat kedua lengannya yang tak apa-apa, masih ada, tidak lepas. Kashuu terdiam.

'Kok bisa...?'

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Mikazuki di sampingnya.

Pedang tenka goken yang paling elegan itu menaruh sastra klasik "Genji Monogatari" di pangkuannya.

"Apa...yang terjadi?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Aku pingsan setelah kedua lenganku terpotong. Aku tak ingat apa pun lagi." jawab Kashuu.

"...Yamatonokami Yasusada menyerang musuh tapi oodachi musuh menyilet dadamu dan mengorek keluar jantungmu. Pemandangan yang tak ingin kuingat lagi." kata Mikazuki dingin.

"...Lalu?"

"Yasusada kalap dan menyerang oodachi itu. Oodachi itu...memiliki wajah persis dengan Yasusada. Sesudah membawa kita semua ke sini, Yasusada langsung pulang untuk mencari ayahnya...aku dengar itu semua dari Midare. Dia saksi mata karena tantou bisa bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak bisa dilihat musuh."

"...begitu?" jawaban Kashuu yang dingin tak membuat Mikazuki khawatir.

"Mau air?" tawar Mikazuki.

"Tidak. Aku ngantuk." tolak Kashuu.

"Obat dari dokter bekerja cepat ya? Mimpi indah, Kashuu."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character

* * *

Tiga hari.

Kashuu terbaring, tidak, tidak, lebih tepatnya, terjebak sekamar dengan Mikazuki selama tiga hari. Mikazuki terlihat sehat-sehat saja namun Kashuu yakin Mikazuki meyakinkan saniwa untuk menjaganya.

Mikazuki jugalah yang terus membujuk Kashuu untuk makan dan istrirahat yang cukup. Hari pertama mengerikan sekali bagi Kashuu.

"Kalau kamu tak mau makan, kakek suapin nih! Atau, kamu mau kakek cium?" tanya Mikazuki.

Kashuu merinding namun dia tak bisa bergerak. Mikazuki bersikeras menyuapi Kashuu yang tak bisa bergerak. Alasan saja! Kashuu tahu Mikazuki senang mengerjai pedang lain, termasuk Kashuu.

"Ayo buka mulu, bilang 'Aaaaah'!" kata Mikazuki menawarkan sendokan makanan.

Kashuu ingin menangis. Lebih baik menguburkan diri dalam selimut daripada malu disuapi padahal sudah sebesar ini.

"Jangan menangis, cantik. Buka mulutmu atau aku cium." kata Mikazuki dengan senyum dingin.

Kashuu makin ketakutan. Mata merahnya cepat-cepat mencari Nagasone atau pedang shinsengumi lainnya. Namun takdir berkata lain, author berkata lain, syukurlah Nagasone lewat dan Kashuu lebih memilih disuapi sosok ayah sekaligus kakaknya. Hari kedua lebih baik karena Kashuu sudah bisa menggerakkan tangannya namun lengannya masih kaku dan sakit.

"Kesembuhan tsukumogami cepat ya." komentar Mikazuki.

"Karena seharusnya aku tak mampu bergerak bertahun-tahun?" tanya Kashuu.

"Begitulah." Mikazuki kembali membaca bukunya.

Hari ketiga, Kashuu sudah mampu menggerakkan lengannya. Namun saat Kashuu mencoba mengangkat kursi, lengannya langsung merasa keberatan dan Kashuu langsung menjatuhkan kursi itu. Kedua lengannya masih tak sanggup mengangkat beban berat meski bisa dipakai untuk makan sekarang.

Hari ke empat, Yasusada datang menjenguk dan membawa kimono hitam untuk Kashuu yang sudah boleh bergerak bebas namun tak boleh melakukan gerakan dengan beban berat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kashuu.

"Ayahku meninggal." jawab Yasusada.

"...Paman Okita meninggal?" tanya Kashuu.

"Minggu ini pemakamannya. Kalau kamu tak bisa datang tak apa kok." kata Yasusada dingin.

"...aku akan datang." kata Kashuu.

Ruangan itu hening. Mikazuki ada pemeriksaan dan Kashuu di tinggal sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kashuu.

"...ini semua...KARENA KALIAN BERTARUNG DIRUMAH SAKIT!" teriak Yasusada.

"KAMU PIKIR SALAH SIAPA AKU HARUS MENINGGALKAN AYAHKU?!"

Kashuu menatap Yasusada yang melampiaskan amarahnya. Kashuu hanya diam.

"...hahah...hehehe...lagi-lagi...aku kehilangan Okita-kun..." bisik Yasusada.

Kashuu menarik selimut tipisnya dan menutupi tubuh bagian atas Yasusada dan memeluknya tanpa bicara, mengusap punggung Yasusada dengan lembut.

"...menangislah. Salahkan aku kalau itu mebuatmu senang. Jangan menahan emosimu, Yasusada..." bisik Kashuu.

Yasusada mungkin tak bisa melihat wajah Kashuu namun mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka berdua menangis bersama. Menangis dalam diam, mereka berdua memeluk satu sama lain. Tangan Yasusada bergetar dan dia memeluk balik Kashuu yang memeluknya dengan erat.

Emosi manusia sungguh menyakitkan. Tangisan diam mereka mulai bersuara dan mereka berdua menangis, mengeluarkan suara kesedihan mereka. Sejarah terus berulang, sampai kapan mereka harus mengalami rasa kehilangan seperti ini?

Yasusada mulai menangis meraung-raung seperti dulu saat dia jatuh mengejar Kashuu dan Okita. Kashuu membiarkan airmatanya keluar, memaksa mengatupkan bibirnya agar Yasusada tak mendengar tangisannya.

Kashuu melihat Mikazuki yang berpakaian formal yang kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Mana Yamato no kami Yasusada?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Pulang. Dia harus mengurus pemakaman ayahnya." jawab Kashuu.

"Kamu sehabis menangis?" tanya Mikazuki.

"...begitulah." Kashuu tak berniat meladeni Mikazuki.

Mikazuki duduk di samping Kashuu dan memeluknya.

"Maaf." Kashuu bingung.

"Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini," Kashuu terdiam.

"Apa yang kau mau, Mikazuki?" tanya Kashuu.

"Bukannya kamu tahu apa yang aku mau, Kashuu-kun?" tanya Mikazuki seraya berbisik pelan.

Tangan Mikazuki turun ke daerah yang berbahaya. Mata merah Kashuu mengikuti arah kemana tangan Mikazuki mengarah.

"Aku mengerti."

* * *

Kashuu menguap. Mikazuki berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Apa yang mereka lakukan mungkin sangat tak pantas. Namun Kashuu tak peduli. Selama itu mampu mengurangi perasaan negatif dan tak ada yang merasa dirugikan, Kashuu merasa ok saja melakukannya selama Mikazuki tak memiliki kekasih dan mau mau saja melakukannya dengan Kashuu.

Dokter Kotarou melepaskan mereka setelah empat hari. Lengan Kashuu juga sudah sembuh total. Namun apa daya saniwa memanggil semua toudan di lobby pada suatu senja.

"Aku harus beritahu kalian sesuatu yang penting." kata saniwa.

Sebagian toudan bingung. Sebagian lagi menanti apa kata saniwa.

"Kalian sadar kalau ada tanda lahir unik di tubuh kalian?"

Para toudan mulai mengecek tubuh mereka. Mutsu bahkan membuka T-shirtnya. Saniwa menghela nafas.

"Nanti saja mengeceknya. Begini, kalau kalian semua bertarung, tolong jangan sampai simbol pedang di tubuh kalian terpotong atau koyak. Ya, Hasebe?" saniwa melihat Hasebe yang mengangkat tangan.

"Apa yang terjadi kalau koyak atau terpotong?" tanya Hasebe.

"Kalian ingat bagaimana aku memberitahu kalian cara kerja ikatan batin antara pedang-beberapa dari kalian. Jadi untuk yang belum pernah dengar, akan ku ulang. Tubuh manusia terdiri dari dua hal penting. Kesadaran kalian akan 'aku' sebagai ikatan batin sisi spiritual yang mengikat kesadaran dan jiwa ke dalam tubuh manusia dan tubuh fisik manusia yang mampu berfungsi. Kuberitahu kalian saja, tubuh manusia kalian adalah tubuh pinjaman. Coba pikir kenapa kalian paling tidak, pernah terlibat dalam kecelakaan fatal namun selamat, atau waktu kecil, kalian ada yang hampir mati saat bayi atau saat masih balita."

"Karena kalian adalah tsukumogami, kalian adalah dewa. Dewa yang ingin turun ke dunia manusia membutuhkan media penghubung agar mereka mampu memakai kekuatan mereka namun mereka bisa bergerak bebas di dunia manusia. Sisi spiritual yang mengikat kalian adalah simbol itu. Simbol itu, bisa saja muncul di dalam organ internal atau muncul berupa tanda lahir."

"Salah satu kemampuan tsukumogami seperti kalian adalah kemampuan regenerasi dan penyembuhan yang cepat. Namun, tubuh manusia tak bisa bergerak dengan sistem itu. Demi menyempurnakan sinkronisasi tubuh dan jiwa, simbol itu harus dijaga baik-baik. Dan juga, berkat simbol itulah tubuh kalian mampu sembuh dengan cepat meskipun tangan dan kaki kalian putus."

"Seperti golem? Kalau e dari emeth dicabut akan mati?" tanya Mitsutada.

"Mirip. Kalau simbol pedang kalian tergores, terluka atau koyak, tubuh manusia kalian otomatis tak mampu mengimbangi besarnya kekuatan jiwa kalian. Begitu sinkronisasi antara tubuh dan jiwa kalian putus, tubuh kalian akan langsung mati dan jiwa kalian akan kembali ke citadel spiritual. Bisa di bilang, simbol pedang itu adalah magic circuit yang mengikat kalian dengan tubuh kalian dan dunia ini."

"Aruji-sama, apa tak ada cara untuk mengimbangi kekuatan jiwa? Seperti ikatan jiwa?" tanya Hirano.

"Bisa."

"BISA?!" seluruh toudan serentak berteriak.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Beri tahu kami, Aruji-sama!"

"Kalian semangat sekali. Begini, cara untuk mengimbangi kekuatan jiwa adalah dengan men-transfer sebagian kekuatan jiwa kalian kepada pasangan kalian yang memiliki simbol yang masih utuh. Intinya, kalian diperbolehkan melakukan hubungan fisik dengan pedang yang memiliki simbol utuh kalau simbolmu rusak atau koyak. Hanya saja, bila kalian tidak kompatibel, itu malah akan memutus sinkronisasi yang tersisa dan memperburuk keadaan."

"Lagipula, kalian semua kan masih muda, jadi tanpa situasi hidup-mati pun aku tahu kalian akan melakukannya dengan orang yang kalian suka. Dalam beberapa kasus seperti apa yang terjadi pada Shishiou lima tahun lalu, tubuh manusia dan pedang Shishiou hancur namun simbol Shishiou selamat. Dalam situasi itu, aku bisa menarik kembali jiwa dan tubuh Shishiou."

"Kashuu, kamu harusnya bersyukur sekali Yasusada menyerang musuh sebelum musuh menghancurkan jantungmu."

"...Aruji-sama...?"

"Simbolmu, terletak di dalam dada. Kenapa musuh mengincarmu, aku tak tahu tapi, aku merasa mereka semakin pandai. Pasti ada dalang di balik para musuh." kata saniwa.

"Baiklah, diskusi kita sampai di sini dulu. Tubuh Rei butuh banyak tidur untuk tumbuh besar." kata saniwa yang menguap.

"Kalau ada pertanyaan, lain kali saja ya." saniwa pun kembali menguap dan berbaring di sofa, terlelap dengan cepat.

* * *

Kashuu menatap makam di depannya. Dia ingat bagaimana pamannya menghiburnya dan bagaimana dia menolak ajakan Okita untuk tinggal bersama. Yasusada menangis tersedu-sedu di depan makam itu.

"Anak itu lagi-lagi tak menangis."

"Wajar saja, di depan makan orang tuanya saja dia tak menangis, bagaimana mungkin dia menangis untuk pamannya?"

Kashuu tak menggubris para saudara jauh yang menggosip. Yang dia khawatirkan adalah Yasusada. Kashuu berjalan mendekati makam itu.

"Yasusada," Yasusada menatap Kashuu dengan mata berlinang air mata.

Kashuu mengelus kepala Yasusada. Para saudara jauh dibuat terkejut. Kashuu lantas meletakkan bunga putih pertanda kematian dan berlalu.

"Tak sopan sekali!"

"Dia tetap kurang ajar, sama seperti ibunya!"

Selesai pemakaman, Yasusada-lah yang masih di sana. Kashuu pun kembali ke ruangan itu.

"Air matamu sudah kering?" tanya Kashuu.

"Tidak juga." jawab Yasusada.

"Hak asuh kita diambil Kogitsunemaru dan Ishikirimaru. Tebak siapa mengasuh siapa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Siapa mengasuh siapa?" tanya Yasusada.

"Kogitsunemaru mengambilku dan ishikirimaru mengambilmu."

"Oh."

"Mikazuki ingin mengambilku tapi Kogi menolak. Katanya, 'Mika, kamu baju saja masih harus dipakaikan. Bagaimana kamu bisa mengurus Kashuu?' jadi Kogi mengambil hak asuhku dari Mikazuki."

"Oh."

"Cerialah, Yasusada...aku tak suka melihatmu sedih begini..." bujuk Kashuu.

"Hm."

"Kita sekarang sebatang kara. Aku hanya punya kamu...Apa kamu benci padaku?" tanya Kashuu.

"Aku tak benci. Hanya saja..."

"Kamu perlu waktu? Demi Okita? Reinkarnasi berikutnya kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi." hibur Kashuu.

"Hm."

Kashuu menghela nafas. Tak ada guna membujuk partnernya yang tak terlalu mempedulikan kata-kata penghiburannya.

"Aku sudah berulang kali katakan padamu, Okita hanya manusia. Kita ini tsukumogami, kita hidup selamanya sementara mereka terus bereinkarnasi."

"Aku tahu...tapi...kamu tak bisa menebak jatuh cinta dengan siapa kan?" tanya Yasusada.

Kashuu menghela nafas lelah.

"Baiklah. Kalau kamu sudah selesai menyiapkan hatimu, danglah ke asrama. Yotsune-san sudah menyediakan kamar untukmu." kata Kashuu.

* * *

Rei duduk di sofa. Kashuu melihat postur tubuh Rei dan langsung sadar kalau itu bukan Rei tapi saniwa.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kashuu. Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi. Ada hal penting yang lupa kusampaikan kemarin."

"Apa itu, Aruji-sama?" Kashuu duduk di samping saniwa.

"Kau tahu kalau kau sekarat saat patroli terakhir." Kashuu mengangguk.

"Kau sembuh namun biar ku perjelas. Kau sembuh berkat Mikazuki Munechika. Namun aku takut akan ada efek lain bagi tubuh dan simbol pedangmu."

"Efek lain?"

"Intinya, kestabilan ikatan jiwamu di dunia ini tak seluruhnya kembali. Kau harus memperbaikinya sendiri dengan pedang lain."

"...maksud aruji-sama?"

"Begini, simbol pedang yang rusak atau pun tergores bisa lepas kendali. Memperkuat atau melemahkan namun, tubuh manusia tak sanggup menerima energi jiwa yang terlalu banyak ataupun terlalu sedikit."

Kashuu mengangguk.

"Kalau simbol itu menguat, kau bisa melakukannya sendiri tapi kalau melemah, kau harus mencari pedang yang bersedia melakukan hubungan fisik denganmu agar kau tetap bisa berfungsi secara normal di saat tubuhmu melemah." Kashuu terbatuk-batuk.

Mata merah Kashuu menatap saniwa di sampingnya. Saniwa menoleh ke Kashuu. Mata coklat itu serius.

"Aku bukan dewa seperti kalian. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual lebih. Aku mampu memperbaiki tubuh kalian namun ikatan jiwa dengan dunia ini dan tubuhmu adalah tanggung jawab kalian masing-masing. Sekalipun aku sudah bereinkarnasi beribu-ribu tahun, aku bukan dewa yang bisa membantumu memperbaiki simbol pedangmu, hanya jiwa manusia biasa yang mampu mengingat masa lalu dan terpilih untuk mencegah perubahan sejarah."

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya, aruji-sama." bibir Kashuu terasa kelu.

Tubuh ini tak mampu bertahan tanpa hubungan fisik?

Lelucon macam apa itu?

Namun Kashuu tahu dan percaya akan majikannya.

Perhatian Kashuu kembali saat seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Kiyo-nii!"

Kashuu menoleh dan melihat gadis itu sudah kembali ke persona anak kecilnya.

"Rei mau es krim coklat!"

"Yamanbagiri tidak mengizinkan?" tanya Kashuu.

Rei mengangguk.

"...kita ke konbini saja diam-diam." ajak Kashuu.

* * *

Sore itu, Kashuu terdiam di depan kamar Mikazuki Munechika. Ingin rasanya Kashuu kabur sejauh mungkin daripada di goda oleh si kakek mesum. Tapi, mengingat apa kata saniwa, lebih baik Kashuu menjelaskan situasi ini dan meminta tolong pedang Sanjo ini daripada pedang lain.

'Toh, tawaran ke kamarnya masih berlaku.' batin Kashuu.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Mikazuki menatap Kashuu dengan wajah kaget.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu...ada apa?" wajah Mikazuki langsung melembut.

"Um...begini, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Kashuu seraya melirik lorong asrama.

"Ayo bicara di dalam."

Kashuu terbangun dan melihat Mikazuki yang tidur di sampingnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Mikazuki langsung memakai kesempatan yang ada untuk ke ranjang.

'Oh iya...aku tidur dengan Mikazuki-san karena tubuhku perlu...'

Ingatan Kashuu kembali mengingat bisikan cinta Mikazuki.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu ku yang cantik..." mata Mikazuki yang mabuk kepayang itu membuat tubuh Kashuu merinding seakan mereka memadu cinta.

Kashuu kembali melirik Mikazuki. Pedang tempaan Kokaji Munechika itu tertidur sambil memeluk Kashuu. Kashuu terkekeh. Tenka goken yang paling elegan ini terlihat tak elegan di kala tidur meskipun wajahnya memancarkan aura elegan. Mungkin inilah pemandangan khusus kekasih Mikazuki.

"Kashuu?" panggil Mikazuki yang setengah mengantuk.

Sebenarnya, mudah saja untuk mendorong Mikazuki dan kembali ke kamarnya karena di luar sudah gelap-mungkin masih pagi. Namun Kashuu tahu kalau ada perasaan yang berbisik padanya untuk tinggal lebih lama, agar dia merasa dicintai seperti yang dia impikan sejak dulu, agar dia tidak dibuang dan sendirian.

"Aku disini." Jawab Kashuu.

"Jangan pergi..." Mikazuki memeluk Kashuu lebih erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..." bisik Mikazuki.

Kashuu memutuskan menggigit umpan dari Mikazuki.

"Aku disini, Mikazuki." Kashuu membalas pelukan Mikazuki.

Inikah yang di sebut "cinta musim panas"?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Sedikit mikakiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character. Nama hotelnya di plesetin satu huruf. Tashika na koto, lagunya ada di youtube.

* * *

Suatu selasa, Kashuu bingung melihat para toudan berkumpul di lobby asrama lantai satu. Saniwa Rei dan Yotsune-san terlihat pucat. Ichigo menangis. Wajah toudan lain pucat. Kashuu menarik lengan Nagasone dan berbisik, bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"...Akita Toushirou, Nakigitsune dan Shishiou...mereka..." Nagasone tak perlu melanjutkan.

Kashuu tahu. Shishiou, Nakigitsune dan Akita Toushirou gugur di medan perang. Yamanbagiri tak bersuara sedikit pun namun saniwa menggenggam tangan Yamanbagiri yang merupakan kapten unit itu. Wajah Yamanbagiri pucat pasi dan seolah, dia sudah mendekati hari eksekusinya. Ichigo dan pedang Awataguchi tak menyalahkan Yamanbagiri. Uguisumaru, Tsurumaru dan Hirano yang dekat dengan Shishiou tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kashuu melirik tubuh mereka. Dada Nakigitsune tertembus, kaki Shishiou patah dan perut Akita sobek, memperlihatkan simbol pedang yang rusak dan tak bisa di perbaiki. Kashuu bergidik ngeri dan segera memalingkan muka. Dia ingat bagaimana dulu dia memotong tubuh manusia dengan mudah bersama Okita.

Tenggorokan Kashuu tercekat.

Kashuu merasa mual.

Inilah kekejaman perang.

Saniwa dan seluruh pedang lain mengkremasikan jenazah tubuh manusia mereka.

* * *

Kashuu menatap papan pengumuman. Nama para pedang yang gugur di medan perang di papan pengumuman itu dicoret. Seolah mengatakan kalau mereka sudah tereliminasi. Mikazuki tak berekspresi namun tangannya yang gemetar memberi tahu mereka bahwa tak peduli berapapun usia pedang, mereka juga pasti akan mati.

Kashuu hanya diam. Shinsengumi adalah pasukan berani mati, pembunuh berdarah dingin. Namun Kashuu tahu kalau dia juga takut mati. Takut di tinggal dan di buang oleh rekannya sendiri. Rei mencari Akita keesokan harinya, dia bertanya ke seluruh toudan.

"Akita mana?" tanya Rei.

Namun seluruh toudan menghindari topik itu.

"Akita sudah tidak bersama kita lagi." Yotsune-san menjawab gadis cilik itu.

"Besok...Akita pasti pulang kan?" tanya Rei.

"Tidak. Besok juga, lusa juga. Akita tidak akan pulang."

"Ke...kenapa?"

"Akita sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh."

"Shishiou-nii? Dia janji akan main dengan Rei! Dia juga tidak ada! Naki-nii juga!" Rei terisak.

"Mereka bertiga tidak akan pernah pulang lagi. mereka bertiga sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat sangat jauh." jawab Yotsune-san.

Kashuu bisa melihat di mata Rei kalau dia tahu apa maksud Yotsune-san. Tatapan ketakutan dan kesedihan mendalam.

"...mereka...juga pergi...ke tempat...mama?" bisik Rei.

"...pembohong...bohong...PEMBOHOOOONG! SHISHI-NII SUDAH JANJI AKAN MENGIJINKAN REI MAIN DENGAN NUEEE! AKITA SUDAH JANJI AKAN MENEMANI REI! NAKI-NII SUDAH JANJI...akan...akan pergi...ke taman...dengan Rei..." jeritan dan tangisan Rei terhenti karena gadis cilik itu mulai terbatuk-batuk.

Waja Rei terlihat pucat dan gadis cilik itu bernafas dengan tak teratur. Yotsune-san cepat-cepat memeluk Rei. Mikazuki dan Kashuu ingin membantu namun dihentikan gerakan tangan Yotsune.

"Rei, tenanglah. Kamu akan baik-baik saja." bisik Yotsune-san.

"Tenang, tarik nafas...keluarkan...pelan-pelan..."

Gadis cilik itu mengikuti anjuran ayah angkatnya meskipun sambil berurai air mata.

"Papa...Rei mau papa...Rei mau papa..." bisik gadis cilik itu sambil kembali menangis.

"Ssshh...papa di sini...jangan menangis, Rei." Yotsune-san menggendong gadis cilik itu dan membawanya kembali ke kamar.

"Kudengar, alasan kenapa Rei lebih sering di asrama adalah karena ini." kata Mikazuki.

"Ini?"

"Panic attack. Sering terjadi karena stress. Aku tak menyangka bisa terjadi pada anak-anak. Apalagi, Rei terlihat ceria biarpun dia keterlaluan rewel untuk anak seumurannya."

"...keterlaluan rewel?"

"Lho? Kamu tak sadar? Rei itu sedikit-sedikit menangis, menjerit, berteriak sebelum akhirnya reda karena lelah."

"Ah..." Kashuu ingat bagaimana Rei mengamuk, menjerit dan menangis saat ayah kandungnya terbang ke Los Angeles.

"Kudengar kebanyakan saniwa memang rewel waktu kecil karena mereka bisa melihat apa yang tak bisa dilihat mata manusia biasa. Ditambah lagi anak-anak tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka ketakutan. Untuk ukuran manusia normal, saniwa yang masih anak-anak biasa terlalu rewel."

"...aku khawatir dengan Aruji-sama." kata Kashuu.

"Tenanglah, saniwa akan lebih baik setelah reda menangis." Mikazuki berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mau ikut?" ajak Mikazuki.

Kashuu mengikuti tanpa bicara.

* * *

Musim panas hanya tersisa dua bulan. Juli sudah berakhir dan mereka sudah memasuki awal Agustus. Kashuu membantu Yasusada pindah dari rumahnya ke asrama. Rumah itu akan dijual, kata Yasusada. Kashuu tak bertanya lebih jauh. Yasusada membutuhkan uang dan rumah itu juga hanya akan mengungkit memori yang tak ingin diingat Yasusada.

Kashuu sendiri resmi memiliki Mikazuki sebagai kekasihnya namun dia tak menyatakan nama. Hanya sebuah pernyataan "Aku sudah punya kekasih sekarang." dari Kashuu ke rekan timnya di hari jumat. Mungkin karena Kashuu rindu akan perasaan dicintai dan disayangi, mungkin karena Mikazuki mudah jatuh hati pada sosok yang baik pada dirinya. Horikawa dan rekannya tak banyak bertanya karena itu adalah keputusan Kashuu sendiri.

Sambil mendorong koper Yasusada, Kashuu menoleh ke arah Horikawa yang membawakan tas olah raga Yasusada. Izumi no kami Kanesada malah hanya numpang mampir. Kashuu ingin rasanya menendang pedang Hijikata yang satu ini. Bukannya membantu malah hanya setor muka.

"Kamarmu nomor 513," kata Horikawa.

"Samping kamarku?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kita bertiga tetangga! Jadi, tolong bangunkan aku, Yamato no kami Yasusada!" kata Izumi no kami Kanesada.

"...kamu ingin lenganmu patah atau kakimu yang patah? Silakan dipilih." ancam Yasusada dengan senyum manis.

Kashuu dan Horikawa terdiam. Yasusada memang mengerikan. Kashuu jadi berpikir dua kali untuk mendeklarasikan kalau dia dan Mikazuki sudah resmi menjadi pasangan. Yasusada bisa-bisa mematahkan pedang mahal Mikazuki Munechika. Horikawa sendiri sepertinya tahu apa pikiran Kashuu.

"Yasusada, aku taruh tasmu di sini ya? Aku dan Kane-san harus pergi belanja. Kami sudah janji mau mencoba kafe baru depan stasiun kereta." alasan Horikawa diterima Yasusada dengan mudah.

'Seandainya aku pandai berkelit layaknya Horikawa,' batin Kashuu.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu, berapa nomor kamarmu?" tanya Yasusada.

"Samping kamarmu. 512. Mudah kan?"

"Oh."

Diam.

Hening.

Kashuu mulai merasa canggung.

Pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Kashuu merasa sangat tertolong. Si gadis cilik masuk dan memeluk Kashuu. Untunglah si gadis cilik tak bersedih terlalu lama sejak kematian Nakigitsune, Shishiou dan Akita—tepatnya setelah satu minggu.

"Kiyo-nii!"

"Kenapa, Rei?" gadis cilik itu melepas pelukannya.

"Mitsu-nii bilang akan ada pesta makan malam!" kata Rei sambil melompat-lompat kesenangan.

"Oh?" Kashuu melihat mata Rei yang berbinar senang dan tersenyum.

"Kamu suka sekali masakan Mitsutada, hm?" Rei mengangguk.

"Kiyo-nii harus bantu!" perintah si gadis cilik.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku duluan ya, Yasusada?" Kashuu cepat-cepat kabur dengan alasan itu.

* * *

Malam itu, pesta makan malam itu meriah seperti saat Kashuu pertama datang. Bedanya, Rei disuapi oleh Uguisumaru. Ookurikara sibuk membantu Mitsutada dan Yamanbagiri tak terlihat. Mikazuki duduk bersama Kogitsunemaru dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kashuu begitu tim shinsengumi datang.

Yasusada menatap gadis cilik itu.

"Manja." bisiknya.

Kashuu yang tak sengaja mendengar bisikan partnernya buru-buru mencubit lengan Yasusada.

"Kamu...kamu mencari musuh disini ya?" bisik Kashuu.

"Aku hanya jujur." bisik Yasusada.

"Memangnya kamu tak pernah manja?" tanya Kashuu dingin.

Yasusada tak membalas. Dia tahu kalau dia tak menang dalam adu mulut kali ini. Kashuu menghela nafas pasrah akan partnernya yang masih emosian. Sesudah mengambil porsi makanannya, Kashuu duduk disamping Mikazuki. Yasusada sendiri duduk disamping Nagasone sambil memakan nasi kari buatan Mitsutada.

Rei dengan semangatnya berceloteh tentang mimpi aneh dimana dia melihat wanita cantik yang mampu memanah sambil sesekali memakan nasi kari yang disuapi Uguisumaru yang terlihat berpikir.

"Apa kamu bermimpi tentang Tomoe Gozen?" tanya Uguisumaru.

"Tomoe?" Rei terlihat bingung.

"Err...Rei mungkin masih tak belajar sejarah." Uguisumaru tersenyum sedih.

"Dia main game Sengoku Basara bersamaku tadi. Mungkin itu kenapa dia mimpi begitu." jawab Mitsutada.

"...kamu pasti beli hanya demi Masamune Date ya?" tanya Tsurumaru sambil mengambil segelas air.

Mitsutada memalingkan matanya, pura-pura tak mendengar Tsurumaru. Namazuo yang dari tadi berpindah tempat duduk mengeluarkan suara keluhan akibat terus dikejar Monoyoshi. Ichigo menghela nafas dan akhirnya duduk di samping Namazuo sambil menatap Monoyoshi dengan tatapan mengerikan.

'Dia masih kesal soal Osaka!' batin sebagian pedang yang tahu.

'Ampun, kakak! Dia itu kakak paling mengerikan!' batin sebagian lagi.

Mutsu dan Nagasone mulai beradu mulut lagi. Kali ini mengenai kebiasaan tidur majikan terkenal mereka.

"Rei selesai!" ujar si saniwa kecil.

Uguisumaru memeluk Rei, menghibur hatinya yang sedih.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih, Ugui?" tanya Tsurumaru.

"Ha...Tidak. Hanya ingat sesuatu." kata Uguisumaru.

Kashuu menghabiskan makanannya dan duduk di situ, menikmati suasana damai ini. Mikazuki mengambil tissu dan mengelap pipi Kashuu.

"Hm?" tanya Kashuu.

"Bekas karinya nempel di pipimu lho, Kashuu Kiyomitsu." kata Mikazuki dengan senyum.

"Oh...terima kasih..." Kashuu buru-buru memalingkan muka, merasa malu.

Tsurumaru merinding dan menoleh ke sampingnya. Oh, rupanya Ichigo Hitofuri masih terluka akibat diputus Mikazuki. Tsurumaru tak ingin ikut campur. Uguisumaru memeluk Rei yang memberontak, kesal karena dipeluk dalam jangka waktu yang terlalu lama.

"Lepasin Rei!" Rei mencoba mendorong si pecinta teh.

"Bahkan Rei juga meninggalkanku?" tanya Uguisumaru dengan wajah penuh air mata.

Rei terdiam, hatinya yang lembut tersentuh dan Rei kembali memeluk Uguisumaru.

"Ugui-nii, jangan nangis..." mata Rei ikut membendung air mata.

Kashuu diam melihat keadaan sekeliling. Mikazuki diam-diam memanfaatkan kesempatan. Tangan Mikazuki menemukan tangan Kashuu di balik bantal sofa. Kashuu terdiam dan dengan wajah memerah, menoleh ke Mikazuki.

"Hm?" Mikazuki hanya pura-pura tidak tahu dengan senyum polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan disini." bisik Kashuu.

"Malu ya?" tanya Mikazuki dengan suara kecil.

"Atau tak biasa?" pertanyaan yang tepat.

Mata merah Kashuu melirik Yasusada yang menambah porsi makanannya, membuat Kanesada dan Mitsutada kaget karena nafsu makannya yang cukup serakah.

"...Takut dimarahi Yamatonokami Yasusada?" tanya Mikazuki yang tahu kemana arah mata Kashuu.

"...Kenapa kau tahu? Apa kau tahu segalanya?" tanya Kashuu.

"Hahaha! Aku tak tahu segalanya. Aku hanya tahu dari pengalaman." jawab Mikazuki.

Kashuu meremas balik genggaman tangan Mikazuki tanpa ada seorang pun yang sadar.

* * *

Malam musim panas.

Malam Jumat.

Tidak, ini bukan tanggal 13 yang kata orang tua adalah malam mengerikan.

Malam ini adalah malam dimana Kashuu harus berpatroli dengan timnya. Dia menatap saniwa Reijin. Gadis cilik itu hanya menatap bulan sebelum menghela nafas.

"Ada apa, Aruji-sama?" tanya Kashuu.

"Malam ini malam 100 monster. Hati-hati jangan sampai bertemu rombongan monster yang dipimpin Nurarihyon. Mereka lebih sulit dilawan dari pasukan perusak sejarah. Dan lagi, kita tak ingin melawan gerombolan yokai hanya karena kalian tsukumogami ingin lewat sementara mereka sedang parade." saniwa menulis sesuatu di kertas, simbol kotak dan merobek beberapa carik kertas dan menulis simbol kotak lagi.

"Ini, mereka adalah omamori dari kertas (kami) kuharap mereka mampu melindungi kalian yang dewa (kami). Kertas dan dewa (kami to kami), Dewa kertas (kamigami), kertas dewa (kamikami)." saniwa menahan tawa.

Kashuu menatap saniwa datar. Itu tidak lucu baginya. Kashuu mengambil omamori itu dan dalam sekejap, omamori kecil itu masuk ke dalam baju Kashuu.

"Mereka hidup namun mereka hanya kertas. Tugas mereka adalah melindungi kalian dari pandangan yokai. Hanya itu. Mereka akan otomatis menghilang begitu selesai patroli malam ini. Lalu ini," saniwa memberikan kertas catatan berisi misi malam itu.

Kashuu mengangguk dan mohon diri. Dia berjalan ke arah timnya dan menatap Yasusada yang sudah bergabung dengan timnya. Mereka sudah menunggu di luar asrama. Kashuu menghampiri mereka dengan catatan dari saniwa yang memberi tahu dimana mereka akan patroli hari ini.

"Gedung Hotel Fire Garden. " kata Kashuu.

Mikazuki terbahak. Nagasone terbatuk-batuk. Wajah Horikawa dan Izuminokami Kanesada langsung memerah. Jiroutachi tersedak sake dan Midare menatap Kashuu dengan tatapan apa-kamu-beneran-yakin. Hanya Yasusada yang berkedip beberapa kali tanpa mengerti kenapa rekan mereka semua bereaksi seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Itu..." Nagasone tak ingin menjawab rasanya.

"Itu love hotel, Kashuu-kun." jawab Mikazuki.

Wajah Kashuu dan Yasusada kontan memerah. Midare tersenyum jahil.

"Ohoo...! Rupanya ada yang masih perawan disini?" tanya Midare.

Wajah Kashuu bertambah merah sampai ke leher. Yasusada membuang muka, tak ingin topik ini dilanjutkan.

"Erh-hm! Midare, kamu ikut tim shinsengumi. Tachi dan oodachi tak bisa bertarung bebas dalam ruangan." kata Kashuu sambil ja-im sebagai kapten.

"Siap!"

"Kakek kecewa lho...kakek ingin lihat Kashuu-kun di love hotel..." Mikazuki berpura-pura terluka.

"Kakek. Jangan." Kashuu langsung menghentikan Mikazuki Munechika.

"Hati-hati ya! Kadang ada kamar yang aneh! Gyahahahha!" tawa Jirou.

* * *

Tim Shinsengumi plus Midare melihat catatan dari saniwa. Gedung Hotel Fire Garden lantai sembilan. Mereka pun naik lift dan Yasusada berdiri paling dekat tombol. Mereka pun diam dalam hening.

DING!

Pintu lift terbuka.

Kashuu dan timnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Para musuh yang sedang memunggungi lift tiba-tiba melihat ke arah lift. Para musuh dan toudan saling menatap.

"Cepat tutup pintunya!" bisik Kashuu panik.

"Aku tahu!" Yasusada langsung memencet tombol tutup.

Para musuh yang akhirnya sadar langsung berusaha menerjang pintu lift. Salah satu tachi menancap di pintu lift yang menutup. Kashuu, Horikawa dan Kanesada berteriak panik sementara Yasusada terus memencet tombol lift agar pintunya menutup. Untung saja Midare-lah yang berdiri di depan pintu. Tachi itu melesat di atas kepala Midare.

DING!

Pintu lift tertutup total dan pedang tachi itu menancap. Nagasone buru-buru mematahkan tachi itu. Yasusada memencet tombol lantai tiga. Sementara para musuh berusaha mengejar lift dengan tangga darurat.

DING!

Pintu lift terbuka. Tim mereka cepat-cepat keluar dan mengalahkan musuh dengan cepat. Terimakasih berkat tangga darurat yang panjang, mereka mampu mengalahkan musuh yang agak kelelahan menuruni enam lantai.

* * *

Tim shinsengumi yang kembali ke asrama disambut Mikazuki yang minum teh hangat dan Jirou yang tertidur akibat mabuk. Kashuu dan timnya terlihat sedikit tercakar dan terluka namun tak serius kecuali Yasusada dan Midare yang babak belur.

"Bagaimana love hotelnya?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Tak ada yang penting. Musuh bersarang di sana." jawab Kashuu pendek dengan wajah kesal.

Mikazuki yang tahu Kashuu sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda memutuskan untuk diam dan tak meladeni kekesalan Kashuu.

"Kembali ke kamar dan mandi. Itu saranku." kata Mikazuki.

* * *

Kashuu yang sudah tak kesal mengetuk pintu kamar Munechika. Mikazuki membuka pintunya.

"Wah, ayo masuk." ajak Mikazuki.

Kashuu masuk ke kamar Mikazuki. Kamar Mikazuki adalah kamar standar tanpa hiasan. Namun Mikazuki menyimpan peralatan minum teh dan beberapa buku-buku penting di lemarinya. Kashuu melihat sebuah biola dan seruling di meja Mikazuki.

"Kau bisa main biola?" tanya Kashuu.

"Oh. Iya. Aku bisa main biola, piano dan seruling. Hobiku saja, selain minum teh. Hahaha!" tawa Mikazuki.

"...boleh...ajari aku?" tanya Kashuu ragu.

"Tentu saja." Mikazuki tersenyum hangat.

"Besok?" tanya Kashuu dengan tatapan penuh semangat ke Mikazuki.

"Tentu saja boleh." jawab Mikazuki.

Wajah Kashuu memerah dan Kashuu memalingkan muka. Sudah lama sejak dia tak merasa dicintai.

'Bolehkah aku...merasakan perasaan ini lebih lama?'

* * *

Sabtu.

Kashuu dan Mikazuki berjanji bertemu di gymnasium sekolah dan berangkat dengan jam yang berbeda untuk menghindari pedang lain. Entah kenapa, gymnasium sekolah memiliki piano tak terpakai yang masih bisa berguna. Mikazuki menemukannya dan kadang memainkannya.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu." panggil Yasusada saat Kashuu sedang mengambil tas dan dompetnya.

"Hm?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kamu ada minyak goreng? Aku mau memasak telur goreng." tanya Yasusada.

"Maaf, aku engga punya." jawab Kashuu sambil memakai kaos kakinya.

"...kamu mau kemana?" tanya Yasusada.

"Janji dengan teman." jawab Kashuu singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam?" tanya Yasusada.

"Aku akan makan diluar." jawab Kashuu sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Hati-hati." kata Yasusada yang melihat Kashuu yang sibuk dan buru-buru.

* * *

Mikazuki tersenyum begitu Kashuu berlari menghampirinya. Kashuu memakai baju t-shirt putih yang dipadu celana jeans biru. Kashuu memburu nafas, mengira dirinya terlambat dan melihat Mikazuki. Mikazuki sendiri memakai kemeja putih dan celana biru. Mikazuki terbahak.

"Kok bisa kita kembaran begini?" tanya Mikazuki.

Wajah Kashuu tersipu malu.

"Ke-kebetulan saja..." jawab Kashuu.

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk?" ajak pedang jaman Heian itu.

Kashuu mengangguk.

"Boleh pegangan tangan?" tanya Mikazuki tanpa malu.

"...boleh."

Tak lama, Kashuu menyesali jawabannya. Tangannya berkeringat akibat gugup dan Kashuu benar-benar menyesali jawabannya tadi.

"A-anu...boleh...ganti posisi pegangan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Mau bagaimana?" tanya Mikazuki.

Kelingking Kashuu menggandeng kelingking Mikazuki. Mikazuki terdiam dan menatap posisi baru ini dengan penuh tanda tanya dan decak kagum.

"Wa! Ini terasa berbeda!" komentar Mikazuki.

Kashuu tersenyum kecil. Sebuah kebahagiaan kecil yang datang dari membuat senang orang lain terasa asing namun tak membuatnya merasa risih.

Kedua sejoli itu sampai di depan piano. Mikazuki menyuruh Kashuu duduk dan dengan sabar, pedang tempaan jaman Heian itu mengajari dasar-dasar bermain piano. Kashuu mendengarkan suara itu dengan penuh perhatian.

'Ah...suara Mika...terasa nyaman...'

"Kiyomitsu?"

"A-ah?!"

"Apa aku guru yang payah?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Bu-bukan! Aku hanya...aku cuma mendengar suaramu."

"Lalu?"

"...aku menyukai suaramu." bisik Kashuu.

"Hahaha! Terimakasih, Kiyomitsu." Mikazuki mengecup kening Kashuu.

* * *

Sesudah Kashuu menguasai kemampuan dasar—lebih tepatnya hanya menghafal beberapa gerakan dasar dua lagu, kanon dan ave maria-Kashuu hanya menghafal gerakan jari Mikazuki dan mengikutinya. Itu jauh lebih gampang bagi Kashuu daripada harus tahu dasar-dasar nada piano-mereka berjalan-jalan ke kota.

Mikazuki mengajaknya ke kafe kecil di sudut jalan.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya si waitress.

"Hmm...boleh pikir-pikir sebentar?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Silakan."

"...aku pilih Lavender Earl Grey Tea Latte panas satu. Kiyomitsu, kamu mau apa?"

"...kokoa panas saja." kata Kashuu.

"Baiklah. Nanti akan di antar. Silakan nomornya!" ujar si waitress.

Mereka selesai memesan dan duduk di pojokan. Si waitress mengantar pesanan dan meninggalkan mereka. Kashuu menatap Mikazuki. Mikazuki tersenyum menggoda.

"Kenapa? Kamu suka wajahku?" tanya Mikazuki.

"...matamu. Aku suka melihatnya." jawab Kashuu.

Mikazuki terlihat terkejut namun matanya kembali melembut. Sedikit tersipu, Mikazuki tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kiyomitsu."

Hening.

Namun, sudah tak menyeramkan.

Hening yang nyaman.

"Makan malam apa yang kamu mau, Kiyomitsu?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Oh! Umm...aku tak tahu? Aku biasa hanya beli sesuatu di konbini." jawab Kashuu.

"Ara! Itu tak sehat. Bagaimana kalau kita beli sesuatu yang bergizi? Kamu lebih suka nasi atau mi?" tanya Mikazuki.

"...Nasi." jawab Kashuu pelan.

Kashuu suka nasi meskipun cara makannya selalu berantakan, Kashuu selalu menghabiskan nasi di mangkuknya hingga tak bersisa. Nasi adalah makanan mahal di tempat dia lahir. Kashuu tahu susahnya mendapatkan secuil nasi. Kashuu menahan malu, menanti Mikazuki mengejeknya soal tata cara makan Kashuu.

Namun Mikazuki tak mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, kita cari restoran yang menyediakan nasi. Bagaimana kalau nasi goreng dan steak? Aku yang bayar." kata Mikazuki.

Kashuu tanpa sadar melepas nafas lega. Mikazuki tersenyum dan dengan lembut dan hati-hati, tangan itu membelai pipi Kashuu.

"Kalau kau mencintai seseorang, kau menomorsatukan orang itu, hatinya, kesehatannya dan mimpinya sebelum dirimu sendiri." kata Mikazuki.

Mata merah Kashuu mengalirkan air mata. Mikazuki berdiri dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Bibir Mikazuki terasa seperti teh. Kashuu terkejut saat merasakan kecupan itu mendarat di bibirnya namun Kashuu membalas ciuman itu. Tak lama, mereka melepas ciuman itu. Wajah Kashuu memerah.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menangis." kata Mikazuki.

"Tidak...bukan..." Kashuu terisak.

"Aku...tak pernah...merasa...dicintai...seperti ini..." bisik Kashuu.

"Aku orang pertama yang membuatmu merasa dicintai secara spesial?"

"...kau spesial." jawab Kashuu dengan wajah tersipu.

"Terima kasih, Kiyomitsu."

Mereka berdua saling menatap namun tiba-tiba perut mereka berdua memohon di isi, mengeluarkan bunyi 'Guuuu!' yang membuat mereka berdua merasa malu. Kopi latte dan kokoa panas memang tak sanggup mengisi perut lapar.

"Hahaha! Kurasa aku terlalu lapar." kata Mikazuki.

"Ah...aku juga..." wajah Kashuu merah menahan malu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi mencari nasi goreng dan steak?" ajak Mikazuki.

Sebelum itu, Mikazuki mengambil sejumlah tissu dan memberikannya kepada Kashuu. Kashuu menatap Mikazuki heran.

"Aku tak mau wajah menangismu dilihat orang lain. Aku hanya mau wajah menangis itu di ranjang." komentar Mikazuki, setengah bercanda.

"...kakek mesum." ejek Kashuu dengan senyum tipis.

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka terpaksa kembali sendiri-sendiri daripada di interogasi toudan lain.

"Bagaimana kalau sabtu depan, kita latihan biola?" tanya Mikazuki.

"...kencan lagi?" tanya Kashuu setengah bercanda.

"Ya. Kencan hari ini sangat menyenangkan jadi, maukah kamu kencan denganku lagi?" tanya Mikazuki.

Kali ini ganti Kashuu yang terkejut namun dengan cepat pedang uchigatana milik Okita Soji itu tersipu.

"Baiklah." jawabnya dengan canggung.

Mikazuki tersenyum pada Kashuu dan Kashuu tersenyum balik.

* * *

Jumat.

Patroli selesai dengan cepat.

Yasusada menatap curiga akan Mikazuki dan Kashuu yang mengeluarkan status sakura fubuki bersamaan dengan Horikawa dan Kanesada. Jiroutachi dan Midare juga bingung dengan status sakura fubuki itu. Yasusada melihat Nagasone yang rahangnya mengeras. Mungkin memang malam itu Nagasone bertengkar lagi dengan Hachisuka.

Saat kembali ke asrama, Yasusada melihat kelingking Kashuu dan Mikazuki bertautan. Namun, Yasusada tak banyak berkomentar. Dia hanya fokus membantu Nagasone yang terluka.

* * *

Sabtu.

Kencan kali ini, Mikazuki membawa Kashuu ke gymnasium yang kosong dan mengajarinya bermain biola. Kashuu dengan cepat menyerah, biola jauh lebih sulit dimainkan daripada piano. Karena Mikazuki sudah mengira hal ini, dia membujuk Kashuu memainkan seruling.

Hal itu lebih mudah bagi Kashuu daripada memaksa bermain biola. Salah-salah bila biola itu rusak, Kashuu tak sanggup membayar harga biola itu. Mikazuki hanya terbahak ketika Kashuu menanyakan harga biola itu.

"Aku tak akan bilang. Kamu pasti kaget." jawab Mikazuki.

Mereka kembali duduk di kafe yang sama namun makan malam di tempat yang berbeda. Mikazuki mengajak Kashuu makan pizza kali ini. Kashuu hanya mengiyakan karena...karena memang Kashuu tak tahu apa yang dia inginkan untuk makan malam. Syukurlah Mikazuki selalu punya ide untuk makan dimana.

Yasusada menatap tak suka pada Mikazuki. Akhir-akhir ini Kashuu terus mengajak Mikazuki dan tim shinsengumi untuk berpatroli. Terkadang, saat semuanya tak melihat, Yasusada menangkap pegangan tangan Kashuu dan Mikazuki seolah mereka adalah kekasih.

Yasusada tak suka.

Yasusada terus memonopoli Kashuu, mengada-ada dengan alasan Kashuu adalah sepupunya, mengalihkan perhatian Kashuu dari Mikazuki. Mikazuki sendiri tak takut, dia hanya menatap Kashuu dari jauh dan sesekali, Kashuu akan melirik balas Mikazuki dengan tatapan penuh rasa sayang. Mereka sering sekali saling mencuri tatap satu sama lain.

Yasusada menggeram kesal.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh Kashuu Kiyomitsu!" protes Yasusada.

"Hahaha! Apa maksudmu dengan itu, Yamato no kami Yasusada?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu kalian sering saling pegang-pegangan saat kalian pikir tak ada yang melihat!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Mikazuki akan tinggal di sini! Yang berangkat adalah tim shinsengumi dan Midare! Kamu puas, Yasusada?" tanya Kashuu yang tak mengerti kenapa partnernya begitu tak suka pada Mikazuki.

"Hmph!" Yasusada membuang muka.

Kashuu memijat dahinya sambil berbisik pelan,

"Saniwa, kenapa Yasusada jadi begini?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat Mikazuki!" Yasusada memperingatkan.

Kashuu hanya diam. Tahu kalau tak ada guna beradu mulut dengan Yasusada yang keras kepala.

* * *

September pun datang.

Kashuu mendengarkan musik yang direkomendasikan Mikazuki. Tashika Na Koto berputar di playlist smartphone Kashuu. Sementara Mikazuki mendengar lagu Helena di smartphonenya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk-duduk saja di kamar Mikazuki sambil menikmati keberadaan masing-masing dalam satu ruangan.

Mikazuki yang sudah selesai dengan lagunya kemudian memeluk kekasihnya dan mulai menyerang dengan kecupan-kecupan ke leher jenjang Kashuu. Kashuu menggeram pelan, tak ingin di ganggu saat mendengar musik. Mikazuki tak menyerah. Kembali menyerang, tangan Mikazuki mulai menyusup ke dalam t-shirt Kashuu.

Kashuu mulai bergerak-gerak tak karuan, berusaha mengusir tangan jahil itu. Mikazuki cepat-cepat menarik tangannya ketika Kashuu merubah taktiknya dengan cubitan. Tangan Mikazuki sempat merah dari cubitan saat Kashuu pertama kali menjadi kapten. Mikazuki sudah jera di cubit Kashuu di tangan dan lengan kecuali saat bercinta.

Kashuu mengalah, mengubah posisi, duduk dalam pangkuan Mikazuki, membiarkan kekasihnya meninggalkan bekas cubitan, bekas gigitan dan bekas kecupan di leher dan punggung. Kashuu yang jengah akhirnya melepas earphonenya.

"Kakek, memang staminamu masih kuat?" tanya Kashuu dengan senyum jahil.

"Oho, kakek masih kuat, tak kalah dengan yang muda." jawab Mikazuki dengan nada yang sama.

"Take it slow," bisik Kashuu.

Mikazuki langsung memeluk kekasihnya dengan wajah merah. Hati ini serasa kembali jatuh cinta.

Untunglah dinding asrama mereka cukup tebal dan pintu sudah dikunci demi keamanan hubungan ini.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Sedikit mikakiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character

* * *

Musuh kali ini sungguh kuat.

Tidak.

Terlampau kuat.

"Kashuu AWAS!" teriak Yasusada.

Terlambat. Yari itu sudah menembus tubuh itu. Mata Kashuu terbelalak. Mikazuki, walau mata kanannya berdarah dan salah satu lengannya patah, tersenyum sedih. Yari itu merusak sisa pedang Mikazuki Munechika. Mata kanan Mikazuki yang masih mengalirkan darah memberitahu Kashuu kalau simbol pedang tenka goken itu sudah rusak. Kashuu menusuk yari itu, mematahkannya dan mengalahkan musuhnya.

Kashuu memeluk Mikazuki yang nafasnya tersengal. Tiap tarikan nafas bagi Mikazuki terasa amat, sangat sakit namun Mikazuki hanya bisa bernafas untuk mencegah sakit yang dirasakannya. Mikazuki berbisik pelan dekat telinga Kashuu.

Kashuu terisak mendengarnya. Isakan pelan itu perlahan berubah menjadi tangisan kencang. Deraian air mata turun deras tanpa terbendung. Roda takdir kembali berjalan bagi Kashuu. Kebahagiaan yang membekukan kehidupan yang menurut Kashuu sebagai 'sunyi' dan 'sepi' dengan mudah menghilang bagaikan kelopak sakura yang gugur di kala pergantian musim.

Mikazuki Munechika, pedang tenka goken itu terselubung kelopak sakura dan menghilang, hanya meninggalkan tubuh manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa.

* * *

Lima hari.

Sudah lima hari Kashuu melakukan aktivitas 'hidup' dengan tak bersemangat dan diam, menutupi telinganya dengan dentaman keras musik yang dipilihnya bersama Mikazuki dan hanya duduk di ranjang kamar Mikazuki, berharap sewaktu-waktu, pintu kamar akan terbuka dan Mikazuki akan masuk sambil tersenyum. Mata merahnya memandang jauh seolah mengingat mendiang kekasihnya.

Di hari keenam, Yasusada memeriksa kamar Mikazuki. Namun Kashuu tak ada disana. Yasusada mengetuk kamar Kashuu yang terkunci dan memaksa masuk, menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka dan menemukan partnernya yang terkulai lemas di ranjang. Mata biru membesar karena kaget. Cepat-cepat dia memandang seluruh kamar, kalau-kalau ada bekas darah, takut Kashuu melakukan upaya bunuh diri.

"Kashuu!" Yasusada cepat-cepat mendekati Kashuu yang terbaring.

"Kashuu! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Yasusada.

Mata merah itu terbuka dengan lemah.

"...aku...lapar." bisik Kashuu.

Yasusada menelan rasa ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya dalam hitungan detik. Partnernya hanya lemas karena tak makan. Yasusada menghela nafas lega namun kesal.

"Apa yang kamu mau?" tanya Yasusada.

"...clay pot rice..." erang Kashuu yang matanya tak fokus.

"Kulai poto laisu?" Yasusada pun bingung.

Barier bahasa mereka cukup jauh dan Yasusada tahu kalau Kashuu lebih sering melepaskan bahasa inggris tanpa sadar daripada mandarin atau pun bahasa jepang. Lagipula di asrama ini, hanya ada satu orang yang mampu mengutuk seseorang dalam campuran tiga bahasa sekaligus.

"...do...donabe...nasi..." jawab Kashuu yang lemas dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Ah." Yasusada akhirnya tahu apa yang Kashuu mau.

* * *

Yasusada melihat Kashuu yang makan dengan tak karuan. Clay pot rice itu langsung di makan dengan lahap begitu Yasusada kembali ke kamar Kashuu dan Yasusada mengambil tissu dan bersiap mengelap wajah Kashuu.

"Makan pelan-pelan. Aku tahu tubuhmu perlu makan tapi tata cara makanmu harus naik level sedikit setelah ratusan tahun." kata Yasusada menasihati.

Kashuu tak menggubris dan menghabiskan clay pot rice itu dengan cepat. Mata merahnya kemudian mengalirkan air mata begitu Kashuu selesai.

"EH?! Jangan menangis! Kenapa kamu, Kashuu Kiyomitsu?" Yasusada mulai panik.

Kashuu mulai terisak dan menangis kencang. Yasusada yang panik otomatis memeluk partnernya yang emosinya campur aduk.

* * *

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Yasusada yang memberikan sekotak tissu dan menutup pintu kamar Kashuu—tepatnya, menaruh kursi di belakang pintu itu agar tertutup.

'Keluar uang lagi...' batin Yasusada menatap gembok kamar Kashuu yang naas.

"Ya." jawab Kashuu pendek.

"...Mau keluar?" tanya Yasusada.

"Ya." jawab Kashuu dengan singkat.

Mereka duduk di lobby lantai lima, melihat Yamabushi dan Reijin. Si gadis itu terus berceloteh tentang bagaimana dia ingin cepat besar dan memakai seragam yang cantik. Yamabushi mendengarkan sambil sesekali membelai kepala gadis itu. Reijin melihat Kashuu dan terdiam. Gadis itu lantas bersembunyi di balik punggung Yamabushi.

"...Ayo kita beli es krim kesukaanmu, Rei!" ajak Yamabushi.

Yamabushi menggendong saniwa cilik yang perasaannya menjadi suram ke lift. Kashuu juga menghindari Rei. Perasaan bersalah karena kehilangan rekan timnya, rasa sedih akibat kehilangan seorang kekasih dan rasa penuh penyesalan akan kegagalannya sebagai ketua tim membuat nafas Kashuu kembali sesak.

"...Kiyomitsu? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yasusada dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

Nafas Kashuu memburu. Mata merah Kashuu kembali membendung air mata. Tiap tarikan nafas terasa tak membuatnya rileks. Paru-paru dan hatinya terasa berat. Tangannya gemetaran tanpa disadarinya.

"Kiyomitsu?" Yasusada yang khawatir melihat sana-sini, mencari seseorang yang bisa membantu.

"Aku akan cari bantu-" Kashuu memegang tangan Yasusada.

"Jangan pergi..." bisik Kashuu dengan wajah hampir menangis.

Yasusada menggenggam balik pegangan itu.

"Aku tak akan pergi."

* * *

Sore itu, Nagasone berhasil menculik Kashuu untuk mandi. Kashuu mau tak mau digendong Nagasone bak karung kentang dan dibawa ke pemandian umum dalam ruangan. Pintu geser itu terbuka dan Nagasone bingung melihat Rei yang sedang digosok punggungnya oleh Yamanbagiri.

"...kenapa kau bawa Rei ke pemandian ini?" tanya Nagasone.

"Yotsune-san tak ada hari ini. Lagipula dia ingin seseorang menggosok punggungnya." jawab Yamanbagiri.

"Manba-nii! Gelembung lagiii!" pinta si gadis cilik.

"Nn." Yamanbagiri meniup gelembung dari cetakan gelembung.

"Yaaahhh!" Rei kecewa karena gelembungnya pecah sebelum berhasil digapainya.

"...kenapa kau bawa Kashuu seperti karung beras?" tanya Yamanbagiri sambil meratakan shampoo di tangannya.

"Kalau aku tidak membawanya ke sini, dia bakal bau." jawab Nagasone.

Kashuu tak menjawab. Yamanbagiri menangkap Rei dan mulai meratakan shampoonya di rambut gadis cilik itu. Kejadian sore ini dengan Yasusada sudah cukup memalukan. Ditambah lagi, Nagasone menggendongnya seperti ini dan membawanya ke pemandian, mengundang perhatian dari sebagian pedang seperti Uguisumaru yang sedang mengajarkan Sayo, Yagen, Maeda dan Hirano tugas mereka.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri." kata Kashuu.

"Yosh, kalau begitu. Kita mandi bareng. Seperti dulu." Kashuu di turunkan dari pundak Nagasone.

'...eh?' Yamanbagiri mulai salah paham.

Rei menggosok punggung Yamanbagiri tanpa peduli akan percakapan Nagasone dan Kashuu. Memang mandi bareng wajar kan?

"Apa aku salah dengar?" tanya Kashuu.

"Tidak. Aku akan memandikanmu seperti dulu daripada kamu lari kembali ke kamar." kata Nagasone sambil menarik tangan Kashuu.

"Apa?! Memalukan!? Aku engga mau dimandikaaannn!" teriak Kashuu.

Teriakan Kashuu membuat Rei menoleh ke mereka. Bahkan Tonbokiri, Doudanuki dan Otegine menatap mereka, menanti drama.

"Kiyo-nii! Mandi bareng!" Rei malah menyemangati sambil melupakan sekejap kalau dia sedang menggosok punggung Yamanbagiri.

"Oy, oy, sshh! Sshh!" Kashuu berusaha menenangkan gadis cilik itu.

"Rei, sini. Punggungku." kata Yamanbagiri seraya menyiapkan shower untuk membilas rambut Rei.

Nagasone sendiri mengawasi dari kamar ganti.

"Mouuuu~~~!" Rei menggembungkan pipinya namun menuruti kata pedang pemotong penyihir gunung.

Kashuu sendiri kembali ke kamar ganti dan mulai melepas bajunya satu persatu. Kashuu kembali ke dalam pemandian itu. Dilihatnya Yamanbagiri dan Rei yang sudah berendam di bak kecil, Kashuu akhirnya memutuskan duduk di samping mereka. Nagasone duduk di samping Kashuu.

"Manba-nii! nanti Rei mau main DDR!" seru Rei.

"Oh. Tapi itu kan punya Ichigo?" tanya Nagasone.

"Ichi-nii bilang Rei boleh main kapan saja!"

"Mau main dengan siapa kamu?" tanya Yaman sambil memijat hidung Rei.

"Ngggg..! Dengan Midare!" Manba terdiam.

'Itu...orang mengerikan untuk kamu ajak main DDR, Rei!' batin Manba menjerit, mengkhawatirkan nasib Aruji yang akan menangis meraung-raung karena kalah main DDR.

"Memang kenapa Midare?" tanya Kashuu.

"Tidak." kata Manba.

Kashuu bingung melihat Rei yang tiba-tiba diam menatap Kashuu dengan penuh rasa bertanya-tanya. Nagasone menonton mereka.

"Kenapa Rei?"

"...Kiyo-nii..." mata Rei berkaca-kaca.

"...engga ada ini yang seperti punya mama..." Rei menunjuk ke arah dada rata Kashuu.

Kashuu merasa sakit. Seolah ada seseorang yang menusuk panah ke hatinya.

"...Rei, sakit lho." Kashuu mengumpulkan kembali harga dirinya sebagai pria.

Rei kembali menatap Kashuu. Untungnya, kali ini Rei menatap wajah Kashuu.

"Boleh sentuh?" tanya Rei seraya menunjuk dagu Kashuu.

"Boleh." jawab Kashuu.

Rei dengan hati-hati menyentuh sedikit tahi lalat di dekat bibir Kashuu. Kashuu bingung dengan saniwanya. Mata saniwa cilik itu membesar seolah bingung. Mata Rei melihat ke jari bekas dia menyentuh tahi lalat itu.

"...engga luntur." komentar Rei.

"Kamu pikir ini bekas apa?" Kashuu menghela nafas.

Nagasone hanya bisa facepalm dan Yamanbagiri menatap dengan tatapan datar.

* * *

"Nagasone-san, bisa tolong gosokkan punggungku?" tanya Kashuu.

"Oh. Tentu saja." Nagasone mengambil handuk kecil dan mulai menggosok punggung Kashuu.

"Hm? Ini bekas apa?" tanya Nagasone seraya menggunakan jarinya mengikuti bekas luka di pundak Kashuu yang dekat leher.

"Oh. Bekas Ikedaya." jawab Kashuu.

Nagasone terdiam.

Ikedaya adalah topik sensitif bagi Kashuu.

"Oh iya, kamu mau coba makan omelet?" tanya Nagasone.

"Huh?"

"Omelet buatanku enak lho." Nagasone tersenyum ramah.

Kashuu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

* * *

Kamar Nagasone agak-bukan, sangat berantakan layaknya pria umumnya. Kashuu menatap foto keluarga Kotetsu yang tergeletak di atas meja. Hachisuka dan Urashima terlihat senang sekali bergandengan dengan Nagasone yang terlihat berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga." kata Nagasone.

Kashuu menatap Nagasone yang terlihat serius.

"Anggap saja ini bisnis. Pekerjaan." tambahnya.

Kashuu memicingkan matanya. Masalah ini pasti sangat penting.

"Aku dengar dari saniwa-sama, tubuhmu melemah?"

Ah, rupanya itu.

"Ya."

"Saniwa juga bilang selama ini Mikazuki yang membantumu?"

"Ya."

"Saniwa bilang padaku kalau kau perlu suplai kekuatan spiritual agar tubuh manusiamu bisa tetap hidup. Dia juga menyuruhku memberitahumu sesuatu yang lupa dia katakan padamu."

"...apa maksudmu?"

"Saniwa bisa memberimu suplai kekuatan spiritual tapi itu tak akan bertahan karena tubuh manusia kita akan berakhir sebagai mayat kalau jiwa kita meninggalkannya. Aku memang tak bisa melihat dimana simbol pedangmu tapi saniwa bilang itu tergores jadi kau perlu seseorang untuk menarik jiwamu agar bisa tetap tinggal di dalam tubuh manusiamu. Tapi, teori itu hanya berlaku kalau kekuatan spiritualmu meningkat."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kata saniwa, karena simbol pedang adalah semacam penyeimbang jiwa dan tubuh manusia, dengan kata lain, bila kekuatan jiwa terlalu besar, harus ada penyalur lain agar energi itu keluar. Sementara kalau kekuatan jiwa terlalu lemah, harus ada yang bisa menarik dan menambah kekuatan jiwa. Dengan kata lain, satu-satunya penyalur adalah hubungan badan. Tapi kata saniwa, kalau kekuatan jiwa terlalu meluap, bisa dilakukan sendiri."

"Oh. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." jawab Kashuu dingin.

"Rasanya aku sulit percaya kalau kau berbeda dalam hidup dan kerja." Nagasone menghela nafas.

"Ini 'kerja'." kata Kashuu.

Nagasone menghela nafas. Dia tahu sifat keras kepala Kashuu kadang mengerikan. Namun bila ditambah dengan rasa kehilangan dan kesedihan, Kashuu kembali menjadi dingin seolah tak peduli lagi.

"Nah, tunggu ya. Omeletnya akan cepat selesai kok." Nagasone mengalihkan topik.

* * *

Malam itu, Kashuu mengetuk pintu kamar Yasusada. Pintu itu terbuka.

"Kiyomitsu?" Yasusada menguap.

"Boleh aku tidur disini?" tanya Kashuu yang dalam t-shirt dan celana pendek.

"...masuk."

Kashuu memanjat ke ranjang Yasusada, tidur dalam posisi menyamping menghadap tembok. Yasusada mengunci pintu dan kembali menguap, memanjat ranjangnya dan ikut tidur dalam posisi menyamping di arah berlawanan.

"...kamar Mikazuki terasa gelap dan kosong. Menakutkan." kata Kashuu.

Yasusada hanya diam namun dia mendengarkan.

"...aku...merasa tak berguna sebagai kapten. Mikazuki memberikanku banyak hal. Tapi...aku tak bisa lagi memberinya apa yang dia mau."

'Dia mengajariku bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Aku tak mau merasakannya lagi.'

Jeda sejenak.

Kashuu merasakan bagaimana Yasusada sedikit mendorong tubuhnya ke Kashuu sebagai pengganti kata-kata.

"...terima kasih, Yasusada. Selamat tidur. Mimpi indah."

Yasusada bergerak ke posisinya yang semula.

"...Kiyomitsu." panggil Yasusada.

"...kuharap kamu mimpi indah juga."

* * *

Perlukah author membuat omake di beberapa chapter depan tentang kehidupan asrama mereka? (tak janji chapter berapa sih)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Sedikit mikakiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character. Pemakaian mandarin. Alamat itu bisa dicari ke google. Alamat Universitas kalau di realita. Dicerita ini menjadi alamat rumah.

* * *

Kashuu bermimpi.

Dalam mimpi itu, citadel yang pernah dia lihat ada disana, berdiri kokoh. Dalam mimpi itu, seorang gadis cantik tanpa ekspresi mengayuh galah perahu yang dinaikinya dan Kashuu. Kashuu tahu gadis ini. Gadis ini adalah semacam makhluk penyebrang sungai yang mampu menggiring jiwa menyebrangi sungai Sanzu—sungai pemisah antara hidup dan mati.

Asal jiwamu dibawa oleh makhluk ini, jiwamu tak akan tersesat meskipun kau akan mati atau pun kembali berinkarnasi. Kashuu mampu merasakan aura tak murni dari sungai Sanzu. Dari bawah sungai Sanzu, Kashuu mampu melihat sebuah jiwa hitam mengerikan yang sedang dijernihkan di dalamnya. Sungai Sanzu adalah sungai penting. Aruji memanggilnya, sungai penyucian jiwa.

Jiwa para saniwa yang tercemar dan jiwa pedang yang tercemar di tenggelamkan ke dalam sungai Sanzu, setelah bersih, barulah jiwa itu layak untuk di lahirkan kembali untuk kembali menjalani tugasnya. Namun diantara beribu jiwa, ada satu yang sudah di dalam sungai Sanzu selama ribuan tahun.

Sejak pertama kali Kashuu melihatnya, jiwa yang satu ini seolah tak akan pernah suci. Kashuu ketakutan. Meskipun sungai Sanzu adalah tempat suci, Kashuu tetap takut akan keberadaan jiwa yang satu ini. Aruji pernah bilang, kalau itu bukanlah jiwa.

"Bukan jiwa, wahai para pedangku, melainkan, sebuah eksistensi dimana seluruh kegelapan, seluruh hal-hal yang tercemar berkumpul menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah eksistensi yang eksis namun tak eksis."

"Mereka yang tak terlihat, menggoda manusia hanya dengan bisikan mereka dan menarik manusia agar mereka menebar lebih banyak kebencian dan perasaan negatif, agar sungai Sanzu tak mampu menyucikan mereka."

"Namun, sungai Sanzu adalah bagai air dan minyak dengan eksistensi mereka. Sungai Sanzu adalah pembatas agar mereka tak mampu muncul ke dunia manusia dalam sebuah wujud yang terlihat."

"Mereka hanya mampu muncul kalau mereka mampu mengambil perantara dunia manusia dan dunia spiritual."

Kashuu ingat akan kegelapan yang muncul dari bawah sungai Sanzu, menariknya ke dasar dan Kashuu berusaha memberontak, air sungai Sanzu tak menyakitkan maupun membuatnya sesak namun segala perasaan negatif yang ia rasakan membuatnya ingin menangis dan kesakitan.

Iri.

Benci.

Marah.

Nafsu.

Penyesalan.

Semua bisikan itu menyerang kepala Kashuu dan bersuara bersamaan. Kashuu menangis.

Menyakitkan.

Sesak.

Berat.

'Tolong!' batin Kahsuu.

Kashuu tersentak dan bangun di pagi buta, smartphonenya berdering kencang dan Kashuu mengangkat teleponnya dengan kesal. Hari ini, dia tidak bisa tidur di kamar Yasusada karena Yasusada mendadak harus menginap di rumah teman untuk bergadang mengerjakan tugas.

"Halo?" Kashuu mendengarkan apa yang di katakan si penelepon.

"...baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan pesan tiket pesawat sekarang!" Kashuu cepat-cepat berganti baju, mengambil set baju hitam dan memasukkannya ke tas dengan buru-buru.

* * *

Pagi itu, Yasusada menggedor kamar Kashuu sambil cepat-cepat melirik jamnya.

"Kiyomitsu! Bangun! Nanti telat! Hah?! Tak dikunci?!" Yasusada masuk dan melihat sebuah memo kecil di atas meja Kiyomitsu.

Aku ada urusan penting di Taiwan. Panci dan bumbu dapur semuanya ada di lemari yang tidak kukunci. Ini alamat dan nomorku di saat darurat.

No. 5 De Ming Rd., Gui Shan District, Taoyuan City 333

PS. Jangan seenaknya menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku. Telepon ke luar negeri itu mahal.

Kashuu

Yasusada terdiam dan cepat-cepat mencatat nomor dan alamat itu. Dia langsung kembali ke kamar dan memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam tasnya. Mendekati lift, dia melihat Mutsunokami yang hampir telat.

"Mutsu!" teriaknya saat dekat lift.

"Yasu! Kamu juga telat?!" wajah Mutsu kelihatan lega karena ada teman.

"Aku ijin sakit hari ini! Aku ada urusan penting!" seru Yasusada yang memutuskan melewati tangga darurat.

"Ha?! Yasu-!" Mutsu tak sempat bicara karena Yasusada sudah melesat pergi.

"Taxi!" seru Yasusada yang langsung menyetop taxi dekat asrama mereka.

"Bandara terdekat!" seru Yasusada sambil engap-engapan akibat berlari menuruni tangga darurat.

Sesudah membayar taxi, Yasusada berlari ke tempat check-in terdekat.

"Ada pesawat yang paling cepat ke Taipei?" tanya Yasusada yang kelelahan.

"Ada yang jam sepuluh. Tak apa-apa?"

"Ya."

Setelah membayar agak mahal, Yasusada menunggu jam keberangkatan. Yasusada mencari kamus bahasa mandarin dan membelinya. Sambil menunggu, Yasusada yang resah membuka flip phonenya dan kaget begitu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"HEH! DASAR IMPULSIIFF! KASHUU CUMA BAKAL KE TAIWAN SEMINGGU!" teriak Yotsune-san yang marah.

Yasusada refleks mematikan handphonenya dan tersadar kalau dia bakal dimaki habis-habisan kalau pulang. Pulang akan dimaki atau nekat pergi pun sama saja. Kashuu pasti mencercanya juga. Yasusada terdiam.

'...mata uang taiwan apa ya?'

* * *

Jam satu siang.

Pantas saja perut Yasusada lapar—meskipun dia sudah makan di pesawat.

"Taxi!" Yasusada cepat-cepat memberikan alamatnya ke supir taxi.

Supir taxi mengangguk dan Yasusada pun masuk. Untungnya dia sempat mengganti ke New Taiwan Dollar(NTD) dari JaPanYen (JPY). Yasusada yang sampai di tempat itu terpekur sejenak.

Rumah biasa.

Sesudah membayar taxi, Yasusada memutuskan diam disitu, duduk dan menunggu sampai Kashuu pulang. Seorang tetangga yang baik bingung melihat Yasusada.

"帅哥. 你在等誰*?" (*kakak ganteng, sedang menunggu siapa?)

"?!" Yasusada panik dan bolak-balik mencari kamus mandarinnya.

"...do you speak english?" tanya si tetangga.

"Ah...yes...a little." jawab Yasusada dengan canggung.

"Japanese?" tanya bapak-bapak tetangga itu.

"Yes."

"Oh. Mencari siapa ya?" tanya si bapak itu dalam bahasa jepang yang super lancar.

Yasusada terbengong-bengong.

"Err...Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

"...?" bapak-bapak itu sepertinya malah bingung.

Yasusada menulis nama Kashuu di kamusnya dengan kanji. Bapak-bapak itu manggut-manggut dan sepertinya dia tahu.

"小清*? " tanya si bapak-bapak. (*Anak kecil di negara berbahasa mandarin kadang dipanggil begini. Literally, Little Kiyo atau Kiyo Kecil)

"...dari sini lurus ke kanan. Bangunan ke lima." Bapak-bapak itu berusaha memberi tahu arah jalan, tangannya memberi tanda seolah dari sini, lurus lalu ke kanan.

"Terima kasih." kata Yasusada.

* * *

Yasusada mengikuti jalan lurus dan ke kanan.

'Bangunan nomor lima-kah?' tebak Yasusada.

Bangunan nomor lima adalah gereja yang cukup besar dan kelihatan mewah. Yasusada pun mengintip sedikit dan mata birunya bersinar cemerlang begitu dia menemukan sosok partnernya di antara kerumunan berbaju hitam. Kashuu dalam baju resmi hitam dipadu kemeja putih dan celana hitam sungguh kelihatan tampan.

Yasusada ingin masuk namun dirinya yang tahu aturan memutuskan untuk menunggu event itu selesai. Yasusada berasumsi kalau ini adalah prosesi pemakaman. Yasusada mengintip Kashuu yang sedang berpidato akan kebaikan si almarhum. Wajah Kashuu tak sedikit pun memberi tanda emosi.

Namun Yasusada tahu dengan jelas, Kashuu yang sedang menahan emosi. Yasusada menghela nafas. Ini akan sangat, sangat lama.

Kashuu tak mengikuti proses ke kuburan. Dia keluar dari gereja dan Yasusada langsung menariknya.

"Kiyomitsu!"

"...Yasusada? Ini mimpi ya?" Kashuu terdiam shock.

"Ini bukan mimpi! Tepatnya, aku ke sini karena khawatir!" kata Yasusada.

"...harusnya aku yang khawatir, bodoh! Kamu tak ngerti mandarin, cuma berbekal bahasa jepang dan nekat ke sini?!" teriakan Kashuu mengundang perhatian.

"Aku...aku khawatir...! Bodoh! Kiyo bodoh! Aku pikir...aku pikir saat aku lengah...kamu sudah menghilang entah kemana..." balas Yasusada menahan isak tangis akibat ketakutan dan homesick.

"Yasusada, ini proses pemakaman kerabatku. Lalu-" kata Kashuu mulai mau menjelaskan namun terpotong.

Suara 'Gruuuk!' dari perut Yasusada membuat Kashuu menghela nafas.

"Ayo kita isi dulu perutmu." kata Kashuu.

Kashuu menarik Yasusada ke sebuah rumah makan kecil yang menjual sarapan, makan siang dan brunch.

"Apa yang kamu mau, Yasusada?" tanya Kashuu.

Kashuu melihat ke arah Yasusada yang menatap foto burger besar dengan tatapan lapar dan perut yang kembali berbunyi.

"一個A餐跟一個..." mata Kashuu melirik menu dan Yasusada yang matanya berharap Kashuu akan menerjemahkan menunya. (satu set A dan satu...)

"單點雞肉漢堡, 一個巧克力厚片土司,薯條,跟奶茶." jawab Kashuu sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang. (pesan satu burger daging ayam, satu thick toast coklat, kentang goreng dan milk tea.)

"外帶, 內用?" (take out, makan di sini?)

"內用. 謝謝" jawab Kashuu. (makan di sini. Terima kasih.)

Si gadis pegawai part-time mengulang kembali pesanan Kashuu dan mengembalikan uang kembalian. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Yasusada yang mengguncang Kashuu dalam bahasa asing.

"Aku mau yang ada di gambaarrr!" pinta Yasusada.

"Sudah aku pesankan." jawab Kashuu.

"Ayo duduk. Kamu lapar kan? Mereka akan antar pesanan kita." kata Kashuu sambil menarik Yasusada.

Yasusada dan Kashuu memilih duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Kashuu menatap Yasusada dengan tenang.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu ada di taiwan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Karena aku khawatir. Dan lagi, kamu hanya meninggalkan memo. Aku takut terjadi kenapa-kenapa."

"Terus terang saja." kata Kashuu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yasusada pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Katakan saja. Aku tak akan marah." kata Kashuu.

Yasusada terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apakah harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Namun wajah Kashuu yang tenang membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Aku pikir...kamu akan...bunuh diri atau apa..." jawab Yasusada.

Hening.

Kashuu menatap Yasusada.

Yasusada menatap balik Kashuu.

Kashuu diam.

Gadis pegawai itu datang di saat yang tepat, mengantarkan makanan. Kashuu mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sopan dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk cepat dan berlalu. Mata Yasusada berbinar melihat makanan. Dia hampir menyerbu sebelum ingat akan kebiasaannya sebelum makan.

"Itadakimasu." Yasusada langsung ingin menyerbu namun menahan diri karena bingung.

"...Itadakimasu." Kashuu mengambil burger di depannya dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Yasusada, ini punyamu." katanya sambil memberikannya ke Yasusada, menukarnya dengan burger Yasusada.

"Lalu minumnya?" tanya Yasusada.

"Hmmm..." Kashuu melirik kedua minuman dalam gelas kertas itu.

"Punyamu yang ini, milk tea."

"Memang punyamu apa?"

"...teh hijau. Tak semanis milk tea milikmu, lho." Kashuu mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Yasusada benci kopi dan minuman pahit lainnya.

"Oh...lalu makanan sebanyak ini...?"

"Makanlah. Kamu lapar kan? Aku sengaja pesan banyak untukmu, habisi semuanya lho." Kashuu mengingatkan.

"Iya." Yasusada makan dengan lahap.

Kashuu sendiri makan sambil sesekali menyesap teh hijaunya. Yasusada sudah menghabiskan burgernya dan sekarang menuju ke arah roti tawar tebal berlapis coklat. Kashuu melepas tawa.

"Fuuuhhh..."

"Jangan tertawa!" pipi Yasusada memerah.

"Habisnya, kamu sepertinya suka burger itu."

"Bukan suka, lapar!"

"Hmmm... baiklah, baiklah." Kashuu kembali diam.

"Hey Yasusada, aku sempat berpikir begitu."

"Apa?"

"Bunuh diri." Yasusada meletakkan garpu kecilnya, tak jadi makan.

"Kiyo-"

"Tapi, aku tahu Mikazuki tak akan senang kalau aku melakukannya. Saniwa juga pasti sedih. Kamu juga...kalau tak ada aku bukannya kamu impulsif?"

"...benar. Makanya, jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri dirimu." kata Yasusada.

Kashuu menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih, Yasusada."

'Terima kasih karena kamu terus menarikku kembali di saat aku salah.'

* * *

Sesudah makan, Yasusada terlihat bahagia dan Kashuu mengajak Yasusada pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu?"

"Aku bisa ke rumah dimana Kiyomitsu dibesarkan. Aku kan penasaran." kata Yasusada.

"...Cuma rumah biasa. Aku dan ibuku tinggal di situ sampai ibuku meninggal. Aku berniat menjual rumah itu tapi pamanku yang mencegah. Lalu dia juga meninggal." Kata Kashuu sambil membuka pintu.

"Pamanmu? Ayahku?"

"Masuk. Maksudku adalah pamanku dari pihak ibu. Dia yang meninggal." Kashuu mengunci pintu dan membuka lampu.

"Hmmm...apa para keluarga jauh itu kembali berbisik-bisik di belakangmu?" tanya Yasusada.

"Ya. Mereka memang tak suka ibuku menikah dengan ayahku. Ayah kita kan polisi. Keluarga ibuku juga menentang ibuku kerja di kepolisian." Kashuu tahu setidaknya rumah Kashuu masih bersih karena pamannya yang meninggal menyewa tukang bersih-bersih untuk membersihkan seminggu sekali.

"Lalu, kapan kamu akan kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Yasusada.

"Anggap saja kita punya seminggu libur." jawab Kashuu dengan senyum.

"...eh?"

"Mau tidak, jalan-jalan di sini denganku? Aku sudah lama tidak ke pasar malam." kata Kashuu, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pasar malam?"

"Iya."

"Tunggu, pemakamannya?"

"Cuma hari ini kok. Aku ambil ijin karena harus mengurus beberapa hal juga. Seperti dokumen penyerahan hak rumah dan sebagainya."

* * *

Malam itu, Kashuu benar-benar mengajaknya pergi ke pasar malam. Jalan besar itu berubah menjadi jalan setapak yang penuh dengan kios-kios makanan di sisi kiri dan kanan. Kashuu menatap pemandangan dengan penuh nostalgia.

"Waktu kecil, ibuku sering mengajakku ke sini bersama ayah." bisik Kashuu.

'Ayah akan membelikanku permen dan ibuku akan membeli stinky tofu. Ayah selalu bilang kalau ibuku suka sekali tahu bau itu.' Kashuu menoleh ke Yasusada yang terlihat kaget dengan pemandangan ini.

"Ahaha! Tutup mulutmu, nanti ada lalat yang masuk." komentar Kashuu.

"Ini seperti festival!" komentar Yasusada.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, nanti kamu jadi anak hilang, Yasusada. Terlebih, kamu tak bisa mandarin." Kashuu mengingatkan.

"Begini boleh?" tanya Yasusada sambil memegang tangan Kashuu.

"...boleh."

'Mika...aku rindu...' batin Kashuu.

Mereka berjalan di pasar malam, berkeliling karena Yasusada ingin melihat macam-macam. Dari stinky tofu, waffle, crepe sampai es krim super tinggi, semuanya masuk ke dalam perut Yasusada.

"Jadi karena ini kamu menyuruhku menahan lapar tadi sore?" tanya Yasusada yang sedang memakan strawberry berbalut gula leleh.

"...Yasusada, perutmu itu ada berapa?" Kashuu shock melihat dompetnya menjadi kanker, kantong kering.

"Sembilan mungkin?" Yasusada menjawab sambil setengah bercanda.

"Pembohong! Kalau perutmu ada sembilan, berarti kamu bukan manusia!" bantah Kashuu yang kesal karena dompetnya ludes demi makanan Yasusada.

"Sudah, jangan marah-marah, nih, makan." kata Yasusada.

Bibir Kashuu bersentuhan dengan gula lengket yang membungkus strawberry. Kashuu sedikit tak suka karena makanan kecil yang satu ini benar-benar merepotkan untuk dimakan.

"Bilang 'Aaaah'!" kata Yasusada.

"...aaahh!" Kashuu menggigit strawberry paling atas dan menariknya dari tangkai dengan gigi dan memasukkannya kemulut, menggigitnya sebelum menelannya.

"Mulutku berasa lengket." komentar Kashuu.

Yasusada terdiam.

'...cara makannya memang begitu ya?!' batinnya galau antara mengikuti cara makan Kashuu yang berantakan dan terlihat liar itu atau menjilat dan memakan strawberrynya dengan tenang.

"Kalau kamu engga cepat, gulanya mencair, Yasusada." panggil Kashuu.

Yasusada yang masih bengong tak menyadari dan Kashuu menarik tangan Yasusada, memakan salah satu strawberry lagi. Sadar akan hal ini, wajah Yasusada memerah dan menghabiskan sisa permennya. Kashuu hanya bingung dengan kelakuan partnernya.

"Mau makan apalagi kamu?" tanya Kashuu yang dari tadi, untungnya, hanya memakan ayam goreng.

"...Ayam gorengmu..." Kashuu langsung defensif, berusaha melindungi makan malamnya dari Yasusada.

"Kamu engga bisa menghabiskan ayam ini! Tadi kan sudah makan banyak snack!" tegas Kashuu.

"...pelit." bisik Yasusada.

"...berani jamin kamu bakal melihat makana-"

"Wah! Apa itu?! Sup kacang?" tanya Yasusada sambil menarik Kashuu ke kios sup manis berisi agar tahu.

Kashuu hanya bisa diam. Dompet kosong menangis dan Yasusada terlihat senang sekali.

"Yasusada, kalau tak bisa makan lagi, jangan makan." kata Kashuu yang khawatir.

"Habis aku menghabiskan sup ini!" pinta Yasusada sambil menyeruput sup agar tahu berisi macam-macam buah dan bola-bola ubi.

Kashuu meringis melihatnya. Kashuu saja sudah mual melihat Yasusada makan sebanyak itu. Kashuu memang hanya makan ayam goreng, tapi ayam goreng pesanan Kashuu memang ukurannya cukup sebagai pengganti makan malam. Berbeda dengan Yasusada yang malah ngemil.

"Yasusada, serius, kita pulang ya?" pinta Kashuu.

"Iya." Yasusada menghabiskan sup agar tahu miliknya.

Mereka pulang dalam diam dan kelelahan. Dengan cepat, setelah mandi, Kashuu dan Yasusada langsung tertidur setelah memutuskan tidur dalam satu ranjang.

* * *

Kashuu bangun dan melihat wajah Yasusada yang dekat. Kashuu mendorong Yasusada yang masih tidur dan keluar dari ranjang sebelum menyelimuti Yasusada dengan selimut tipis. Selesai mandi, Kashuu melihat Yasusada yang baru bangun.

"Pagi, rambutmu berantakan." komentar Kashuu.

"Eheh! Pagi! Sarapan apa kita?" tanya Yasusada.

"...Mandi dulu sana. Aku sudah masak roti dan telur." kata Kashuu.

"Oke..." Yasusada menguap sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Sarapan yang dibuat Kashuu memang hanya roti tawar yang di panggang, mentega, susu kental manis, beberapa pilihan selai dan telur goreng.

"...bukannya kamu sudah pindah dari sini?" tanya Yasusada.

"Sepertinya pamanku menjadikan tempat ini sebagai pelariannya. Makanya masih banyak peralatan dan bahan makanan." jawab Kashuu.

"Memangnya pamanmu kerja apa?" Yasusada duduk dan makan.

"Novelist. Dia menulis novel BL terkenal tapi sekarang dia hanya menulis novel erotis. Kudengar dia meninggal akibat stroke gara-gara dikejar deadline." jawab Kashuu.

Yasusada tersedak. Kashuu buru-buru memberikan segelas air.

"...Tempat ini berhantu?! Eh bukan! Pamanmu menulis BL?! Dan lagi, mati disini?!"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Sedikit mikakiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character. Rating chapter ini harus naik ke M karena ada implikasi.

* * *

Setelah meyakinkan Yasusada kalau rumahnya tidak berhantu, Kashuu mengajak Yasusada jalan-jalan.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Yasusada.

"Hmph, kamu takut hantu kan? Makanya, kita akan menginap di pemandian air panas." jawab Kashuu.

"...Eh?"

"Siapkan tas-mu, kita akan menginap di pemandian air panas." kata Kashuu.

* * *

Yasusada mengikuti Kashuu naik bus. Kashuu memilih duduk dekat pintu dan Yasusada duduk disampingnya.

"Hey, aku berani jamin kamu tidak punya Easycard."

"Easycard?"

"...kartu yang seperti Japan Rail Pass. Kurasa nanti aku akan belikan tiket untukmu."

Mereka tiba di stasiun MRT yang menurut Yasusada mirip dengan Tokyo Metro. Kashuu memberikan kartunya ke Yasusada.

"Karena kamu ini boros kalau lihat makanan, Easycard ini kamu yang pegang. Isinya 500 NTD. Uang dan dompetmu aku yang pegang." kata Kashuu.

"Ah...kamu tahu saja kalau aku mudah terpancing makanan..." wajah Yasusada memerah.

"Kalau kamu tersesat, tunggu aku di tempat kamu kehilangan aku. Aku akan kembali dan mencarimu." kata Kashuu.

"...Kamu ini ibuku ya?" wajah Yasusada merona karena malu.

"Bukan. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga." kata Kashuu.

Kashuu berjalan ke arah mesin penjual karcis dan membelinya, mengambil token koin biru yang kecil.

"...Lucu ya?" tanya Yasusada yang penasaran.

"Ahah! Kamu suka? Tapi ini hanya sekali pakai." kata Kashuu.

"Ayo jalan. Baca petunjuknya kalau kamu bingung." Kashuu merujuk ke panduan bahasa jepang.

Sesudah Yasusada berhasil melewati mesin pemeriksa tiket, Kashuu menggandeng Yasusada ke MRT, mereka duduk dekat pintu dan Kashuu diam sambil melihat ke luar. Yasusada sendiri hanya diam dan melirik Kashuu. Partnernya terlihat berbeda sejak Mikazuki meninggal.

Kashuu memakai earphonenya dan membuka smartphonenya, menyetel lagu. Yasusada menatap Kashuu dan Kashuu menatap balik. Pemuda berambut hitam yang cantik itu menawarkan earphone-nya yang sebelah kiri.

"Kamu bosan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Mmhm." Yasusada mengambil earphone itu dan mencoba mendengarkannya.

"Ah! Aku tahu lagu ini!" seru Yasusada.

"Mmhm." Kashuu kembali menatap keluar.

* * *

"BEITOU STATION, TRANSFER STATION FOR XINBEITOU."

Suara pengumuman itu membuat Yasusada melirik Kashuu. Kashuu berdiri dan memegang tangan Yasusada.

"Ayo. Kita masih harus ke stasiun yang satu lagi." kata Kashuu.

Mereka turun dari MRT jalur merah dan Yasusada mengikuti Kashuu yang terus memegang tangannya agar Yasusada tak hilang. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, sebuah kereta MRT yang lebih pendek muncul. Yasusada tergelak. Kahsuu menatap Yasusada bingung.

"Keretanya lucu!" Yasusada tersenyum.

Kashuu ikut tersenyum kecil.

"...Kamu akhirnya tersenyum!" kata Yasusada.

Wajah Kashuu memerah.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh tersenyum?" tanya Kashuu.

"Bukan, daritadi pagi kamu sudah suram jadi..."

"Kamu suka gambar di kereta ini? Tapi kereta ini lambat lho." kata Kashuu, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kereta yang kebanyakan berisi turis asing dan orang tua. Mereka terpaksa berdiri, rela mengalah demi orang tua.

* * *

Mereka turun dan keluar dari stasiun itu. Yasusada terdiam dan melirik kiri kanan. Pantas saja Kashuu menyuruhnya membawa jaket. Tempat mereka turun cukup sejuk karena berada di...kaki gunung, mungkin? Kashuu yang masih menggandeng tangan Yasusada membawanya agar terus berjalan.

Mereka berhenti di penginapan kecil. Kashuu bicara dalam bahasa mandarin dan membayar sejumlah uang sebelum si penjaga konter memberikan sebuah kunci. Kashuu menarik Yasusada ke lift.

"Kamar nomor berapa kita?" tanya Yasusada.

"508." jawab Kashuu.

Selesai meletakkan barang, Kashuu menatap Yasusada.

"Mau ke Thermal Valley?" tanya Kashuu.

"...Thermal Valley?"

"Lumayan untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Sekalian jalan-jalan. Ada museum juga! Mau tidak?" tanya Kashuu.

"Baiklah!" jawab Yasusada semangat.

Thermal Valley membuat Yasusada merasa kepanasan. Yasusada melepas jaketnya dan menatap Kashuu bingung.

"Kok kamu engga kepanasan?" tanya Yasusada.

"Ini masih sejuk kok." jawab Kashuu.

"Thermal Valley...Cuma begini ya?"

"Kudengar kita bisa masak telur, dulu. Tapi sekarang sudah dilarang akibat ada orang yang tercebur."

"..." Yasusada menatap Kashuu dengan tatapan horor.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Tidak..." Yasusada langsung berpikir keras.

'Aku engga bisa menebak jalan pikiran Kiyomitsu...kenapa telur?! Dan lagi kok bisa ada yang tercebur?!' batin Yasusada.

"Mau ke museum?" tanya Kashuu.

Mereka jalan-jalan ke dua museum. Museum sekaligus perpustakaan dan museum pemandian air panas sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali ke penginapan.

"Mau mandi air panas?" tanya Kashuu.

* * *

Yasusada mengira mandi air panas adalah mandi berendam air panas seperti ala Jepang, telanjang. Dia tak mengira Kashuu akan masuk dengan celana renang.

"...Kamu...disini bukan jepang..." Kashuu menghela nafas.

"Celana dalammu, pakai saja." kata Kashuu.

Mereka berendam di kolam super terbuka. Celakanya, bagi Yasusada, Kashuu yang tubuhnya termasuk kurus—kalau dibanding dengan uchigatana lain—selalu dikira wanita. Beberapa paman-paman yang masuk kaget melihat Kashuu. Sebagian lagi mesti menoleh dua kali untuk melihat apakah dia memang laki-laki.

Yasusada menyiram wajahnya dengan air panas.

"Kiyo...boleh kita di kamar saja berendamnya?" tanya Yasusada.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku suka disini kok." jawab Kiyomitsu.

"Kepalaku mulai pusing..." Yasusada beralasan.

"Ayo keluar." kata Kashuu.

"Bisa kepayahan kalau aku harus menggendongmu ke kamar." tambahnya.

Mereka berdua berendam di bak mandi kamar yang sama-sama air panas. Kashuu melirik Yasusada. Yasusada melirik balik. Mata mereka bertemu dan wajah Kashuu memerah.

"Ugh...sempit! aku engga mau mandi denganmu!" protesnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Yasusada.

Kashuu terdiam sebelum kepalanya jatuh ke lengannya.

"...Aku pusing...badanku lemas..." bisiknya.

"Ha?! Tunggu! Kenapa jadi kamu yang lemas?!" Yasusada mengguncangkan tubuh Kashuu.

'Ah...aku perlu...' Kashuu menutup matanya.

"Huwaaaa!" Yasusada cepat-cepat menggendong partnernya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yasusada menarik handuk, mengelap tubuh partnernya yang pingsan dan membaringkan tubuh Kashuu di ranjang. Yasusada terpaksa merelakan handuknya untuk Kashuu yang pingsan, mengunci kamar dan menelepon ke Yamanbagiri.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Yamanbagiri! Tolong!"

"Ha? Yasusada?"

"Kashuu pingsan!"

"Tenang dulu...Badannya panas atau dingin?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

Yasusada merasakan dahi Kashuu dan dahinya.

"Panas."

"...Aku agak segan mengatakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini memalukan, sumpah."

"Sudah, katakan saja! Kashuu bisa mati!"

"...dia harus melepas energi jiwanya dengan cara...err...o****."

"...apa? Aku salah dengar?"

"Kamu engga salah dengar. Dia mesti melakukannya. Atau kamu bantu dia kalau dia sudah pingsan begitu."

"Memangnya dua pria gimana melakukannyaaa?!" teriak Yasusada yang kesal dan panik.

Yamanbagiri meringis. Dia tahu Yasusada tahu namun Yasusada terlalu panik dan kesal untuk ingat.

"...mana aku tahu?! Aku tak mau tahu pokoknya kamu harus bisa menemukan cara untuk melakukannya!"

CLICK!

Telepon diputus secara sepihak.

Wajah Yasusada pucat. Bagaimanapun, dia mesti mampu membantu Kashuu?

* * *

Kashuu bangun dan merasa lebih segar. Dia melihat Yasusada yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Kashuu terdiam dan melihat Yasusada.

"Kamu apakan aku saat aku tak sadar?" tanya Kashuu.

"Apa yang kamu tanyakan? Kamu pingsan dan aku hanya mengelap tubuhmu sebelum aku memakaikan bajumu." Jawab Yasusada yang menghindari mata Kashuu.

"Pem-bo-hong." Kashuu mendekati Yasusada.

"Kita sudah lama kenal. Apa yang kamu takuti, hm?" tanya Kashuu.

"Oho? Apa kamu...takut menyentuhku? Takut karena wajahku mirip, sangat mirip sekali dengan ayahmu yang meninggal?" tanya Kashuu.

"AH!" Yasusada terbangun sambil tersentak.

Rupanya Yasusada tertidur saat menjaga Kashuu yang masih pingsan. Yasusada menatap wajah Kashuu yang masih tertidur lekat-lekat.

"Sedikit pun kamu tidak mirip Okita-kun...tidak mirip..." bisik Yasusada, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

'Aku...aku tidak mau...menyamakanmu dengan Okita-kun...' batin Yasusada.

"Ngh..." Yasusada melirik Kashuu yang baru bangun.

Kali ini, bukan mimpi.

Kashuu bangun dan wajahnya langsung pucat.

"Yasusada! Anu...aku...euh...aku..tidak merepotkanmu kan?" tanya Kashuu dengan wajah merah.

Yasusada diam.

Wajah Kashuu memanas.

"Yasusada...JAAHAAATT! IDIOT! MESUUUMMM! PERVERRTTT! 變態*!"(*mesum)

* * *

Wajah Yasusada ada bekas tamparan dan Kashuu masih memerah akibat malu. Ekspresi wajah Yasusada cemberut sementara wajah Kashuu penuh penyesalan karena menampar Yasusada tadi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang maaf." kata Kashuu.

"Huh!" Yasusada merajuk.

* * *

Besok paginya, mereka sarapan dalam diam. Kashuu melirik Yasusada. Yasusada masih merajuk akibat kecelakaan semalam.

"Yasusada?"

"Huh!"

"...masih merajuk ya...?" Kashuu menghela nafas.

Yasusada tak menggubris Kashuu dan meneruskan makan paginya, melahap roti tawar bercampur selai.

"Yasu, maaf." kata Kashuu.

Kali ini Yasusada menoleh ke arah Kashuu.

"Akhirnya."

"Akhirnya?"

"Kamu tak pernah memanggilku 'Yasu' sekalipun sebelumnya...di kehidupan ini."

Kashuu terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Wajahnya memerah namun mulutnya tidak melontarkan kata-kata makian ataupun ejekan. Mereka makan dalam diam dan check out dari hotel.

* * *

Yasusada dan Kashuu kembali ke rumah kecil Kashuu. Kashuu sendiri tak mengatakan apa-apa dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hey, mau shopping?" tanya Kashuu yang wajahnya tersenyum.

'...Aku merasakan firasat buruk...' batin Yasusada.

Benar sekali, saudara-saudara!

Yasusada mengikuti Kashuu dengan wajah super kelelahan. Mata birunya menatap galak Kashuu.

"Wah! Ini lucuuu! Manisss! Kalau aku yang pakai cocok kan, Yasusada?" tanya Kashuu sambil menatap cincin di toko perhiasan.

"...Kiyo, ayo kita balik. Waktunya stop." kata Yasusada dengan senyum penuh aura kegelapan.

"...Engga mau!" bantah Kashuu.

"...kamu sudah dari tadi window shopping! Aku capek!" protes Yasusada.

"Aku masih ingin lihat-lihat!" balas Kashuu.

"...baiklah kalau kamu bersikeras ingin melihat. Aku akan pulang sendiri!"

"!"

"Yasusada! Jangaann! Nanti kamu nyasar!" Kashuu langsung mengikuti Yasusada.

* * *

Mereka sampai di rumah. Kashuu dan Yasusada diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kashuu menggigit bibirnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus buka mulut atau tidak melihat mood Yasusada yang sangat, sangat jelek.

"Hey, Kiyomitsu."

Panggilan itu terdengar seperti raungan singa yang lapar.

"Kudengar kamu suka laki-laki? Kadang saat kita hang out dengan Yamanbagiri, aku sering melihat matamu melirik tubuhnya." Yasusada mendekati Kashuu.

Kashuu terdiam.

Lidah Kashuu terasa kelu.

Yasusada berjalan mendekati Kashuu.

Kashuu mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

'Takut?'

Kashuu tak pernah takut.

Yasusada adalah orang yang tak pernah Kashuu takuti.

'Bukannya kamu takut dia mengambil orang yang kamu cintai?'

Pikiran itu kembali menyerang Kashuu.

'Tenanglah...tenanglah...Mikazuki bukan Okita.'

Kashuu tak sadar menabrak tembok, Yasusada sudah memojokkannya.

"Bukannya kamu sudah 'melakukan' dengan Mikazuki? Jadi denganku juga tak apa kan?" tanya Yasusada dengan penuh kemarahan dingin.

"!"

Kashuu menatap mata Yasusada. Wajahnya pucat.

"...ke..kenapa...kamu...?"

"Kenapa aku tahu? Humm...kamu mungkin tak sadar tapi Mikazuki diam-diam sudah 'mengancam'ku saat dia masih hidup. Lagipula, hubungan rahasia? Jangan buat aku tertawa. Kalian berdua sama saja, asal dibisiki cinta kalian akan tidur dengan siapapun. Pantas saja dia suka pada-" kata-kata Yasusada terpotong.

DZIG!

Kashuu membalas Yasusada dengan melakukan tonjokan keras.

"...kamu...kamu boleh mengataiku tapi...jangan mengatai Mikazuki!" balas Kashuu yang geram.

Mata merahnya menahan air mata sementara tangannya merah akibat menonjok Yasusada. Yasusada terdiam. Seolah pengaruh setan telah sirna, Yasusada akhirnya meringis kesakitan.

"...sakit..."

Mata biru itu menatap mata merah Kashuu sambil berurai air mata.

"Kiyomitsu? Ah! Kashuu Kiyomitsu! MAAF!" Yasusada memeluk Kashuu.

"Maaf...aku...aku tak tahu kenapa...mungkin ini cuma alasan tapi...aku benar-benar...benar-benar...tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan semua hal kejam itu! Maaf..." kata Yasusada.

'Yasu...menangis...untukku?' mata merah Kashuu melirik Yasusada yang masih memeluknya.

Kashuu bisa merasakan kalau bajunya mulai basah oleh air mata. Yasusada terus meminta maaf namun, Kashuu bisa merasakannya.

'Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Kalau aku...bisa merasakan luapan emosi Yasusada...'

"Yasu, tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Bibir bertemu bibir. Kashuu bisa melihat Yasusada serius meminta maaf.

Karena hanya dengan ciuman itulah mereka bisa tahu kesungguhan hati masing-masing. Karena memang sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu begitu.

Yasusada melepas ciuman mereka. Kashuu mendorong Yasusada pelan.

"Aku...perlu...mendinginkan kepalaku." bisik Kashuu.

* * *

Malam itu, Kashuu menelepon Yamanbagiri.

"Halo?"

"Halo, tudung putih. Aku perlu bicara dengan aruji-sama." kata Kashuu.

"...sebentar."

Menunggu agak lama, Kashuu bisa mendengar suara Rei yang mengigau.

"..hue...wafflenya kebanyakan..."

Kashuu mengulum senyum. Dasar anak kecil.

"Halo?"

"Aruji-sama?"

"Ya, Kashuu-kun. Ada apa? Merindukan saniwa-sama?" tanya saniwa.

"Aruji, aku ingin bertanya."

"Ceritakanlah. Kamu boleh cerita apa saja pada aruji-mu."

"Begini..."

Kashuu menceritakan segalanya. Dari a sampai z tanpa menutupi apapun. Saniwa adalah orang yang Kashuu percaya selain pedang shinsengumi dan Mikazuki di kehidupan ini. Dan lagi, saniwa-sama, meskipun suka sekali bicara yang tak penting—biasanya semua kata-kata saniwa itu penting—dan suka bercanda yang kata-kata yang vulgar, adalah master yang tak pernah membuang Kashuu.

"Apa semua ceritamu sudah selesai, Kashuu-kun?" tanya saniwa.

"Iya."

"Tak ada lagi yang kamu sembunyikan?"

Kashuu terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, aruji-sama." jawab Kashuu terus terang.

"Kashuu-kun, aku pikir kamu seharusnya tahu kenapa Yasusada khawatir. Kamu terlalu tidak ingin terus terang pada dirimu sendiri. Kamu tahu sendiri alasan kenapa Yasusada khawatir. Kamu juga tahu kenapa kamu bingung, resah dan gelisah. Aha! Itu barusan berirama! Oh, dan lagi Kashuu-kun, bila ada orang yang lepas kendali emosi di depanmu, itu wajar."

"Kenapa bisa begitu, aruji-sama?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka bisa lepas kendali akan emosi mereka di depanmu? Itu mudah kok. Hanya saja aku tak bisa bilang sekarang."

"...Aruji-sama? Apa anda menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kashuu-kun, aku tahu ini terdengar seperti alasan payah tapi ada beberapa hal yang tak boleh kalian ketahui sebelum waktunya. Tapi aku bisa memberikan hint bagimu. Penyebab kenapa mereka bisa lepas kendali emosi adalah kamu sendiri. Kamulah penyebab emosi mereka tak terkontrol."

"...Aku?"

"Benar. Kamu, Kashuu Kiyomitsu-kun."

"Aruji-sama, kumohon, bantu aku." kata Kashuu. 'Beritahu aku.'

"...Kashuu-kun, kamu sebenarnya tahu kenapa semua hal ini terjadi. Kamu hanya perlu ingat sedikit lagi. Kamu tahu air dan minyak kan? Saat ini kondisi jiwa dan tubuhmu sedang tak terlalu stabil seperti itu. Berlawanan namun sama. Satu koin dengan dua sisi berbeda. Itu saja. Oh iya, jangan lupa bilang ke Yasusada kalau Tarou, Yotsune-san dan Ishikiri bilang mereka akan memukul dan memberi Yasusada pelajaran begitu dia pulang." Saniwa terkikik kecil.

"Aruji-sama, maaf aku masih tak bisa kembali."

"Tak usah dipikirkan, pakai waktu itu baik-baik untuk mencari jawabannya. Jawaban itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya, Kashuu-kun."

"Aruji-sama, terima kasih."

"Selamat malam, Kashuu-kun."

"Selamat malam, aruji-sama."

* * *

Hari keempat, mereka hanya tinggal di rumah. Kashuu beralasan kecapaian dan kelelahan mengajak Yasusada jalan-jalan. Kashuu sedang mengetik sesuatu di smartphonenya sambil tiduran santai di sofa. Yasusada tak kehabisan akal, dia menyerang Kashuu dengan kelitikan di pinggang, leher dan paha.

"Aahhhhnn...! Ahahhah! Yasuuuu! Stooooppp!" Kashuu terbahak-bahak sambil berusaha menghentikan Yasusada.

Selesai tertawa sampai rahangnya sakit, Kashuu menendang kaki Yasusada.

"Dasar jahil! Ngapain sih?!" tanya Kashuu yang tenggorokan dan rahangnya sakit akibat tertawa.

"Habis, dari tadi pagi wajahmu suram. Kenapa lagi?" tanya Yasusada.

Posisi mereka berdua di sofa benar-benar bisa membuat orang lain salah paham. Tubuh Yasusada berada di atas badan Kashuu. Kashuu sendiri hanya menatap Yasusada sambil menghela nafas. Bisa dikatakan, Kashuu yang sedang tidur-tiduran tiba-tiba di datangi Yasusada yang malah ikutan meniduri Kashuu.

"Memikirkan sesuatu."

"Hmm...beritahu aku?" tanya Yasusada.

"Aku hanya memikirkan seberapa banyak memori yang kulupakan." kata Kashuu.

"Dibilang memori yang kau lupakan juga...Waktu kita menyebrang sungai Sanzu...kapal kita hanya beda sedikit lho. Apakah...kamu menemui halangan?" tanya Yasusada.

"...halangan?" Kashuu teringat akan mimpinya.

"Ada. Tapi...aku pikir...itu bukan apa-apa...maksudku! Aku memang sempat tenggelam di sungai Sanzu saat dibawa untuk bereinkarnasi tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Maksudku...Aku pikir...aku tidak tercemar sama sekali...jadi..."

"Kita harus tanya saniwa. Mereka lebih tahu soal sungai Sanzu daripada kita." Yasusada mengambil sisir di meja dekat sofa.

"Kenapa kamu pikir begitu?" tanya Kashuu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Yasusada melepas ikatan rambut Kashuu yang sudah berantakan akibat tiduran. Jari-jarinya merapikan sedikit rambut hitam panjang itu.

"Meskipun saniwa hanya manusia biasa dengan kekuatan spiritual yang besar, mereka mampu memanggil dewa. Tentu saja mereka pasti tahu sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui." jawab Yasusada sambil menyisir rambut Kashuu dengan tangan.

"Balik badan~" kata Yasusada.

Kashuu berbalik menggunakan lengannya, memeluk bantal sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah perkataan Yasusada bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Yasusada sendiri mulai menyisir rambut Kashuu pelan-pelan, dengan hati-hati dan sedikit memakan waktu ketika ada rambut yang kusut.

"Kiyo, rambutmu tetap halus seperti dulu...kamu benar-benar merawat rambutmu." komentar Yasusada.

"Aku tidak merawatnya di kehidupan ini. Rambutku halus itu alami." ujar Kiyomitsu.

"...kenapa kamu merusak moodku? Sok sekali." tanya Yasusada.

"Mood apaan?" Kashuu memandang smartphonenya.

"Paling tidak cium aku kalau aku menelan sesuatu yang pahit..."

"Itu jaman dulu sekali saat kita masih bersama Okita-kun, kan?" wajah Kashuu memerah.

"Kamu masih ingat dulu kalau Okita-kun berlari kesana-sini tiap ada panggilan darurat, kita akan ikut berlari kesana-sini mengejar Okita-kun sambil berteriak 'tunggu kami, Okita-kun!' padahal sudah jelas kaki kita kurang panjang!" Yasusada tersenyum mengenang masa lalu.

"Hm." mata Kashuu mulai terasa berat.

Kashuu samar-samar mendengar suara Yasusada yang masih bercerita sebelum menutup matanya.

"Oh? Kiyo, kamu selalu tertidur kalau aku mengurus rambutmu." Yasusada menghela nafas sambil mengelus kepala Kashuu.

"Mimpi indah, cantik."

* * *

Ini mimpi.

Kashuu tahu kalau ini mimpi dan dia hanyalah penonton dalam mimpi.

Namun mimpi yang berupa pecahan ingatan adalah mimpi yang paling dia benci.

Kashuu bisa mendengar suara sayup-sayup dari kegelapan pekat.

Cahaya.

Kashuu bisa melihat cahaya diatas dan dia berusaha berenang mencapai permukaan.

Tidak.

Kakinya terikat sesuatu yang mengerikan dan Kashuu bisa merasakan perasaan takut yang menerjang seluruh perasaannya. Sesuatu berwarna hitam itu kembali menarik Kashuu ke dalam kegelapan.

Dalam kegelapan, ada banyak perasaan negatif yang menyakitkan, sesak dan berat. Dalam waktu itu juga Kashuu merasakan perasaan yang benar-benar sakit di dadanya, seolah ada sesuatu seperti jarum yang menusuk dadanya.

Sesak, sakit dan berat.

Kemudian, semua itu menghilang seolah tak bersisa.

Tubuh Kashuu mengambang ke permukaan sungai Sanzu.

Kashuu di tolong oleh si makhluk penjaga jiwa dan di antar bereinkarnasi.

Kashuu membuka matanya, terbangun dan melihat Yasusada yang meniduri, memeluk sekaligus menimpa Kashuu di sofa. Mata merahnya melirik ke selimut tipis yang jatuh di lantai.

"...dasar bocah." tangan Kashuu ingin meraih selimut namun tak sampai.

Kashuu menyerah.

* * *

Yasusada bangun sore itu setelah Kashuu mengguncang dan menarik Yasusada kembali dari alam mimpi. Yah, memang itu salah Yasusada sih.

Mimpi Yasusada yang sangat indah.

"Okita-kuuunnn! Tunggu akuuu!"

"Ayo sini, Yasusada!"

Yasusada bermimpi mengejar Okita-kun ala romansa shoujo namun apa mau dikata mimpi hanyalah mimpi.

"Okita-kun, ketangkaap!" Yasusada berhasil menangkap Okita-kun tercinta.

"Yasusada..." Mata Yasusada yang bersemangat menatap Okita dengan penuh kasih.

Wajah mereka pun semakin dekat...

"Yasusada..." bisik Okita.

Di kenyataan, Kashuu sudah jengah karena Yasusada bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Yasusada berusaha mencium Kashuu dan Kashuu merinding.

"...sada!"

"...Yasusada!"

"STOPP! AKU BUKAN OKITA!" Kashuu mendorong Yasusada karena tahu Yasusada tak akan berhenti walau diteriaki.

"Maaf." Yasusada yang akhirnya sudah bangun setelah di teriaki beberapa kali.

"Tidak. Aku juga harus minta maaf." kata Kashuu.

Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan dengan posisi formal.

"Kenapa kamu harus minta maaf?" tanya Yasusada.

"Karena wajah ini persis sekali dengan Okita-kun." jawab Kashuu tanpa keraguan.

Hening.

Tak ada balasan dari Yasusada.

"...tak mirip."

"Kamu dan Okita-kun...sama sekali tak mirip..." bisik Yasusada.

Namun mereka berdua tahu faktanya.

Malam itu mereka hanya makan mie udon di shopping mall. Kashuu tidak ingin memasak sama sekali dan Yasusada tak bisa membaca petunjuk dalam bahasa mandarin. Daripada rumah gosong akibat kebakaran, lebih baik makan diluar.

* * *

Hari kelima.

Kashuu membawa Yasusada ke Xi Men Ding, area belanja yang cukup populer akan makanannya. Kashuu mengembalikan dompet Yasusada.

"Kalau kita terpisah, paling tidak kamu harus punya uang untuk kembali ke rumah." kata Kashuu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Jadi...lead the way." kata Yasusada.

"Ini bukan game. Dan lagi memangnya aku ini apa? Leader of the party?" Kashuu tersenyum jahil.

"Hum...Okitagumi has formed. Leader is Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

"Hey, jangan benar-benar kamu lakukan atau aku pura-pura tak kenal nih!" ancam Kashuu yang malu.

"Oke, oke. Kalau aku belanja tak apa kan?" tanya Yasusada.

"...iya. kan itu uangmu, pakai sesukamu." jawab Kashuu.

Mereka berjalan menerobos keramaian. Kashuu dan Yasusada terpaksa melepas pegangan mereka.

"Yasusa-" Kashuu terdiam.

Dia menoleh ke belakang namun Yasusada tidak terlihat.

"Yasusada?"

Kashuu berjalan menepi. Hatinya panik tak karuan, berteriak agar dia cepat-cepat menemukan Yasusada.

'Yasusada bisa-bisa...di bohongi penipu? Dompetnya dicopet? Tidak, tidak...wajahnya manis sekaligus tampan bisa-bisa dia direkrut orang aneh untuk jadi bintang AV? Pembunuhan? Tenang Kashuu Kiyomitsu...kamu harus tenang...'

Ribuan pikiran parno muncul berkali-kali di kepala Kashuu namun Kashuu melihat ke kiri dan kanan, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Yasusada.

"Yasusadaaaa!" Kashuu berlari menembus kerumunan manusia.

* * *

Sembilan jam.

Yasusada sudah hilang selama sembilan jam.

Mata merah Kashuu meneteskan air mata, dia ingin menelepon Yasusada namun nomor telepon jepang tak bisa berfungsi di negara ini. Kashuu memutuskan mencari Yasusada di rumah makan. KBC, MOSBur, Wcdonald, Kashuu memutuskan mengganti arah ke rumah makan ala jepang. Mata merahnya membelalak melihat Yasusada selesai makan gyudon. Kashuu berjalan dengan tatapan yang siap mengamuk.

"Yasusada!"

"Kiyomitsu!"

BUAGH!

Kashuu menjotos Yasusada dengan sukses, mendapatkan perhatian dari semua tamu.

"Pintar kamu ya, membuatku khawatir!" kata Kashuu dalam bahasa jepang.

Yasusada terbengong-bengong melihat Kashuu. Mata birunya menangkap aliran air mata dari sepasang mata merah yang khawatir itu.

"Ah...auh, maaaf...umm...kita keluar dulu ya?" Yasusada membawa Kashuu keluar dari restoran itu.

Yasusada membawa Kashuu berjalan keluar.

"Kamu sudah makan?" tanya Yasusada lembut.

"Ma...mana bisa aku...makan sebelum menemukanmu? Yasusada bodoohhhh!" kata Kashuu sambil sesengukan.

"Kita makan dulu. Kamu mau makan dimana?" tanya Yasusada.

"...Baizeriya."

"Ya sudah, kita ke Baizeriya saja."

Kali ini, Yasusada menggenggam tangan Kashuu.

'Tangan Kiyo...terasa kecil...'


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Sedikit mikakiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Yasusada masih ingat saat pertama kali Okita-kun membelinya. Okita-kun mendekatinya karena penasaran. Dibelakangnya, Kashuu Kiyomitsu mengikuti Okita-kun.

"Soji! Jangann! Kan masih ada akuu!" teriak Kashuu.

Sayangnya manusia tak bisa mendengar suara tsukumogami. Okita menanyakan berapa harga Yasusada dan Kashuu sudah menangis dan menjerit kencang, memohon agar Okita tidak membeli pedang baru. Yamato no kami Yasusada berpindah tangan. Yasusada tersenyum ramah kepada Kiyomitsu.

Mata merah itu menatap Yasusada marah meskipun penuh air mata. Kashuu kemudian memilih diam dan membuang muka. Perjalanan mereka saat pulang hanya dipenuhi oleh aura tak suka dari Kashuu. Langsung pulang tapi pergi lagi, Okita memutuskan pergi ke dojo.

Nagasone menyambut Kashuu. Dia terdiam sejenak ketika melihat Yasusada. Kashuu langsung masuk dan menyerbu Nagasone, meminta digendong dan dihibur. Horikawa tersenyum kepada Kashuu namun diam seribu bahasa ketika melihat Okita membawa pedang baru.

"Kashuu-kun, kenapa kamu tidak pemanasan dulu?" tanya Horikawa lembut.

"Tak usah! Kan ada pedang baru!" balas Kashuu dengan keras kepala, sengaja tak menyebut nama Yasusada.

Nagasone menuruti kemauan Kashuu dan menggendongnya. Kashuu memeluk Nagasone sambil menatap ke arah Yasusada dengan tak suka. Mata merah itu seolah berkata 'kalau aku dibuang, ini semua salahmu!' namun Yasusada tak merasa seperti itu. Dia dibeli dan dipakai, itu sudah kewajibannya sebagai pedang.

"Aku, Yamato no kami Yasusada. Salam kenal." Yasusada berusaha tersenyum menutupi persaingan diantara dirinya dan Kiyomitsu.

Nagasone menghela nafas. Dia menurunkan Kashuu yang kemudian bersembunyi dibalik Nagasone sambil menarik celana hakama itu dengan erat.

"Aku, Nagasone Kotetsu. Pedang milik Kondo Isami. Salam kenal, Yamato no kami Yasusada."

"Aku, Horikawa Kunihiro, wakizashi Hijikata Toshizo. Salam kenal." Horikawa tersenyum.

Minggu-minggu pertama, Kashuu terus menempel ke Nagasone dan Horikawa menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik senyumnya. Yasusada tak bodoh, dia tahu Horikawa bermaksud mengetes kemampuannya.

"Kalau kamu tak punya kemampuan sepadan dengan Kashuu Kiyomitsu, kurasa seluruh pedang lain tak akan hormat padamu. Jadi kalian berdua harus menyelesaikan perselisihan kalian dengan adu pedang." kata Horikawa.

"Siapa yang mampu memotong boneka latihan dengan potongan bagus yang menang." tambah Nagasone.

"Okita-kun akan memakai kalian berdua secara bergantian. Kashuu yang akan maju duluan karena dia pedang Okita yang pertama." kata Horikawa.

Kashuu hanya diam namun mata merahnya mengatakan 'aku yang akan menang', membuat Yasusada terdiam dan rasanya, Yasusada sedikit berdebar melihat mata merah itu memperlihatkan ekspresi lain selain tak suka.

Kemenangan Kashuu membuat rasa percaya dirinya kembali dengan cepat. Kashuu menarik tangan Yasusada, mengajaknya bermain ke dojo.

"Mulai saat ini, kamu boleh memanggilku 'Kiyomitsu'!" kata Kashuu.

"...terlalu panjang, aku akan memanggilmu Kiyo. Sebagai gantinya, kamu boleh memanggilku Yasu."

"Ayo ke dojo! Aku mau latihan lagi!" Kashuu menggenggam tangan Yasusada dan mengajaknya pergi ke dojo.

'Tangan Kiyo...selalu hangat dan...nyaman...'

* * *

'Tangan Kiyo...selalu hangat dan...nyaman...sekarang juga...hanya seja...entah sejak kapan, tangan ini terasa lebih kecil dari milikku.'

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi dekat jendela dengan seat dua orang. Yasusada melirik sekeliling. Mata birunya mengerjap bingung.

"Hey, Kiyo," Yasusada setengah berbisik memanggil Kashuu.

"Hm?" tanya Kashuu yang masih melihat menu.

"Kok aku melihat banyak pasangan sejenis disini?"

"Oh." Kashuu melirik sekeliling.

"Kamu tak tahu? Negara ini melegalkan hubungan itu. Tapi soal hukum menikah masih belum dibahas." jawab Kashuu.

"Oh. Pantas saja."

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tadi sudah makan." tolak Yasusada dengan halus.

"Oh. Aku mau pizza. Bagaimana kalau kamu pesan es krim?" tanya Kashuu.

"Es krim ya...boleh deh." Yasusada langsung berubah pikiran.

'...Mika, maafkan aku...' mata merah Kashuu melirik Yasusada.

'Okita-kun...aku...' mata biru Yasusada mencuri pandang ke Kiyomitsu.

'Sekarang ini, ada orang yang lebih ingin kulindungi. Karena itu, kuharap kamu tidak keberatan...'

Wajah mereka berdua memerah dan mereka saling membuang muka.

* * *

Yasusada ditarik Kashuu berlari mengejar waktu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, jam sepuluh! Bukan jam sebelas!" teriak Kashuu.

"Aku lupaaaa!" teriak Yasusada.

Mereka berdua berlari di eskalator mengejar kereta MRT. Syukurlah Kashuu dan Yasusada sempat masuk ke kereta di detik terakhir.

"Mau kemana kali ini kita?" tanya Yasusada.

"Pulang. Aku lelah." jawab Kashuu.

"Ahaha! Tapi untung kita berhasil mengejar kereta paling akhir."

* * *

Hari keenam.

Kashuu dan Yasusada membereskan rumah itu. Mereka tak mungkin keluar kalau besok harus kembali ke Jepang.

"Aku jadi ingin beli oleh-oleh..." kata Yasusada.

"Ayo."

"Ayo?"

"Ayo beli. Kita hanya beli di toko oleh-oleh terdekat kok. Tinggal naik bus."

Mereka berdua sampai di toko oleh-oleh namun Yasusada menatap kedua oleh-oleh di tangannya dengan bingung. Kashuu memutuskan membeli pembatas buku manis yang hanya bisa didapat di negara itu.

"Yasusada, aku sudah dapat. Kamu belum selesai?" tanya Kashuu yang sudah membawa kantong plastik kecil berisi macam-macam pembatas buku.

"Belum." Yasusada terus menatap kedua oleh-oleh itu.

Kashuu menghela nafas.

"Mana yang lebih kamu suka? Beli itu saja."

"Oh."

Yasusada akhirnya memutuskan membeli gantungan kunci burung hantu—murah dan manis, kata Kashuu. Mereka berdua membayarnya dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Yasusada berhenti sejenak saat dia melihat toko perhiasan.

"Kiyo, ada yang mau aku lihat!" seru Yasusada.

"Oh. Iya. Busnya akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Take your time!" kata Kashuu.

Yasusada berlari ke dalam toko perhiasan itu, mata birunya melihat sepasang anting unik dihias dua permata—biru dan merah. Dia melirik harganya—syukurlah, masih bisa dimaklumi. Yasusada menunjuk ke arah anting itu.

"This one, please!"

Yasusada membayar anting itu dan keluar dengan senyum tegang.

'Apa Kiyo bakal menolak ya?'

Kiyo duduk di kursi sambil menguap sesekali akibat cuaca yang agak hangat. Mata merahnya menangkap sosok Yasusada yang kembali.

"Oh, sudah kembali?" tanya Kashuu.

"Ya..."

"Apa yang kamu beli?"

"Yang satu ini rahasia!" Yasusada langsung menyembunyikannya.

Kashuu hanya memberi ekspresi 'serius?' tapi tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Bus yang datang dari kejauhan membawa mereka pulang dengan cepat. Sisa hari keenam dihabiskan dengan membereskan tas mereka.

* * *

Hari ketujuh, Kashuu menyarankan agar Yasusada beristirahat dan mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah sambil menelepon Rei.

"Halo?" tanya suara gadis cilik itu.

"Rei? Kamu sudah makan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kiyo-nii! Rei belum makan! Nanti baru makan! Sayo dan Aizen mengajak Rei main congklak dari Kuri-nii tadi!"

"Begitu? Rei hari ini senang?" tanya Kashuu.

"Iya! Rei senang! Tapi Rei kangen Kiyo-nii dan Yasu-nii!"

"Rei sayang, di sana ada Nagasone-san?"

"Ada! Rei kekamarnya dulu!"

Terdengar suara kaki kecil itu berlari dan suara ketokan pintu.

"Kiyo-nii mencari Naga-ossan!"

Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Halo?"

"Sone-san?" tanya Kashuu.

"Begini..."

* * *

Di waktu pagi hari, Kashuu membangunkan Yasusada. Yasusada hanya menguap santai.

"Hora! Kita harus cepat-cepat membereskan futon! Pakai bajumu!" Kashuu yang sudah membereskan tasnya cepat-cepat membereskan futon sementara Yasusada berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"...istriku, kita memang-" ucapan Yasusada terputus oleh lemparan bantal dari Kashuu.

"Apa katamu barusan?" tanya Kashuu dingin.

"Istri-" wajah Yasusada kembali dilempar bantal.

"Cepat mandi dan pakai bajumu." kata Kashuu.

"...iya...istriku." kali ini Yasusada berhasil menghindari serangan Kashuu karena dia sudah di kamar mandi.

* * *

Kashuu mengajak Yasusada membeli makan pagi di luar sambil membawa tas mereka.

"Kita sudah tak akan kembali ke sini." kata Kashuu.

Yasusada mengangguk.

"Aku...merasa kalau ini benar-benar...yang terakhir." bisik Kashuu.

"Kiyo?"

Air mata Kashuu tumpah dan mata merah itu menatap rumah kecil yang dulunya ditinggali keluarganya yang hangat.

"Aku...kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Kashuu.

"Jangan menangis, Kiyo. Kita pasti akan kembali, ya?" hibur Yasusada sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kashuu, meyakinkan partnernya.

Kashuu mengangguk. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Mata merah Kashuu terus menatap rumah itu sebelum dia berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu. Kashuu tak menoleh balik sedikit pun. Yasusada mengikuti Kashuu dalam diam.

Kashuu membeli makan pagi dan menunggunya. Yasusada mendadak berdiri.

"Aku pergi sebentar! Pinjam handphonemu!" Yasusada langsung berlari ke arah rumah Kashuu.

"Yasu?" Kashuu hanya menatap parternya yang pergi sambil menculik smartphone Kashuu.

Yasusada kembali ke depan rumah itu dan memotret rumah itu dengan smartphone Kashuu. Dia kembali ke rumah makan dan mendapati Kashuu menunggunya sambil membawa kantong plastik yang kelihatan agak berat.

"Sudah?" tanya Kashuu.

"Sudah."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Memotret rumahmu. Kupikir kamu akan sangat, sangat merindukan rumah dimana kamu dibesarkan. Lagipula, berbeda dengan dulu, kamu besar di rumah yang hangat." kata Yasusada sambil mengembalikan smartphone Kashuu.

"...iya." mata merah Kashuu melembut.

"Terima kasih...Yasu..." Kashuu membuka galeri-nya dan tersenyum kecil melihat foto rumah itu.

Mereka berdua memanggil taksi dan langsung ke bandara.

* * *

-Bandara Internasional Taoyuan-

Di bandara, Kashuu membawa Yasusada check in dan mereka berdua memesan tempat duduk dekat jendela. Yasusada bersikeras kalau dia bakal duduk di luar, memberikan kursi dekat jendela untuk Kashuu. Kashuu hanya mengiyakan. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju bagian imigrasi dan Kashuu menoleh ke Yasusada.

"Paspormu sudah e-paspor?"

"Eheh...belum."

"Oh. Kalau bagitu aku duluan ya." Kashuu langsung berjalan ke autogate dan langsung lolos pemeriksaan visa.

Yasusada terdiam. Benar juga, dia memaksa terbang ke taiwan tanpa mengecek soal visa sedikitpun, berbeda dengan Kashuu yang memang memiliki dua kewarganegaraan sampai usia duapuluh. Yasusada pun berbaris seolah dia menanti hukuman eksekusi.

Sesudah lewat dari imigrasi—Yasusada selamat karena paspornya membolehkannya untuk tinggal 90 hari tanpa visa—Kashuu mendekati Yasusada.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

"Tidak...hanya tegang..."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah gate pesawat mereka. Mata biru Yasusada terbelalak, sesudah melewati bagian imigrasi, Yasusada di serang oleh ribuan kilauan cahaya lampu. Yasusada menatap kagum. Ribuan barang bebas pajak berjejeran seolah mengundang. Apalagi mata Yasusada menangkap coklat.

Toko coklat bermerek mahal menggoda Yasusada. Sungguh menggiurkan. Yasusada melirik Kashuu yang menguap sambil berjalan dengan peduli amat melewati toko bebas pajak. Yasusada menggamit tangan Kashuu, membuatnya menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Aku mau coklat." kata Yasusada dengan wajah sok manis yang sengaja di manis-maniskan agar Kashuu luluh.

"Kamu...engga takut lemak ya?" tanya Kashuu yang wajahnya lelah dan ogah.

"Ayolah, sayangku. Papa kepingin co-ugh!" Kashuu menyerang Yasusada dengan lengannya.

"Siapa yang papa? Terus aku ini apa? Mama?" tanya Kashuu yang tertawa kecil.

"Iya. Mama." jawab Yasusada.

Wajah Kashuu memerah dan Kashuu melirik ke arah lain, menghindari mata Yasusada.

"Kamu cuma bilang begitu demi coklat kan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Engga kok."

"Smooth talker." gumam Kashuu.

"Ya sudah. Mau coklat apa? Hanya boleh tiga kotak ya?" tawar Kashuu.

"Aku sayang kamu, cantik!" seru Yasusada yang senang.

Sebagian orang jepang di bandara melirik ke arah mereka akibat suara Yasusada yang terlalu kencang. Kashuu menghela nafas, berjalan ke toko coklat sambil pura-pura tak kenal Yasusada.

"Aku mau coklat yang ada kacang macademia dan cornflakes sama isi alcohol!" seru Yasusada.

"Yasusada, yang isi cornflakes terlalu biasa. Cari yang lain." saran Kashuu.

"Apa ini?! Isi jeruk? Mint?" Yasusada pusing.

"Rasa jeruk enak lho. Ibuku pernah beli yang rasa itu."

"Kalau begitu aku turuti saranmu deh."

Kashuu berbicara dengan karyawan toko dan karyawan itu membungkus seluruh coklat yang diminta Yasusada. Kashuu membayar dengan uang kas dan menghampiri Yasusada membawa kantong coklat itu.

Kashuu melirik beberapa benda di duty free shop dan tersenyum kecil melihat benda promo.

"Apa yang ingin kamu beli?" tanya Yasusada.

"Mereka semua masih suka minum kan?" tanya Kashuu.

Yasusada membantu Kashuu membawa beberapa botol minuman beralkohol. Mata birunya melirik Kashuu, agak khawatir.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Yasusada.

"Jirou-san sih bakal senang. Lagipula, ini sogokan karena aku biasanya tak membawa Jirou-san ke medan perang." jawab Kashuu.

"...oodachi tak berguna di saat malam sih."

"Yasu...tak sopan kamu."

Mereka pun sambil berjalan ke gate pesawat mereka.

"Bawa sendiri coklatmu." kata Kashuu.

"Kiyo, kalau kamu bawakan, aku bagi yang jeru-"

"Engga usah. Nanti jadi lemak." tolak Kashuu mentah-mentah.

"Lagipula...kenapa kamu suka makan sih? Makan dalam jumlah besar, maksudku." tanya Kashuu.

"Demi tumbuh tinggi dan besar. Siapa tahu jadi Oodachi nantinya." kata Yasusada.

Kashuu menahan tawa. Yasusada merah menahan malu.

"Jangan tertawa dong!" kata Yasusada.

"Habisnya, kamu seperti tantou yang berharap bakal tumbuh jadi naginata." kata Kashuu.

"Berharap kan tidak salah."

"Yah, tidak salah sih." kata Kashuu yang setuju.

* * *

Mereka kembali ke asrama namun Yotsune-san menahan Yasusada sementara Kashuu dibiarkan lolos begitu saja. Kashuu sendiri duduk sambil menunggu Yasusada selesai dengan hukumannya.

"Ka. Mu. ...minta di leburkan ya?!" teriak Yotsune-san.

"Maafkan saya, Yotsune-san!" Yasusada langsung melakukan dogeza.

"Kamu lakukan stunt begitu lagi, aku lelehkan kamu!" ancam Yotsune-san.

Rei muncul sambil di gandeng Otegine yang memakai seragam semi-formal, gadis cilik itu melihat Yasusada yang sedang diomeli Yotsune-san.

"Ote-nii, Yasu-nii kenapa dimarahi?"

"Karena dia bolos seminggu." Rei hanya mengangguk, setengah tak mengerti, setengah mengerti.

"Ote-nii, ayo jemput Aize~~n! Rei mau main dengan Aizen!" seru Rei.

"Kenapa dengan Aizen?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kamu sudah balik rupanya? Aizen dirawat dokter Kotarou. dia wajib cek sebulan sekali."

"Sebulan sekali?" mata merah Kashuu melirik Yasusada.

"Owh." Otegine melirik Rei yang menarik-narik celana Otegine.

"Cepat! Rei kangen Aizen!" Rei memeluk kaki Otegine.

Maklum, Otegine termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran manusia normal. Reijin yang tak mampu mencapai tinggi Sayo hanya bisa berusaha melompat atau pun menarik baju para toudan bila ingin diperhatikan.

"Iya, iya. Kami pergi dulu." kata Otegine yang pamit sambil ditarik Rei.

Kashuu melambai ke arah duo itu sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Yasusada yang sudah selesai di cerca habis-habisan oleh Yotsune-san.

"Yasu, kamu masih baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah habis dicerca. Ini bukan Yasu tapi pedang Yasu yang berkarat." jawab Yasusada sambil memberi Kashuu senyum jahil.

"Hey...garing banget." komentar Kashuu.

"Jangan lupa kita harus meminta maaf pada semuanya." kata Kashuu.

"Iya, iya. Makanya kamu beli minuman beralkohol demi meminta maaf?"

"Begitulah. Ini sogokan." kata Kashuu sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

Malam itu adalah makan malam bersama setelah Rei bersikeras mengidam masakan Hasebe dan Mitsutada. Menjerit tak karuan, tudung Yamanbagiri ditarik, cat kuku Kashuu tumpah, Ookurikara mengeluarkan untaian makian, tawa Tsurumaru membahana dan Rei mengambek adalah prosesnya. Kini Rei kabur ke pangkuan Nikkari Aoe yang duduk bersama Ishikirimaru, mencari perlindungan dari pasangan oodachi wakizashi itu.

"Setan cilik...!" maki Kurikara yang ikut jadi korban.

"Rei itu benar-benar mengerikan..." bisik Kashuu yang memakai penghapus cat kuku untuk mengelap bekas tumpahan di lantai.

"Penyihir...penyihir gunung..." kutuk Yamanbagiri yang berhasil mendapatkan kembali tudungnya.

"...Aku tak menyangka kalau Rei adalah calon S. Sini sama kakak!" kata Yasusada yang menikmati tontonan drama—menurutnya—gratis di asrama.

"Rei masih lima tahun! Jangan salahkan dia!" bela Gokotai.

"Gokotai, kakak tak menyalahkan Rei tapi Rei engga boleh dong, menarik tudung Yamanbagiri-san hanya karena Yamanbagiri-san tak mau mendengarkan permintaan Rei." kata Ichigo Hitofuri dengan lembut.

"...ini bukan soal Yamanbagiri bakal meninggalkannya, dia kecil-kecil sudah PMS!" kata Kurikara yang kesal.

"Dia engga mungkin PMS kalau masih kecil!" Kashuu menahan Kurikara yang siap menjitak Rei.

"Aoe-nii! Kuri-nii jahat sama Rei!" gadis cilik itu memang pintar, mencari perlindungan ke oodachi dan wakizashi sekaligus.

"Jangan menghentikanku, Ishikiri." ancam Ookurikara.

"Rei kan masih kecil..."

"Justru karena dia masih kecil mesti di ajarin hormat sama orang yang lebih tua!" kata Ookurikara yang kesal.

Kashuu menghela nafas. Untunglah Mitsutada datang dan menenangkan Ookurikara. Rei sendiri di tarik Mitsutada dan Mitsutada dengan lembut menanyakan alasan Rei membangkang—padahal biasanya dia anak manis yang hiperaktif—dan tak pernah menjahili orang lain.

"Kenapa kamu menarik tudung Yamanbagiri-san, Rei?"

"Habis...Manba-nii jahat!"

"Memang apa salah Yamanbagiri-san?"

Rei menatap Mitsutada sejenak, menimbang apakah dia bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Mitsutada hanya tersenyum ramah.

"...Manba-nii...bakal ke rumah teman...padahal Manba-nii sudah janji akan tidur dengan Rei hari ini!"

Mitsutada ingin rasanya menghela nafas lega. Bukan hal besar bagi mereka namun hal besar bagi anak-anak.

"Bagaimana kalau begini? Manba-nii menginap di rumah teman hari ini dan Rei tidur dengan Aoe-san. Sebagai gantinya, Yamanbagiri-san akan meluangkan satu hari penuh untuk Rei minggu ini. ok?" tawar Mitsutada.

Rei menatap tajam, seolah mencari tanda kebohongan orang dewasa.

"...engga mau! Rei maunya Tarou-nii!"

"Ya, ya! Rei sama aniki dan aku ya tidurnya?" Jirou mengajak Rei untuk berdamai.

Rei mengangguk pelan. Dia mendekati Ookurikara dengan segan, sambil menarik Jirou sebagai pelindung.

"Kuri-nii...Rei minta maaf..." bisik Rei.

"...terserah. lain kali jangan diulangi." kata Ookurikara.

Wajah Rei berbinar namun Rei menarik Jirou ke arah Yamanbagiri.

"Manba-nii..." Rei terdiam sejenak.

"Rei...umm..." Rei sepertinya kesulitan untuk meminta maaf pada pedang pertamanya.

"Rei minta maaf..."

"Soal?"

"Rei egois..." mata Rei berkaca-kaca dan Rei menangis.

Yamanbagiri membelai kepala Rei. Uguisumaru menangis terharu sementara Ichigo tertawa lega. Kousetsu bahkan tersenyum kecil. Tsurumaru tertawa dan ikut mencairkan suasana. Mitsutada dan Hasebe yang terharu langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan, memotret saniwa cilik dan pedang pertamanya yang berpelukan erat.

Kashuu selesai membersihkan bekas tumpahan cat kuku. Yasusada menoel partnernya. Kashuu menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan botol minuman beralkohol dari bungkusnya.

"Um...sebagai permintaan maaf dariku dan Yasusada karena sudah tak bisa hadir seminggu, kami ingin memberikan ini." Kashuu menyodorkan minuman beralkohol itu.

Wajah Tsurumaru cerah seketika.

"Yeaaahh!" teriaknya.

"Sake?" tanya Jirou.

"...rare four engga boleh minum dong. Mereka semua kan dibawah umur." tegas Tarou.

Uguisumaru, Kousetsu dan Ichigo hanya mengangguk namun wajah Tsuru menolak untuk setuju.

"Kenaaapppaa? Aku kan tuaaa!" protes tsuru.

"Kamu secara legal belum umur dua puluh. Jadi kamu tak boleh minum sake." tegas Kogitsunemaru.

"Eeeehhh?! Kenapa?! Lagipula pasporku bukan paspor Jepang!" protes Tsurumaru.

"Hey, kalau hanya karena paspor, Uguisumaru juga bukan paspor jepang tapi dia oke-oke saja tidak minum sake!" Mitsutada ikut membujuk Tsurumaru.

"Uguisu kan pecinta teh! Bukan sepertiku yang suka kopi dan alkohol!" protes Tsuru.

"Umur kamu sudah berapa tapi masih kayak anak kecil!" teriak Ookurikara.

"Rei cuma boleh minum jus ya?" tanya Rei yang masih memeluk Yamanbagiri.

"Iya. Kita cuma minum jus, Rei." jawab Yamanbagiri.

Para tantou pun protes. Kalau dihitung dari usia pedang, maka para tantou pun legal untuk minum. Para pedang lain pun mulai berargumen. Yamanbagiri menggendong Rei dan memutuskan untuk tak ikut dalam pertandingan minum. Para uchigatana tak berdosa pun dibawa-bawa.

Terpanas-panasi oleh Doudakuni Masakuni, Kashuu merebut gelas Tsurumaru dan menenggak gelas berisi Hennessy itu. Yasusada langsung terperangah. Dia tak menyangka Kashuu cepat terpancing dan lagi, minum dari gelas Tsurumaru. Wajah Kashuu langsung memerah sementara Jirou langsung mendukung, bersiul dan mengisi kembali gelas itu. Yasusada menyesal mengizinkan Kashuu membeli beberapa botol Hennessy sebagai sogokan.

Karena, siapa yang menyangka kalau satu asrama bakal ikut mabuk?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Sedikit mikakiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Esok harinya, satu asrama geger karena tak masuk.

Alasan : sakit.

Kashuu terbangun di sofa, Yasusada tertidur di pelukannya dan yang membuat Kashuu shock adalah mereka tak memakai celana. Kepala Kashuu protes karena Kashuu bangun dan Kashuu memutuskan diam dan berbaring tanpa protes. Mata merah Kashuu melirik kiri kanan, mendapati para toudan lain yang tertidur dilantai dan sofa.

Tsurumaru memeluk Ichigo dan Uguisumaru di lantai, Honebami memeluk Namazuo yang diapit Monoyoshi. Mitsutada, Ookurikara dan Hasebe yang tidur berdekatan membuat Kashuu menebak apa yang terjadi semalaman. Ishikirimaru memeluk Aoe yang menggeliat bermimpi buruk. Horikawa dan Kanesada tertidur bersama. Intinya, kalau tidak berdua, bertiga.

'...free sex?' batin Kashuu panik tak karuan.

"Yasu, bangun." bisik Kashuu.

Namun mata Kashuu terasa berat dan kepalanya sakit berdenyut-denyut. Kashuu menyadari akan keberadaan seseorang—saniwa Rei—yang menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan yang tak bisa terbaca.

"Ini akibat kalian semua mabuk bersama." kata saniwa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aruji..." bisik Kashuu.

Saniwa melihat posisi Kashuu dan terdiam sebelum akhirnya memberi cengiran khasnya dan memberikan jari jempol.

"Kenapa jempol?!" tanya Kashuu dengan suara kecil.

"Selamat. Aku akan bilang pada ibu kantin untuk membuatkan nasi merah untuk kalian semua." Saniwa tersenyum kejam.

'Aruji menikmati ini! Dia senang melihat para toudannya kebingungan!' batin Kashuu yang tak mampu berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

Saniwa Rei melihat piring seng dan mengambilnya, memakainya sebagai pentungan, memukulnya kencang-kencang dengan sendok.

DUNG! DUNG! DUNG! DUNG! DUNG!

Semua toudan yang tertidur di sana langsung bangun, sebagian masih menggeliat bangun dan sebagian bangun terlonjak, mengira ada serangan musuh. Wajah Ichigo Hitofuri langsung pucat melihat dirinya tak memakai T-shirt, Uguisumaru memerah dan menutupi dirinya dengan benda terdekat—jubah putih Tsuru—sementara Tsuru sendiri –masih setengah bangun.

Hasebe menonjok Mitsutada yang masih setengah tertidur sementara Ookurikara diam dan mengambil selimut sebagai pengganti kain. Dia mengutuk dalam bahasa asing yang tidak dimengerti toudan lain.

"Sialan! Mitsutada brengsek!*" (*dalam bahasa Indonesia) umpat Ookurikara sebelum kabur ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Mitsutada yang baru bangun dengan tidak keren.

Kekacauan pagi hari pun dimulai.

"KENAPA AKU BISA TIDUR DENGANMU?!" (semua toudan yang kalau sadar tak mungkin saling suka)

* * *

Makan pagi di kantin sangat, sangat tegang dan penuh tensi.

Banyak toudan yang saling tak memandang, malu dan menyesali, serta merutuki apa yang terjadi di saat mereka mabuk. Sebagian memilih untuk tak mengungkit apa yang terjadi dan menyimpannya ke dalam daftar hal yang boleh diungkit. Tak terkecuali pedang Shinsengumi. Aura tak enak menyelimuti mereka.

"Uh-huk! Eh-hem!" Kanesada terbatuk-batuk, tak ingin melihat wajah Yasusada.

Yasusada menatap Horikawa dan Nagasone dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Kashuu ingin rasanya kabur dan terjun dari Tokyo Tower. Horikawa berpura-pura tak tahu apa pun soal kejadian tadi malam. Sementara Nagasone berusaha tak mengungkit apapun soal kejadian semalam. Mereka semua hanya bisa menatap nasi merah mereka dengan penuh rasa canggung.

"Aku duluan!" seru Kashuu yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur.

"Tunggu!" Yasusada langsung mengikuti.

Kanesada menghela nafas lega. Nagasone juga berdiri, memutuskan untuk pergi.

Kashuu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya sambil menyeret kakinya, berbeda dengan biasanya. Yasusada menarik lengan Kashuu.

"Kamu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Yasusada.

"...mungkin lebih baik kita tanya saniwa." jawab Kashuu tanpa memandang wajah Yasusada.

* * *

Malam itu, Rei bermain rumah-rumahan dengan Yamanbagiri ketika tim shinsengumi mendatangi gadis cilik itu.

"Tok tok! Papa, ada tamu!" kata Rei yang masih meneruskan mainnya.

Yamanbagiri terdiam dan melihat ke arah shinsengumi, meminta mereka ikut saja dulu keinginan Rei.

"Ceklek, pintu dibuka. Wah ada tamu ya? Para tetangga lho mama." kata Yamanbagiri dengan setengah bosan dan setengah mengantuk.

Rei menoleh ke arah shinsengumi, sudah berganti persona menjadi saniwa.

"Ada perlu apa? Mengganggu gadis cilik yang sedang asik bermain itu tidak keren lho." kata saniwa.

"Aruji-sama, tolong beritahu kami apa yang terjadi semalam!" pinta mereka semua.

"Manba, ini yang keberapa?"

"Ke tiga." jawab Yamanbagiri.

"Baiklah. Tonton video ini sampai habis." Saniwa mengangguk dan Yamanbagiri memberikan sebuah video kamera.

Suara desahan bisa terdengar dari video itu dan wajah mereka semua pun pucat pasi.

"Puas, SINsengumi?" tanya saniwa yang setengah bercanda setengah tersenyum ala kucing chesire.

"WHA...WHAT THE FUCK?! 去死吧*! Ini tak mungkin kenyataan!" Kashuu mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata rutukan dan berlari menjauhi rekannya. (*mati sana!)

"...aku ingin menggali lubang dan masuk..." Kanesada merajuk di pojokan.

"Baiklah. Tak ada yang boleh mengungkit kejadian ini. Setuju semua?" tanya Nagasone.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya." kata Nagasone.

"Kalau begitu video ini kuhapus ya." Aruji menghapus video terlarang itu.

"Kok tumben aruji tak menyimpannya?" tanya Horikawa yang penasaran.

"Sudah kok. Tersimpan dalam otakku." jawab saniwa.

* * *

Oktober.

Pertengahan oktober.

Tim Kashuu berkumpul di lobby asrama.

Tak ada seorang pun yang berkata apa-apa.

Kashuu datang sambil membawa pedangnya.

"Aruji bilang kita hanya sekedar patroli di area dekat pelabuhan."

"Jauh kan itu?"

"Khusus untuk hari ini, kita akan membawa seluruh pasukan lain. Intinya, akan ada empat tim untuk patroli kali ini. Musuh akan datang dalam gelombang. Kemungkinan besar kita akan kalah bila hanya membawa dua tim. Karena itu perintah kali ini, empat tim akan secara bergantian melawan musuh. Tim yang akan berangkat melawan gelombang pertama bukanlah tim kita, melainkan tim Mutsu yang akan dipimpin Honebami. Sisanya harus dalam posisi siap waktu Honebami meneriakkan sinyal berganti pasukan."

Dari belakang Kashuu, para ketua tim lain—Yamanbagiri, Kasen, Mutsunokami, Hachisuka—berjalan menghampiri Kashuu.

"Tim kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kashuu.

"Sudah."

"Tentu saja."

"Iya dong!"

"Ya."

Kashuu menatap anggota timnya.

"Tak ada protes?" tanya Kashuu.

"Perintah saniwa kan?" tanya Kanesada.

"Tak bisa di tolak." kata Jirou.

Kashuu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, berangkat!"

Patroli kali di pelabuhan adalah patroli paling mengerikan yang pernah Kashuu ikuti. Gelombang musuh datang tak beraturan, seolah ada sesuatu yang salah dalam perhitungan saniwa—seolah, mereka sudah tahu kalau saniwa akan mengeluarkan hampir seluruh pedangnya dalam pertarungan kali ini.

Ingin rasanya Kashuu meneriakkan perintah untuk mundur, agar seluruh rekan timnya selamat. Namun Kashuu ingat akan kata-kata saniwa saat dia memberikan perintah dalam bentuk tulisan.

"Kashuu-kun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini personal sih. Aku tak akan memaksa kalau kamu tak mau mendengarkan."

Kashuu kembali duduk.

"Begini, bila nanti, kalau saatnya sudah tiba, kamu harus memutuskan, apakah kamu akan lari dari pertarungan ataukah kamu lebih memilih mati di medan perang. Aku akan tanya padamu sekarang. Apakah kamu akan lari?"

"Tidak. Seorang anggota shinsengumi tidak akan lari meskipun pertarungan itu ditebus dengan nyawanya." jawab Kashuu.

Saniwa hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil.

"Begitukah? Kashuu-kun, bila nanti jawabanmu berubah, aku tetap menyayangi dan mencintaimu."

Kashuu kembali melihat situasi sekarang. Apa kata saniwa mungkin benar, dia ingin memberikan perintah bagi timnya agar mereka tidak mati sia-sia. Kashuu menahan diri. Selama Honebami dan timnya belum memberikan sinyal, Kashuu tak bisa bergerak maupun memberi perintah lain.

Kashuu merinding. Dia berbalik dan dalam sekejap, tubuhnya terbanting ke dinding bangunan di sana. Kashuu menatap horror pemandangan di depannya. Seluruh timnya diserang dengan serangan mendadak. Yasusada di tahan dua oodachi sementara Horikawa dalam keadaan pingsan. Midare di tahan seorang naginata dan Kanesada tak bisa bergerak, ditahan oleh tachi. Sementara Nagasone yang ditahan satu wakizashi.

Kashuu melirik ke arah siapa yang menyerangnya. Di hadapan Kashuu, panjang pedang itu memberitahunya kalau oodachi di depannya bukan sembarangan. Mata merah Kashuu membesar.

Oodachi didepannya adalah Yasusada yang tinggi, berambut panjang sambil tersenyum keji. Tidak memakai haori shinsengumi sama sekali, Oodachi Yasusada tersenyum manis padanya dan menatapnya dengan mata biru bercahaya. Pedang oodachi itu menanti dengan manis dekat leher Kashuu.

"Cantik, kamu kapten mereka kan? Kalau begitu ini jadi lebih mudah." kata Oodachi Yasusada.

"...kamu...Yamato...san...?" bisik Kashuu yang tak percaya.

"...Benar. Aku senang sekali kamu ingat aku, cantik." jawab Yamato—oodachi Yasusada.

"Kamu...!" Kashuu menahan amarah, tangannya cepat-cepat meraih gagang pedangnya.

"Serang aku cantik, dan seluruh rekanmu akan habis." kata Yamato dengan senyum manis.

Kashuu memegang erat gagang pedangnya sambil menahan emosi.

"Begini saja. Kalau kamu membunuh dan menghancurkan satu dari anggotamu—Nagasone Kotetsu, maksudku, aku akan menyuruh rekanku untuk melepas seluruh anggotamu."

"TIDAK! Aku tak mungkin mengorbankan Sone-san! Itu mustahil!" teriak Kashuu.

"Begitu?" tanya Oodachi Yasusada—Yamato.

Mata biru itu melirik naginata yang dekat Horikawa.

"TUNGGUU! Apa yang akan kau laku-" nafas Kashuu tercekat.

"TIDAK! TUNGGU!" teriak Nagasone.

"JANGAANN!" teriak Kashuu.

"HORIKAWAAAAAA!" teriak Kanesada yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"HORII! BANGUUUNNN!" teriak Yasusada.

Terlambat.

Nafas mereka serasa berhenti.

Pedang wakizashi itu hancur berkeping-keping. Belum cukup, naginata itu membuka topi yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan wajah Kashuu yang tersenyum keji.

"Ho-ri-ka-wa! Waktunya kamu bertemu Hijikata-san!" kata naginata Kashuu dengan nada senang seolah ini hanyalah permainan.

Naginata itu melayang, memisahkan tubuh bagian atas dan bagian bawah.

"AAHHAHAHHAAAAHAHHAHA! Yasusada, ini menyenangkann!" teriak naginata berwajah sama persis dengan Kashuu sambil kembali memotong-motong tubuh Horikawa yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Kashuu tak mampu bersuara.

Naginata itu menatap Kashuu yang masih terkejut.

Dua pasang mata merah bertemu dan seolah memprovokasi Kashuu, naginata itu tersenyum seolah dia hanya anak kecil yang bermain dengan gembira.

"Jadi, apa pilihanmu, cantik?" bisik Yamato yang masih menahan Kashuu.

"...aku...tidak sudi mengikuti apa maumu. Horikawa...juga tak menginginkan hal itu!" Mata merah uchigatana Kashuu menatap Yamato dengan penuh amarah.

"...Shuu sayang, hancurkan Kanesada. Mari kita biarkan kedua kekasih bertemu di akhirat." kata Yamato.

"Yeah, yeah. Seperti di buku yang kita baca?" tanya Shuu dengan senyum predator.

"Seperti di buku yang kita baca." jawab Yamato.

Shuu mendekati Kanesada yang menatap naginata itu dengan wajah pucat. Tangannya memegang pedangnya, bersiap menangkis serangan naginata itu meskipun dia tahu itu akan sia-sia.

"KASHUU KIYOMITSU! HENTIKAN MEREKA! KAMU KAPTEN KAN?! LAKUKAN APA MAU MEREKA!" teriak Midare yang masih mampu berpikir rasional.

"TAK ADA JAMINAN MEREKA AKAN MELEPASKAN KITA!" teriak Kanesada.

"...hentikan." bisik Kashuu.

"Jadi, apa pilihanmu, cantik?" tanya Yamato.

Kashuu melepas pedang dari sarungnya.

"Lepaskan mereka." kata Kashuu.

Yamato mengangkat tangannya dan para pedang tercemar itu melemahkan penjagaan mereka.

"Kiyo? Kiyo! KIYOOOO! JANGAAANN!" teriak Yasusada.

Kashuu berjalan mendekati Nagasone. Pedang ditangannya berkilau terkena sinar bulan. Mata merah dan kuning keemasan bertemu.

"...lindungi mereka semua...kapten."

"...ou. Aku janji." bisik Kashuu.

"JANGAAANNNN! KIYOOO!" Yasusada berteriak histeris.

Kashuu mengayunkan pedangnya, menyayat leher Nagasone, memberikan kematian tanpa rasa sakit. Kepala Nagasone jatuh ke tanah dengan suara yang tak lazim. Yamato mengeluarkan sebuah kiseru* dan mulai menghisapnya. (*rokok jepang)

Teriakan Yasusada terdengar jauh seolah Kashuu tak berada di sini, membunuh rekan sendiri demi yang lain.

"Belum, cantik." katanya seraya menghembuskan keluar nafas rokok.

"Belum selesai. Simbol pedangnya juga." kata oodachi itu.

Kashuu tak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan mendekati mayat Nagasone. Ditusuknya mayat itu tepat di bahu kanan.

"Kiyo..." uchigatana Yasusada menangis, tak ingin melihat wajah pertnernya yang menangis tanpa suara.

Uchigatana Kashuu hanya diam menatap simbol pedang yang rusak di depannya. Yamato tertawa terbahak-bahak, melepas pengawasannya dari uchigatana Kashuu Kiyomitsu dan mendekati naginata Kashuu.

"YAMAAATTTOOO!" kedua Kashuu berteriak.

Satu penuh amarah, satu penuh kecemasan. Oodachi Yasusada bergerak, menangkis dua pedang uchigatana yg menyerangnya.

"Nitoukaigan? Bukan, ini hanya serangan biasa." Yamato tersenyum.

"Heh! Siapa bilang aku mengincarmu?" kata Yasusada.

Dari belakang, Yasusada yang melemparkan pecahan pedang Horikawa yang cukup tajam ke arah Shuu. Shuu dengan mudah menangkis lemparan Yasusada namun Yamato cepat-cepat melirik ke arah Midare yang sama sekali tak dijaga.

'Celaka!' batin Yamato.

"Midare! Sekarang!" Kashuu terus menyerang Yamato.

Yasusada cepat-cepat mengalahkan tachi yang menjaga Kanesada. Kanesada mencabut pedangnya, memotong lengan dua oodachi bersama Yasusada dan mengalahkan satu wakizashi sementara Midare melompat dan berlari ke arah Shuu yang tak sempat menyiapkan diri dari serangan mendadak.

"Osh! Jangan terlalu yakin dengan dirimu sendiri!" tantou Midare menancap di dada naginata itu.

"...AAAAAAAAAAA!" Shuu berteriak kesakitan.

"SHUU!" Yamato akhirnya mencabut pedang dari sarungnya dan mengeluarkan serangan yang cukup kencang untuk membuat Yasusada dan Kashuu mundur.

Darah berceceran dan Midare mencabut tantounya dari tubuh naginata itu, membuat darah mengalir bagai sungai.

"Yamato..." bisik naginata yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"SHUU! Lihat aku! Lihat aku! Kamu masih bisa...hidup...!" bisik Yamato.

"...jang..an...bo...hong...ding...in...Ya...ma...to..." mata merah itu menutup, tubuhnya berubah menjadi kabut hitam.

"...UUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yamato berteriak seraya menangis.

"...kalian...benar-benar...membuatku marah...!" mata biru Yamato yang bercahaya sekarang bersinar berbahaya.

"PASUKAN, SERANG!" teriakan oodachi itu membuat dua oodachi tersisa itu kembali menyerang tim Kashuu.

Yamato menyerang Kashuu, sangat jelas sekali dia berusaha membunuh Kashuu. Pedang oodachi itu berhasil dihindari Kashuu yang lebih gesit. Kashuu berusaha menghindari pedang oodachi yang terus menyerang tanpa henti. Pedang itu hampir mendapatkan kepalanya, menahan rambut Kashuu dan Kashuu—yang lebih mementingkan nyawanya—menggunakan pedangnya dan cepat-cepat memotong rambutnya agar dia tidak mati sia-sia di tempat seperti ini.

Kashuu terus menghindari dan, dia sadar kalau belakang adalah tembok. Hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menahan serangan oodachi itu begitu dia sadar dia sudah terpojok. Tikus pun bisa menggigit bila terpojok. Namun Kashuu tahu kalau pedangnya menerima serangan sekali lagi, nasibnya akan berakhir dalam dua serangan.

"Dapaattt!" Yamato mengayunkan pedang oodachinya sekali lagi, berusaha meremukkan pedang Kashuu dalam sekali tebas.

Yamato berhenti saat pedang itu hampir mengenai pedang Kashuu. Yamato memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"...apa?" tanyanya.

Kashuu melihat sebuah pedang menancap dari belakang, menusuk Yamato tepat di dada kiri.

"...maaf aku telat, Kiyo." kata pemilik pedang itu.

Pedang itu dicabut, tubuh Oodachi itu mengucurkan darah deras dan Yamato menatap Yasusada dengan penuh amarah. Yamato menatap Kashuu cahaya di mata biru itu perlahan meredup.

"...Shuu..." bisiknya sebelum tubuhnya berubah menjadi kabut hitam.

"Tim Kashuu! Kalau ada yang selamat, jawab kami!" teriak Yamanbagiri.

Kashuu yang masih terdiam jatuh lemas. mata merahnya berair dan dia pun menangis tanpa suara. Yasusada menjatuhkan pedangnya dan menangis kencang, berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. Kanesada hanya diam, berusaha tegar namun matanya terus mengalirkan air mata sementara Midare membantu mengangkat tubuh rekan mereka yang sudah tak tertolong. Mereka juga lelah akan pertarungan yang memakan korban ini.

"Ayo pulang," bisik Midare.

Mereka semua pulang dengan membawa para rekan yang patah, rusak dan benar-benar tak tertolong. Yamanbagiri menggendong dua tantou yang luka parah. Kasen dan Hachisuka gugur. Mutsunokami terluka namun tak dalam. Mereka menatap Kashuu yang berantakan namun Kashuu hanya diam meskipun biasanya dia akan mencela kondisinya yang berantakan.

Malam itu mereka kehilangan Nagasone dan Hachisuka Kotetsu, Souza Samonji, Horikawa Kunihiro,Yagen Toushirou Doudanuki Masakuni, Akashi Kuniyuki dan Kasen Kanesada.

Malam itu, seluruh toudan kembali tanpa banyak bicara.

Kehilangan teman sekaligus saudara memang sakit.

Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan rekan mereka.

Kashuu bahkan tak bicara sepatah kata pun.

Midare dan tantou lain hanya memilih diam ketimbang mencairkan suasana.

* * *

Saniwa Reijin menyambut mereka di depan pintu asrama bersama saniwa Yotsune. Mereka berdua hanya diam sambil cepat-cepat memberikan perawatan sebisanya. Bahkan Sanjo-san dan dokter Kotarou ada di lobby asrama.

"Yang tidak terluka parah, bawa yang terluka paling parah ke lantai dua!" perintah dokter Kotarou.

"Kalian dengar apa perintah dokter." kata saniwa Reijin.

"Berikan pedang yang rusak paling parah kepadaku!" perintah Sanjo-san.

Para touken danshi mengikuti perintah itu, Yamanbagiri membawa kedua tantou ke lobby lantai dua sementara Mutsunokami memberikan pedangnya dan Tsurumaru kepada Sanjo-san. Yotsune-san menarik dua tantou yang terluka untuk dirawat. Paling tidak, mantan saniwa itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan bola uchiko.

Reijin menatap pedang-pedang yang sudah tak tertolong. Dia membisikkan kata-kata doa sebelum menatap tubuh manusia mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Seorang saniwa yang terlalu baik tak akan mampu bertahan lama. Itulah pelajaran yang sudah diketahui Yotsune-san. Begitu pula saniwa Reijin.

"Kalian, siapa lagi yang luka parah? Tapi aku hanya bisa mengurus dua." kata saniwa Reijin.

Ya benar.

Kebaikan hati tak selalu hal yang baik.

Dalam hal ini, kalau terlalu baik, seorang saniwa tak akan mampu melangkah maju.

Kashuu tahu hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya dia tak sanggup menunjukkan wajahnya di depan saniwa setelah dia membunuh rekannya sendiri. Diliriknya Kousetsu dan Yamanbagiri. Mata mereka berdua juga terlihat lelah dan seolah habis menangis. Yamanbagiri menutup kepalanya dengan tudung putihnya sementara Yamabushi menyibukkan diri membantu menenangkan para tantou.

Kashuu berdiri dan mendekati Sayo yang–beruntung—tak terluka. Tantou itu menatap Kashuu sejenak.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku..." ternggorokan Kashuu sakit.

Kashuu terbatuk-batuk kencang. Rasa sakit menyerang perut dan dadanya setiap dia batuk. Namun Kashuu tak mampu berpikir.

'Sakit di kondisi begini?' batuk Kashuu perlahan reda sendiri.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Kashuu Kiyomitsu-san?" tanya Sayo.

"Tidak...aku tak apa...aku...ingin membantu..." kata Kashuu sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu." kata dokter Kotarou.

Kashuu mengangguk, meminta maaf kepada Sayo dan pergi membantu dokter Kotarou.

"Bantu aku memisahkan tangan kanan dan kiri." kata dokter Kotarou.

Kashuu merasa mual melihat tumpukan tangan, kaki, kepala dan bagian tubuh yang terpotong milik rekan-rekannya. Isi perutnya terasa dekat, sudah di tenggorokan dan Kashuu menutup mulutnya, menahan mual.

"Oh, kamu tidak biasa?"

"Bukannya tidak biasa..."

Kalau ingin jujur, Kashuu sempat melihat dan merasakan sendiri bagaimana Mikazuki melakukan hubungan intim berdarah dengannya dan itu membuktikan kalau mereka tidak akan mati hanya karena tubuh terpotong namun melihat potongan tubuh dalam jumlah banyak membuatnya merasa mual.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk meminta tolong sih. Kalau kamu senggang, datang ke kantorku. Ingat cek tubuhmu. Kudengar dari Reijin kalau energi spiritualmu tak stabil."

"Ah...ada yang membantuku. Jadi..." Kashuu mengambil sarung tangan karet.

"Bukannya orang itu sekarang sudah tak tertolong?"

"...aku akan cari jalan lain."

"Tak ada jalan lain. Lagipula, sama seperti Aizen, kamu harus sering periksa ke dokter. Tubuhmu harusnya tak bisa lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Tidak, mungkin tak sampai dua puluh." Dokter Kotarou hanya tersenyum sambil menjahit tubuh Maeda.

"Humm...gawat..."

"Huh?" Kashuu mengambil disinfektan dan berusaha membedakan tangan mana milik siapa.

"Aku lupa yang mana tangan Hirano dan mana tangan Maeda..." dokter Kotarou tertawa.

"Ini bukan hal yang bisa kau tertawakan, dokter!" protes Kashuu.

"Maeda dan Hirano kan sama dalam ukuran jadi tak apa dong meski pun tertukar."

"...dokter macam apa anda?"

"Dokter gelap!"

"...dokter, tolong kerja yang benar."

* * *

Yasusada mengeluarkan suara protes ketika Yotsune-san mengurus lukanya tanpa ampun.

"Sakit, sakit, Yotsune-san!" protes Yasusada.

"Makanya jangan bergerak." kata Yotsune-san.

"Yotsune-san tak bisa lembut sedikit..."

"Mau lembut?" Yotsune menekan luka Yasusada.

"AWH! Yotsune-san! Kenapa sengaja?!" teriak Yasusada yang protes.

"Kalau kamu mau di perlakukan dengan lembut jangan ke sini tapi sama Reijin." jawab Yotsune-san.

Yasusada menahan mulutnya agar dia tidak membuat Yotsune-san kesal. Yotsune-san tidak banyak bicara dan meneruskan perawatannya. Yasusada melirik Reijin yang sedang merawat Uguisumaru dan Kousetsu.

"Sudah selesai!" kata Reijin.

Uguisumaru dan Kousetsu memakai kembali baju mereka dan keluar dalam keadaan sehat. Yasusada menatap iri akan token di tangan Reijin. Menggunakan token pembantu memang lebih cepat selesai.

"Selanjutnya, Mutsu dan Tonbokiri!" seru Reijin.

'Enaknya mereka yang cepat...' bain Yasusada.

"Kamu selesai. Panggil Kashuu Kiyomitsu." kata Yotsune.

Yasusada keluar dari tempat itu dan melihat Kashuu yang selesai membantu.

"Giliranmu." kata Yasusada.

Mereka saling melewati tanpa bicara.

Tentu saja.

Yasusada tak ingin bicara pada kapten yang gagal melindungi timnya.

* * *

Esoknya, Kashuu menghindari rekannya agar dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Dia juga ingin mendinginkan kepala soal Nagasone dan Horikawa yang tak tertolong. Kashuu tak mampu membayangkan pengorbanan Nagasone. Kashuu bergidik ngeri. Dia tak ingin mengingat hal mengerikan itu lagi. Kashuu menatap smartphonenya dan memutuskan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan.

Dia menuju klinik dokter Kotarou ketika dia melihat Aizen yang keluar dari tempat itu. Mereka berdua terdiam. Aizen memutuskan untuk menemani Kashuu.

"Hepatitis A..." kata tantou berambut merah itu.

"...tubuhmu?" tanya Kashuu.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Ya." jawab Aizen cepat.

"Hotarumaru dan Akashi Kuniyuki tahu?"

"Makanya Akashi membantuku. Meskipun aku tahu dia melakukannya supaya Hotaru tak kecewa padanya. Kamu sendiri, Kashuu Kiyomitsu-san?" Aizen menatap jam dinding.

"...aku masih harus cek. Aku belum tahu," jawab Kashuu.

"Oh."

"Kamu tidak takut?" alis Aizen terangkat, tak menangkap maksud pertanyaan Kashuu.

"Kematian." tambah Kashuu.

"Oh. Tidak. Untuk apa takut?" jawab Aizen sederhana.

"Maksudku...aku tidak takut karena aku tahu kita hanya akan bereinkarnasi kembali atau tinggal di citadel jiwa sampai giliran kita tiba. Tapi, aku juga tidak takut karena kita tidak terikat dengan orang lain—manusia, maksudku." tambah tantou Rai itu.

"Oh."

Nama Kashuu dipanggil dan percakapan mereka putus. Kashuu mengikuti pemeriksaan menyeluruh dan setelah itu, dia kembali dengan wajah lelah.

"Ada pengambilan darah?" tanya Aizen.

"Ya."

"Pantas saja. Ini, teh manis." Aizen menawarkan sebuah teh kaleng.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua berjalan di kota.

"Seminggu ya? Waktu selalu berlalu dengan cepat." bisik Aizen.

"Ya. Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat."

* * *

Kashuu terus mendapat mimpi buruk terus-terusan dan melewatkan makan beberapa kali.

"Maaf, aku tak ada nafsu makan." tolak Kashuu saat Yamanbagiri mengajaknya ke kantin.

"...Kamu baik-baik saja? Aku tahu jadi kapten memang berat. Tapi, kamu tak boleh melewatkan makan malam begitu saja."

"Aku oke-oke saja. Aku hanya memang tak ada nafsu kali ini." ujar Kashuu sambil memasang senyum sopan.

Yamanbagiri menghela nafas dan meninggalkannya.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Kashuu kembali ke klinik itu. Sepasang mata merahnya menatap kaget akan vonis dokter.

"Ha? Apa tadi?" tanya Kashuu.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, tuberkulosis ada dalam riwayat kesehatan keluargamu. Ibumu meninggal akibat tuberkulosis, pamanmu juga. Dengan kata lain, ini penyakit turunan." kata dokter Kotarou.

"...Kenapa bukan Yasusada?! Kenapa aku?!" teriak Kashuu histeris.

"Aku akan coba periksa Yasusada. Sekolah kalian ada pemeriksaan bersama di bulan November kan?"

"...dokter Kotarou, tolong rahasiakan hal ini, dari siapa saja...kecuali saniwa." kata Kashuu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

* * *

Oktober.

Tidak, tepatnya akhir Oktober.

Reijin sudah senang menyambut halloween yang dalam pikiran gadis cilik itu adalah hujan permen dan segunung coklat. Namun, bagi Kashuu, melewati hidup tanpa Mikazuki, Hori dan Sone-san sama dengan berasa hampa. Kembali lagi ke saat dimana orang tuanya meninggal. Kamarnya sendiri terasa dingin dan menyesakkan.

Kashuu sendiri menatap pepohonan yang daunnya mulai menguning di kursi dekat kolam. Kashuu menghela nafas. Akhir oktober sama dengan awal november. Kashuu tak ingin resah memikirkan vonis dokter namun otaknya terus mengulang kata 'tuberkulosis' terus menerus.

Kashuu terdiam. Dia ingat apa kata-kata saniwa. Berarti, waktu pinjaman bagi tubuh ini sudah hampir berakhir. Kashuu menatap sekeliling, dia ingat bagaimana Mikazuki berhasil mengajaknya ke kamar setelah argumen dengan Hitofuri. Kashuu menatap ikan-ikan di dalam kolam.

"Kalian enak ya, hanya peduli makan dan hidup. Sedangkan aku..." mata Kashuu menangkap kucing hitam yang mengeong lemah dekat semak-semak.

"Kamu juga...sendirian? Ah...terluka rupanya..." Kashuu menghela nafas.

Si kucing mengeong. Kashuu menatap lonceng yang tergantung di tasnya.

'Rupanya ini...' batin Kashuu.

Kashuu mencopot tali gantungannya dan menggunakannya untuk menarik perhatian kucing itu. Kucing hitam itu berusaha menggapai lonceng yang sesekali berbunyi 'cring cring' dan bergerak begitu si kucing hampir mendapatkannya. Kashuu melepaskan lonceng itu, membuat si kucing mengeong pelan. Kashuu mengeluarkan peralatan pertolongan pertama dari tasnya dan mengurus luka kucing itu.

Kashuu membelai kucing hitam jinak itu.

"Anak pintar, anak pintar." puji Kashuu.

Kashuu memberikan sedikit onigiri ikan miliknya,

"Mikazuki..." mata merah Kashuu menatap bulan sabit yang sudah muncul di sore itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" sepasang mata merah itu menutup.

* * *

Kashuu bangun dan menggigil. Dia tanpa sadar tertidur di taman hanya dengan syal merah dan jaket tipis. Pantas saja dia kedinginan dan menggigil. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin dan dia tak bisa merasakan jarinya, seolah sudah beku. Kashuu merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

'Bodoh...siapa yang keluar hanya dengan jaket tipis di malam musim gugur?'

Kashuu menggigil dan cepat-cepat berdiri. Tubuhnya berteriak darurat, cari sesuatu yang hangat namun Kashuu hanya ingin kembali ke asrama, mandi dengan air panas dan tidur berbalut selimut hangat. Tanpa melihat jalan ke asrama, Kashuu tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf!" kata Kashuu.

"Kiyo?" suara shota ini hanya dimiliki satu orang yang paling dihindari Kashuu saat ini.

Yasusada menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Engga apa?" Kashuu mengangguk.

Yasusada menatap Kashuu dari atas sampai bawah. Wajah Kashuu pucat dan tangan Kashuu terasa sangat dingin. Yasusada melepas jaketnya.

"Pakai ini dan ikut aku." ujar Yasusada.

Tak ingin membuat Yasusada emosi, Kashuu hanya diam dan mengikuti apa kata Yasusada, mengikutinya ke konbini terdekat. Yasusada membeli minuman kaleng panas dan hand warmer. Yasusada membawanya ke kantin terdekat, supaya tubuh Kashuu lebih hangat. Lagipula kantin memiliki pemanas dan AC.

"Minum dulu. Lalu, pakai ini." Yasusada membuka hand warmer instan itu dan mengocoknya sambil menunggu Kashuu menghabiskan milk tea kaleng yang hangat itu.

Yasusada menatap rambut Kashuu yang pendek. Tangannya menyentuh seikit helaian rambut yang dulunya panjang itu.

"Kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya Yasusada.

"...kamu sendiri?" Kashuu balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah lebih baikan. Omong-omong siapa yang merapikan bekas potongan rambutmu?" tanya Yasusada.

"...Jiroutachi. Dia yang menawarkan merapikannya." jawab Kashuu.

"Begitu? Hasilnya bagus."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

Hening,

Kashuu tak ingin memecahkan keheningan ini. Dia takut kalau-kalau Yasusada masih marah padanya.

"Kamu tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Yasusada.

"...aku...baik-baik saja." jawab Kashuu.

"...kita kembali ke asrama ya? " tanya Yasusada yang canggung.

Kashuu mengangguk.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Sedikit mikakiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Terimakasih kepada **Megane Auryn** yang sudah memberi tahu kesalahan author dalam mengedit. /menunduk

* * *

Kashuu dan Yasusada kembali ke asrama dan masuk ke kamar 512. Kashuu menatap ranjang dan kamar yang dingin itu. Kashuu hanya diam. Yasusada membongkar lemari Kashuu, mencari selimut musim dingin yang lebih tebal. Diliriknya Kashuu yang hanya duduk di kursi, Kashuu hanya menatap ke arah jendelanya dan berdiri, memutuskan menutup jendela yang masih terbuka.

"Buka bajumu." kata Yasusada sambil mengeluarkan selimut musim dingin milik Kashuu.

"...ha?" Kashuu bingung.

"Buka bajumu." kata Yasusada sambil merapikan selimut di atas ranjang Kashuu.

Batin Kashuu panik.

'Atas dasar apa Yasusada ingin aku buka baju?!'

Mata merah Kashuu menatap tak fokus. Situasi begini hanya ada dua arti, satu Yasusada ingin Kashuu buka baju dan melakukan xxx, dua, Yasusada hanya ingin Kashuu buka baju, menyuruhnya mandi air panas dan menyuruh Kashuu masuk selimut agar hangat. Kashuu bernafas lega karena menganggap Yasusada akan memilih opsi nomor dua. Kashuu menenangkan pikirannya yang berdelusi kemana-mana.

"Hey, sudah kubilang buka bajumu. Kenapa malah bengong?" tanya Yasusada.

"Eh! Ah! Auh! Ummm...maaf..." Kashuu hanya bisa menjawab sambil memberi cengiran dan tawa gugup yang tak jelas.

"Kenapa kamu?" Yasusada bingung melihat Kashuu hanya tertawa gugup.

"Ke-kedinginan!" Kashuu beralasan.

"Makanya cepat lepas bajumu." Yasusada menutup pintu, mendekati Kashuu perlahan sambil memojokkannya ke ranjang.

"EH?! Yasu?! Tunggu!" wajah Kashuu memerah.

"Cu-cu-cuma lepas baju kan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Ya. Lepas bajumu. Kita harus menaikkan suhu tubuhmu."

"Me-menaikkan suhu tu-tubuh..." Kashuu terus mundur setiap Yasusada mendekatinya.

Kashuu tanpa sadar sudah dipojokkan. Yasusada pun sepertinya sudah tahu Kashuu tak bisa lari lagi. Yasusada mulai menarik celana Kashuu dan membuka kemeja Kashuu. Kashuu mencengkeram lengan Yasusada, berusaha menghentikan partnernya.

"TUNGGUU! AKU BISA LEPAS SENDIRI!" Kashuu panik.

"Tak ada waktu. Kita harus menaikkan suhu tubuhmu secepatnya." kata Yasusada.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka kencang.

"Kashuu-nii! Pinjam sabun!" teriak Midare.

"...eh?" Midare terdiam.

Mata biru Midare membesar melihat Yasusada sudah memojokkan Kashuu di ranjang. Baju kemeja Kashuu sudah terbuka tiga kancing dan Yasusada sedang berusaha melepas celana Kashuu. Midare yang shock tertawa canggung.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu. Silakan di lanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya." kata Midare yang kembali menutup pintu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kashuu yang sebenarnya sangat lega begitu Midare mengganggu mereka.

Kesalahpahaman harus di luruskan namun Midare sudah keburu kabur. Dan mengingat Midare sangat suka gosip, Kashuu yakin kalau nanti malam para toudan sudah berasumsi kalau mereka berdua sudah melakukannya sampai melanggar batas rating fanfiction dari T ke M.

"...tch!" Kashuu mendengar Yasusada berdecak kesal.

"Yasu, sudahlah. Aku mau mandi." Kashuu mengalihkan topik.

"...Kamu...kamu sudah memberikan aku banyak hint berkali-kali! Terus sekarang kamu malah mau kabur? Tanggung jawab dong!" kata Yasusada.

"...ha?"

"Perlu sekarang aku yang mengeluarkannya mentah-mentah? Empat huruf. Depan s belakang s. Kamu tahu sekarang?" tanya Yasusada.

Kashuu langsung tahu dan wajahnya berubah kesal.

"Maksudmu apa aku memberikanmu hint? Aku tak pernah memberikanmu sinyal untuk melakukan!"

"Oh ya?" Yasusada menatap Kashuu dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seakan tak percaya apa kataku sih?"

"Karena aku percaya kalau tubuhmu ini setuju denganku." kata Yasusada sambil menunjuk ke arah celana Kashuu.

Kashuu langsung pucat.

'Mikazuki tolong aku!' batin Kashuu berteriak.

Pintu kembali terbuka.

Hening sejenak.

Wajah Yasusada dan Kashuu pucat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

Reijin Akinaga terdiam melihat mereka berdua dalam posisi yang sangat dipertanyakan.

"...Ishi-papa!" jerit gadis cilik itu.

Wajah Okitagumi makin pucat. Dari sekian nama toudan, kenapa harus si oodachi? Ishikirimaru lebih mengerikan daripada Nagasone-san. Itu sudah pasti. Alasan pertama, oodachi lebih mengerikan. Alasan kedua, Ishikirimaru itu, disiplin moralnya itu paling kuat dan hanya beberapa termasuk Nikkari Aoe yang bisa merusak disiplin itu. Sayup-sayup Yasusada dan Kashuu berdoa semoga Aoe bisa membantu mereka namun sayang Ishikirimaru melihat mereka.

"Mereka lagi apa?" tanya Rei.

Wajah Ishikirimaru tersenyum namun Kashuu dan Yasusada tahu kalau mereka akan habis di tangan oodachi itu.

"Mereka sedang melakukan ritual."

"Ritual apa?"

"Ritual khusus dimana anak kecil belum boleh tahu. Ayo kita keluar. Kamu mau makan hot pot kan?" bujuk Ishikirimaru.

Rei mengangguk. Gadis itu tak sadar kalau Ishikirimaru memberikan Yasusada dan Kashuu senyuman mengancam. Pintu kembali ditutup dan Ishikirimaru berhasil mengajak Rei keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Makan malam sangat canggung. Para toudan menatap mereka seakan mereka adalah sesuatu yang kotor.

"Apa kubilang? Mereka berdua bakal melakukan." kata Hirano.

"Kamu hutang uang padaku!" kata Midare yang senang karena menang taruhan, dia menagih hutang Maeda.

"Tch! Midare curang!" protes Maeda.

"...Oi, Ichigo Hitofuri-san, kenapa adik-adikmu semua bertaruh akan hubunganku dengan Kashuu Kiyomitsu?" tanya Yasusada yang siap meledak meskipun tersenyum.

Kashuu menghela nafas. Pinggang dan kakinya masih terasa lemas sementara Yamanbagiri memberikan Kashuu makan malamnya.

"Dia kasar ya?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Kebalikannya..." jawab Kashuu yang seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

"Hmm..." Yamanbagiri hanya meneruskan makan malamnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Rei sedang di pangku Tarou yang kaku. Tarou gemetaran, tak biasa di dekati si gadis cilik karena biasanya gadis itu sering kaget bila ada sosok besar mendekatinya. Tarou menyuapi gadis itu dengan canggung namun pada akhirnya, dia membiarkan gadis cilik itu duduk di pangkuannya sambil menyanyi.

"Selama aku~ masih bisa bernafas~...aku rindu setengah mati~~" Jirou menjatuhkan gelas plastiknya begitu mendengar Rei bernyanyi.

"Si-siapa yang mengajarkan Rei lagu-lagu romansa yang galau?!" teriak Jirou yang mengamuk.

"Jirou, Jirou, kamu menakuti Rei." kata Tarou.

Rei mencengkeram baju Tarou karena takut.

"Ah...maaf ya Rei?" tanya Jirou.

"Memangnya Rei kenapa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Rei benci suara keras. Apalagi kalau tiba-tiba." ujar Yamanbagiri.

"Rei mau Sayo!" kata si gadis cilik yang memutuskan kabur dari orang dewasa, mencari ketentraman dari kaum yang seumuran dengannya.

Sayo yang melihat saniwa cilik menuju ke arahnya langsung merentangan tangan seolah ingin menangkapnya. Gadis cilik itu berlari dan melemparkan dirinya ke tantou berambut biru itu.

"Sayo! Sayo! Sayo!" gadis cilik itu berhasil di tangkap Sayo dan mereka berdua jatuh ke pangkuan Kousetsu yang kaget menahan berat dua bocah itu.

"Sayo-kun selalu disukai saniwa, ya?" tanya Gokotai.

"Hehe! Bahkan diantara tantou ada yang namanya favoritisme." kata Midare pedas.

"Midare! Jaga mulutmu!" tegas Ichigo Hitofuri.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bicara.

Semuanya tahu kalau cinta saniwa itu adil namun begitu mereka menyebut salah satu topik terlarang—favoritisme—mereka mulai mempertanyakan 'cinta' adil saniwa.

"Maaf, Ichi-nii..." Midare menciut.

Semenjak kehilangan banyak pedang—Yagen, Kasen, Nagasone, Horikawa, Shishiou, Akita, Nakigitsune, Doudanuki, Souza, Hachisuka, Mikazuki dan Akashi—suasana di asrama ini mudah keruh. Coba saja lempar sedikit topik yang terlarang, semua toudan langsung hening dan tensi di ruangan langsung terasa.

"Hey, pemanasnya mati ya?" tanya Aizen.

"Kunitoshi?" Hotaru mendekati Aizen.

Tangan Hotaru memegang tangan Aizen dan mata hijau Hotaru menatap Aizen dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kunitoshi...apa-apaan ini?! Dingin!" Hotaru tanpa sadar menarik tangannya, melepaskan tangan Aizen.

"...di...dingin?" Aizen menatap kedua tangannya.

Kedua telapak tangannya putih pucat dan gemetaran. Wajah Aizen memucat. Hotarumaru menatap marah.

"Kamu merahasiakan hal ini ya, Kunitoshi?" teriak Hotarumaru.

Aizen tak menjawab. Matany memandang tak fokus dan bocah berambut merah itu tertidur.

"...sepertinya, sudah dimulai." kata saniwa Rei.

"Aruji! Kunitoshi...apa yang sudah dimulai?" tanya Hotaru.

"Proses penolakan jiwa. Aku salut dia mampu menahannya tanpa berteriak."

"Aruji-sama, kumohon, tolong Kunitoshi!" pinta Hotarumaru.

Saniwa menggeleng.

"Rusak. Simbol pedangnya sudah rusak parah. Tubuhnya sudah dalam tahap penolakan jiwa."

"Aruji-sama! Kumohon!" seru Hotarumaru yang putus asa.

"Sekalipun kamu memberikan ikatan jiwa, kalau sudah dalam tahap penolakan jiwa, itu sia-sia." kata saniwa.

"Aruji-sama...kumohon...bukankah Aizen Kunitoshi selalu membantumu? Dia terus melakukan perintahmu, menjalankan perintahmu sebisa dia...meskipun dia hanya tantou!" Hotarumaru membujuk saniwa.

Saniwa Rei menghela nafas.

"...Aku sudah janji pada Aizen Myou'ou kalau aku akan menjaga tantou ini. apa boleh buat, Hotarumaru, ikut aku. Kita akan ke kuil terdekat. Ishikirimaru, bawa Aizen Kunitoshi denganmu. Aoe, persiapkan bahan-bahan ritual pemanggilan—kapur, air dan sebagainya—dan panggil Sanjo-san untuk siap-siap memperbaiki pedang. Yamanbagiri dan Yamabushi, kalian bantu aku menjaga gerbang kuil. Tarou, Jirou, Kogitsunemaru dan sisanya tunggu di asrama. Aku tak ingin energi kalian bertiga tercampur di kuil."

Seluruh toudan cepat-cepat melaksanakan tugasnya. Para tantou yang gelisah duduk berdekatan, menutup mulut karena saniwa Reijin jarang serius.

* * *

Kuil di dekat sekolah mereka itu adalah kuil yang tak terpakai. Kabut menutupi jalan ke kuil dan pepohonan di sekitar membuat suasana makin mengerikan. Saniwa menatap kiri dan kanan sebelum berhenti sejenak.

"Wahai mahkluk-mahkluk penasaran di daerah ini, kembalilah ke tempat asal kalian!"

Seberkas cahaya menyinari daerah itu dan kabutnya mulai mereda, saniwa Reijin terbatuk-batuk sedikit, di kedua lututnya muncul bekas luka seolah habis terjatuh.

"Aruji!" Yamanbagiri menggendong saniwa yang menerima bantuan Yamanbagiri.

"Apa itu barusan?" tanya Hotarumaru.

"Kakaka! Kamu tak pernah dengar? Itu namanya 'kotodama', kekuatan dari kata-kata. Manusia dengan kekuatan spiritual tinggi mampu mengaktifkan kotodama namun ada bayarannya." Yamabushi melirik lutut saniwa.

"Melukai tubuh pengguna. Salah satu hal yang merepotkan. Ayo, lanjutkan jalannya. Kita harus sampai ke kuil...tunggu!" kata saniwa Reijin.

"Aruji-sama?" Yamanbagiri berhenti sesuai perintah saniwa.

"...seseorang memasang perisai spiritual. Kekkai yang merepotkan. Aoe, jangan mendekati kekkainya. Kamu bisa musnah dalam sekali pegang. Ishikiri, robek jimat dibalik pohon cemara di sebelah kirimu."

Ishikirimaru membiarkan Aoe menggendong Aizen. Dia memotong pohon cemara itu dalam sekali tebas. Terdengar suara robekan dan kekkai itu hancur dalam sekejap.

"Ayo. Kita tak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktu." kata saniwa.

Mereka tiba di depan kuil itu namun kuil itu, hanya tersisa puing-puing saja. Suasana di sana juga senyap.

"Tempat ini...?" Hotaru bergidik ngeri.

"Kuil tanpa dewa. Sepertinya kekuatannya hilang dan dewa yang menjaganya sudah tak kuat. Tanpa dewa pelindung, kuil adalah tempat yang bagus bagi para mahkluk tak jelas untuk mengumpulkan energi spiritual untuk level up ke monster atau mahkluk yang lebih tinggi tingkatannya seperti dewa kecil." Saniwa menarik sedikit kain putih Yamanbagiri dan Yamanbagiri menurunkan saniwa.

"...aku jujur saja ya. Aku, tak pernah melakukan ini, ritual memanggil deity begini. Hotarumaru, aku tak menjamin kita semua akan kembali dengan selamat kecuali Aizen. Dia punya perlindungan Aizen Myou'ou. Tempat ini cocok untuk ritual pemanggilan karena kekuatan spiritual yang besar berkumpul di sini. Namun, aku tak tahu apakah ini cukup untuk memanggil deity." Saniwa Rei menggaruk lehernya.

"Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha." tambah gadis itu, mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Ritual dimulai. Seluruh energi di sekitar daerah kuil mulai terkonsentrasi pada area dimana saniwa membatasi dengan pembatas putih. Para toudan bergidik. Mereka mampu merasakan keberadaan yang kuat. Reijin berkeringat dingin. Di depannya muncul deity namun para toudan tak mampu melihat sosok itu. Reijin memulai negosiasi. Dia bicara dalam bahasa yang tidak bisa di dengar para toudan.

Langit malam mulai menampakkan petir dan halilintar. Wajah Reijin pucat dan dalam sesaat, Yamanbagiri sangat takut dan khawatir jikalau saniwa Reijin akan di hukum langit, eksekusi di tempat oleh para dewa. Hotarumaru terkesiap saat saniwa duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya, mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak mereka mengerti. Aizen menggumam kesakitan. Tato Aizen Myou'ou muncul di punggungnya.

Saniwa menghela nafas.

"Aruji-sama! Terima kasih!" ujar Hotarumaru.

Yamanbagiri menatap saniwa sejenak sebelum menghampiri tuan mereka.

"Aruji-sama, bisa berdiri?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

Saniwa tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Tubuhku lemas. lihat..." tangan saniwa Reijin bergetar.

Yamanbagiri ingin menggendong saniwa namun saniwa menggeleng.

"Yamabushi saja. Kamu pasti lelah karena sudah menggendongku naik." kata saniwa.

* * *

Mereka kembali disambut Kashuu dan pedang lain yang khawatir. Yasusada sendiri hanya menemani Kiyomitsu.

"Aizen Kunitoshi akan baik-baik saja. Untuk sementara, kita tidak akan melakukan patroli sampai kekuatan spiritualku pulih. Anggap saja ini libur sementara dan jalani kehidupan normal sesuka kalian selama beberapa minggu." kata saniwa Rei.

"...kalian semua, aku selama ini tak menggubris hal ini tapi...kalian semua! Yang memiliki simbol pedang retak, rusak, tergores dan sebagainya, temui aku di kamar!" saniwa Rei meneriakkan perintahnya.

"Inspeksi dadakan?!" teriak para tantou yang bersiap kabur.

Kontan wajah beberapa pedang pucat pasi. Sebagian hanya tertawa saja dan sebagian tak menggubris perintah itu. Ichigo Hitofuri kaget dan bingung karena sebagian adik-adiknya lari ke arah tangga, memutuskan untuk menyebar demi menghindari inspeksi. Kashuu tak sempat berlari. Yasusada sudah menangkapnya dengan menarik syal Kashuu. Kashuu hanya bisa pasrah tertangkap.

Di belakang mereka, Uguisumaru berjalan cepat ke kamarnya sambil di kejar Tsurumaru. Tsurumaru meneriakkan 'Uguisu! Kamu harus di cek!' ke pecinta teh hijau itu. Kousetsu menangkap Sayo dan menatapnya dengan wajah datar, membuat Sayo hanya diam tanpa kabur atau pun melawan. Hotarumaru sendiri menunggui Aizen sementara Mitsutada meneriakkan nama Ookurikara yang sudah kabur dengan lift bersama Tonbokiri dan Otegine.

Kanesada tertangkap oleh Yamanbagiri yang membujuknya dengan 'Horikawa ingin kamu cek. Pasti.' sedangkan Imanotsurugi dan Iwatooshi hanya tertawa santai. Aoe yang ingin kabur tertangkap oleh Ishikirimaru dengan mudah. Kogitsunemaru hanya menguap karena tidak takut inspeksi. Namazuo menangkap Honebami yang tak sempat kabur. Namazuo menggunakan berat badannya sebagai pemberat.

"Kalian lari seperti saniwa adalah seorang dokter gigi ya? Ahahah!" saniwa hanya tertawa.

* * *

Malam itu, saniwa reijin mengecek kondisi seluruh pedangnya satu persatu. Saniwa tak mengatakan siapa siapa saja yang harus hati-hati namun seluruh pedang tahu kalau mereka memang bertanggung jawab atas diri masing-masing. Saniwa mengingatkan sekali lagi kalau ikatan pedang harus ditingkatkan bila kerusakan simbol pedang sangat parah. Saniwa juga mengingatkan kalau tak semua pedang bisa seberuntung Aizen Kunitoshi yang punya perlindungan dari 'deity' yang lebih kuat.

"Pedang dengan perlindungan dari 'deity' bisa menghindari tahap penolakan jiwa asal yang memberi perlindungan setuju memberikan berkah bagi pedang itu. Tentu saja ritual memanggil 'deity' sangat menguras kekuatan spiritual saniwa. Tak semua saniwa bersedia melakukannya. Beberapa memilih menolak dan membiarkan pedangnya begitu saja. Atau, cara lain, hancurkan pedang itu."

Tentu saja para pedang hanya diam. Beberapa saniwa yang memiliki mereka memang ada yang egois dan 'tak berhati' dalam membuat keputusan. Mereka antara terlalu sayang pedang mereka—agar toudan tidak menderita, hancurkan—atau memang tak peduli dan memutuskan menghancurkan di kala mereka sudah tak memiliki nilai bertarung.

"Bersyukurlah, kali ini saniwa kalian adalah aku. Aku membiarkan kalian mati gagah daripada tak bernilai." Saniwa tertawa, egonya membesar.

"Aruji-sama, ada juga di sini yang tak ingin bertarung." kata Kousetsu.

"Hey, jalan menuju perdamaian itu berlika-liku dan sulit. Kalian harus menyebrangi sungai Sanzu, memanjat gunung Everest namun kalian mungkin tak akan menemukannya." Saniwa menutup topik dengan candaan tak lucu.

* * *

Beberapa hari ini, kamar Kashuu terasa dingin. Kashuu merasa tak nyaman tidur di kamar sendiri. Untunglah Yasusada berbaik hati, membiarkannya menyusup ke ranjang Yasusada dan sesekali, Yasusada akan memeluk Kashuu saat mimpi buruk kembali menyerang. Rasa gelisah, ketakutan, penyesalan dan bersalah seolah berkurang dikala Yasusada memeluknya sebagai pengganti guling.

'Tubuh manusia itu hangat dan mampu memberikan perasaan yang berbeda.'

'Tubuh manusia itu lemah dan tak efisien.' kedua pikiran itu bertarung sengit dalam batin Kashuu.

Yasusada menggumamkan nama ayahnya dengan pelan. Kashuu kembali menghela nafas. Yasusada kembali memeluknya sebagai pengganti guling. Seandainya Yasusada sadar, Kashuu ingin mendorong Yasusada agar si pedang Okita bermata biru tak terus berusaha memonopoli tempat tidur dan menjadikan pertnernya sebagai pengganti guling hanya karena mereka sama-sama hangat.

Kashuu tahu dia merasa sangat, sangat bersalah karena memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Yasusada. Namun Kashuu membutuhkan seseorang untuk menariknya dari kegelapan mengerikan yang terus menyerangnya dengan rasa bersalah. Nagasone dan Horikawa hancur karena dia tak sanggup memenuhi tugasnya sebagai kapten. Kashuu mengingat Okita Soji—kapten Shinsengumi divisi pertama.

Bagaimana bisa majikannya memenuhi ekspektasi dan harapan orang di sekitarnya?

Mata merah Kashuu masih terbuka. Dia menatap Yasusada yang masih tidur layaknya anak kecil—apalagi dengan wajah manis tiada dosa. Seolah Yasusada hanya malaikat yang tidur namun Kashuu tahu kalau Yasusada hanyalah setan dalam wajah malaikat. Yasusada bisa mengalahkan musuh dengan keji dan, sambil tertawa. Kashuu menghela nafas sejenak.

Kashuu tahu Yasusada lebih suka memonopoli tempat tidur. Yasusada bisa tidur dengan leluasa karena Yasusada di ciptakan oleh penempa yang hidup di kelas menengah. Sementara Kashuu lebih memilih tidur di pojokan, dekat tembok, memperkecil sosoknya karena penempa yang menciptakannya hidup di sungai, miskin dan kotor—sungai bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan, mengerikan, penuh kekerasan-dan membuatnya mampu menonton manusia saat dia masih belum terjual.

Menonton manusia bagai menonton kabuki dan drama, sinetron. Dia pernah melihat seorang manusia yang kelebihan daun beracun yang membuatnya mati. Dia tahu sekarang kalau orang itu mati akibat kelebihan dosis daun ganja. Kashuu juga sering melihat pencuri kecil yang hanya bisa pasrah bila tertangkap. Anak itu hanya berusaha menghidupi dirinya yang masih kecil dan tanpa orang tua. Wanita yang selalu sibuk di kala malam menjelang dan hanya pulang pagi? Mereka memiliki keluarga yang harus di urus.

Pemuda dengan wajah garang bertato—seorang ronin—membunuh orang yang hanya bertatapan dengannya. Kashuu sudah melihat berbagai macam manusia di kala dia masih di sungai. Kashuu sering melihat bagaimana orang yang baik hancur dan mati dengan mudah sementara para orang kuat, keji dan tak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan hidup semena-mena di jaman itu. Kashuu tentu saja melihat keadaan penempanya dan mau tak mau, Kashuu hanya bisa dipeluk oleh penempanya saat tidur dalam gubuk kumuh.

Kashuu lebih suka tidur tanpa bergerak. Karena, itu mengingatkannya kepada mayat. Dan juga, dia sangat ingat akan ranjang yang sempit dan gubuk kumuh yang menyedihkan—tempat dia diciptakan—serta ekspektasi dari penempanya. Kashuu terkesiap ketika tangan Yasusada bergerak ke pundak dan dadanya. Kaki Yasusada juga ikut bergerak, menimpa kaki Kashuu dan wajah Yasusada mendekat, berhenti di pundak Kashuu.

Kashuu menghela nafas, menyesali keputusannya untuk tidur di ranjang Yasusada.

Keesokan harinya, Kashuu bangun dan melepaskan diri dari Yasusada. Dia melirik jam dan membangunkan partnernya.

"Yasu, bangun. Sudah pagi." kata Kashuu.

"Kiyo...lima menit lagi..."

"...BANGUN! ADA OKITA-KUN SHIRTLESS DI KAMAR MANDI!"

"!"

Mata dan wajah Yasusada langsung terbuka meskipun masih setengah mengantuk.

Kashuu langsung kabur ke kamarnya, menghindari amukan Yasusada yang terpaksa bangun dan juga, sekalian mandi di kamar sendiri itu lebih nyaman daripada di kamar mandi orang lain.

* * *

Awal November pun dimulai. Yasusada mengambek. Yasu dan Kiyo sudah di kelas bersama Yamanbagiri. Kashuu meminta maaf, menyodorkan roti rasa karamel, roti isi puding dan roti yakisoba kepada Yasusada. Yasusada tak menggubris sebelum Yamanbagiri melihat roti-roti itu.

"Hey, kamu sempat beli roti isi puding dan roti yakisoba? Kan susah di dapat itu. Mesti berbaris panjang siang nanti atau kamu langsung beli begitu kantin bukan kan?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Hh-hm! Aku membelinya tadi pagi agar Yasu tak ngambek lagi. Tapi kalau Yasu tak mau tak apa. Aku makan sendiri." Kashuu sengaja membujuk Yasu.

"A-aku tak bilang aku menolak!" Yasu cepat-cepat menyita roti-roti itu dari Kashuu dan Yamanbagiri.

"Artinya kamu memaafkanku? Ya-su?" tanya Kiyo dengan wajah manis dan mata memohon.

Yasusada terdiam. Dia mengangguk dengan cepat.

'Cepat sekali! Kecantikan Kashuu Kiyomitsu memang mengerikan!? Ataukah suap yang di terima lebih penting?!' batin Yamanbagiri yang mengira Yasu akan terus merajuk.

"Hey, kudengar malam ini kita akan berkumpul demi pelajaran dari saniwa?" tanya Yasusada.

Kashuu mengangguk.

"Aruji bilang dia ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal penting pada kita terkait surga, citadel jiwa dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kita." tambah Yamanbagiri.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Sedikit mikakiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.  
Terimakasih bagi pembaca yang masih setia membaca fic ini meskipun author sering update di waktu yang engga pasti. Author akan berjuang menulis fic ini sampai habis.

* * *

Malam itu, seluruh toudan duduk di lantai lobby lantai enam. Reijin Akinaga—si gadis cilik, saniwa cilik—terlihat senang karena bisa main guru-guruan. Si gadis cilik mengayunkan penggaris panjang sebagai pengganti tongkat untuk menunjuk sementara Hasebe mendorong papan tulis kecil untuk di pakai.

"Rei, bahaya mengayunkan penggaris!" seru Otegine.

"Engga ko~k!" kata Rei yang menggunakan penggarisnya kemudian dan berpose ala samurai.

"Aku (washi) adalah samurai!" seru Rei.

"Logat itu pasti dari Mutsu," kata Kashuu datar.

"Gyahahhaha! Artinya Rei lebih suka aku daripada kalian!"

"Rei-sensei, kapan mau mulai pelajarannya?" tanya Hasebe.

"Maaf, sebentar...heya." saniwa Reijin mengambil kendali.

"Begini, aku harus menjelaskan soal paling mudah. Apakah itu saniwa? Ayo jawab!" seseorang mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Hasebe?"

"Seseorang dengan kemampuan memanggil jiwa dalam sebuah benda mati—jiwa itu akan disebut tsukumogami."

"Tepat. Namun saniwa hanyalah salah satu dari berbagai macam kemampuan spiritual. Ada juga yang kalian sebut dengan pengguna kata-kata—kotodamashi, lalu ada onmyoji, kekkaishi, miko dan sebagainya. Lalu, saniwa terbagi tiga masa. Generasi lama, generasi menengah dan generasi muda. Aku adalah salah satu dari generasi lama, oleh karena itu kekuatan spiritualku cukup tinggi. Dan satu hal lagi, kebanyakan dari orang tua kalian adalah saniwa atau juga pemilik kalian di kehidupan lampau. Bisa juga pencipta kalian dulunya."

"Eh?"

"Okita Yasusada, sebagai contoh. Date Mitsutada, Oda Hasebe, Hiromitsu Kurikara, Minamoto Imano...yah, beberapa dari kalian tak memiliki nama pedang. Akan aneh bukan? Lagipula, setiap anak yang lahir dari dua orang tua saniwa biasanya lebih dari satu dan salah satunya akan menjadi saniwa dan sisanya kemungkinan besar adalah tsukumogami. Itu salah satu syarat saniwa terus mampu menumpas musuh, mencegah perubahan sejarah. Ada pertanyaan?"

Uguisumaru mengangkat tangannya.

"Kebanyakan orang tua kami meninggal. Meskipun penyebabnya wajar untuk manusia, aku merasa heran. Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Uguisumaru.

"Dalam kebanyakan kasus, saniwa tak akan berusia panjang setelah memiliki tsukumogami sebagai anak. Dalam beberapa kasus, mereka akan kehilangan kekuatan setelah punya anak. Seperti halnya Yotsune-san. Dia punya anak perempuan tahu. Hanya saja saniwa yang satu itu meninggal cepat. Kalau tak salah, partner gadis itu adalah...siapa ya? Hum...oh, Hotarumaru. Makanya kamu masih pelajar sekolah dasar sekarang."

'Wow, saniwa sampai ingat siapa saniwa dan siapa pedangnya ya?' batin Hotaru.

"Lalu, mengenai saniwa, satu saniwa punya satu pedang spesial yang akan melayani kami sampai mati. Tiap saniwa punya pedang yang berbeda. Namun basis kalian sama. Bisa di bilang, bila kalian bertemu dengan oodachi versi kalian, ataukah naginata versi kalian, mereka adalah pedang saniwa lain. Namun, apa yang terjadi bila ada naginata atau oodachi musuh dengan wajah kalian? Jawabannya, saniwa yang tercemar."

"Aruji-sama, saniwa dan pedang yang tercemar bisa di murnikan lagi." sela Aizen sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Tepat. Saniwa dan pedang yang tercemar akan di kurung dalam sungai Sanzu dan disucikan terus menerus sampai ketika jiwa mereka kembali murni. Lalu, saniwa juga tak boleh melanggar rahasia surga."

"Aruji, apakah itu rahasia surga?" tanya Sayo.

"Rahasia surga adalah...rahasia. Makanya disebut rahasia. Namun, bila kita melanggar, membocorkan rahasia surga, orang itu akan di eksekusi di tempat atau di berikan hukuman yang keterlaluan, mengerikan, menyakitkan dan membuatmu menderita hingga ratusan tahun. Seperti apa yang diterima jenderal Tianpeng di cerita 'menuju ke barat', kalian bisa saja terikat tragedi ribuan tahun."

Para toudan bergidik.

"Lalu, tubuh kalian dan ikatan jiwa sudah kuberitahu. Jiwa kalian terikat berkat simbol pedang sementara pedang kalian adalah perantara kekuatan kalian di dunia ini. Karena itu meskipun pedang kalian menghilang atau patah, kekuatan kalian menjadi tak stabil namun simbol pedang adalah titik lemah kalian. Bila tubuh kalian memiliki reaksi penolakan, satu-satunya jalan adalah mengikat jiwa kalian secara paksa dengan tubuh seperti ritual yang kulakukan untuk Aizen Kunitoshi. Namun kebanyakan dari kalian tidak punya perlindungan khusus seperti itu."

Tarou mengangkat tangannya—dia duduk di baris paling belakang. Saniwa mengangguk, memberi izin untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kompatibilitas?" tanya Taroutachi.

"Tiap pedang memiliki kompatibilitas yang berbeda dengan pedang lain. Lalu, tiap pedang memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi yang mampu dicapai kalau memenuhi syarat tertentu. Lagipula, beberapa pedang sudah menguasai kemampuan tersembunyi itu." Saniwa tersenyum jahil.

"Selanjutnya, kuberitahu saja, kalian bisa berkumpul sebanyak ini, sebagian adalah karena saniwa partner kalian sudah meninggal. Tsukumogami yang sudah kehilangan saniwa otomatis akan mencari saniwa baru terdekat atau saniwa dengan kekuatan spiritual tertinggi. Juga karena pedang lain campur tangan dalam dokumen kalian. Atau kalian diberikan oleh saniwa lain. Secara insting maupun dari pengaruh luar."

"Bagaimana kalau kami mati?" tanya Midare.

"Kondisi di mana kalian semua mati, jiwa kalian akan kembali ke citadel jiwa. Citadel jiwa adalah dimensi tertentu dimana jiwa para saniwa dan pedang yang tak turun ke dunia manusia menetap. Tentu saja dalam dimensi itu, kalian tak perlu makan dan mengeluarkan. Atau pun melakukan hal yang biasa di lakukan manusia." Saniwa mulai menggambar skema bertulis 'pup', 'makan'. 'minum' dan 'bernafas' yang semuanya dicoret dengan x besar-besar.

"Sesi pertanyaan masih berlanjut!" kata saniwa yang menikmati permainan guru-guruan ini.

"Aruji, bagaimana dengan ingatan di citadel jiwa?" tanya Yasusada sehabis mengangkat tangan.

"Hm. Itu pertanyaan bagus. Kebanyakan dari kalian ingat citadel jiwa namun sebagian dari kalian lupa. Terlalu banyak memori tak baik untuk otak manusia. Terlalu banyak memori akan mengakibatkan kegilaan dan kehilangan sense untuk memilah kenyataan dan mimpi. Sebagian besar memori kalian di citadel jiwa di hilangkan agar kalian tak memiliki memori yang berlebih. Namun, ada juga yang bisa mengingatnya karena alasan tertentu." kata saniwa.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Seluruh toudan hening mencerna penjelasan saniwa.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk rileks. Pelajaran hari ini selesai~" Reijin terdiam sejenak. Gadis itu menguap.

"Rei ngantuk..." personanya kembali menjadi si gadis cilik.

"Rei mau tidur?" Hasebe menawarkan untuk membawanya ke kamar.

Rei mengangguk dan memeluk Hasebe. Kashuu hanya diam dan menatap lututnya. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati.

'Tapi apa?'

* * *

Kashuu kembali membuka kamar Yasusada dan memanjat ke ranjangnya. Sejak Yasusada mengijinkan Kashuu tidur di ranjangnya, Kashuu selalu lebih memilih tidur di temani Yasusada daripada tidur sendiri. Mata merah Kashuu melihat Yasusada yang tidur sambil menguasai tempat tidur. Mata biru Yasusada terbuka, menangkap sosok Kashuu dan Yasusada bergeser, memberi tempat kepada Kashuu.

Kashuu berbaring, punggung dan lengan mereka bertemu dan Kashuu tak bisa menyangkal kalau memang ada perasaan di antara mereka berdua. Hanya saja, Kashuu tak ingin mengakuinya. Kalau dia mengakui perasaan itu, seolah perasaannya kepada Mikazuki terasa semu dan seolah, semua yang dilakukan Mikazuki untuknya terasa hanya mimpi dan lagi, menurut Kashuu, Yasusada akan menolaknya.

Kashuu tak ingin berpikir terlalu keras. Dia membutuhkan tidur demi kecantikan kulitnya (meskipun Kashuu tak terlalu peduli sekarang. Wajahnya sudah cukup menarik untuk dipuji banyak orang). Begitu Kashuu tertidur lelap, Yasusada mengubah posisi tidurnya, memeluk Kashuu, berpura-pura seolah Yasusada hanya bermimpi memeluk guling.

* * *

Kashuu bermimpi. Malam itu Yasusada dan Kashuu di panggil ke kamar saniwa. Saniwa menatap mereka dengan tatapan serius.

"Satu-satunya cara mengalahkan para pasukan perusak sejarah, hanya ada satu, menyegel sumber kekuatan mereka yang ada di dalam sungai Sanzu. Sampai saat ini, mereka mampu mencemari seluruh pedang yang dalam perjalanan menuju reinkarnasi. Tapi, ini tak bisa dibiarkan terus menerus." Saniwa terdiam sejenak.

"Aku memanggil kalian berdua karena aku percaya salah satu dari kalian bisa menerima dan melakukan tugas ini."

"Kami?" Yasusada menatap saniwa.

Saniwa Akinaga Reijin sekilas sama dengan saniwa lainnya, wanita, lemah, dan hanya manusia biasa dengan kekuatan spiritual yang tinggi. Satu-satunya yang unik darinya adalah hobinya mendukung cinta tak peduli gender, menonton anime dan main games buatan manusia. Namun terkadang, sebagian saniwa lain tak berani mendekatinya karena dia sering di anggap aneh dan terlalu idealis layaknya anak kecil meskipun sudah tua.

"Kalian berdua adalah pedang Okita Soji. Kalian adalah pedang yang memiliki jiwa yang bersih dan sangat, sangat langka. Ah, aku tak mempermasalahkan soal asalmu, Kashuu. Kamu boleh saja pedang buatan orang sungai. Namun, jiwamu bersih dan jernih seperti namamu."

Kashuu mengeraskan rahangnya. Saniwa menghela nafas.

"Maaf. Aku terus berbicara seperti ini, karena aku tak mau mengatakannya." cahaya di sepasang mata coklat itu meredup.

"Aruji-sama, tolong katakan saja." kata Kashuu dengan mantap.

"Kita semua tahu kalau sumber kegelapan yang mencemari para pedang berasal dari dasar sungai Sanzu, dimana letak sungai Sanzu sendiri tak strategis, tepat diantara dunia spiritual dan dunia manusia. Karena itu mereka mencemari pedang dengan membisikkan kata-kata keraguan." Kashuu dan Yasusada mengangguk.

"Untuk itu, aku mengusulkan sebuah ide kepada para saniwa lain untuk menyegel sumber kekuatan kegelapan itu. Hanya saja, untuk menyegel kekuatan kegelapan, kami memerlukan jiwa yang suci dan bersih sebagai perisai untuk menyegel sumber kekuatan kegelapan. Namun, ada konsekuensi bagi jiwa itu." Kashuu dan Yasusada menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa...konsekuensinya?"

"...Jiwamu akan terkurung ratuan, ribuan tahun sebelum mampu kembali suci dan bererinkarnasi. Itu artinya, jiwamu akan tertidur selama ratusan, ribuan tahun sampai kegelapan itu kembali lepas."

"!"

"Tentu saja, kalian boleh menolak dan kita anggap pembicaraan ini tak pernah ada." kata saniwa.

"Aruji-sama! Bukankah itu sama saja dengan..! Kau meminta kami untuk 'mati' sampai entah kapan?! Itu artinya, tak ada lingkaran reinkarnasi selama itu kan?!" tanya Yasusada.

"Melihat reaksimu...kamu menolak, eh, Yasusada?" wajah saniwa terlihat kecewa.

Yasusada berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan tanpa bicara.

'Tentu saja! Karena hanya dengan terus bereinkarnasi-lah, Yasusada bisa terus bertemu dengan jiwa Okita. Meskipun kadang tak bertemu.' batin Kashuu.

"Aruji-sama, apakah ada sesuatu yang diberikan sebagai pengganti itu? Maksudku...tak mungkin mereka memberi ijin secara cuma-cuma untuk kami—tsukumogami—untuk melepaskan kesempatan reinkarnasi bukan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai balasan akan pengorbanan jiwa, kalian tentu saja akan diberikan sesuatu yang sepadan. Satu permintaan kalian, apa saja—terkecuali memutar waktu—akan diberikan. Tentu saja itu juga bila masuk di akal dan masih bisa dikabulkan." jawab saniwa.

"Kalau begitu, aku menerima tugas ini." kata Kashuu.

Sepasang mata coklat itu membesar.

"Apa kamu yakin, Kashuu Kiyomitsu? Sekali lagi kamu menjawab 'ya', ini akan menjadi perjanjian jiwa. Dan kamu tak bisa menolaknya." tanya saniwa.

"Aku menerima tugas menyegel sumber kegelapan dengan jiwa ini sebagai media." kata Kashuu mantap sambil menatap mata saniwa.

"Sebagai gantinya..."

Kamar saniwa hening seketika mendengar permintaan Kashuu. Saniwa Akinaga hanya diam. Wanita itu mengambil segelas sake dan meminumnya sedikit sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"Kashuu...kamu yakin?" tanya saniwa.

"Sangat yakin. Lagipula, Aruji-sama tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Yasusada."

Saniwa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dengar baik-baik, Kashuu Kiyomitsu, kegelapan itu sangat menyukai pedang dengan kemampuan spiritual yang tinggi. Karena itu, aku akan memberikanmu ini." saniwa memegang tangan Kashuu.

Kashuu merasakan sedikit geli namun dia menahannya sebelum saniwa melepas tangan mereka.

"Ini...?"

"Semacam spiritual booster dariku. Untuk memancing kegelapan itu. Kuharap kamu bisa menyelesaikan misi ini."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Aruji-sama." Kashuu berdiri dan berjalan keluar namun dia berhenti.

"Aruji-sama?"

"Ya, Kashuu?"

"Tolong jangan beritahu Yasusada tentang hal ini."

"Aku janji." Saniwa tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Aruji-sama." Kashuu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saniwa tersenyum kecil.

'Aku sudah tak bisa lari dari perjanjian jiwa. Cepat atau lambat, kegelapan dalam tubuhku akan memakanku. Aku...' Kashuu terbatuk-batuk.

Dalam realita, Kashuu terus terbatuk-batuk. Yasusada membuka matanya, menatap Kashuu dengan wajah setengah sadar sebelum khawatir. Dia cepat-cepat turun dari ranjang dan mengambil air minum hangat untuk Kashuu yang terus batuk. Kashuu pun bangun karena kesakitan.

"Kiyo! Kamu kenapa?!" tanya Yasusada khawatir.

"Minum dulu!" kata Yasusada sambil memberikan segelas air hangat.

"...terima kasih." Kashuu meminum airnya pelan-pelan.

Yasusada menanti jawaban dengan sabar.

"Aku hanya mimpi buruk...ahahah...mimpi yang tak menyenangkan." kata Kashuu.

Yasusada berasumsi Kashuu memimpikan Insiden Ikedaya namun mata biru itu tak bertemu mata merah Kashuu. Yasusada menghela nafas.

"Kamu bohong." kata Yasusada.

"Beri tahu aku." tambahnya,

"Cuma mimpi buruk. Err...tenggelam...makanya aku batuk-batuk." Kashuu beralasan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yasusada hanya menerima alasan itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kashuu dan para toudan di panggil oleh Yotsune-san. Bapak pemilik kos merangkap asrama itu memberikan mereka semua tiket masuk gratis ke taman bermain hiburan.

"Selamat berlibur, bocah-bocah." kata Yotsune-san.

"Hari jumat malam kalian semua berangkat. Kalian sudah kupesankan hotel." tambah Yotsune-san.

"Enaknyaaaa~~ Rei juga mau~~!" kata Rei sambil mengintip dari balik sofa.

"Kenapa Rei tidak ikut?" tanya Yasusada.

"Karena kalau putri kecil ini ikut, dia bakal merengek dan menyusahkan. Bagaimana kalau dia ngompol atau kena panic attack? Dia perlu 'ayah'nya." kata Yotsune-san.

"Lagipula aku sibuk mengurus urusan asrama dan diskusi dengan Dokter Kotarou."

"Yotsune-san kan cuma main go sama dokter!" gerutu Rei sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Seluruh toudan terdiam.

'The truth has been spoken!' batin Kashuu.

"Orang tua memang mainannya cuma main go ya?" ejek Yasusada dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Mati kamu bocah...!" Yasusada kaget begitu Yotsune-san tiba-tiba menggamit t-shirt Yasusada dan membanting Yasusada ke lantai dengan cepat.

"Feh...! Begini-begini meskipun kata kalian aku sudah tua, jangan pernah meremehkan mantan atlit bela diri. Lagipula hanya putri kecil yang boleh menggodaku dengan sebutan orang tua." kata Yotsune dingin.

"Sama-sama saniwa tapi beda perlakuan..." bisik Midare.

"Yah...inilah 'mampus' dari Yotsune-san. Kalau tak cukup, dia bakal mengeluarkan lebih banyak lagi...serangan judo dan aikido...karate juga..." kata Yamanbagiri yang bergidik.

"Manba-nii-chan! Rei mau di peluk!" pinta Rei yang tak melihat situasi maupun kondisi.

"Kenapa engga mau sama abang Jirou, Rei?" Jirou menggendong Rei dan mata Rei berair.

"Rei benci tinggi!" jerit Rei yang kaku akibat takut.

"Makanya Iwatooshi tak pernah menggendongnya di pundak. Dia kaku kalau melihat ketinggian. Kakaka! Padahal tinggi pemandangannya lebih bagus!" kata Yamabushi

"Intinya kita akan ke amusement park ya?" Kashuu menatap tiketnya.

"Uuhhh...aku tak pernah dengar nama taman ini?" Kashuu tak bisa berkomentar apa pun saat melihat tiketnya.

Tiket itu seperti ke taman main air ketimbang tiket taman bermain hiburan.

"Enjoy saja. Kalian perlu waktu rileks." kata Yotsune-san yang kali ini mempraktekkan gerakan karate ke Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru memukul lantai dengan tangan kanannya yang masih bebas.

"Yotsune-san! Tangan! Tanganku! Bisa patah! Aku salah! Aku salaah! Aku minta maaf!" seru Tsurumaru yang mengaku salah.

Kashuu menatap tiketnya. Matanya memicing memikirkan nama taman yang super aneh itu.

Takanara Greenland.

"...namanya agak..." Kashuu tak melanjutkan komentarnya.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Sedikit mikakiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character. Referensi taman bermain ini dari taman bermain yang muncul di mimpi dan taman bermain terabaikan di jepang (haikyo) referensinya dari Nara dan Takakonu—something (lupa nama).

* * *

Taman bermain.

Sudah lama Kashuu tak ikut ke taman bermain sejak...sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Taman bermain di depannya bernuansa gunung dan pohon di kiri. Di kanan, dia mampu melihat...laut? Sungai? Danau? Kashuu tak yakin. Kashuu dan seluruh rekan toudannya berjalan di jembatan kayu menuju gerbang taman itu.

Sepi.

Hening...dan berkabut.

Kashuu tak yakin akan keheningan ini. Para tantou menyerbu tempat game centre di kanan dan karousel trek gunung di kiri. Yamanbagiri menatap peta dengan wajah jijik.

"Ada tempat memberi makan binatang dan diperbolehkan mengelus." kata Kashuu.

"Dalam situasi begini, lebih baik tak berpencar. Kuri-chan, kita tak akan ke tempat binatang." kata Mitsutada.

"Aizen?" tanya Hotarumaru.

"Tempat ini...mengerikan dan...menyedihkan..." kata Aizen yang berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sayo.

"Uhh...sulit mengatakannya...begini, aku merasakan kesedihan mendalam di tempat ini...dan juga...aku dari tadi tak bisa mendengar suara Aruji."

"Suara Aruji?!" Kashuu menenangkan pikirannya dan berusaha mencapai suara saniwa.

"Tak bisa. Aku sudah mencoba dari tadi, sejak kita sampai." kata Yamanbagiri.

Hening.

"Gyaaaa!"

"Kuri-chan, kamu dengar itu?"

"Gokotai!"

"Tunggu, Kuri-chan!"

"Shuu-nii!"

"Midare!"

"Tunggu! Yasusada, kejar Kashuu! Aizen, Hotaru, kalian beritahu yang lain untuk tidak terpencar! Kita akan bertemu di depan peta ini!"

"Siap!"

Kashuu berlari ke arah karousel trek gunung. Kashuu mengeluarkan pedangnya, berusaha memotong kabel mainan itu. Namun apa daya? Kabel itu keras, lebih keras daripada pedang Kashuu. Kashuu tak mampu memotong kabel itu.

"Kashuu, ke ruang kontrol!" teriak Yasusada.

"Percuma! Percuma!" tawa suara asing yang terdengar bagai suara anak kecil yang bernada genit.

Di ruang kontrol ada boneka dengan wajah manusia yang retak-retak. Boneka itu bergerak seolah tertawa, menertawakan mereka. Midare masih menjerit dan berteriak akibat ketakutan, karousel itu tidak berhenti dan Midare merasa sudah pusing dan ingin muntah.

Yasusada menggedor pintu ruang kontrol kecil di dekat pintu masuk karousel itu. Kashuu cepat-cepat menghampiri Yasusada. Mereka saling bertatapan dan mengangguk. Berdua, mereka menendang pintu itu sampai terbuka dan rusak.

"Kakak...tak seru!" jerit boneka itu.

Yasusada segera menghancurkannya dan merusak boneka itu. Kashuu cepat-cepat ke arah mesin, mematikan karousel dan keluar, menolong Midare yang pusing.

"Shuu-nii!" wajah Midare lega melihat Kashuu si 'kakak' favoritnya setelah Ichigo dan Jirou.

"Midare, cepat keluar dari sini. Kita harus tetap bersama. Perintah Yamanbagiri."

"Kapten paling penting sudah memberi perintah. Yasusada-nii, ada apa? Wajahmu seram."

"Kita dikepung." kata Yasusada.

"Boneka?!" Midare bergidik melihat wajah boneka yang rusak.

Boneka-boneka itu melayang dan menatap tiga toudan dengan mata buatan mereka. Kashuu, Yasusada dan Midare segera berada dalam posisi siap, punggung ke punggung, mata mereka menatap waspada akan gerakan musuh.

"...tik...cantik...mainlah dengan kami!" seru boneka-boneka itu.

Boneka-boneka itu mengeluarkan senjata dari dalam tubuh, mengeluarkan pisau yang tersembunyi.

"Apa rencana kita, kapten?" tanya Midare.

"Sudah jelas...buat jalan keluar secara paksa!" kata Kashuu.

"Bukankah itu rencana yang sembrono?" komentar Yasusada.

Mereka pun menyerang. Kashuu memotong salah satu boneka terdekat. Midare menghindari serangan salah satu boneka. Yasusada menggunakan serangan Mumyouken, memotong tiga boneka sekaligus.

"Titik bertemu kita adalah map yang ada Yaman!" Kashuu berteriak.

"Midare, kamu duluan!" Yasusada membuka jalan keluar, menghancurkan sepasukan boneka, membentuk satu arah keluar.

"Laporkan pada Yaman kalau kita mungkin terlambat!" seru Kashuu.

Midare mengangguk sebelum berlari keluar. Para boneka kembali menutup jalan. Yasusada dan Kashuu hanya bisa mempercayakan punggung mereka kepada si partner.

"Jangan mati lho!" kata Kashuu.

"Bukannya harusnya aku yang bilang begitu?" Yasusada tersenyum.

* * *

"Yamanbagiri!"

"Midare?! Mana Kashuu dan Yamatonokami?"

"Mereka dijebak musuh!"

"Gawat..." Yamanbagiri melihat Ookurikara yang luka kecil dan Mitsutada yang luka cukup parah.

Aizen Kunitoshi juga luka menengah dan Hotarumaru juga tak mungkin bertarung tanpa Aizen. Oodachi terlalu lambat untuk bereaksi. Uchigatana, tantou dan wakizashi terluka sebagian. Tachi kurang bisa melihat dalam kabut. Serangan Naginata tak cukup efektif.

"Kita semua akan saling membantu. Formasi kita adalah, lindungi yang terluka di tengah. Kita akan menembus pertahanan musuh."

* * *

Kashuu dalam mode shinken hissatsu berhasil memukul mundur separuh musuh. Yasusada yang sama sekali tak terluka juga mulai kelelahan. Boneka-boneka itu terus menyerang Kashuu, seolah ingin membuatnya seperti mereka.

Rahang Yasusada mengeras. Bukan Yamatonokami Yasusada namanya kalau dia membiarkan partnernya kalah. Dia tak ingin Kashuu kembali merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan saat mati. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Kashuu yang merupakan partnernya.

Yasusada memotong dan terus memotong musuh tanpa ampun. Perasaannya sudah mantap. Kashuu adalah orang penting baginya. Okita mungkin memang penting namun saat ini, Kashuu membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersamanya.

Yasusada tahu kalau dia sangat, sangat mencintai Okita namun Kashuu juga sangat penting. Dia tak mampu mengatakannya dengan jelas namun cinta yang dia miliki untuk Kashuu jauh berbeda. Yasusada menghormati Okita, mencintainya karena Okita adalah Okita.

Namun Kashuu berbeda.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu adalah Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Dia bukan Okita-meskipun wajah mereka mirip. Kashuu bukanlah Okita. Namun Kashuu yang realistis dan kadang bermulut pedas berhasil mendapatkan cinta Yasusada.

Apakan mungkin mencintai dua orang?

Aizen Kunitoshi pernah berkata kalau tiap cinta itu berbeda.

"Cinta itu, beda rasa bagi tiap orang. Seperti makanan, tiap orang yang memasak akan menghasilkan rasa yang berbeda meskipun resepnya sama."

Okita adalah Okita.

Kashuu adalah Kashuu.

Namun Yasusada mencintai mereka dengan 'rasa' yang berbeda. Dan cinta itu akan terus ada. Yasusada menatap musuh-musuh itu dengan rasa benci dan kesal. Kashuu sudah cukup kelelahan melawan boneka-boneka itu.

'Aku...aku mencintainya, aku menyayanginya! Karena itu...aku...tak ingin dia terus memasang wajah sok kuat dan iri. Aku...' Yasusada tersentak.

Dia melihat bocah yang persis dirinya. Anak itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Yamatonokami Yasusada."

Yasusada kecil menghilang setelah tersenyum dan Yasusada merasakan panas dan hangat sekaligus.

Yasusada menarik pedangnya dari tanah.

"Kalian semua akan hancur disini! Tak ada yang menyentuh Kashuu Kiyomitsu sedikitpun!" Yasusada kembali mengayunkan pedangnya.

Serangan pedang itu menciptakan serangan api biru yang berhasil membakar boneka-boneka itu. Mata biru Yasusada berkilat mengerikan. Dia kembali menyerang musuh sambil mengeluarkan serangan api. Kashuu jatuh terduduk.

Seluruh musuh sudah habis terbakar oleh api yang dikeluarkan Yasusada.

Kashuu mendekati Yasusada.

"Yasu?" Kashuu kaget karena Yasusada segera memeluknya.

Badan Yasusada terasa hangat dan Yasusada seolah berbeda.

"...aku...akan jujur kali ini. Aku tak ingin kamu merasa sakit. Aku hanya...ingin melindungimu. Aku...sangat sayang padamu. Meskipun dunia ini berakhir, meskipun laut mengering dan langit diwarnai darah, aku akan terus menyayangimu." pelukan Yasusada menguat namun terasa aman.

Kashuu hanya diam. Dia tak bisa bersuara. Kata-kata Yasusada barusan adalah pernyataan yang telah dinanti Kashuu selama ratusan tahun, berharap kalau Yasusada akan berhenti mengungkit nama Okita dan mulai melihat Kashuu.

"Aku tak perlu jawaban. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu agar kamu tak melakukan hal impulsif. Setidaknya, anggap saja permintaan maaf dariku." kata Yasusada.

"Yasusada! Kiyomitsu!" Izuminokami Kanesada datang bersama seluruh toudan lain.

"Kousetsu, ada kabar dari aruji?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Aruji bilang..."

"Tes, tes? Oh, sudah kembali normal. Hey, kalian semua ada di dalam kekkai khusus. Taman bermain itu berisi dendam kesumat dan kekuatan spiritual. Cocok untuk melahirkan youkai dan juga sebagai rumah bagi jiwa yang tidak tenang dan tersesat. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah menghancurkan-"

"Putus di saat penting?!" teriak Yamanbagiri.

"Menghancurkan apa, aruji!" teriak Hasebe.

"Percuma. Sepertinya...kabut disini menghalangi telepati kita ke dunia luar. Prinsipnya sama seperti sinyal telepon. Lagipula tempat ini gunung." kata Jirou.

"-! Awas!" Ookurikara berteriak.

Dalam sekejap, para hewan dekat mereka menyerang, entah itu ulat, ular, kupu-kupu, burung gagak dan kelelawar. Kashuu bergidik melihat serangga sementara oodachi dan tachi menyerang ular dan burung gagak.

"Lebih baik kita mengungsi dulu!" teriak Yamanbagiri.

"Kemana?"

"Dermaga tempat kita masuk!"

Mereka pun berlari ke arah dermaga tempat mereka pertama kali datang.

"...celakalah kita." komentar Mitsutada.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Yamanbagiri yang memastikan kalau seluruh pasukannya sudah di dermaga.

"Sekertaris, kapal untuk menyebrang tak terlihat. Dengan kata lain..." Mitsutada tak ingin melemparkan berita ini.

"Kita terjebak disini tanpa bisa keluar." kata Ookurikara.

Yamanbagiri menghela nafas. Dia adalah sekertaris, posisi tertinggi dari semua ketua tim saat ini. Dia harus tetap tenang. Keputusannya bisa membunuh mereka semua atau membuat mereka bertahan hidup disini.

"Kita tetap disini dulu sampai aku bisa menghubungi saniwa. Dan maksudku di sini, tak ada yang berkeluyuran seenaknya. Lalu, untuk mengawasi keadaan, Aoe, Honebami dan Namazuo, tolong kalian bertiga scouting area di sekitar kita."

"Siap!" jawab ketiga wakizashi itu.

"Emm, kenapa aku dan Monoyoshi tidak di turunkan?" tanya Urashima.

"Kalian belum cukup kuat. Dan lagi kalian bisa membantu menenangkan tantou." kata Yamanbagiri beralasan.

"Um." kedua wakizashi itu mengangguk.

Kashuu duduk di dermaga, menanti perintah dari sekertaris sambil terus memantau sungai? Danau? Menanti kapal. Mata merahnya memicing. Suasana disini terlalu tenang dan kabut tebal ini terlalu mencurigakan. Tak mungkin kabut ini hanya kabut biasa.

"Kakak." panggil Sayo.

"Huh? Sayo?" Kousetsu tak melihat Sayo.

"Aku disini. Di dalam sini ada jalur rahasia." kata Sayo yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Sayo, kamu mengagetkan kakak." kata Kousetsu mengulum senyum.

Sayo tersipu dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta gendongan Kousetsu. Kousetsu tersentuh dan menggendong Sayo keluar dari lorong rahasia itu.

"Kami kembali!" kata Namazuo.

"Aku melihat pabrik di belakang hutan ini. Sepertinya seluruh pabrik itu terbengkalai namun masih ada asap pembakaran. Mungkin...yokai. Atau roh jahat? Aku tak yakin." kata Aoe.

"Aku menemukan jalan masuk ketempat yang lebih dalam namun...firasatku berbisik untuk tidak masuk sendirian." lapor Honebami.

"Tempat ini adalah Takanara Greenland yang merupakan taman hiburan yang dibuka dulu sekali dan sudah di tutup sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bisa dibilang memang tempat ini terbengkalai. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali kecuali boneka yang sudah hancur dan mayat hewan yang menyerang kita tadi." kata Namazuo.

DUAR!

"Apa itu?!"

Kashuu melihat pepohonan disekitar bergoyang walau tak ada angin.

"Semuanya, bersiap dengan pedang kalian!" teriak Kashuu yang berdiri.

Kelelawar dan burung-burung menungkik menyerang mereka. Yamanbagiri berteriak, mengeluarkan perintah untuk menyerang. Kashuu sibuk menghalau burung gagak ketika Yasusada menghalau mereka dengan serangan apinya. Mata biru Yasusada menangkap sesuatu yang gelap dan besar berenang di dasar badan air itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat daerah itu!" teriak Yasusada.

Terlambat.

Mahkluk itu besar layaknya buaya namun berkali-kali lipat ukuran tubuhnya. Atsuhi Toushirou tak sempat menghindar. Buaya raksasa itu hampir menggigit Atsushi kalau bukan Kashuu cepat-cepat menarik tantou itu. Buaya itu sadar kalau serangannya meleset, mengulangi serangannya. Kashuu tak bisa mengelak. Kalau dia menghindar, para tantou yang dekat dengannya—Atsushi dan Midare—bisa jadi korban. Buaya raksasa itu berhasil menggigit kaki Kashuu dan menariknya ke air. Yamanbagiri meneriakkan sesuatu. Yasusada ingin mengejar Kashuu namun Kanesada menahannya.

"Elemenmu itu api! Kau bakal kalah dengan mudah!" teriak Kanesada.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku akan menyelamatkan Kiyo meskipun aku harus mengeringkan badan air ini!"

"Kiyo dalam tubuh manusia, ingat?! Suhu tubuh manusia tak bisa bertahan pada seratus derajat celcius!"

"Peduli amat dengan hewan-hewan ini...kalian semua mengganggu!" Yasusada mengeluarkan serangan api, membakar semua hewan yang menyerang mereka dengan sukses.

* * *

Di dalam air, Kashuu mulai kehilangan nafasnya. Oksigen yang tak mencukupi di tambah dengan buaya raksasa ini membuat Kashuu tak mampu berpikir dengan cepat. Bajunya menghambat gerakannya. Kashuu melihat anak itu—dirinya dalam wujud anak kecil—tertawa mengejek.

"Kamu masih tak mau jujur?" tanyanya.

Kashuu tak menjawab. Dia tak ingin mengakui apa sebenarnya anak ini.

"Tak apa. Kurasa kamu sudah bisa memakainya." Kata anak itu.

Anak itu menghilang dan Kashuu melepas nafasnya.

* * *

Kekuatan Yasusada berhasil mengusir kawanan hewan itu sebelum kemudian ledakan kedua terjadi dan hewan-hewan dan youkai kemudian menyerang mereka. Yasusada tak mengerti kenapa taman hiburan ini mengundang youkai, ayakashi dan jiwa-jiwa menyedihkan untuk menyerang mereka. Belum ditambah oleh awan gelap yang dari tadi berkumpul.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Gerimis dimulai dan sebagian toudan mulai melepas armor mereka akibat terlalu berat dan memasuki shinken hissatsu. Yasusada melirik permukaan air dengan khawatir. Darah terlihat menggenang dari dalam air. Mayat hewan raksasa itu mengambang perlahan. Kashuu keluar dari air, memanjat ke dermaga.

Mata merahnya menatap hewan-hewan dan youkai yang masih menyerang rekan-rekannya. Yasusada langsung mendekatinya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Yah...seperti yang kamu lihat." jawab Kashuu.

"Yasu, setelah aku menyerang, tambahkan seranganmu." kata Kashuu.

Yasusada mengangguk. Kashuu menyerang mereka, mengirimkan sayatan bercampur air. Yasusada menyerang sesudah Kashuu, mengirimkan serangan api. Keduanya menjadi serangan bagai kabut, menyelimuti youkai dan ayakashi di sekitar mereka termasuk keberadaan mereka.

"Berpencar!" teriak Kashuu.

Seluruh toudan langsung berlari berpencar, menggunakan kabut sebagai kamuflase.

Kashuu menarik tangan Yasusada dan mereka berlari ke arah jalan yang dipenuhi pepohonan.

"Kamu...?" tanya Yasu.

"Kekuatanku sudah kembali. Aku bisa mengontrol air. Kita perlu kabut tebal untuk bisa berkumpul lagi. itu tadi hanya untuk menciptakan kesempatan agar kita bisa berlindung sementara." kata Kashuu.

"...Kamu sudah mencapai toku." kata Yasusada.

"Ya. Toku san. Toku mode ketiga. Hujan ini aku ciptakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan semuanya asal mereka bisa mendengar suara hujan." jawab Kashuu.

"Test! Test?!" Kashuu dan Yasusada saling menatap.

Suara itu datang tiba-tiba.

"Aruji-sama?" balas Kashuu.

"Syukurlah. Begini. Disana adalah tempatnya youkai dan ayakashi. Jadi kalian harus bisa mencari bola yang mengontrol mereka semua dan menghancurkannya. Seperti yang di game, kemungkinan bola itu ada di tempat terdalam. Oh dan side quest untuk kalian, bangkitkan kekuatan toku kalian ya! Sampaikan itu pada semuanya, Kashuu-kun. Bye!"

Kontak mereka kembali terputus.

Yasu menatap Kiyo dan Kiyo menatap Yasu.

"...perutku tiba-tiba sakit..." kata Kiyo.

"Hey...jangan beralasan..." Yasusada hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi Kiyo.

"Kerjaan tak enak selalu di serahkan pada kita." Kashuu meghela nafas.

"Tapi hujan terus begini, kamu harus menyampaikan pesan aruji ke yang lain." kata Yasusada.

* * *

Tsurumaru dan Ichigo Hitofuri terjebak hujan di bawah naungan bekas restoran. Si burung bangau menatap hujan tanpa henti.

"Khawatir akan Uguisumaru-san?" tanya Hitofuri.

"Yah...dia kan jarang lepas dari pengawasanku. Wajar aku mengkhawatirkannya. Kamu sendiri? Adikmu kan banyak." jawab Tsurumaru.

"Aku bohong kalau bilang tak khawatir. Namun aku percaya kalau mereka akan terus hidup atau berjuang sampai mati. Termasuk Gokotai yang penakut." Hitofuri tertawa kecil.

"Hum. Tapi kurasa percakapan kita harus di pause dulu. Ada sesuatu dibelakang kita." kata Tsurumaru.

"...Tsurumaru toku. Trick box!" Tsurumaru mengeluarkan pedangnya dari gagang.

"Tsurumaru-san?" Mata Ichigo membesar.

Tsurumaru menghilang bersama maklhuk itu.

"...baru pertama aku melihat ayakashi sebesar ini. Tapi tak apa, ayo kita main." Kata Tsurumaru.

Musuhnya berupa maklhuk hitam tak jelas yang besar layaknya big foot. Maklhuk itu hanya meraung dan Tsurumaru tersenyum licik.

* * *

Tsurumaru kembali muncul dengan sedikit luka. Ichigo yang bingung menatap Tsurumaru.

"Hitofuri...musuh sudah kubunuh. Tenang saja."

"Tapi kamu sampai berdarah begini! Apa yang kamu lakukan tadi?"

"Tsurumaru toku trick box adalah wujud toku pedangku. Memerangkap musuh dalam trick box berisi permainan dan menyerang musuh sampai habis. Kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya aku yang bisa terjebak di trick box sih."

"Intinya wujud tokumu itu cukup berbahaya tanpa seseorang untuk mengontrol kekuatanmu?"

"Yah. Biasanya suara Uguisumaru toku bisa menarikku. Itu alasan aku nempel dengannya dan in relationship dengannya. Dia lebih bisa berpikir dengan baik daripada aku."

"Tsurumaru-san..." Ichigo ingin menegurnya namun Tsurumaru sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Aku lelah. Kalau aruji ada pesan, biarkan aku istirahat dahulu. Beritahu aku nanti." Kata Tsurumaru yang seenaknya memakai paha Ichigo sebagai pengganti bantal.

* * *

Uguisumaru, Maeda dan Hirano Toushirou hanya bisa diam dalam sunyi. Hujan tak membantu memecah kesunyian ini. Uguisumaru menatap Hirano yang diam namun kesakitan. Lengannya sempat digigit oleh burung gagak. Uguisumaru melirik sekitar. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah cermin dan mereka mau tak mau bergerak bersama. Uguisumaru terdiam. Dia merasakan aura jahat dari atas mereka. Dia tahu Maeda dan Hirano juga pasti merasakannya.

"Maeda, Hirano, cepat keluar!" kata Uguisumaru.

"Musuh ini...youkai?" Uguisumaru tahu kalau sebagian rekannya mampu mengalahkan youkai dan memotong ayakashi namun dia tak ragu akan mengalahkan youkai ataupun ayakashi bila Maeda dan Hirano bisa keluar dengan selamat.

"Uguisumaru toku." bisiknya.

Uguisumaru menutup mata, merasakan angin yang berbisik memberitahu segalanya. Matanya terbuka dia tersenyum kecil. Pedangnya menyayat udara kosong namun youkai di atasnya jatuh sebagai mayat.

"Aku harus memberitahu yang lain tentang apa kata Kashuu Kiyomitsu-san."

Uguisumaru keluar dan melihat kedua tantou yang bajunya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Oh!" Maeda dan Hirano tersipu malu.

"...kalian mencapai toku?" tanya Uguisumaru.

"Begitulah..." jawab si kembar.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, Gokotai, Ookurikara dan Mitsutada berlari ke arah green walk area hanya bisa pasrah ketika sebagian ayakashi dan youkai menyerang mereka. Ketiga toudan itu kesal karena mereka terus di serang.

"Gokotai/Ookurikara toku!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Ookurikara melepaskan aura merah menyala, mengusir sebagian besar ayakashi. Kain merah di pinggangnya dengan mudah menahan serangan dari youkai. Gokotai sendiri melepas seluruh anak harimaunya, mengecoh musuh yang bingung.

"Hey, aku disini!" Gokotai menyerang musuh dari arah harimau yang mengendap ke belakang musuh.

Musuh yang fokus ke Gokotai di depannya tak menyadari kalau Gokotai didepannya hanya ilusi—tipuan harimau. Gokotai tersenyum seraya menebas musuh-musuh. Mitsutada yang belum mencapai toku tak sempat berkomentar maupun melakukan apa-apa sebelum seluruh musuh dikalahkan kedua pedang lain.

"Mitsutada, jangan ngambek. Kamu belum mencapai toku jadi wajar saja." hibur Ookurikara.

* * *

Honebami masih kesal. Pasalnya, Namazuo menarik tangan Monoyoshi dan Midare saat Honebami mengejar kembarannya. Diliriknya Atsushi mengikuti Tarou dan Jirou. Sementara Hakata ditarik Hasebe yang lari bersama Tonbokiri. Honebami bertemu kedua saudaranya dan Monoyoshi di ruang kontrol karousel trek gunung. Namazuo tersenyum kecil melihat Honebami.

Honebami bisa melihat Midare juga tak sudi kalau Monoyoshi dekat dengan Namazuo. Honebami langsung sengaja duduk diantara Namazuo dan Monoyoshi, menghalangi Monoyoshi sekaligus melindungi Namazuo dari wakizashi beruntung itu.

"Jangan begitu, Midare, Bami. Monoyoshi kan juga keluarga kita. Jangan galak-galak begitu. Kalian kan bukan ibu mertua di drama-drama." tawa Namazuo memecah keheningan diantara mereka semua.

"Namazuo, benar apa katamu?" tanya Monoyoshi.

"Iya. Kita kan harus saling membantu."

Monoyoshi berharap Gotou ada disini. Bocah awataguchi yang satu itu pasti melindunginya dan membelanya dari tatapan tajam Honebami. Oh jangan lupakan si kakak super protektif Ichigo Hitofuri. Mereka berdua—Ichigo dan Honebami—suka sekali menggunakan verbal attack tersembunyi.

Monoyoshi hanya bisa mengandalkan Tonbokiri, Namazuo dan beberapa pedang lain yang membelanya. Monoyoshi hanya bisa berharap kalau mereka semua bisa pulang dengan selamat.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik Nitro

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Sedikit mikakiyo... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Hujan yang turun tiada tanda berhenti hanya bisa melambatkan mobilitas para toudan. Beberapa dari mereka mengutuk cuaca yang tak baik. Kashuu menutup mata, berkonsentrasi dan menyampaikan pesan saniwa kepada para toudan lain lewat hujan, berkomunikasi dengan telepati di saat begini jauh lebih mudah namun hujanlah yang mampu membawa pesan Kashuu.

Lebih cepat dan singkat layaknya smartphone.

Yasusada dan Kashuu meminta para toudan lain berkumpul di tempat mereka, dimana ada paviliun kecil berlatar tebing dan...laut? Kashuu merinding kalau membayangkan seseorang jatuh. Yasusada sendiri mengumpulkan kayu-kayu kering di sekitar paviliun besar itu. Dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat api unggun. Yasusada menatap Kashuu tanpa bicara. Kashuu yang tahu sinyal yang diberikan Yasu menolak.

"Aku lebih nyaman basah." kata Kashuu.

Yasusada menatap Kashuu sejenak namun dia tidak banyak komentar dan mendekatkan diri ke api. Sepertinya, mereka lebih suka dekat dengan elemen kekuatan toku mereka.

"Kuharap tak akan ada buaya kalau seseorang jatuh dari ketinggian ini..." bisik Kashuu yang menatap pemandangan laut di luar paviliun.

"Dan kuharap bukan kamu lagi yang akan jatuh, Kiyo." canda Yasusada.

"Itu terdengar seperti sumpahan." kata Kiyo.

"Just don't jinx it." tambah Kiyo.

Telinga Yasusada menangkap suara langkah rekan-rekan mereka.

"Hey. Kalian pikir mudah jalan dari areaku ke tempat ini?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

Dari belakang, muncul Yamabushi dan Urashima.

"Kami basah selama perjalanan kesini tahu!" protes Kanesada.

Kanesada dan Samonji bersaudara juga sampai.

"Uguisu!" Tsurumaru langsung memeluk tachi burung pasangannya, sengaja membasahi si pangeran teh hijau.

"...Tsuru...kamu sengaja ya?" tanya Uguisumaru yang akhirnya basah.

"Ichi-nii!" Maeda dan Hirano tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang baik-baik saja.

"Kalian ribut."komentar Ookurikara yang datang bersama Gokotai dan Mitsutada.

"Oh! Semua sudah disini!" seru Hotarumaru.

Aizen dan Aoe mengikuti dari belakang. Ishikirimaru dan Kogitsunemaru muncul disertai Imano dan Iwatooshi. Namazuo, Honebami dan Midare datang bersama Monoyoshi. Tonbokiri, Hasebe dan Hakata juga muncul dalam keadaan basah. Mutsu dan Otegine akhirnya menampakkan diri dengan luka. Atsushi, Jiroutachi dan Taroutachi datang paling terakhir.

Sebagian besar toudan memilih duduk dekat Yasusada agar kering. Air hujan sungguh menghambat gerakan mereka apalagi saat bertarung. Namun sebagian pedang dengan signia air memilih dekat Kashuu, duduk di tempat yang dekat pemandangan laut. Di sekeliling paviliun sisanya hanya berupa tanaman hijau tak jelas.

"Jadi apa rencana kita?" tanya Aoe.

"Begini..." Kashuu menjelaskan pesan saniwa.

"Intinya, kita harus keluar dari sini dengan cara bisa mencari bola yang mengontrol mereka semua dan menghancurkannya. Seperti yang di game, kemungkinan bola itu ada di tempat terdalam. Hanya itu yang penting." ujar Mitsutada, mengambil kesimpulan mudah.

"Masalahnya adalah apakah bola itu benar-benar ada di tempat terdalam." Timpal Kousetsu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kousetsu-san?" tanya Hasebe.

"Kaka! Dengan kata lain, kalau di game, bisa saja itu perangkap." Yamabushi menjelaskan.

"Dan lagi penjagaan dekat boss biasa paling kuat." Tambah Otegine.

"Siapa saja yang bisa toku?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Toku?" sebagian toudan terlihat bingung dan tak mengerti.

"Kondisi toku adalah kondisi dimana seluruh kekuatan jiwa kita mampu terpakai meskipun jiwa kita tersegel dalam tubuh manusia. Dalam artian lain, kita membangkitkan kekuatan yang terikat jiwa kita dan menggunakan simbol pedang kita sebagai perantara pedang dan kekuatan jiwa kita. Simbol pedang juga berfungsi sebagai penyeimbang jiwa dan tubuh manusia. Kondisi toku memakan banyak kekuatan spiritual ketimbang kondisi kita yang biasa." Demikian penjelasan Kousetsu.

"Mengingat tempat ini di kelilingi badan air, gunung dan kabut, tempat ini sangat efektif untuk menarik keluar kekuatan jiwa kita dan juga maklhuk lain." Tambah Ishikirimaru.

"Bagaimana dengan yang belum mencapai toku? Bagaimana cara mencapai kondisi toku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kondisi tiap pedang berbeda-beda." Jawab Uguisumaru.

"Satu kondisi yang sama adalah ketika nyawamu terancam. Biasanya itu akan mengaktifkan kekuatan jiwa kita—termasuk toku." Tambah Tsurumaru.

"Dari semua rare four, yang belum toku hanya kamu lho, Hitofuri." Ledek Tsurumaru.

"Itu info yang sangat tidak penting, terima kasih." Balas Ichigo dengan senyum.

"Tantou juga banyak yang belum toku kok! Tenang saja!" hibur Imanotsurugi.

"Kunitoshi, kamu sudah toku?"

"Sudah."

"Kok?!" wajah Hotarumaru langsung kaget.

"Namazuo sudah ya?" tanya Monoyoshi.

"Karena kami kembar, kami sudah toku lebih cepat." sela Honebami.

"Bami...kembar dan mencapai toku dengan cepat tak ada kaitannya." Komentar Namazuo.

"Anu...lalu toku itu kekuatan macam apa?" tanya Kanesada.

"Maksudku...Kashuu menurunkan hujan dan tiap sayatan pedang Yasusada mengeluarkan api itu kan..."

"Insignia pedang, nama, sejarah. Kekuatan kita terbentuk dari situ." jawab Tonbokiri.

"Semuanya, tolong perhatiannya."

Seluruh toudan menoleh ke Yamanbagiri.

"Kita akan merencakan bagaimana kita keluar. Bukannya saling berbagi info tentang toku kita. Bagaimanapun, aku sekertaris. Aku memilih untuk masuk jebakan daripada menunggu bala bantuan. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" sela Yamanbagiri.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Lebih baik mati mencoba daripada pasrah." jawab Kashuu.

Para pemuda itu kembali berdiskusi.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Kiyo. Kalau kita tidak mencoba, kita tidak akan tahu." kata Yasusada.

"Peraturan Shinsengumi nomor dua, tak ada yang meninggalkan Shinsengumi! Aku tak akan meninggalkan teman di sini—Yasusada ataupun Kiyomitsu!" jawab Kanesada.

"Aku akan melindungi majikanku sampai akhir, ya, Imanotsurugi?" tanya Iwatooshi.

"Yeah! Yeah! Aku tak akan mau menyerah begitu saja kalau ada kesempatan!" tambah Imanotsurugi.

"Pedang Awataguchi tak akan menyerah sampai akhir." imbuh Ichigo Hitofuri yang memeluk adik-adiknya yang mengangguk.

"Rai clan tak akan kalah! Bukan begitu, Kunitoshi?" tanya Hotarumaru.

"Ya, perkecualian untuk Akashi karena dia hanya tak termotivasi kalau dia masih disini." Aizen tersenyum kecil.

Perlahan, seluruh toudan setuju untuk mencari bola yang merupakan dalang dari keanehan di pulau kecil ini. Kashuu menutup matanya, hujan terasa makin deras dan Kashuu menghela nafas.

"Bola itu, tidak ada di luar ruangan. Kalau ada diluar ruangan, aku bisa merasakannya dengan hujan." kata Kashuu.

Namazuo terdiam dan berkonsentrasi. Hujan yang dibuat Kashuu membuat Namazuo mampu melihat seluruh daerah berlumpur dengan mudah.

"...ada banyak bangunan di daerah asing yang sempat dikatakan Bami. Kita bisa mulai investigasi kita dari sana." Kata Namazuo.

"Hmm...Ugui, bisakah kamu memeriksa seperti mereka?" tanya Tsuru.

"Tunggu ya..." Uguisumaru berkonsentrasi.

"Nnn..." Uguisumaru bergidik. "Ada. Tapi mengerikan dan terselubung sesuatu yang mengerikan."

"Kira-kira dimana?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"...Gudang tak terpakai yang dikelilingi atraksi lainnya. Masalahnya, untuk masuk dalam tempat itu, kita harus menyalakan seluruh jebakan raksasa di seluruh area."

Penjelasan Uguisumaru membuat Yamanbagiri sakit kepala. Dia harus membagi pasukannya dalam beberapa grup kecil. Dia melirik Kashuu dan Mutsunokami. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Ookurikara, kamu akan menggantikan Hachisuka Kotetsu. Urashima, kamu pindah ke timku. Monoyoshi akan menggantikan Urashima. Atsushi, Hotaru, kalian pindah ke tim Ookurikara." Yamanbagiri langsung memilah anggota.

"Kogitsunemaru, kapten tim pengganti Kasen adalah kamu. Ishikirimaru dan Sayo pindah ke tim Kogitsunemaru. Namazuo dan Tarou pindah ke tim Kashuu. Apa ada protes?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Kenapa Sayo dipisahkan dariku?" tanya Kousetsu galak.

"Kenapa kau memisahkan aku dan Namazuo?" tanya Monoyoshi.

"Karena itu keputusanku sebagai sekertaris. Sudah, jangan protes. Ingat posisiku itu langsung dibawah saniwa kalau tak ada saniwa." jawab Yamanbagiri dengan mudah.

"Wuah, mengerikan sekali, Yasu. Dia menggunakan kekuasaan supaya kita menurut." bisik Kashuu.

"Iya mengerikan sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kalau si tudung putih adalah tipe koruptor." tambah Yasu.

"Kalian berdua..." Yamanbagiri menghadiahkan benjolan kepada pasangan Okitagumi.

"Sayo dipisahkan darimu karena aku percaya kalau dia mampu membantu tim Kogitsunemaru. Monoyoshi, aku tahu kamu bisa membantu Ookurikara dengan keberuntunganmu. Lagipula mereka membutuhkan wakizashi." kata Yamanbagiri.

"Hm-hm. Aku tak punya anggota tachi lho." komentar Kashuu.

"Karena itu aku meminta Tarou pindah ke timmu." kata Yamanbagiri.

"Dalam waktu beberapa detik, akan ada gempa lagi!" sela Namazuo.

Benar saja, dalam beberapa detik sesudah mereka semua bersiap dengan pedang mereka, gempa kembali terjadi. Tanaman-tanaman di dekat paviliun itu menyerang mereka dengan gencar, membuat sebagian pedang geli dan jijik.

"Apa ini?! Kayak ular!" teriak Midare.

"Hati-hati! Sebagian dari tanaman ini beracun kalau kena kulit!" teriak Ichigo.

"Potong sebelum mereka dekat denganmu!" saran Otegine.

"Gyaaa!" teriak Mitsutada.

"Mitsu!" Ookurikara tak mampu menolong Mitsutada.

Tanaman itu mencekik ke leher Mitsutada. Mitsutada menutup matanya, memasrahkan diri. Namun semburan kekuatan spiritual dalam bentuk naga menghabisi tanaman disekeliling Mitsutada. Eyepatch Mitsutada terbuka dan naga itu menghilang.

"Keren engga barusan?!" tanya Mitsutada yang senang.

"Rugi aku mengkhawatirkan kamu." kata Ookurikara yang langsung kembali berkonsentrasi memotong tanaman dekatnya.

"Guhoo! Kenapa tanaman ini malah mendekatiku?!" Kashuu langsung memotong tanaman yang merambat ke arahnya.

"Mungkin karena kamu pemilik insignia air? Tanaman suka air, ingat?" komentar Yasusada.

"Ini kan bukan *okemon yang bisa menyerap kekuatanku!" Kashuu mundur perlahan sambil menyerang tanaman yang mengarah ke dirinya.

"Kashuu, bahaya! Kita terkepung lagi disini!" Yamanbagiri memasang wajah kesal.

Sudah cukup mereka diserang hewan sekarang malah tanaman. Belum lagi paviliun ini di kelilingi tanaman rambat—yang berarti, mereka sudah terkepung tanpa sadar. Tanaman itu berhasil menarik Namazuo dan melemparkannya ke luar paviliun—menuju jurang. Ichigo panik dan berusaha menangkap adiknya. Sementara para hewan liar mulai bermunculan.

Honebami yang lebih gesit berhasil mendapatkan tangan Namazuo namun mereka berdua tak cukup kuat menahan berat tubuh Namazuo yang sudah terlempar ke luar. Jurang menghadap laut itu sangat curam dan Honebami tak ingin Namazuo ketakutan. Meskipun Honebami berhasil mendapatkan tangan Namazuo, Honebami juga bergantung di tepian paviliun dengan posisi yang tak nyaman. Honebami memilih diam. Dia tahu Namazuo akan melihat ke bawah kalau Honebami mencegahnya.

Tanaman itu mendorong Honebami namun Hakata dan Gokotai berhasil menarik Honebami. Kashuu cepat-cepat menangkap tangan Midare yang berusaha menolong sebagian saudaranya. Para toudan lain yang bisa mendengar teriakan rekan mereka hanya bisa berharap mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka juga sibuk melawan hewan liar—burung, serangga, tupai dan kelelawar.

"Kiyo!" Yasusada panik.

"Kalian semua! Pedang kalian! Lemparkan pedang kalian ke atas! Hitofuri akan menangkapnya!" perintah Yamanbagiri. "Yasusada, bakar seluruh tanaman ini!"

Yasusada berkonsentrasi dan perlahan, tanaman disekitar mereka terbakar habis. Kashuu ketakutan. Sangat takut. Nyawa lima pedang awataguchi ada di tangannya. Tentu saja dia tak mau mati di tangan Hitofuri kalau dia gagal menolong mereka.

"Namazuo, Honebami! Kalian bisa memanjat kan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Bisa tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, panjat! Hakata, Gokotai dan Midare juga!" Kashuu menggalaki mereka.

Kashuu sebenarnya tak ingin memberi tahu mereka kalau tangannya sudah licin. Lebih dari ini, dia tak sanggup menahan berat mereka semua. Meskipun tangannya dipegangi oleh Yasusada, tetap saja tak ada jaminan Yasusada bisa bertahan lama. Namazuo mulai memanjat. Mulutnya menahan pedang wakizashi miliknya sementara tangan dan kakinya bergerak dengan hati-hati.

Namazuo berhasil memanjat dan ditarik oleh Ichigo dan Tsurumaru. Honebami yang kedua. Dia mengikuti gerakan Namazuo tanpa kesulitan. Hakata yang ketiga dan Gokotai yang keempat. Mereka semua berhasil memanjat dengan selamat. Midare yang sadar akan tangan Kashuu yang sudah gemetaran cepat-cepat memanjat, memegang jaket Kashuu dan berhasil sampai di atas dengan selamat.

"Kiyo..." tangan Yasusada mulai basah oleh keringat.

Wajah Kashuu memucat. Dia tahu kalau tangan Yasusada sudah licin. Kashuu menggigit bibirnya. Meskipun dia tak mau mati di tempat ini...

"Yasusada, lepaskan." Kata Kashuu.

"Tidak akan! Aku sudah janji akan melindungimu..."

Kashuu melirik ke arah laut. Mata merah itu menutup.

'Benar tak apa? Yasusada sudah janji akan melindungimu lho!'

'Tak apa. Aku lebih memilih dia melepasku daripada dia harus...'

'Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh mengakses seluruh kekuatanmu sampai habis.'

"Yasu. Maaf." Kashuu menggunakan pedangnya dan melukai tangan Yasusada, menusuk tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangan Kashuu. Yasusada menahan rasa sakitnya namun dia menatap Kashuu dengan kesal. Kashuu bergerak, berusaha membuat Yasusada melepaskan tangannya. Kashuu berhasil. Yasusada melepaskan tangannya akibat licin.

"KIYOOO!" panggil Yasu.

Kashuu tersenyum kecil sebelum dia terjatuh dalam laut. Tanpa disadari, salah satu tanaman yang tak terbakar mendorong punggung Yasusada dan Yasusada jatuh kalau bukan salah satu tebing curam itu memiliki satu daerah yang agak landai. Permukaan laut itu berbusa. Seolah akan terjadi tsunami. Air di sekitar Yasusada bergerak naik, membuatnya terapung terbawa air. Dilihatnya Kashuu yang basah.

"Kiyo!" panggil Yasusada.

Kashuu seolah tak mendengarnya. Mata merah itu bersinar berbahaya. Air itu menghilang setelah mereka berdua berhasil mendarat di paviliun. Namun Kashuu jatuh pingsan begitu air laut yang membawa mereka menghilang. Yasusada menghela nafas lega. Rasa kesal dan amarahnya dilampiaskan pada para hewan yang mengganggu para toudan.

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro toku." kata Yamanbagiri.

Paviliun itu kemudian mengeluarkan suara kencang 'bedebam!' sebelum akhirnya tak ada hewan maupun tanaman yang mengganggu. Sebagian para toudan menatap sekertaris mereka dengan heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa? Aku sudah mengusir musuh. tak usah banyak tanya." kata Yamanbagiri.

"Kami kan penasaran akan toku-mu." kata Tsurumaru.

"Aku tak mau...membicarakannya." jawab Yamanbagiri.

"Hitofuri, bagaimana keadaan adik-adikmu?" tanya Uguisumaru.

"Tak apa. Mereka hanya masih sedikit shok." jawab Ichigo yang masih menenangkan Gokotai dan Midare.

Hakata dipeluk oleh Namazuo dan Honebami. Yasusada membaringkan Kashuu yang pingsan dengan hati-hati. Mutsunokami terlihat lelah sementara kedua yari terluka. Sisanya terlihat lemas, lelah dan terluka.

"Dengar, aku tahu kita semua lelah dan kecapean. Kita hanya bisa istirahat sejenak. Aku akan hubungi saniwa." kata Yamanbagiri.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. MikaKiyo inside this chapter... maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Reijin sedang duduk dipangkuan Yotsune-san sambil menikmati makan malamnya. Yotsune-san sendiri hanya sesekali mengelap pipi Rei yang kena bumbu kari. Sesudah Rei selesai, dia mengusir gadis itu dari pangkuannya, membuat gadis itu duduk di sofa di lobi lantai dua. Dokter Kotarou sendiri sedang menonton TV.

"Tak ada mereka jadi sepi ya." komentar Reijin.

"Saniwa Reijin-sama, bukankah kamu sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sepi?" ledek Yotsune-san sambil mencuci piring.

"Whoa, saniwa Reijin-sama dalam tubuh anak lima tahun!" komentar Sanjo-san yang baru keluar dari toilet.

Sanjo-san memang datang menginap bersama dokter Kotarou karena Yotsune-san akan kewalahan mengurus gadis cilik itu sendirian.

"Halo, tukang pandai besi yang hanya bisa membuat 1.30 timer." sapa Reijin dengan kejam.

"Aku bisa buat empat jam kok! Hanya saja, suka-suka moodku!" protes Sanjo-san.

"Sama saja. Omong-omong, Konnosuke, sampai kapan kamu mau pura-pura jadi boneka Rei?" tanya saniwa.

"...tajam seperti biasa." Konnosuke melompat turun dari pangkuan Reijin.

"Reijin-sama, kenapa anda mengirim mereka ke tempat itu?" tanya dokter Kotarou yang akhirnya mematikan TV.

"Kenapa? Karena mereka harus membangkitkan kekuatan toku." jawab saniwa dengan mudah.

"Kejam juga, Reijin-sama. Tempat itu kan tempat termudah untuk membangkitkan toku tapi sulit untuk keluar dari sana tanpa ada korban." Sanjo-san tersenyum.

"Aku kan percaya akan kekuatan mereka. Jangan meremehkan pedang dengan saniwa tingkat tinggi. Mereka pasti akan keluar hidup-hidup. Meskipun terluka ataupun ada tubuh yang terpotong sekalipun." kata Reijin.

"Tempat itu, adalah anomali di dunia manusia dan dunia yang tak terlihat. Tempat itu sebenarnya harus dimusnahkan. Namun anomali antara dunia manusia dan dunia tak terlihat selalu ada. Kita hanya bisa menekannya—taman hiburan yang dipakai oleh yang tak terlihat untuk menjadi lebih kuat." Reijin menghela nafas.

"Manusia yang masuk kesana dinyatakan menghilang. Atau yang lebih buruk—kehilangan nyawa disana." tambahnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Yotsune-san.

"Aku sudah meminta mereka membereskannya." kata Reijin.

"Membereskan? Guru, mere-" kata-kata Yotsune-san terputus.

"Aku sudah bukan gurumu. Lagipula mereka harus melakukannya. Harus. Demi menyegel kegelapan di dunia yang sudah terkontaminasi ini. tidakkah kalian lihat? Seluruh berita terus menerus memberitakan orang hilang, pembunuhan, kejahatan dimana-mana, perampokan, kejahatan seksual! Manusia bisa tertolong kalau kita melakukan rencana ini! Saniwa lain pun begitu! Persekutuan Saniwa juga sudah setuju akan rencana ini!" Reijin menggigit bibirnya.

"Persekutuan Saniwa setuju?!" dokter Kotarou terlihat kaget.

"Wow, aku baru kali ini mendengarnya." ujar Yotsune-san.

"Karena kalian bukan saniwa tingkat tinggi. Meskipun usia jiwa kalian bisa saja lebih lama dariku, kalian membangkitkan kekuatan spiritual kalian lebih lambat dariku. Tentu saja kalian tak tahu keputusan Persekutuan Saniwa." Kata Reijin.

"...apa keputusan mereka?" tanya dokter Kotarou.

Saniwa Reijin seperti akan menjawab ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba menerima panggilan telepati dari Yamanbagiri.

"Ah! Ya? Manba?" tanya Reijin.

"Aruji, tolong selesaikan kata-kata anda tadi."

"Yang mana?" tanya saniwa yang sudah lupa.

Saniwa bisa mendengar Yamanbagiri menghela nafas.

"Hey!"

"Bisa tolong beri kami perintah? Apa saja. Aku...aku takut...Kiyomitsu pingsan dan sebagian awataguchi hampir tewas...aku..." suara batin Yamanbagiri terdengar sangat jelas.

"Aku akan beri kalian perintah. Jangan mati. Kembali hidup-hidup. Hanya itu. Aku yakin kalian bisa. Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku percaya kalau kamu adalah sekertaris andalanku." Reijin menyemangati pedang pertamanya.

"...iya." jawaban Yamanbagiri membuat saniwa percaya kalau mereka pasti pulang hidup-hidup.

Sesudah Yamanbagiri memutus hubungan telepati mereka, Reijin mengambil NDS miliknya dan membuka cooking m*ma.

"Intinya, kita santai saja. Rencanaku pasti berhasil." kata saniwa yang digantikan oleh persona Rei.

"Cooking!" Rei memainkan dsnya dengan wajah semangat.

* * *

Para toudan masih berdiam diri, mengembalikan emosi dan kekuatan spiritual mereka. Yasusada melirik Kashuu yang ujung-ujungnya tertidur. Yasusada menatap Mutsunokami yang menutup matanya namun tak tidur. Yamanbagiri menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung.

Tarou dijadikan sandaran Jirou sementara kedua yari juga tidur sambil memeluk yari mereka. Ishikirimaru memeluk Aoe sambil mengembalikan kekuatan spiritualnya. Para tantou juga tertidur bersama pedang yang dekat dengan mereka. Midare menyelip antara Tarou dan Jirou.

Sayo bersama Kousetsu, Hakata ikut Hasebe. Atsushi dan Gokotai bersama Ichigo sementara Maeda dan Hirano bersama Namazuo dan Honebami. Monoyoshi menyelip ke dalam pelukan Tonbokiri setelah diusir oleh Honebami. Aizen tertidur sambil dipeluk Hotarumaru namun wajah Aizen seolah mendapat mimpi buruk.

Tantu saja sisanya tertidur sambil memeluk partnernya masing-masing. Yasusada melihat Kanesada yang berusaha tidur. Yasusada menghela nafas.

"Kanesada, kamu boleh bersandar di pundakku." tawar Yasusada.

"Nanti kekasihmu cemburu." tolak Kanesada.

"Daripada kamu tak nyaman kan?" tawar Yasusada lagi.

"Jangan marah kalau nanti Kiyomitsu mengomelimu." Izuminokami Kanesada memakai pundak Yasusada untuk tidur.

Sulit rasanya untuk tidak tidur namun Yasusada akhirnya tertidur lelap, memimpikan hari-hari cerah bersama Okita dan Kashuu di masa bakumatsu.

* * *

Yasusada terbangun akibat suara kencang. Kanesada pun terlonjak. Namun Kashuu masih tak sadarkan diri. Yamanbagiri terbangun dan suara 'bedebam!' itu kembali muncul. Wajah Yamanbagiri memberi kabar tak bagus.

"Perisainya dihancurkan. Kita harus menyerang balik. Semua ketua, ikuti kapten kalian dan berpencar! Kelompok Kashuu akan ikut Yasusada sebagai kapten pengganti!" seru Yamanbagiri sambil memastikan kalau rekan timnya mengikutinya.

Mutsunokami berlari lurus—arah yang sama dengan Ookurikara sebelum akhirnya berpencar. Kogitsunemaru membawa timnya ke arah kiri sementara Yasusada—sambil menggendong Kashuu—dan Yamanbagiri ke arah kanan. Yasusada menoleh ke arah rumah boneka yang sudah terbengkalai sebelum akhirnya dia mengubah arah ke gudang tua tak terpakai.

Yasusada berhenti setelah menutup pintu gudang, memastikan kalau seluruh timnya ada. Taroutachi, Jiroutachi, Namazuo, Midare dan Kanesada bernafas tersengal-sengal. Kashuu sendiri sudah di gendong Yasusada. Mata birunya memastikan kalau gudang ini tak memiliki celah untuk dimasuki musuh.

"Kita sudah aman?" tanya Midare.

"...ya ampun..." mata biru Yasusada menatap ke arah ruangan kecil dalam gudang itu.

"Itu...jebakannya?" bisik Jirou yang tak yakin.

Suara bisikan angin mampu terdengar, membawa pesan dari Uguisumaru.

"Bisa terdengar?" tanya Uguisumaru.

"Ya." Namazuo menjawab.

"Tim lain sudah menemukan jebakannya. Kita tinggal menyalakannya secara bersamaan dan mencari letak bola misterius yang harus dihancurkan. Ingat, secara bersamaan." kata Uguisumaru mengulangi poin penting.

"Bersamaan ya?" bisik Yasusada.

"Satu hal lagi. harus wakizashi yang mengaktifkannya." kata Uguisumaru.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Namazuo.

"Energi kalian yang masih muda lebih diterima. Kata saniwa sih begitu."

"Kapan kalian tanya begituan?"

"Saat Kousetsu Samonji-san berlari. Dia masih bisa berkonsentrasi sambil menelepon saniwa." Namazuo bisa mendengar tawa Uguisumaru dan Tsurumaru.

"Hebat..." Nanazuo tak ingin banyak berkomentar.

Dia mendekati jebakan itu. Jebakan itu berbentuk bola energi yang tak jelas berwarna putih. Dia menyiapkan pedangnya.

"Aku akan menyambungkan seluruh komunikasi kita. Tadi itu hanya dua arah sih. Sudah siap?" tanya Uguisumaru.

"Siap." jawab Namazuo.

"Tancapkan pedang kalian pada saat bersamaan. Tiga...dua...satu...sekarang!"

Namazuo menancapkan pedangnya pada bola energi itu. Bola energi putih itu memancarkan cahaya terang sebelum akhirnya padam dan menghilang. Pada saat bersamaan, bola energi di tempat lain juga menghilang.

"Kashuu sudah bangun?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Belum." Jawab Yasusada.

"Kurasa dia tak akan bangun. Kecuali kalau energi spiritualnya sudah kembali." tambah Jirou.

"Ya sudah, misi kita adalah melacak lokasi bola energi pusat yang kemungkinan berada di tempat terdalam. Kemampuan Uguisumaru dan Kashuu akan berguna tapi mengingat Kashuu menguras tenaganya, kita hanya bisa minta bantuan Uguisumaru." Kata Yamanbagiri.

"Hey, kekuatanku tak sehebat itu. Lagipula, aku hanya tahu bola energi itu ada di dalam ruangan." Uguisumaru beralasan.

"Intinya, tetap saja kita harus mencari seluruh gudang atau pun gedung-gedung tua." kata Yasusada dengan pedas.

"Augh! Yasusada...!" Yasusada menutup mulut.

Dia bisa membayangkan Yamanbagiri ingin menjitak kepalanya.

"Hey, aku mengatakan fakta!" bela Yasusada.

"Cepat cari bola energi pusat!" perintah Yamanbagiri.

Yasusada hanya tertawa sambil menatap anggota timnya.

"Kalian dengar apa kata sekertaris." Kata Yasusada.

"Ya, kapten." Midare tersenyum jahil.

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang akan menjaga Kashuu Kiyomitsu?" Jirou menarik kerah Yasusada.

"Aku kok."

"Jangan bercanda..." Jirou menghela nafas.

"Aku lebih gesit dari aniki. Aku yang gendong Kashuu Kiyomitsu-kun." kata Jirou.

"Maaf aku memang lebih lambat..." kata Tarou yang tahu kalau dia memang lebih lambat akibat tubuh yang terlalu tinggi dan besar.

"Enak saja! Aku mana tahu kalau dia bakal aman denganmu!" Yasusada mulai protektif.

"Jangan, jangan! Dia memang begitu. Mereka sudah punya hubungan khusus. Biarkan saja mereka." Midare mengajak Jirou ke pojokan, berbisik berdua.

"Baiklah. Kamu jaga Kashuu-kun baik-baik ya! Dia kan anak kesayangan mami!" Jiroutachi tersenyum jahil.

"Siapa yang mami?! Kamu kan cowok!" Yasusada membalas dengan pedas, berharap Jirou bakal terluka.

"Gyahahah! Siapa ya?" Jirou belagak tak tahu.

"Semuanya...ingat misi kalian dong!" teriak Namazuo.

* * *

Yasusada terhenyak ketika mereka keluar. Para arwah manusia, sesuatu yang harusnya tak terlihat dan pasukan penghancur sejarah terlihat dimana-mana. Namun Yasusada tahu ada yang salah. Mereka bergerak layaknya zombie, mayat hidup meskipun mereka sudah tak memiliki tubuh manusia.

"Yasusada! Sadar!" Namazuo menonjok pipi Yasusada.

Yasusada tersadar kalau sesuatu yang dilihatnya hanya ilusi.

"Ilusi..." bisiknya sambil memegang pipinya yang sakit.

"Aku merasa...aura disini lebih kental...aura jahat." kata Tarou.

"Aku juga. Berarti kita sudah dekat bola energi itu?" tanya Jirou.

"Begitulah." jawab Tarou singkat.

"Aniki...kamu kesal?"

"Tidak."

"Hey! Disini!" Midare menemukan letak bola energi itu.

Bola energi itu hitam dan memiliki aura yang sangat gelap dan pekat.

"Beritahu Yamanbagiri kalau kita menemukannya!" perintah Yasusada.

"Yasusada! Awas!" Yasusada menangkis serangan musuhnya sebelum musuh menyentuh Kashuu.

Musuh itu terbentuk dari kegelapan pekat dan berbentuk sedikit seperti manusia. Paling tidak, ada matanya. Yasusada menurunkan Kashuu di tempat yang agak tersembunyi, berharap tak ada monster yang menyerang Kashuu. Namun memang musuh satu ini tidak mengincar Kashuu sama sekali.

'Kenapa?' batin Yasusada.

Tim Kogitsunemaru, tim Ookurikara dan tim Mutsu langsung datang, membantu mereka menghadapi musuh. Ookurikara menggeram kesal. Musuh terus berdatangan tanpa habis. Ookurikara menarik Mitsutada hingga mereka berdua bertemu punggung.

"Mitsutada, Tsurumaru! Lepaskan energi toku kalian bersamaan denganku!" perintah Ookurikara.

"!" Tsurumaru terlihat tak ingin melakukan.

Mitsutada sendiri terlihat bingung. Mereka bertiga terus menyerang musuh sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Kamu mau melakukan toku bertiga?! Energiku bakal habis!" protes Tsurumaru.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mitsutada.

"Toku adalah saat dimana kita mengakses energi spiritual kita. Energi toku yang sebagian terlepas dari kita bila bertemu energi toku lain akan menciptakan anomali energi yang berbahaya bagi yang tak terlihat." kata Ishikirimaru yang menyerang musuh dengan kecepatan yang termasuk lambat bagi Oodachi.

"Intinya sangat efektif untuk melawan kebiishi ataupun yang tak terlihat. Tapi berbahaya dan beresiko tinggi karena kalian akan melepaskan energi spiritual dalam jumlah besar." Kousetsu Samonji menghela nafas namun pedangnya terus menebas musuh.

"Intinya sehabis melepaskan toku, kekuatan kalian akan bereaksi satu sama lain dan membuat tempat ini luluh lantak. Mengingat masih banyak pedang yang terluka, kuharap kalian tak akan melakukannya." Yamanbagiri muncul bersama timnya disaat musuh terhenti.

"Huh? Kenapa seluruh musuh terhenti?" tanya Yasusada.

"Yamabushi Kunihiro toku. Efek sementara sih." Yamanbagiri berjalan mendekati bola energi itu.

"...Aoe, Hotarumaru, tolong ya." kata Yamanbagiri.

Aoe hanya mendekati aura pekat itu dan memotongnya, membuat perisai gelap bola energi itu menghilang. Hotarumaru menggunakan pedangnya, menebas bola energi itu. Bola energi itu terbelah dua, bersinar kuat sebelum menghilang begitu saja. Suara gemuruh kencang bisa terdengar sangat jelas dari arah gunung-gunung disekitar daerah itu diikuti gempa ringan yang perlahan menguat.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Gokotai yang hampir menangis.

"Tempat ini akan runtuh! Semuanya, ke dermaga!" perintah Yamanbagiri.

Yasusada mendecih pelan sebelum cepat-cepat menggendong Kashuu, mengikuti rekannya kearah dermaga. Bangunan itu mulai runtuh, batu-batu beton mulai berjatuhan. Begitu mereka semua keluar, mereka bisa melihat banyak musuh yang menjadi gila, menyerang membabi buta satu sama lain seperti kanibal.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka! Potong saja kalau mereka menghalangi jalanmu!" perintah Yamanbagiri.

Mereka membuat jalan keluar, memotong musuh yang menghalangi jalan mereka sambil membuka jalan menuju dermaga.

* * *

Kashuu melihat Shishiou di depannya. Sepertinya dia kembali ke citadel jiwa. Kashuu berdiri di lorong terbuka. Kelihatannya dia berdiri di depan kamar seseorang.

"Areee? Kashuu Kiyomitsu? Bukannya kamu masih di dunia manusia?" tanya Shishiou yang membawa Nue seperti biasa.

"Aku memakai terlalu banyak kekuatan toku." jawab Kashuu.

"Ahahah! Kurasa Jii-chan akan senang! Munechika-jii-chan!" panggil Shishiou ke arah kamar itu.

Pintu terbuka dan salah satu tenka goken pun keluar dari kamar itu.

"Shishiou? Ada ap-! Kashuu Kiyomitsu!" Mikazuki cepat-cepat memeluk Kashuu.

"Mika-!" ucapan Kashuu terputus.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman terlepas segera begitu mereka berdua membutuhkan udara—sekalipun sebenarnya tak perlu. Shishiou hanya memasang wajah setengah terganggu karena mereka melakukannya tanpa peduli Shishiou disitu. Nue menggeram pelan.

"Ayo masuk, kalian berdua." kata Mikazuki.

"Munechika-jii-chan, ah..." Shishiou diam melihat Juzumaru yang duduk didepan papan go.

"...Main go dengan taruhan lagi?" tanya Shishiou.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Kashuu.

"Siapa tenka goken paling indah. Hahaha!" Mikazuki tertawa.

"...bukankah kamu yang paling elegan?" Kashuu mendengus.

"Hahaha!" tawa Mikazuki menyembunyikan maksud lain.

Kashuu sudah bisa membedakan mana tawa tulus dan tawa palsu Mikazuki.

"Karena aku sudah kalah, aku permisi dulu." kata Juzumaru dengan kalem.

Tenka goken bertasbih itu hanya menghela nafas dan keluar dari kamar Mikazuki.

"Nah, karena pengganggu sudah pergi, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan xxx?" tanya Mikazuki.

"Anu...aku tak yakin kalau kita bisa melakukan sesuatu karena aku tak tahu kapan jiwaku akan di tarik ke dunia manusia." tolak Kashuu.

"Hey. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian tapi Kashuu Kiyomitsu perlu tahu hal penting kan, Munechika-jii-chan?" tanya Shishiou yang jengah di anggap tak ada disana.

"Oh! Iya! Begini, karena keputusan tertinggi menyatakan kalau mereka akan mengutus tiga pedang untuk membantu kalian. Lalu, satu hal lagi. Aku kangen sekali padamu." bisik Mikazuki.

Senyum Mikazuki adalah hal terakhir yang dilihat Kashuu ketika jiwanya tertarik kembali ke dunia manusia.

* * *

Mata merah Kashuu terbuka. Tubuhnya terasa berat namun ada perasaan aman. Yasusada dan seluruh rekannya sedang berdiri di dermaga.

"Yasu?" tanya Kashuu.

Suaranya serak. Yasusada langsung menghampirinya.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Yasusada lembut.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Beberapa jam? Aku tak tahu." Yasusada tak bisa menjawab berapa lama Kashuu pingsan.

Tak ada matahari dan petunjuk akan waktu di tempat ini. Yasusada sendiri tak yakin sudah berapa lama mereka terjebak di taman bermain hiburan yang mengerikan ini dan lagi, meskipun banyak yang tak terlihat yang melakukan kanibalisme, mereka tak mampu mendekati dermaga seolah ada kekuatan yang menghalau mereka dari dermaga.

"Untuk sementara kita aman." kata Yasusada.

"Aku tak yakin." komentar Kashuu.

Suara kencang mulai terdengar lagi dan Kashuu menghela nafas lega.

"Kapal." bisiknya.

"Kapal?"

"Aku mendengarnya, dari riak-riak permukaan air. Kapal itu disini! Kita bisa keluar!" kata Kashuu dengan bersemangat.

"Benarkah?!" Yasusada agak pesimis karena bisa saja perkiraan itu meleset.

Namun benar saja kata Kashuu. Sebuah bayangan kapal muncul ke arah mereka, tanpa ada pengemudi seolah terseret air. Kapal itu cukup besar untuk menampung mereka semua. Kapal itu dengan sendirinya mendaratkan diri di dermaga, tali itu bergerak mengaitkan diri ke salah satu pancang kayu dermaga seolah memang ada kekuatan takterlihat yang menggerakkannya secara otomatis. Para pemuda itu pun naik mulai dari oodachi dan tantou. Para uchigatana dan tachi berjaga-jaga, memastikan agar mereka semua bisa naik.

"Kashuu, saniwa bilang tugas terakhir adalah untukmu." perintah Yamanbagiri.

Kashuu mengangguk. Yamanbagiri hanya diam sambil berkonsentrasi, melaporkan hasil kerja mereka. Hampir semua tsukumogami sudah naik ke perahu ketika hanya tersisa Yamanbagiri, Kashuu dan Yamato. Begitu Yamanbagiri naik, para monster berhasil merobek perisai spiritual dermaga. Yasusada yang panik cepat-cepat menarik lengan Kashuu. Namun Kashuu melepas pegangan Yasusada.

Kashuu memotong tali kapal dan menendang kapal itu sejauh-jauhnya, memakai kekuatannya agar kapal itu terseret arus ke luar pulau.

"Kerjaan terakhir, ingat?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kiyo!" Yasusada ingin berteriak 'Bahaya! Cepat kembali kesini!' namun Kashuu hanya menatapnya dengan kecewa.

Yang tak terlihat menyerang Kashuu dengan bayangan hitam, namun tubuh Kashuu hanya berubah menjadi cipratan air. Air disekitar pulau itu bergemuruh kencang dan tak lama setelah kapal itu cukup jauh, sebuah gelombang tsunami bisa terlihat dan menenggelamkan pulau itu.

"Yasusada, Kashuu Kiyomitsu akan kembali." hibur Yamanbagiri.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Yasusada dengan tatapan marah.

"Karena saniwa tahu. Karena dia memang akan kembali." kata Yamanbagiri.

"Tuh." Yamanbagiri menunjuk ke arah permukaan air yang beriak akibat gelembung.

* * *

Kashuu membuka matanya. Tubuhnya mengambang dan dia mampu merasakan sesuatu mendekatinya.

"KIYOOOO!"

Kashuu hanya diam. Yasusada pasti akan menceramahinya, memukulnya, dan marah padanya karena dia sudah melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Yasusada berhasil menariknya ke atas perahu berbentuk rakit itu meskipun kaki Kashuu masih terkena air. Yasusada memeluknya dengan erat.

"Si bodoh...membuat orang terus khawatir dan sok pahlawan..." suara Yasusada bergetar.

Kashuu tahu Yasusada menangis. Dia hanya tak ingin membuat Yasusada malu dan Kashuu membiarkan Yasusada menangis di bajunya.

'Jadi begini...rasanya, dicintai secara tulus...' Kashuu dengan lembut mengusap punggung Yasusada, memberi tahunya kalau dia masih disini, hidup dan tak kenapa-kenapa.

Matahari pagi bersinar seolah menyapa mereka, memberi selamat mereka atas kemampuan mereka melewati ujian mengerikan dari saniwa.

* * *

Saat mereka kembali ke penginapan mereka, wajah mereka kaget bukan kepalang melihat jam. Jam menunjukkan kalau mereka hanya pergi semalam entah kemana. Yasusada terus menangis dan menolak melepaskan Kashuu. Mereka semua kembali ke kamar mereka dan langsung memilih istirahat, tidur atau mandi sebelum langsung tertidur memeluk guling.

Kashuu sendiri masih berkutat dengan Yasusada yang masih menangis dan menolak untuk tidur di ranjangnya sendiri. Kashuu akhirnya mendorong ranjangnya agar mereka bisa tidur bersama.

"...berhentilah menangis...aku bingung menghadapi orang menangis..." Kashuu beralasan.

Yasusada tak menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia akan berhenti menangis dan Kashuu hanya ingat satu hal yang dia tahu bisa menghentikan tangisan Yasusada.

"Hey, mau aku menceritakan cerita kepahlawanan Okita?" tanya Kashuu.

"...agu zudah dahu zemuanya...! agu...bedangnya..." tolak Yasusada sambil sesengukan.

"Suaramu sudah serak dan wajahmu sudah penuh bekas iler." komentar Kashuu yang mengambil tissue dan menyerahkannya ke Yasusada.

Yasusada membuang ingusnya dengan suara kencang. Kashuu hanya meringis mendengarnya. Dia tak pernah melihat Yasusada seperti ini.

"Ini sudah pertengahan november." Kashuu mengalihkan topik.

Yasusada mengangguk.

"Kita bakal ada jalan-jalan karyawisata." kata Kashuu.

"Kudengar, kita bakal ke Kyoto. Terus ada lomba olah raga...akh! Aku ada lomba kendo!" Yasusada baru ingat akan hal ini.

"Kamu juga lupa toh. Syukurlah. Aku juga lupa." kata Kashuu tersenyum senang.

"Eh! Malah senyum! Kita harus latihan!"

"Cuma kamu. Aku kan cuma manajer." Kashuu masih tersenyum.

Yasusada langsung mencubit pipi Kashuu.

"Hahu!"

"Kalau kamu manajer, kamu juga mesti menghadiri rapat klub!" kata Yasusada, melepas cubitannya.

"...Yah, demimu, apa saja deh." kata Kashuu yang malah masuk ke dalam toilet sambil misuh-misuh memegang pipi bekas dicubit.

"Tunggu, buka pintunya!" pinta Yasusada.

Pintu terbuka sedikit.

"Memangnya kamu darurat?"

"Engga tapi aku mau kita mandi bareng aja."

"Mesum!" pintu langsung di tutup lagi.

"Buka! Aku masu masuk!" Yasusada mengetuk pintu berkali-kali.

Tidak digedor hanya saja di ketok berkali-kali sampai pintu itu kembali terbuka.

"Kamu engga cape ya?" tanya Kashuu yang rambutnya terlihat sudah basah.

"Maka itu! Aku mau mandi bareng biar cepat!" kata Yasusada.

Kashuu menghela nafas.

"Kalau kamu aneh-aneh, aku langsung keluarkan kamu dari toilet." ancam Kashuu.

Yasusada memasuki kamar mandi. Dia melihat Kashuu sudah membuka celana—hanya sisa brief yang dipakai dan kemeja hijau. Kashuu membuka kemejanya, Yasusada terpana.

Bekas insiden ikedaya memperlihatkan dirinya, bekas luka menganga dari belakang leher, dekat pundak ke punggung.

Dia jadi merasa canggung. Kashuu yang hanya memakai brief melihat Yasusada yang masih belum membuka baju.

"Kalau kamu cuma mau nonton, mending kamu keluar dan tidur demi kesehatan tubuhmu." kata Kashuu sambil menghela nafas.

"Eh?! Ah! Bukan! Aku cuma..." kata-kata Yasusada terhenti.

Dia tak ingin berkata kalau dia terhenti karena melihat bekas ikedaya. Kashuu paling benci dikasihani seperti itu.

"Aku cuma berpikir kalau melihatmu dari belakang terkesan sexy!" Yasusada menutupi keresahannya dengan kata-kata asal.

"...hah? Jeez! Alasanmu selalu aneh-aneh. Buka bajumu, kamu boleh masuk shower denganku." komentar Kashuu yang tersenyum.

* * *

Sesudah mandi bersama, Kashuu keluar duluan dengan alasan sudah selesai. Dia juga menatap Yasusada dengan mata setengah curiga setelah melihat Yasusada junior. Kashuu memakai baju tidurnya, t-shirt dan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus. Yasusada masih sibuk membilas shampoo ketika dia mendengar ketukan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku keluar dulu ya! Aku mau beli minuman!" seru Kashuu.

"Tunggu! Aku titip su-"

"Susu dingin! Aku tahu!" balas Kashuu.

Yasusada bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar mereka tertutup. Yasusada menghela nafas. Rasa ketakutan akan hampir kehilangan Kashuu kembali menyerangnya. Dia ingat bagaimana dia kehilangan Kashuu di ikedaya, bagaimana dia terus berteriak memohon Okita untuk kembali dan jangan meninggalkan partnernya, rasa putus asa karena melihat Kashuu yang tak kunjung bergerak dan ultimatum ketika dia mendengar Kashuu tak bisa di perbaiki.

Yasusada menghela nafas, mengeluarkan sebagian kecil emosinya dalam helaan nafas dan bekas luka Kashuu mengingatkannya akan kesalahannya—meskipun para saniwa terus berkata kalau itu bukan salahnya. Yasusada bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka.

"Yasu, kamu belum selesai mandi?" suara Kiyo membuatnya sedikit lega.

Perasaan khawatirnya masih ada namun terasa berkurang hanya dengan mendengar suara pemuda bermata merah itu.

"Kiyo, bisa ambilkan handukku?" tanya Yasusada.

"Bukannya di kamar mandi ada?" tanya Kiyo.

"Oh." jawab Yasusada singkat.

Yasusada keluar dengan t-shirt hijau dan celana santai hitam. Kiyo duduk di ranjang mereka. Sebotol susu dalam kemasan kaca bertuliskan 'rasa pisang' bertengger anteng di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Kashuu juga membongkar belanjaannya berisi beberapa batang coklat, tiga mi ramen instant dan beberapa kotak biskuit.

"Heeey, airhead, apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Kashuu sambil membuka salah satu ramen instan dan memasukkan bumbunya.

"Banyak hal." jawab Yasusada pendek.

Kashuu berjalan beberapa langkah, mengisi mi ramen instan itu dengan air panas.

"Kalau kamu masih lapar, kamu boleh makan dua." kata Kashuu sambil menaruh mi itu di atas meja.

"Lantas apa yang akan kamu makan?"

"Coklat, biskuit dan susu, mi instan." jawab Kashuu.

"Pantas saja kamu kurus." komentar Yasusada.

"Hey!"

Makan malam singkat itu membuat mood Yasusada kembali terasa lebih baik. Karena, Kiyo ada disini, di depannya, membuka TV lalu menonton enimax sambil menggigit coklatnya dan mata merahnya siap menangis menonton adegan dimana Kaoru akan mati dibunuh oleh Shin. Yasusada meremas tangan Kiyo yang tidak sibuk. Kiyo menatap Yasu dan menutup saluran TV yang mengganggu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiyo dengan nada lembut.

"Aku cuma...ingin memelukmu." jawab Yasu dengan wajah memerah.

"...Hey, Yasu..." bibir mereka bertemu.

Tangan Yasusada mulai bergerak ke dalam T-shirt Kiyo. Ciuman mereka hanya sebentar karena Kiyo tersenyum jahil, merencanakan sesuatu. Ranjang itu bergerak, Kashuu menduduki Yasusada dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Pegawai hotel disini boleh juga, memberikan kamar couple untuk kita." komentar Kashuu.

"Benar?"

"Ini double bed plus sesuatu yang kutemukan di lemari." kata Kashuu sembari mengeluarkan satu pak benda yang mungkin akan dikira anak kecil sebagai permen dan sebotol lotion.

Wajah Yasusada memerah. Kashuu mulai merobek kemasan itu dengan tangan dan giginya, sengaja menuang minyak ke dalam api. Celana pendek Kashuu tak bisa menolong Yasusada, kulit mereka bertemu dan Yasusada bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Kashuu dan diriinya sama-sama panas.

"Malam ini akan panjang, eh, Yasu?" tanya Kiyo.

"Ya, akan sangat panjang." balas Yasu sebelum bibir mereka kembali bertemu.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Mereka kembali ke asrama. Wajah Yamanbagiri dan Hasebe terlihat masam. Kashuu dan Yasusada hanya bisa menghibur si tudung putih sementara Hakata menghibur Hasebe. Pasalnya, kamar Yamanbagiri dan Hasebe ternyata diapit kamar okitagumi dan pasangan tachi burung. Tentu saja malam itu mereka tak bisa tidur.

Rei kembali menyambut mereka dan Yamanbagiri mengajak Rei ke kamarnya. Si tudung putih memakai saniwa sebagai penenang untuk tidur. Hasebe sendiri pergi entah kemana karena tidak bisa tidur. Hari itu berlalu dengan damai.

* * *

Kyoto.

Ikedaya Inn.

Tempat dimana Kashuu patah.

Kashuu seharusnya suram dan mengutuki Okita namun tidak. Kashuu sibuk membaca travel guide di tangannya.

"Kinkakuji! Fushimi Inari taisha! Kiyomizu-dera! Ginkakuji! Namayatsuhashi! Real geisha! Oh my gosh! 好開心!" Kashuu terlihat bahagia dan senang sambil menandai tempat mana saja yang ingin dia datangi.

"Real geisha? Kamu kan punya aku." komentar Yasusada.

"Aku ingin lihat saja! Kan Kyoto itu terkenal dengan geisha-nya dan kuil-kuil! Lalu namayatsuhashi!" Kashuu juga menandai peta.

"Whoa. Omong-omong kita bakal sekamar dengan Yamanbagiri dan Mutsunokami. Sisanya aku tak tahu." kata Yasusada.

"Lho, kenapa Mutsu di masukkan ke kamar kita?"

"Karena di acak. Satu kamar ada beberapa orang sih. Hasebe juga kayaknya masuk kamar kita." tambah Yasusada.

"Auh! Dia kan kalau tidur maunya tepat jam sembilan atau jam sepuluh!" protes Kashuu.

"Kamu sendiri juga sama. Demi kecantikan kulitmu." kata Yasusada.

"Engga juga kali!" Kashuu merajuk dan dia menutupi wajahnya dengan travel guide.

"Maaf deh. Kamu mau apa? Satu hal saja sih." Yasusada membujuk.

"Hmm..." Kiyo menatap layar smartphonenya.

"Lakukan pocky game denganku." Kiyo memberikan smartphonenya ke Yamanbagiri.

"Rekam." Perintah Kiyo sebelum menyiapkan pocky.

Wajah Yasusada memerah. Pocky itu putus sebelum bibir mereka bertemu. Video itu di kirim ke seseorang yang membalas chat ke Kiyo.

Mission complete.

Good job, Agent.

* * *

Bersenang-senang ke kinkakuji dan ginkakuji membuat Yasu senang. Dia bisa melihat mata Kiyo yang bahagia. Yasusada hanya memperhatikan Kashuu yang menatap etalase berisi oleh-oleh. Waktu mereka pun akhirnya diganti waktu bebas dan Yamanbagiri menghampiri mereka bersama Mutsu dan Hasebe. Namun ada salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang menarik mereka semua. Pemuda bermata coklat dan rambut setengah dicat hijau.

"Eh? Kamu ngapain sih, err, Sato-san?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kita kan anak cowok semua, kita mestinya hunting perempuan! Aku ingin punya pacar!" teriak Sato-san.

"..." seluruh toudan saling pandang; mereka langsung memakai telepati.

'Bagaimana ini?!' batin Mutsu.

'Mana bisa kita bilang maaf aku lebih suka lelaki?!' batin Kashuu.

'Tenang saja, kita bisa menghadapi ini. Asal Sato-san dapat pacar saja kan?' tanya Hasebe.

'Ya! Ya! yang penting jangan kena kita! Banyak dari kita yang sudah punya partner seperti Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu!' tambah Mutsu.

"Sato-san, memangnya kamu mau kita ngapain?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Temani aku mencari grup perempuan!" kata Sato.

* * *

Yasusada menatap Kashuu galak. Kashuu hanya tersenyum canggung. Yamanbagiri menghela nafas sementara Hasebe dan Mutsu hanya ikut saja.

Sampailah mereka pada situasi ini. Dimana keenam pemuda duduk bersebrangan dengan enam perempuan cantik dari sekolah lain. Namun pemikiran dan fokus mereka sangat jauh dari pemandangan di depan mereka.

'Aku tak mungkin dipilih. Aku ingin pulang dan kabur...' batin Yamanbagiri sambil berusaha menutupi mukanya.

'Aruji-sama sudah makan belum ya? Ah, dia harus menghabiskan sayurnya juga. Tapi dia benci sayur pahit macam pare...Selimut Rei juga belum dicuci...' batin Hasebe yang fokusnya kembali ke saniwa cilik nun jauh di sana.

'Seragam mereka imut bangeettt! Aku juga pingin seragam yang manis begitu...' batin Kashuu yang malah fokus menatap seragam berpita.

'Kenapa Kiyo menatap mereka dengan mata binar-binar begitu hah? Apa bagusnya perempuan? Bukannya Kiyo sudah punya aku? Kenapa dia masih menatap perempuan dengan mata begitu?' batin Yasusada yang cemburu berat.

'Uwah...Yasusada mengeluarkan aura membunuh...aku tak berani bicara...tolong aku, Ryoma!' batin Mutsun.

Tak lama, seluruh grup perempuan itu kabur ke toilet.

"Aku juga mau ke toilet." Kata Kashuu.

"Aku ikut." kata Yasusada.

"Kalian kan bukan perempuan!" komentar Sato.

"Kebelet tahu." kata Yasusada sebelum menyusul Kiyo.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu tadi menatap mereka dengan intens?" tanya Yasusada.

"Kamu cemburuan sekali. Aku hanya fokus pada seragam mereka kok." jawab Kashuu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama sedang kencing. Namun mata Yasusada melirik ke arah Kiyo.

"Yes, punyaku memang lebih besar!" komentar Yasu.

"Kenapa itu arah fokusnya?!" tanya Kashuu memerah.

"Memang aku harus fokus kemana?" tanya Yasu.

"Ya jangan ke punyaku!" jawab Kashuu.

"Kalian berdua, ini tempat umum." kata Hasebe yang juga ke toilet.

"Maaf." Okitagumi langsung meminta ampun.

Rencana gokon langsung gagal dalam sepuluh menit. Kashuu menarik Yasusada dan Yamanbagiri untuk kabur. Mutsu dan Hasebe ditinggal dengan Sato. Yamanbagiri menghela nafas. Dia tak ingin mengganggu waktu Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri. Rei menitip oleh-oleh." demikian alasan Yamanbagiri.

* * *

Kashuu menarik Yasusada ke kuil dan berdoa. Tak lupa menarik omikuji. Mata Kashuu kaget melihat tulisan "TAK BERUNTUNG" terpampang besar-besar di hasil omikujinya. Yasusada mengambil kertas itu.

"Uwah...kita senasib ya?" Yasusada memperlihatkan kertasnya yang hasilnya sama dengan milik Kiyo.

"Keberuntungan kita kabur kemana?" tanya Kiyo.

"Lari ke cinta kali?" Yasusada merobek hasil omikujinya.

"Kamu tak percaya ramalan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kita membentuk sendiri nasib kita." jawab Yasusada.

"Iya. Kamu benar."

* * *

Mereka kembali ke kamar dan bersiap untuk masuk onsen. Begitu Kashuu masuk onsen, sebagian teman mereka menatap Kashuu dua kali, memastikan kalau itu bukan perempuan yang salah masuk pemandian. Mutsu, Hasebe dan Yamanbagiri tengah berendam. Sebagian besar mulai keluar dan sebagian pun pergi entah kemana.

"Wah, tak ada yang lain?" tanya Kashuu.

"Mereka semua berusaha mengintip ke pemandian perempuan." kata Hasebe.

"Untungnya kita tidak ikutan. Bisa ribet." kata Yamanbagiri.

"Ada yang sudah punya disini..." kata Mutsu.

"Kamu?" tanya Yasusada dengan sarkasme.

"Ya kamu!" balas Mutsu.

Kashuu menghela nafas. Dia memilih untuk tak ikut adu mulut.

* * *

Malam itu, onsen berakhir dengan damai. Kashuu dan para toudan lainnya berkumpul untuk bermain ping-pong.

"Eh, kita main sambil menjawab pertanyaan yuk! Yang kalah ada hukumannya!" ajak Mutsu.

"Apa hukumannya?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Yang kalah mesti mengurus Rei saat weekend!" kata Hasebe.

"MENGURUS REI SAAT WEEKEND?!" seluruh toudan terlihat tak ingin melakukannya.

Iyalah.

Siapa sih yang mau menghabiskan weekend bersama anak kecil?

Apalagi kalau anak itu kadang mengerjaimu?

Mencari masalah dan membawanya ke depanmu?

Siapa yang tak ingin kabur?

"Kedua pedang starter akan menerima tantangan ini!" kata Mutsu.

"Aku engga jago main ping-pong lho, Mutsu." Yamanbagiri hanya bisa memperingatkan.

"Kami tak akan kalah." kata Yasu yang menarik tangan Kiyo.

Kiyo yang habis minum susu hanya bisa menatap sejenak sebelum lidahnya menjilat sisa susu di bibirnya dan akhirnya berkomentar,

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?!" tanya Kiyo.

"Sudahlah." komentar Hasebe. "Aku akan bacakan pertanyaannya. Sekaligus aku jurinya."

"Question no. 1 : apa nama era dimana terus terjadi perang perebutan kekuasaan?"

Bola bergulir dari Yamanbagiri.

"Sengoku era!" mengarah ke Kiyo.

"Bakumatsu era!" jawab Kiyo sambil memukulnya.

Bola melambung ke arah Mutsu.

"Perang dunia kedua!" teriak Mutsu.

Yasusada berpikir keras. Dan otomatis dia menyontek jawaban seseorang.

"Perang dunia pertama!"

"...kalian semua cuma asal memilih era perang! Dan lagi, Yasusada, perang dunia pertama bukan karena perebutan kekuasaan tapi karena pangeran yang terbunuh!" Hasebe langsung facepalm.

"Question no. 2 : sebutkan nama kerajaan di masa lalu!"

Bola kembali bergulir dari Manba ke Kiyo.

"Aztec!"

"Mesir!"

Mutsu memuntahkan jawaban.

"Roma!"

"Atlantis!"

"...Yasu, atlantis itu kan mitos..."

"Eh?"

Hasebe langsung cuek saja.

"Question no. 3 : sebutkan hal favorit saniwa!"

"Kageti ikan!"

"Baca buku dongeng!"

"Main hujan!"

Bola terus bergulir lancar.

"...Kiyo?"

"BUU! BUU! Kiyo kan favorit kamu!" tuding Hasebe.

"Ah! Lagian ngasih pertanyaan yang ngaco! Kasih yang bener!" protes Yasusada.

"Question no. 4 : sebutkan anime favorit saniwa!"

"Doraemon!"

"P-man!"

"Digimon!"

Bola melewati Yasusada tanpa terpukul.

"...mana aku tahu saniwa suka anime apa?! Itu penting kah? Sepenting apa anime buat saniwa?!" Yasusada bingung akan pertanyaan yang menohok tentang saniwa.

"Question no. 5 : apa minuman kesukaan saniwa?"

"Susu!"

"Milk tea!"

"Green tea!"

"Susu madu?" tebak Yasu.

"Akhirnya Yasu bisa menebak." komentar Yamanbagiri.

"Question no. 6 : sebutkan pedang bermotif binatang!"

"Tsurumaru!"

"Nagasone!"

"Uguisumaru!"

Yasusada tak memukul.

'Jawabanku diambil Kiyo...! ah! Harusnya aku sebut Gokotai!' batinnya.

* * *

Setelah bermain lama, akhirnya yang kalah adalah Mutsu dan Manba. Mereka berdua tak begitu keberatan mengingat mereka adalah pedang yang besar bersama saniwa. Kembali ke kamar, Kashuu ingin langsung rebah di ranjang. Yasu mengambil ranjang disampingnya sementara sisi lainnya di tiduri Yamanbagiri.

Mutsu dan Hasebe tidur bersebrangan dengan ranjang Okitagumi. Sato akhirnya kembali dan memutuskan menutup lampu kamar. Berbeda dengan video di utube, mereka tak melakukan kejahilan selain Mutsu menendang Hasebe, Yasu berpindah ke kasur Kiyo dan Yamanbagiri bermimpi buruk karena perutnya di timpa tangan Sato.

* * *

Yasusada mengajak Kiyo berjalan-jalan dekat kuil. Mata Kiyo berbinar melihat sosok geisha yang tengah berjalan-jalan bersama kliennya.

"Cantik...!" kata Kiyo.

'Bukannya kamu yang cantik?' batin Yasusada.

"Yasu, kita nanti beli oleh-oleh ya?" tanya Kiyo sambil memeluk lengan Yasusada.

Wajah Yasu memerah dan dia mengangguk. Dari jauh, mereka terlihat bagai pasangan kekasih—kalau menghiraukan fakta bahwa Kashuu memakai celana dan seragam sekolah khusus lelaki.

"Hey, mau coba hal menarik?" tanya Yasu.

Kashuu pun memasang wajah bertanya-tanya.

* * *

"Ini gila." desis Kashuu.

"Tidak gila. Aku hanya membuatmu terlihat cantik." kata Yasu.

"Coba dulu." bujuk Yasu.

"Kalau cuma mau wanita, sana ke Asakusa!" Kashuu menendang kaki Yasusada.

Yasusada mendesis kesakitan. Kaki Kiyo lebih kuat dari yang dia ingat. Kashuu melempar balik baju dalam seksi ala Vitoria secret ke Yasusada. Dia memasang wajah kesal dan langsung berjalan ke arah berlawanan.

"Kiyo...maaf! Aku kan bercanda! Serius! Aku hanya bercanda!" Yasu mengejar Kiyo sambil cepat-cepat menaruh baju dalam itu kedalam rak terdekat.

"Bercanda ada batasannya, bodoh!" Kashuu merajuk.

Kembali dengan bus, Yasusada masih berusaha agar Kiyo memaafkannya. Yamanbagiri hanya bisa menahan kekakuan situasi ini. Dia duduk disamping Kiyo—uke dari pasangan yang bertengkar. Bagaimana ini tidak canggung?

"Kalian berdua...baikan dong..." Yamanbagiri lelah.

Lelah mengurus pasangan kekasih ini.

Lelah mengurus Rei yang berisik meminta oleh-oleh.

Lelah menjadi sekertaris dengan beban terberat.

"Kiyo...maaf..." Yasusada juga meminta maaf.

"...Yasu bodoh...aku sudah maafkan dari kemarin..." wajah Kiyo memerah.

"Yaman! Minggir! Tukar tempat!" Yasusada mengusir temannya.

"Sialan! Giliran pacaran aku dilupakan! Begitu kalian ribut, kalian ingat aku! Teman macam apa kalian?!" Yamanbagiri protes sebelum pindah dan duduk bersama Mutsu.

"Aku rapopo..." Yamanbagiri menutup wajahnya dengan tudung—kemungkinan dia menangis.

"Uda, cep, cep. Jangan nangis. Kita senasib, bro." kata Mutsu.

* * *

Rei menyambut para kakak gantengnya di depan pintu asrama.

"Manba-nii!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah Yamanbagiri.

Yamanbagiri pun berteriak panik.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan! Aku lagi bawa koper!" Rei tak peduli dan menerjang pemuda itu.

'BRAK!' koper terjatuh dan Yamanbagiri dengan sigap menangkap Rei yang menjadi 'misil Rei' bertujuan mendarat di Yamanbagiri.

"Manba-nii!" Rei dengan senang memeluk kakak favoritnya.

"...RIP koper..." kata Yamanbagiri yang masih menggendong Rei.

"Manba-nii!" panggil Rei.

"Rei jadi anak baik selama aku pergi?" tanya Yamanbagiri dengan lembut.

"Um!" Rei mengangguk.

"Rei makan sayur tidak?"

"Makan!"

"Rei juga gosok gigi tiap malam?"

"Um!"

"Rei tidak lupa bersihkan belakang telinga tiap mandi?"

"Um! Um! Rei anak baik! Makanya Rei mau oleh-oleh!" jawab Rei.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Karena Rei sudah jadi anak baik, aku ada oleh-oleh untuk Rei. Tapi Rei mesti ke lobi lantai lima dulu." Yamanbagiri membujuk Rei.

Rei mengangguk patuh. Gadis cilik itu mengikuti Yamanbagiri dan toudan lain ke asrama. Gadis itu sesekali berceloteh tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan 'even better than mama' dalam game, tentang Yamabushi yang pandai mendongeng, tentang bulan dan bintang yang begitu indah beberapa hari yang lalu dan juga tentang pertengkarannya dengan Yotsune-san yang menyebabkan Kono basah dan harus dicuci.

"Kono?" Kashuu berusaha mengingat siapa itu Kono.

"Konnosuke." bisik Mutsu.

"Kenapa Kono basah, Rei?"

"Rei...Rei marah...terus...Rei menggigit telinga Kono."

Para toudan hanya bisa diam dan bersimpati, berdoa dalam hati agar Konnosuke yang menyedihkan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Rei memeluk Kono dan meminta maaf sambil mengelus boneka kesayangannya. Para toudan hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, turut bersimpati akan telinga Kono yang bakal masih sakit. Tangan itu berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengelus telinga Konnosuke yang sakit.

"Maaf ya, Konnosuke. Pasti sakit." Saniwa mengelus lembut cuping telinga Konnosuke dan luka Konnosuke langsung hilang.

"Saniwa-sama, Rei itu monster mengerikan." komentar Konnosuke.

Saniwa tersenyum kecil.

"Itulah aku. Aku memang monster kecil mengerikan." kata saniwa sambil mengelus Konnosuke dengan lembut.

"Musim semi yang dijanjikan akan tiba dengan cepat. Apa persiapannya sudah siap?" tanya Konnosuke.

"Sudah, sudah. Sudah siap semua. Hanya tinggal menanti waktu." kata Rei.

"Manba, selamatkan Konnosuke dari Rei." Saniwa memberikan Konnosuke untuk dipegang Yamanbagiri.

Konnosuke kembali menjadi boneka.

"Manba-nii! Rei mau oleh-oleh!" pinta Rei yang menarik celana Yamanbagiri.

"Putri cilik, hambamu ini cuma punya ini." Yamanbagiri menyerahkan minuman unik ala Kyoto.

"...Rei maunya nama-hashu!" protes gadis cilik itu.

"?!"

"Namahashu?" Mutsu bingung.

"Maksudnya namayatsuhashi..." Yamanbagiri menerjemahkan bahasa Rei yang tidak jelas dengan mudah.

"Rei, ini dariku." Kashuu memberikan namayatsuhashi.

"Namahashu! Rei bisa jadi dewasa!"

"Kok bisa?"

"Rei mesti habiskan semua makanan biar dewasa!"

"Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Yasusada.

"Tarou-nii!"

'Itu pasti bohong. Tarou cuma bilang begitu supaya dia makan sayur.' batin seluruh toudan.

* * *

Malam itu, Kashuu bermimpi.

Dalam mimpi itu, Kashuu bisa melihat Yasusada menangis kencang.

Dalam mimpi itu, Kashuu bisa melihat dirinya yang berlumur darah.

Kashuu bisa merasakan sesuatu menariknya ke dasar.

Dasar?

Dasar apa?

Kashuu bisa merasakan sesuatu menggerogoti tenggorokannya.

Sakit.

Terbakar.

Sesak.

Kashuu terbangun dengan batuk kencang. Kashuu terus terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Dia bisa merasakan kalau perutnya sakit dan nafasnya sesak. Kerongkongannya terasa terbakar. Kashuu meminum air di dekat ranjangnya. Beberapa hari ini, Kashuu tak menyelinap ke kamar Yamato. Kashuu ingin menguasai tempat tidur meskipun ujung-ujungnya, Kashuu akan berusaha mengecilkan tubuhnya dan tidur dalam posisi fetus.

Kashuu menghela nafas. Dia tak bisa tidur. Bisa namun dia tak ingin tidur kalau dia terus mimpi buruk. Dia ingat kata Nagasone.

"Kalau kamu mimpi buruk, minum susu dicampur madu. Kamu akan lebih rileks!"

Kashuu mengikuti petunjuk Nagasone dan meminum susu manis itu.

"Waktuku semakin sempit." bisiknya.

'Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menghilang? Apa Yasu akan baik-baik saja?' berbagai macam pikiran berlarian dalam otak Kashuu sebelum akhirnya Kashuu terlelap.

* * *

Tebak siapa orang yang memberikan misi pocky bwt Anmitsu?


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character. Sedikit penasaran, apa pendapat reader tentang fanfic ini? Kalau boleh tahu, author mau tahu dong?

* * *

Bulan bergulir.

November menjadi Desember.

Kashuu semakin pucat dan terlihat tidak bersemangat. Matanya kadang menatap langit seolah dia melihat sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

"Kiyo, makan dulu." kata Yasusada membujuk partnernya.

"Aku tidak nafsu. Oh iya, aku kurusan lho!" Kashuu tersenyum sombong.

"Ah, kurusan dua kilo saja kamu sombong!" Yasusada menghela nafas.

"Che! Kamu tidak senang mendengarnya?"

"Kalau kamu terlalu kurus bisa tertiup angin lho!" ejek Yasusada.

Kashuu sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Maklum saja, cuaca yang makin dingin dan tidak terduga membuat banyak toudan jatuh sakit akibat flu dan demam. Salah satunya Hasebe dan Mutsu. Rei yang ingin menemani mereka malah disapih dari para toudannya agar dia tidak kena demam.

"Nanti kalau Rei sakit siapa yang memberi perintah dan membantu kalian?" tanya Yotsune-san.

Dokter Kotarou dipanggil untuk mengurus para pemuda yang sakit.

"Korban demam dan flu tahun ini mulai berjatuhan rupanya." Dokter Kotarou hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil memberikan obat kepada Mutsu dan Hasebe.

Dia keluar dari kamar Hasebe setelah selesai.

"Baiklah, saatnya inspeksi orang sakit!" kata dokter Kotarou yang malah senang.

"Untung Rei engga disini. Wajahmu mengerikan kalau lagi senang." komentar Yotsune-san.

"Hey, toudan lain! Inspeksi penyakit!" teriak dokter Kotarou.

Para tantou terdengar panik dan terdengar suara jeritan para tantou yang berteriak :

''Aku engga sakit!"

"Ichiiiii-niiiiii!"

"HUAAAA! JANGAAANN!"

"Aku sehat tahu!"

Dan juga suara 'Bedebam! Bedebam!' kencang dari para tachi yang berusaha menangkap para tantou. Beberapa wakizashi memegang tangan para oodachi, ketakutan karena terkena pengaruh psikologis dari jeritan tantou yang histeris.

"Berhasil dapat semua!" kata Ichigo yang terlihat letih.

Di kanan dan kirinya ada Gokotai dan Midare yang dia tangkap. Tsurumaru berhasil menangkap Maeda sementara Uguisumaru mendapatkan Hirano. Kousetsu sendiri menghalau Sayo yang berusaha kabur dari pegangan kakaknya. Hotarumaru dengan mudah menarik lengan Aizen sebelum dia mencoba kabur.

Tarou dan Jirou mendapatkan Atsushi dan Hakata. Imano sendiri santai saja karena dia tidak takut dengan pemeriksaan dokter. Iwatooshi hanya tertawa. Kashuu dan Yasusada bisa melihat kalau mereka semua tak bisa keluar dari pemeriksaan ini.

* * *

Kashuu menenangkan dirinya. Stetoskop yang dingin tak banyak membantu ketegangan Kashuu.

"Santai saja. Ingat waktu Rei berusaha berkata 'ular besar melingkar-lingkar di atas pagar berputar-putar' dengan cepat? Dia gagal dan malah keseleo lidah."

Kashuu tersenyum mengingat gadis itu berusaha mengatakan 'R' ala bahasa Indonesia—beberapa bahasa tak memiliki 'r' dalam pembacaan mereka.

"Kamu normal dan baik-baik saja untuk saat ini. Kamu minum obat sesudah selesai makan tiap hari kan?" tanya dokter Kotarou.

"Iya. Tapi...aku belakangan ini mulai batuk-batuk terus. Lalu, aku tak selera makan." kata Kashuu.

"Hasil x-ray membuktikan kalau paru-parumu sudah berlubang. Kupikir virus itu tak akan aktif sampai waktu yang lebih lama...kurasa aku salah. Mereka virus pasif yang sudah menggerogoti paru-parumu." Dokter Kotarou menghela nafas.

"Aku akan ganti obatmu."

* * *

Kashuu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Wajahnya tenang seolah dia normal-normal saja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yasusada.

"Aku oke-oke saja. Kamu sendiri?"

"Katanya aku mesti mengurangi jumlah makananku karena aku engga boleh 'binge-eating' gitu."

"Binge-eating? Oh, makan terlalu banyak. Ya, jujur saja ya, Yasu. Kamu memang kebanyakan makan."

Kata-kata Kashuu seolah membuat Yasusada tersambar petir.

* * *

Sore itu, Yasusada menolak makan. Kashuu menatap Yasusada heran. Apalagi hari ini ibu kantin memasak nasi kari—yang termasuk enak.

"Kamu kenapa Yasu? Sakit?" tanya Kiyo dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku engga sakit." kata Yasu.

"Yasu, kamu kan engga pernah menolak makan." Kashuu terdiam sejenak.

"Apa ini karena aku bilang kamu kebanyakan makan?" tanya Kiyo.

Yasusada hanya diam. Tebakan Kiyo benar. Kiyo terlihat berpikir sebelum menyendok nasi kari itu.

"Yasu, aaah!" kata Kiyo.

Yasusada menatap Kiyo seolah dia bukan Kiyo.

"Yasu, buka mulutmu yang lebar, bilang aaah!" Kiyo memasang wajah manis sambil menawarkan makanan.

Yasusada menimbang-nimbang untuk buka mulut atau tidak.

"Darling, ayo aah!" Kashuu menambahkan serangannya dengan racun manis.

Yasusada makin merasa malu. Dia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Kiyo menyuapinya sampai habis.

"Engga susah kan?" tanya Kashuu.

"Aku yang malu tahu." kata Yasusada.

"Kapan lagi aku akan menyuapimu?" tanya Kiyo. "Lagipula, kalau kamu mau mengurangi jatah makan, kamu harus kurangi sedikit demi sedikit supaya kamu tidak sakit, Yasu."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu."

Wajah Kashuu dimanyunkan seolah mengambek. Dia tahu kalau Yasusada tak tahan bertengkar dengannya sejak pernyataan di taman terkutuk. Kashuu tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk. Dia langsung refleks menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Yasusada yang ingat bagaimana ayahnya ambruk setelah batuk-batuk langsung mengambil air hangat, memberikannya kepada Kiyo.

"Kamu tak apa? Batukmu kedengaran...parah."

"Aku c-cu—cuma tersedak!" kata Kashuu beralasan.

"Hm. Kamu pikir aku bodoh untuk percaya akan alasanmu?" Yasusada mengajak Kashuu keluar daripada mengganggu orang lain.

* * *

Mereka berhenti di tempat tangga darurat lantai dua.

"Beritahu aku."

"Janji untuk tidak panik?"

"Iya."

"Aku kena tuber. TB. Penyakit yang sama dengan orang itu sekaligus ayahmu." kata Kashuu.

Yasusada terdiam sejenak. Ribuan pertanyaan berlari dalam benaknya.

"Dokter Kotarou bilang ini bisa disembuhkan. Aku hanya perlu minum obat. Simpel bukan? Aku hanya harus minum obat tiap selesai makan dalam jangka waktu panjang." hibur Kashuu.

"Aku akan ingatkan kamu." kata Yasusada.

Wajah Yasusada terlihat penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan. Bagi Kiyo, itu terasa sedikit menyebalkan.

"Ya, ya! Aku tahu!" Kiyo memutuskan bahwa pembicaraan ini ditutup.

* * *

Kashuu menatap Yasusada yang dengan mudah menang dalam turnamen kendo. Kashuu sendiri sesekali membaca buku pelajaran yang dia bawa. Ujian sudah dekat namun Yasusada tak akan ikut ujian. Ujian Yasusada adalah memenangkan lomba kendo sebagai ganti ujian tertulis.

Kashuu sendiri memberikan air kepada Yasusada begitu dia menang.

"Selamat." kata Kashuu.

"Belajar?" tanya Yasusada.

"Iya. Beda denganmu yang lewat jalur beasiswa, aku lewat jalur biasa." Kashuu menjawab.

"Oh."

* * *

Ketika Yasusada, Yamanbagiri dan Kashuu pulang, mereka melihat Rei bermain dengan Hasebe.

"Hasebe, kuda!" kata Rei.

"Tentu saja, aruji-sama." kata Hasebe.

Ketiga uchigatana itu terlihat shock. Hasebe memang terlalu memanjakan saniwa. Tak peduli apakah itu saniwa ataupun Rei.

"Aku tak melihat hal ini." kata Manba.

"Yasu, Hasebe tuh model suami yang whipped." kata Kashuu.

"Whipped? Dicambuk?" tanya Yasu.

"Tipe suami yang nurut istri tanpa peduli situasi dan kondisi. Yang paling penting cuma perintah istri. Tipe yang kayak gitu." Kashuu menjelaskan.

"Hum, hum. Hasebe-san, mau dong di gendong juga!" Yasusada tersenyum manis.

Wajah Hasebe berubah sangar.

"Cuma aruji yang boleh memerintahkanku!" tolak Hasebe.

"Dingin ih." kata Kashuu.

"Dingin banget." tambah Yasu.

"Awas Hasebe bakal ngamuk!" Manba sudah memperingatkan.

Rei menunjuk ke arah okitagumi.

"Kejar!" kata Rei dengan wajah gembira macam emoticon di facesword seperti ini (XD).

"Baik, aruji-sama!" Hasebe langsung menggendong Rei ala piggyback sambil mengejar kedua okitagumi yang langsung lari.

"KABUR! YASU KABUR!" teriak Kashuu yang sudah lari lebih cepat dari Yasu.

"Tunggu!" Yasusada langsung tertangkap.

Ya, mobility 33 Yasu terlalu lambat. Hasebe dengan mobility 42 jauh lebih cepat meskipun sambil menggendong saniwa. Kashuu bisa mendengar jeritan Yasu dari jauh. Namun Hasebe berhasil menangkapnya juga. Mobility Kashuu tak cukup cepat untuk mengalahkan Hasebe.

"HUWAAAAA!"

Teriakan Okitagumi bisa terdengar sampai ke kamar tantou.

* * *

Mandi saat malam yang dingin memang merepotkan. Kashuu benci dingin. Salju yang turun di dekat sungai terasa dingin dan segalanya terasa beku. Seolah dunia ini terhenti karena salju. Kashuu membuka bajunya, sedikit menggigil karena dingin. Mata merahnya terhenti pada satu area di dadanya.

'Simbol pedangku?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Simbol pedang itu muncul di tengah dadanya namun bukan dengan warna kulit agak gelap yang biasa dia tahu.

Simbol itu hitam.

Hitam seperti tercemar.

Nafas Kashuu tercekat.

'Aku harus tenang. Aku harus tenang. Aku harus tenang. Aku harus tenang. Aku harus tenang. Aku harus tenang. Aku harus tenang...Aku harus...' batin Kashuu memikirkan berbagai macam hal.

Dia menutup matanya, menenangkan diri.

'Waktuku terus berjalan. Waktuku hampir habis.' bisikan negatif itu terus men0gingatkannya.

"Diam. Aku sudah tahu." bisiknya, mengingatkan dirinya kalau dia sudah tahu, dia sudah siap.

'Aku masih ingin terus bersama Yasu!' hatinya berteriak.

Mata merah Kashuu terbuka dan dia menggigil. Karena musim dingin atau karena jeritah hatinya? Entahlah.

* * *

Ujian berlalu.

Kashuu yang selesai ujian hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

Rasanya seluruh tenaganya sudah di hisap monster kertas ujian.

Yamanbagiri menghampirinya dengan buku catatan.

"Apa yang kamu tulis untuk nomor lima tadi?" tanya si tudung putih.

"Aku lupa. Aku tak mau ingat." jawab Kashuu dengan malas.

"Hey...tapi iya juga sih. Aku sudah tak mau ingat soal ujian." si tudung putih setuju dengannya.

Minggu ujian akhirnya berakhir.

Kashuu berjalan lewat tangga darurat sebagai pengganti olah raga. Dia melihat Yasusada sedang duduk di lobby lantai lima bersama Izumi no kami Kanesada. Mereka sepertinya tengah bercanda. Pikiran Kashuu membayangkan akan keadaan asrama ini tanpa dirinya.

Tak akan ada yang berubah.

Dunia ini akan terus berjalan.

Kematiannya hanya satu dari ribuan kematian di dunia.

Kashuu menampar pipinya, menariknya paksa untuk membentuk senyum.

"Yasu!" panggilnya.

* * *

Malam itu, Kashuu menatap tanda di dadanya.

Simbol hitam itu seolah menyebar layaknya penyakit.

Menyebar ke punggungnya.

"Haah...deadline, deadline."

Kashuu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini wajar.

'Tak apa. Tenang saja.' namun hatinya terus menjerit terbalik dengan apa yang di bisikkan otaknya.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Desember kembali bergulir. Natal mulai dekat. Sekarang sudah pertengahan desember.

"Santa klaus itu engga ada." kata Ookurikara.

"Santa klaus itu ada." jawab Mitsutada.

"Engga ada."

"Ada!" Tsuru ikut membela Mitsutada.

"Kamu...jangan batu dong, sayang..." bisik Mitsutada.

"Engga ada karena aku tahu yang selalu naro kado itu kamu atau engga Tsuru." kata Ookuri keras kepala, sambil berbisik.

"Ada." kata Tsuru membatu akan opininya.

Reijin menatap ke arah okitagumi dari dategumi.

"Ada engga?"

"Ada." kata Yasusada.

"..." mata Kashuu membesar sejenak sebelum dia menatap Reijin.

"Ada kok. Kenapa memangnya sayang?" tanya Kashuu.

"...Kata Kuri-nii santa engga ada..." mata Rei berkaca-kaca.

"Ada sayang."

"...tapi Rei pernah lihat Yotsune-san naro kado..."

"!?"

"Sayang, Yotsune-san bukan naro kado. Dia mengecek supaya isinya engga aneh-aneh."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"...tapi...Rei mau cookie juga..."

'Dia mau biskuit dan susu juga?'

'Dasar anak kecil!'

"Nanti kamu engga bisa makan malam."

"Rei mau kado, cookies dan susu!"

"...kalau serakah di anggap nakal lho Rei." kata Yamanbagiri.

Rei terlihat kaget.

"...Waaa, Sayooo! Rei engga nakal kan?" tanya Rei yang tahu kalau Sayo akan membelanya.

"Iya." Sayo mengangguk.

"Hm." mata Yamanbagiri melotot melihat bocah bermata tajam itu menggandeng gadis cilik yang tersenyum manis.

Sebagian tachi dan uchigatana memotret aruji dan Sayo dengan semangat.

"Lucu sekalii! Manis sekali, aruji-sama!" seru Hasebe.

"Sayo dan saniwa..." Kousetsu merekam kedua bocah itu.

"...Sayo, sayo! Rei mau duduk!" perintah gadis itu.

"Sini," Sayo duduk dan menawarkan pangkuannya.

Rei duduk di pangkuan Sayo dan Rei mencium pipinya.

"Oohhh!" teriakan para pedang bisa terdengar.

"Eheh!" Rei tersenyum manis.

Wajah Sayo memerah. Kousetsu merekam adiknya.

"Wah! Santaaa!" Rei melihat Yotsune-san dan turun dari pangkuan Sayo sebelum berlari ke arah si orang tua.

"Ah? Santa?" Yotsune-san menatap galak putri kecil itu.

"Kado Yotsune-san! Gendoong!" pinta si gadis cilik.

Yotsune menggendong gadis cilik itu dan Rei mencium pipi ayah angkatnya.

"Gadis pintar, gadis pintar. Ini kadomu, Hmph." Yotsune menutupi rasa malunya dengan memberikan kado.

"Whoa! Jaket Pushin!" wajah gadis itu ceria dan terlihat bahagia.

"Kenapa semuanya suka sekali mendandani Rei dengan motif binatang kecil sih? Engga landak, hamster, kelinci, kucing...ilama...astaga..." Kashuu menghela nafas.

"Kenapa? Karena Rei manis kalau pakai motif binatang?" tanya Tsuru.

"Karena Rei mirip binatang kecil." jawab Sayo.

"Karena Rei manisnya seperti binatang kecil?" timpal Jirou.

"Kalian anggap anak kecil itu apa?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Saniwa di samakan levelnya dengan binatang kecil..." Hasebe merajuk karena masternya disamakan dengan binatang kecil.

"Saniwa kecil sih, imut dan menggemaskan. Minta dipeluk tanpa dilepas." kata Jirou.

"Tunggu, mas. Kalau kamu lakukan itu kamu resmi jadi pedo dan tetangga bisa salah paham." sela Kiyo.

"Rei manis kaaaan?" tanya Rei yang memakai jaket Pushin.

"...manis...!" Jirou memeluk Rei.

"Minggir! Aku mau foto saniwa dalam jaket itu!"

"Ichi-nii! Fotokan aku dan Rei!" pinta Midare.

"Narsis banget sih." komentar Hakata.

"Rei mau cepat tidur! Rei mau kado dari santa! Rei mesti jadi anak baik!" kata Rei.

Gadis cilik itu kabur dan langsung ke kamar.

"Mesti, eh? Pasti gara-gara ayah kandungnya." Tsurumaru tersenyum pahit.

"Eh, mumpung kita semua ada disini, kita cerita seram yu?" tanya Aoe.

"No!" Mitsutada langsung menolak.

"Ada yang takut." bela Ookurikara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lomba siapa yang bisa membuat cerita paling erotis?" tanya Otegine.

"Eeeehhh?!" sebagian dari mereka langsung memerah.

"Kenapa paling erotis?!"

"Kan kita laki semua. Daripada cerita seram mending cerita erotis bersama."

"Hey. Kalian mau bibir kalian dipakaikan sabun?" tanya Ishikirimaru.

"Ayo!" kata Aoe.

"Aoe!" teriak Ishikirimaru.

"Jangan pelit begitu, calon suamiku! Aku kan pingin denger!" kata Aoe.

"Aoe, kamu masih lima belas! Kamu masih dibawah umur! Kamu mas-" Ishikirimaru berusaha menghalangi keinginan Aoe.

Aoe memasang wajah manyun.

"Jadi engga boleh? Ishi-san pelit." kata Aoe.

Keributan pun dimulai. Otegine melihat jam dan berangkat kerja, meninggalkan argumen sebagian toudan—yang sebenarnya berawal darinya.

* * *

Kashuu menarik tangan Yasusada. Mereka berdua berjalan di shopping mall, mencari kado untuk natal karena asrama memiliki tradisi menukar kado.

"Kira-kira apa yang bagus ya?" Kashuu mengamati toko-toko manis yang biasa dipenuhi perempuan.

Wajah Yasusada langsung ogah masuk. Yasusada tak mengerti kenapa Kashuu malah cuek dan bisa bertahan di toko yang bercat pink terang yang merusak mata dengan dekorasi yang menurut Yasusada terlalu feminim.

"Kiyo, jangan lupa hadiahnya buat cowok." Yasusada mengingatkan.

"Hum. Aku tahu. Maksudku, aku mencari bungkus yang bagus." kata Kashuu.

"Bungkus nanti saja! Isinya kan belum!" protes Yasusada.

"Ah, iya ya?" Yasusada ingin rasanya mencubit pipi Kiyo karena gemas.

"Pelupa nih!" Yasusada menarik Kiyo ke toko buku.

Kiyo melepas pegangan Yasusada dan menatap kotak musik yang aneh-aneh dan lucu.

"Aku mau lihat-lihat disini. Kamu cari sendiri kadomu ya?" tanya Kashuu.

"Oke."

* * *

Mereka berdua bertemu di depan toko buku dengan tas belanja mereka berisi kado. Wajah Kashuu memerah namun Yasusada memegang tangan Kiyo dan mengajaknya ke toko pernak-pernik yang dibenci Yasu.

"Kertas kado. Kamu mau cari itu kan?" tanya Yasusada.

"Ahah! Sejak kapan kamu bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya Kashuu.

"Sejak dari taman hiburan. Kita sudah 'jadi' kan?" tanya Yasusada.

Wajah Kashuu makin merah.

"...iya." Kashuu menutup wajahnya yang malu.

Kashuu tak ingin membuang waktu. Kalau Yasusada bersedia memberinya kesempatan sebagai kekasih, Kashuu akan mengambilnya tanpa ragu. Waktunya akan terus habis tiap detik. Tentu saja Kashuu ingin membuktikan kepada Yasusada kalau perasaannya selama ratusan tahun bukan hanya ucapan belaka. Namun dia menahan dirinya karena ini di muka publik.

"...mau ke toilet?"

Toilet hanya kata yang diperhalus.

* * *

Bilik toilet duduk yang sempit membuat mereka berdua tak bisa bergerak terlalu banyak. Ditambah lagi, ini tempat publik. Kashuu dengan agresif mencium bibir Yasusada sebelum menggigit leher Yasusada, membekasi kekasihnya dengan bekas gigitan.

"Hey, hey, sabar. Tubuhmu kekurangan energi spiritual?" tanya Yasusada.

Kashuu tak menjawab. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan lidah mereka bergelut. Yasusada bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

Mereka berdua keluar dengan pakaian lengkap. Namun pipi Kashuu merah karena dicubit Yasusada. Keduanya mengarah ke wastafel dan mencuci tangan.

"Kalau mau sexy dan kinky, jangan di publik! Mesum!" kata Yasusada yang sambil mengusap tangannya dengan sabun.

"Aku cuma...mau bermesraan sedikit." Kashuu beralasan sambil meniru Yasusada mengusap tangannya dengan sabun.

"Itu tadi bukan sedikit! Itu banyak!" Yasusada mengeringkan tangannya.

Kashuu memutar bola matanya, tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan komentar Yasusada. Selesai mencuci tangan, Kashuu mengeringkan tangannya.

"Ah! Kertas kado!" kata Kashuu yang baru ingat.

"Kali ini, jangan lupa." kata Yasusada.

* * *

Pasangan yang akhirnya resmi menjadi kekasih berjalan kembali ke asrama sesudah membeli kado natal. Kashuu tersenyum. Wajahnya merona merah namun terlihat dengan jelas kalau Kashuu senang.

"Jangan nyengir begitu, ngeri ih." komentar Yasusada.

"Mau apalagi..." Kashuu berusaha meredam senyumannya namun gagal.

"Aku lapar." kata Yasusada.

"Sehabis kertas kado please?" bujuk Kashuu.

"Oke."

* * *

AN : Kalau udah tamat, yg update hanya Frangipani Omake.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character. Maaf atas update yang super telat. Author kena final exam, jadi engga bisa lanjutin nulis fanfic. (kalo keenakan nulis terus engga belajar kan gawat, lol)

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari sabtu.

Reijin duduk di sofa dengan rapi layaknya anak baik.

Gadis cilik itu menanti Hasebe yang membawakan minuman coklat beraroma mint segar. Mata coklat gelapnya menutup, menantikan sesuatu—pesan dari dunia tak terlihat.

"Aruji-sama, coklatnya sudah siap." kata Hasebe.

Reijin membuka matanya dan menguap.

"Terima kasih, Hasebe." kata saniwa Reijin.

"Apa ada lagi yang anda perlukan, aruji-sama?" tanya Hasebe, menanti perintah.

"Hanya pertanyaan. Dimana kedua pedang Okita?" tanya saniwa.

"Mereka berdua pergi membeli kado natal bersama." jawab Hasebe.

"Kalau Yasusada pulang, suruh dia mencariku. Ada yang penting." Reijin menguap.

Gadis cilik itu kembali ke persona Rei yang mencium bau manis coklat mint.

"Coklat!" gadis itu menatap Hasebe lekat-lekat, meminta coklat.

"Tentu saja aruji. Saya tuang ke gelas plastik dulu." Hasebe memindahkan coklat itu dari gelas keramik ke gelas plastik sebelum memberikan gelas berisi coklat kepada si bocah.

Hasebe duduk di sofa bersama Rei. Gadis cilik satu ini suka sekali kalau Hasebe duduk dengannya dan menemaninya. Namun pikiran Hasebe berlari ke arah lain. Saniwa Reijin-sama agak jarang keluar sejak memulihkan Aizen. Tak heran, memanggil 'deity' adalah salah satu hal yang menguras tenaga spiritual.

Saniwa juga terlihat lebih...gugup?

Pokoknya belakangan ini saniwa seolah dikejar deadline dan terlihat gugup. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, saniwa terlihat tegang seolah dia takut akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar kendalinya. Hasebe melirik gadis cilik yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Yah, apapun yang akan terjadi, Hasebe tak akan meninggalkan gadis ini begitu saja.

Apa pun yang terjadi, Hasebe akan tetap bersama majikannya.

* * *

Hari senin.

Midare yang baru pulang bersama dengan Namazuo, Honebami dan Monoyoshi tengah berargumen.

"Benar kok!" kata Midare.

"Kenapa, Midare-nii?" tanya Rei yang tengah bermain DS dipangku Hasebe.

"Dengar deh, Rei! Masa ada yang mengikutiku sampai depan asrama? Ih, seram deh! Apalagi aku sering pulang sendiri kalau ada tugas ke perpustakaan!" Midare langsung duduk disamping Hasebe dengan wajah manyun.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja." kata Hasebe.

"Hn. Kamu sendiri?" tanya Honebami.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hasebe.

"Kamu sendiri stalkernya aruji." jawab Honebami.

Monoyoshi dan Namazuo sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ichigo yang memiliki urusan dengan adik-adiknya berjalan melewati tangga darurat ketika dia memutuskan mendekati ketiga adiknya.

"Hey, sedang membicarakan apa? Kakak boleh ikut?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii!" seru ketiga Awataguchi.

"Stalker! Ikh seram! Tugas!" kata Rei yang mengulangi kata-kata Midare.

"Hah?" Ichigo tak mengerti maksud aruji.

"Midare bilang dia merasa kalau ada stalker yang mengikutinya." kata Namazuo.

"Hm? Benar, Midare?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya! Tapi Zuo-nii dan Bami-nii engga mau percaya!" Midare memeluk Rei yang kembali sibuk dengan DS, memakaikan kosmetik ke karakter game.

"Maaah!" keluh Rei.

"Hey, aruji tak suka kamu begitukan, Midare." protes Hasebe.

"Aruji engga bilang begitu!" bantah Midare.

"Rei mau main dengan tenang!" gadis itu menggerakkan kakinya, berusaha lepas dari Hasebe dan Midare sebelum akhirnya berhasil dan dengan cepat kabur ke kamar Yamanbagiri yang lebih tenang.

"Ah." Midare dan Hasebe hanya bisa berkomentar itu.

"Jadi mengenai stalker...Midare, kamu merasa benar-benar diikuti?"

"Iya! Meskipun aku sama teman-temanku saat pulang, aku merasa ada stalker!" Midare merasa jengah.

"Midare, jangan lupa bawa spray lada, payung dan stun gun!" Ichigo langsung mewanti-wanti.

"Kak, Jepang engga semengerikan Amerika." kata Midare.

"Kamu harus tetap waspada! Entah di jepang, taiwan, amerika, semua stalker itu sama semua! Menjijikan! Mengerikan! Entah apa yang mereka mau dari kamu!" Ichigo langsung mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sepertinya bakal asik! Hey Midare, aku akan bantu menangkap stalker!" kata Namazuo.

"Aku ikut. Bagaimana pun Midare juga adikku." tambah Honebami.

"Kalau Zuo ikut aku juga ikut!" Monoyoshi ikut menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu, begini..."

* * *

Hari selasa.

Mitsutada membuka kulkas dan menghela nafas.

'Sial juga...'

Bukan salah para toudan lain untuk rakus atau pun perlu ngemil namun Mitsutada kadang mengutuki kelamin mereka karena mereka butuh asupan gizi lebih banyak dari wanita. Ditambah lagi, sebagian besar toudan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, terutama para tantou, wakizashi dan uchigatana yang masih akan tumbuh.

Mitsutada memutuskan menulis daftar barang yang harus dia beli. Kebanyakan semua masih bisa diminta dari para toudan lainnya. Tapi, Mitsutada kemudian sadar kalau dia malah kekurangan satu hal penting yang dimiliki hampir semua makanan, yaitu...

Garam.

Mitsutada berpikir keras.

Dia tak bisa membelah diri layaknya Baruto di anime.

Para uchigatana sibuk dengan klub dan para tachi tak bisa pulang sebelum jam lima.

Naginata dan yari sibuk kerja dan malah tak pulang sebelum jam tujuh sementara para tantou sibuk dengan tugas dan kuiz.

Pikiran Mitsutada ditarik kembali ke realita bersamaan dengan celananya yang tertarik sedikit oleh tangan kecil aruji.

"Rei?" tanya Mitsutada lembut.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Rei.

"Kakak tak kenapa-napa. Memang kenapa Rei bertanya begitu?" tanya Mitsutada.

"Kakak daritadi bengong di depan kulkas. Itu kan tempat kesukaan Rei untuk ngadem." kata Rei.

"Eh? Jadi pelaku yang selama ini membuka kulkas..."

"Rei yang sering buka kulkas! Adem! Kipas angin juga! Rei suka suara 'ooo' dan 'aaa' kalau Rei ngomong dekat kipas angin!" kata Rei.

DUENG!

Mitsutada akhirnya tahu siapa pelaku yang terus memboroskan listrik kulkas dan kipas angin selama ini. Kenakalan anak kecil sekaligus kelucuan mereka membuat mereka tak sadar kalau Rei telah melakukan dosa. Mitsutada cepat-cepat menutup kulkas, menghemat uang listrik.

"Jadi, Mitsu-nii kenapa?" tanya Rei.

"Aku mau masak." Wajah Rei berbinar senang. "Tapi engga ada garam." Wajah Rei langsung murung.

"Garam?"

"Ah, aku harus beli garam tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan semua bahan makanan disini. Mereka kan engga bisa memasak diri mereka sendiri." Mitsutada tertawa.

"Rei bantu!" kata Rei.

"Benar kamu bisa?" tanya Mitsutada yang khawatir.

"Bisa!" Rei membesarkan dadanya dengan menahan nafas dan menunjukkan wajah semangat.

"Rei bisa bantu!" kata Rei yang ingin membantu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Rei pergi beli garam di famima ya? Uangnya kulebihkan supaya Rei boleh beli es krim." kata Mitsutada.

Wajah Rei langsung berbinar senang. Gadis itu lari ke kamarnya, mengambil sesuatu sebelum kembali sambil membawa tas kecil untuk menaruh uang dan belanjaan yang notabene hanya akan berisi garam dan es krim. Mitsutada meraih dompetnya dan memberikan uang sejumlah lima ratus yen.

"Harusnya ini cukup." kata Mitsutada.

"Kalau engga cukup?" tanya Rei.

"Engga mungkin engga cukup. Memangnya kenapa kalau engga cukup?" tanya Mitsutada yang sebenarnya tahu kalau uangnya pasti cukup.

"Nanti Rei ditangkap polisi! Terus di jual! Terus, terus, ada polisi ganteng dan kakak tampan kayak Kiyo-nii!" kata Rei.

"...Rei, imajinasi kamu larinya kejauhan." kata Mitsutada dengan senyum.

'Rei kebanyakan nonton drama korea!' batin Mitsutada yang kemudian membuat daftar tontonan yang harus di larang saat Rei ikut menonton.

* * *

Pada saat yang sama, Ichigo menelepon Midare.

"Midare?"

"Kenapa Ichi-nii?"

"Tolong kamu belikan lem super kuat untuk Gokotai ya? Aku baru ingat kalau kemarin sudah habis. Gokotai ada tugas prakarya dua hari lagi dan aku terlalu sibuk untuk pergi beli." kata Ichigo.

"Oh! Ya sudah, tak apa! Aku pergi sekarang kalau begitu ya?" tanya Midare.

"Jangan lupa baw-"

"Bawa payung sebagai pengganti pedang, spray lada pengganti bom asap dan stun gun untuk menyetrum musuh. Iya, iya." Midare tersenyum jahil.

"Tolong ya. Aku mesti mengurus kas keuangan akibat Tsuru dan Kousetsu menghancurkan ruangan OSIS." kata Ichigo.

Midare bisa membayangkan Ichigo menahan emosi, menahan diri agar tidak menjambak rambut Kousetsu dan mewarnai Tsuru dengan lebam di muka.

"Baiklah! Aku sayang Ichi-nii! Bye-bye!" kata Midare.

"Aku sayang kamu, Midare. Bye!" Ichigo mematikan telepon.

"Baiklah, waktunya jalan keluar. Nah, pakai rok yang mana ya?" Midare melihat koleksi roknya.

* * *

Saat Midare hampir membuka pintu asrama, dia bertemu dengan Rei yang melompat-lompat, berusaha membuka pintu yang dikunci dengan sistem sekuriti.

"Rei~! Lagi ngapain, sayang?" Midare menangkap gadis itu dan menggendongnya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman sayang di pipi.

"Rei mau keluar! Mitsu-nii mau Rei beli garam!" jawab gadis itu sambil sesekali menutup matanya tiap kali dicium.

"Hmm...Aku ikut Rei deh! Aku mau beli lem super!" kata Midare.

"Waaaaii!" Rei memeluk Midare.

"Hum, hum, ayo kita jalan!" Midare menurunkan Rei lalu memegang tangan saniwa cilik.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arah famima ketika mereka bertemu para tantou yang baru pulang piket—Atsushi dan Aizen.

"Huh? Kenapa kamu bawa Rei, Midare?" tanya Aizen.

"Soalnya kami mau ke famima, ya kan, Rei?" tanya Midare kepada gadis cilik itu.

"Uhum! Rei lagi tugas!" kata Rei.

"Tugas apa, Rei?" Atsushi mengelus lembut kepala Rei.

"Beli garam!" kata Rei yang antusias.

"Ngg...oh! Aku juga mau beli onigiri!" kata Atsushi.

"Ah! Titipan coklat Hotaru!" Aizen baru ingat.

"Bareng-bareng aja!" kata Midare.

Ketika mereka masuk ke famima, mereka bertemu Maeda dan Hirano.

"Maeda, Hirano!" Rei langsung memeluk Hirano.

"Ah!" mereka berdua menyapa Midare, Aizen dan Atsushi yang mengikuti Rei.

"Rei sedang apa disini?" tanya Hirano.

"Beli garam!" jawab Rei dengan senyuman manisnya yang masih polos.

Midare menahan rasa sakit berbunyi 'kyuun' di dadanya. Rei yang masih lima tahun adalah harta yang harus dijaga, karena anak kecil usia lima tahun yang masih polos adalah oasis bagi seluruh toudan yang lelah melihat kejelekan dan kebobrokan dunia. Hirano sepertinya berpikiran sama karena dia memeluk gadis cilik itu sejenak sebelum ingat akan tujuannya.

"O iya! Aku harus membeli gunting dan sebagian alat tulis!" Hirano tiba-tiba ingat setelah dia terbawa arus Rei yang leha-leha dan terlalu manis untuk ditolak.

"Garam! Garaam duluuuu!" protes Rei.

Kelima bocah tantou itu saling memandang dan berpencar, mengambil benda yang harus dibeli sebelum akhirnya Midare kembali dengan sebungkus garam. Untungnya, mereka memakai sistem satu untuk semua. Satu keranjang untuk menampung seluruh benda yang harus mereka beli.

Dua pegawai minimart menatap segerombol bocah-bocah yang terlihat di perintah gadis cilik yang lebih kecil dari mereka. Kedua pegawai itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sejak bocah sudah populer." komentar salah satu pegawai.

Padahal tidak.

Pintu minimart terbuka.

Kali ini Sayo-lah yang bingung. Dia berjalan ke bagian minuman dingin sebelum mengambil merek yang diinginkan. Lalu, dia mendekati Rei dan teman-temannya, menaruh botol itu ke dalam keranjang. Rei langsung menarik tangan Sayo, membawanya ke depan bagian pendingin.

"Rei bingung!" kata si saniwa cilik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sayo.

"Daritadi Rei bingung mau beli snack apa!" jawab Rei.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, marshmallow, Rei." kata Midare.

"Coklat!" seru Aizen.

"Permen lolipop/Permen gummi saja, Rei." saran Maeda dan Hirano bersamaan sebelum keduanya saling menatap, mengirim telepati berisi perdebatan internal.

"Biskuit saja, Rei!" Atsushi menyela.

"...yogurt." jawab Sayo.

"Rei bingung..." wajah Rei yang ekspresif langsung berubah seolah panik. ( A )

Rei masih terus berdiri terpaku di depan mesin pendingin. Gadis itu masih terus bingung karena para tantounya mulai berargumen tentang snack favorit Rei. Semuanya tak ingin mengalah, ingin dipilih oleh saniwa. Rei sendiri pusing karena terlalu banyak saran.

"HOWAAAA! REI MAUNYA ES KRIM!" gadis itu langsung menolak seluruh saran para tantou, memilih untuk mencari snack favoritnya sendirian.

Para tantou terdiam sehabis ditolak. Gadis cilik itu menggembungkan pipinya, berjalan ke arah box pendingin es krim dan berusaha untuk meraih tutup box es krim yang terlalu tinggi untuknya. Sepasang tangan menangkap Rei di ketiak dan membantu gadis itu meraih tutup kulkas es krim. Gadis itu berusaha berbalik dan meronta karena dia takut akan orang asing ini.

"Rei, ini aku." kata Namazuo, berusaha menenangkan si gadis cilik yang mulai menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya karena takut.

"Zuo-nii!" Rei yang merasa aman akhirnya berhenti meronta-ronta.

"Zuo-nii dan Bami-nii kok disini?" tanya Midare.

"Di suruh Ichi-nii karena dia khawatir dengan adiknya tersayang!" Zuo mengedipkan mata nakal, memberi artian lain dalam kata-katanya tanpa di ketahui tantou lain.

"Hmmm..." Midare mengangguk.

"Aku ikut sebagai asisten Zuo." kata Honebami.

"Aku ikut demi menonton!" kata Monoyoshi.

"Kemu beneran pulang sana!" balas Honebami.

"Eeeh?! Engga asik pulang sendiri!" Monoyoshi beralasan.

Rei yang sudah berhasil mengambil es krim berbentuk pon de ring akhirnya di turunkan Namazuo yang menyadari kalau Rei ingin membayar belanjaannya. Petugas minimart bertanya dengan ramah.

"Mau bayar bersama atau di pisah?" tanyanya.

"Pisah!" jawab para tantou.

"Baiklah, pon de ring dan garam 395 yen." Rei memberikan uang lima ratus yen dari Mitsutada.

"Ah! Um...kantong..." Rei memberikan tas lipat untuk belanjanya.

Si pegawai langsung mengerti maksud gadis itu. Dia memasukkan garam dan es krim Rei ke dalam tas lipat pink bermotif hamster.

"Kembaliannya ini, 105 yen." Rei mengambil kembalian beserta struknya.

Gadis cilik itu kemudian terdiam seolah sedang loading data, berpikir keras sementara si pegawai mengurus pembelian barang para tantou. Rei kemudian mendekati Honebami.

"Bami-nii, kembaliannya bener engga?" bisik Rei.

Honebami terdiam sejenak, melakukan kalkulator cepat di otaknya dan mengusap kepala Rei.

"Bener kok." jawab Honebami.

"Rei belum belajar pengurangan sampai tiga angka ya?" tanya Monoyoshi.

Rei mengangguk. Gadis cilik itu masih 5-6 tahun. Tak mungkin dia langsung bisa menghitung sampai ratusan meskipun dia bisa menghitung satu sampai seratus. Lebih dari itu, Rei akan memasang wajah kebingungan yang menurut kebanyakan toudan, wajah kebingungan yang manis.

"Rei! Maaf lama!" Midare menggandeng tangan Rei.

"Ayo pulang." kata Atsushi.

Rei mengangguk. Gerombolan bocah-bocah itu berjalan dalam gerombolan, menyamakan langkah mereka dengan saniwa yang masih kecil. Gadis cilik berceloteh kalau ini adalah tugas pertamanya dari Mitsutada.

* * *

Mitsutada pada saat yang sama, sedang mencuci beras sambil sesekali menghela nafas khawatir. Pikirannya membayangkan kalau Rei bakal jatuh dan menjatuhkan uang lima ratus yen itu.

Atau, Rei akan tersesat di tengah jalan dan keburu menangis sebelum sampai tujuan.

Atau, perhatian Rei akan di tarik oleh snack dan dia kembali tanpa garam.

Mitsutada yang khawatir akhirnya berteriak.

"HOWAAA! Gimana kalau Rei jatuh! Siapa yang akan membantunya berdiri! Kalau dia tersesat gimana?! Aaaaa! Aku harusnya minta tolong tantou saja!" Mitsutada yang parnoan hanya bisa mencemaskan saniwa.

Ookurikara yang baru pulang bersama Kiyo, Yasu dan Manba menatap Mitsutada yang di dapur dengan tatapan apa-apaan-sih-nih-orang?

"Mitsutada. Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ookurikara.

"Kalian!" Mitsutada terlihat lega.

"Kenapa memangnya dengan chuunibyou satu ini?" tanya Yasu.

"Heh! Ga sopan! Mitsutada cuma mau jadi keren doang, bukan chuunibyou!" bela Kashuu.

"Kamu juga terobsesi jadi cantik." bisik Manba yang untungnya tidak terdengar Kashuu.

"Aku tadi minta tolong Rei beli garam. Tapi aku takut kalau dia jatuh, tersesat atau diculik!" Mitsutada menjelaskan situasinya.

"Ya salah sendiri minta anak umur lima tahun pergi ke pasar beli makanan." kata Yasu pedas.

"Hey, Yasu! Mulutmu harus dijaga!" Kashuu benar-benar tak percaya dengan Yasu yang dengan mudah malah menyalahkan Mitsutada.

"Lha, aku kan benar?" kata Yasu pedas.

Kiyo hanya memutar bola matanya tak peduli lagi dengan reaksi Yasu.

"Intinya kita harus cari saniwa kita." kata Ookurikara.

* * *

Rei berjalan sambil digandeng Atsushi. Sayo terdiam sejenak sebelum melirik ke arah belakang. Namazuo, Honebami dan Monoyoshi memutuskan membuat jarak agar stalker tidak curiga.

"Kenapa Sayo?" tanya Maeda.

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku." jawab Sayo.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria gendut yang muncul di depan mereka.

"MIDARE MY LOVE!" pria itu langsung menarik tangan Midare.

"?!"

* * *

Ichigo pada saat yang sama langsung merinding. Indra perasanya yang peka memberitahunya kalau adik-adiknya dalam masalah. Dia melirik ke arah Uguisumaru yang masih membantu merapikan laporan, Tsurumaru yang membersihkan sampah dengan benjol di kepalanya dan Kousetsu yang sedang mengecap dokumen penting dengan rambut diikat ala ekor kuda.

Ishigo merasakannya lagi.

"Maaf, aku pulang duluan!"

"Eh?! Hitofuri?!" Tsurumaru tak berhasil menyetop temannya.

"Yah...padahal kerjaan masih banyak..." Uguisumaru terlihat lelah.

"Itu barusan namanya...insting seorang kakak!" kata Kousetsu.

"Kerja, kerja." Tsurumaru menyueki penjelasan Kousetsu.

* * *

Ishigo berlari dan berlari, mengikuti insting kakaknya yang tergelitik.

Rei yang ketakutan langsung menjadi batu—dalam artian, dia kaget dan terdiam layaknya batu. Midare yang shock tak mampu bereaksi cepat. Atsushi langsung bereaksi dengan cepat. Dia langsung berdiri di depan Rei, menghalangi pandangan Rei. Sementara Midare langsung memakai tangan satunya untuk mengambil spray lada. Tanpa di beri aba-aba, Rei berteriak keras sambil menangis ketakutan.

"GYAAAAAAA!" tangis Rei yang ketakutan.

Maeda, Hirano, Sayo dan Aizen langsung melepas tas mereka. Mereka menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Dari belakang, Honebami dan Namazuo cepat-cepat keluar. Namazuo berlari cepat sebelum melompat dan menggunakan lututnya sebagai senjata, menjatuhkan si pria gendut dengan serangan ala smackdown. Honebami cepat-cepat melepas pegangan pria itu dari Midare.

Pria itu jatuh dan para tantou segera mengeroyoknya—termasuk Midare—kecuali Atsushi yang masih menyensor pandangan Rei. Monoyoshi sendiri malah cuma menonton dengan senyum sadis. Pria itu sudah KO di kalahkan bocah-bocah yang notabene kebanyakan masih SD dan dua anak SMP.

"Midare!" teriak Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Rei!" para uchigatana pun muncul.

"Manba-nii!" gadis cilik itu langsung berlari ke arah si pirang.

"HUWAAAAA! SERAAAMMM!" Rei langsung menangis begitu Yamanbagiri memeluknya.

"Ichi-nii!" teriak para tantou.

Kesadaran si stalker kembali dan dia melihat Midare. Midare menatap si stalker dengan tenang.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu menguntit aku?" tanya Midare.

"Aku suka kamu, Midare! Jadilah pacarku!" kata stalker.

"...pacar?" seluruh awataguchi saling melirik.

Midare tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah dia mendengar lelucon paling lucu. Dia tak pernah tertawa sekencang itu selain saat bersama Urashima. Midare terus tertawa sampai dia akhirnya lega.

"Hahahaa...auh...dengar ya, tuan penguntit. Aku ini laki-laki. Aku cuma hobi pakai rok."

Pernyataan Midare merusak satu impian pria.

* * *

Rei membuka tas kantong berisi garam dan pon de ring di depan Mitsutada. Mitsutada tersenyum lembut.

"Waah, Rei hebat! Bisa membeli garam!" Mitsutada memuji si gadis cilik.

"Rei sudah seperti orang dewasa?" tanya Rei.

"Iya. Rei sudah selangkah dewasa!" puji Mitsutada.

Para toudan yang duduk di lobby yang bisa melihat dapur hanya menatap kedua orang itu.

"Mereka udah kayak ibu dan anak." komentar Kiyo.

"Bukan, Kiyo. Ayah yang soft dan anaknya. Ibunya disini lagi cemburu." Yasu melirik Ookurikara,

"Siapa yang kamu bilang ibunya?! Minta di cekik ya?" tanya Kurikara yang wajahnya memerah.

"Kurikara senang karena Rei engga kenapa-kenapa. Bukan cemburu." kata Yamanbagiri.

"Kamu jangan ikutan mereka, selimut!" protes Kurikara.

"Midare, untung kamu engga kenapa-kenapa!" Urashima yang baru pulang dari klub langsung memeluk Midare.

"Hehe! Terimakasih kepada seluruh keluargaku! Plus Sayo dan Aizen yang membantu!" kata Midare.

Wajah Aizen dan Sayo memerah.

Pintu lift terbuka.

Kousetsu, Uguisumaru dan Tsurumaru pun masuk.

"Ichigo Hitofuri, besok laporan keuangan itu kerjaanmu ya. Kami bertiga sudah kerja soalnya." kata Kousetsu.

"Tepatnya, Uguisu yang kerjain hampir semuanya." Tsuru terkikik kecil.

"Tsuru, minggu ini kamu jangan masuk ke kamarku." kata Uguisumaru.

"Aku kan bantu, sayang!" protes Tsurumaru.

"Membantu membuat pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya. Padahal itu kertas penting yang harus kamu pilah." Uguisumaru hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"Hari ini juga damai ya." komentar Kiyo sambil meminum tehnya.

* * *

Ada yang 'ngeh' sama hampir semua referensi di fanfic ini?

Author nulis ini pas Hakata, Monoyoshi keluar. Jadi dari Shinano dan seterusnya engga akan author masukin. Dan ini ditulis sebelum sistem 'Kiwame' di keluarin jadi agak berbeda dari canon yang asli.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf karena telat update.

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang melakukan.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Malam itu sudah hari patroli bagi Kiyo.

Malam itu seharusnya berjalan seperti biasa.

Yasusada melirik Kiyomitsu.

Mereka berdua mengejar naginata dan oodachi musuh.

Mereka pikir Kanesada dan lainnya mengikuti mereka.

Tanpa sadar, inilah perangkap musuh.

Mereka berdua sengaja di pisahkan dari kelompok mereka.

Namun itu hal mudah.

Mengalahkan pasukan musuh adalah hal mudah bagi kedua pedang Okita Souji yang bekerja sama.

Yang mengerikan dan menempel di hati Yasu adalah bagaimana para musuh membisikkan kata-kata terakhir mereka.

"Pangeran."

Kata simpel namun membuat kedua pedang Okita itu merasa curiga.

Saat melapor ke saniwa pun, gadis itu hanya memberikan jawaban tak peduli.

"Hmm...ya sudah." begitu responnya.

* * *

Kashuu menghela nafas. Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia akan pulang sendiri tanpa ditemani Yasu maupun Manba. Kashuu kadang memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk menghargai diri sendiri, makan makanan enak, belanja baju, hang out di kafe sambil minum minuman manis. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu seorang Nakigitsune yang naginata.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Simpel.

Sebuah permintaan simpel yang mudah ditolak Kiyo.

Namun sesuatu berbisik pada Kiyo untuk ikut dengan Naginata itu. Mereka pun duduk di sebuah kafe. Namun di kafe itu, nafas Kiyo serasa tercekat.

"Pangeran," sapa wakizashi Masakuni.

"Pangeran sudah kembali!" kata tantou Souza yang tersenyum.

"Pangeran," sapa oodachi Yagen.

"Ou, pangeran." Nagasone yang oodachi tersenyum.

"Pangeran!" tachi Horikawa menyapa sopan.

Apakah ini hanyalah lelucon dunia yang terlalu 'nancep'?

Tidak juga.

Kashuu mencoba menenangkan diri.

Dia jelas-jelas menebas leher Nagasone.

Dia jelas-jelas melihat Horikawa hancur di depannya.

Kashuu hanya bisa diam membatu sementara Nakigitsune menarik kursi layaknya seorang gentleman.

"Silakan." katanya dengan suara kecil.

Seolah terhipnotis, Kashuu hanya bisa duduk, mengikuti kata-kata dari Nakigitsune.

"Ara? Pangeran takut?" tanya Horikawa.

Bagi Kashuu, senyuman itu seolah mengejeknya.

'Kamu tak sanggup melindungiku?'

Kashuu melirik ke arah Nagasone. Nagasone tersenyum balik.

'Kamu melanggar janjimu?'

Kashuu ingin kabur. Udara di sekitarnya terasa mencekiknya.

"Kita langsung saja ke poin terpenting." kata Masakuni.

"Tak ada formalitasnya." komentar Souza.

"Pangeran terlihat bakal pingsan. Lebih baik kita selesaikan secara cepat." kata Yagen.

"Yaah, baiklah." Souza mengeluarkan bunyi 'huff' yang disengaja.

"Pangeran, kalau seluruh ingatanmu sudah kembali, kami akan terus menunggu kebangkitanmu." kata Horikawa.

"Waktumu bersama mereka sudah makin sempit. Lebih dari ini, tubuh manusiamu tak akan tahan. Lebih baik pangeran segera kembali, kami akan membuat prosesnya lebih mudah." kata Nagasone.

"Tidak!" Kiyo berhasil menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Aku engga mau! Aku engga mau! Aku engga mau! Aku...engga...mau...!" bisiknya.

"Pangeran, dewasalah. Waktumu memang makin sedikit." bujuk Masakuni.

"Aku engga mau! Aku masih mau melakukan segala yang kusukai! Belanja, jalan-jalan dengan Yasu, menonton Yasu bertanding, menggoda Manba, menemani Rei bermain game...aku masih ingin melakukan semua hal menyenangkan itu!"

"Kami tak akan menolak kalau pangeran memilih jalan sulit." kata Souza.

"Toh, yang nantinya akan menderita kan pangeran sendiri." tambah Yagen.

"Tak apa. Kalau kamu mau pergi silakan. Kami tak akan menahanmu." kata Nagasone.

"Tanggung sendiri resikonya, Kashuu Kiyomitsu." kata Horikawa.

Kashuu cepat-cepat berdiri dan keluar, meninggalkan gerombolan itu.

* * *

Kashuu sampai di kamarnya. Dia mengunci kamarnya dan menaruh tasnya begitu saja di lantai. Dia melepas seragam sekolahnya sampai hanya tersisa dalaman. Kashuu kemudian berbaring di ranjang. Semua ini serasa hanya mimpi buruk. Kashuu menggunakan bantalnya sebagai pelampiasan emosi.

Dia berteriak dengan memakai bantal sebagai peredam suara. Tak puas, dia mulai memukuli bantalnya dan melemparnya sampai dia lelah. Dia ingat bagaimana ibunya membisikkan kalimat penenangnya.

"Tidur, sayang. Tidur dan lupakan semua hal-hal buruk."

Kashuu menarik selimutnya.

Dia memilih untuk terus menangis sebelum tertidur.

* * *

Ketika Kashuu bangun, dia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Cahaya matahari sudah hilang dan di luar sudah terlihat gelap. Kashuu tak peduli dengan jam maupun waktu. Dia hanya ingin tidur. Kalau bisa, untuk selamanya. Jadi dia tak perlu mengurus hal seperti menyelamatkan dunia ini atau pun mengurus soal patroli. Dan juga tak perlu makan hati mengingat semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

Suara ketukan bisa terdengar dan Kashuu hanya memilih diam meringkuk di ranjang, berharap siapa pun itu, orang itu akan segera pergi. Namun suara orang itu mengubah pikiran Kashuu.

"Kiyo?" tanya Yasu.

Kashuu pun turun dari ranjang. Dia perlu seseorang untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadanya. Pintu terbuka. Yasu terlihat kaget dengan keadaan Kiyo.

"Kamu terlihat...lelah."

"Apa aku tak boleh sesekali mengeluarkan semua emosiku?" tanya Kiyo.

"Masuk." Kashuu tak membutuhkan jawaban.

Yasusada membawakan makan malam. Kashuu hanya menunjuk ke arah meja dan Yasu meletakkannya disana.

"Mau bercerita?" tanya Yasu yang duduk di ranjang Kiyo.

Kashuu mendengus. Seolah hal itu hanya ide bagi anak kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kamarku selalu terbuka untukmu." kata Yasu yang berdiri.

Sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Kiyo, Yasu berhenti sejenak dan memeluk Kashuu. Kashuu sendiri terdiam sejenak. Mungkin memang inilah yang sedang dia butuhkan. Sesudah melepas pelukannya, Yasusada kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Januari sudah dekat.

Meskipun tahun baru adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi para toudan, tahun baru adalah penanda waktu Kashuu terus berjalan cepat. Untungnya, hari ini adalah tanggal 31.

"Hatsumode?" tanya Kashuu.

"Iya. Kamu mau ikut?" tanya Yasu.

"Engga. Terlalu banyak orang." tolak Kiyo.

"Memang sih." Yasu duduk di samping Kiyo.

Rei terus menanti mochi tahun baru namun gadis cilik itu tertidur sebelum jam 12 di pangkuan Uguisumaru. Tsurumaru tersenyum kecil dan menyelimuti gadis itu dengan selimut hangat. Hasebe sendiri sibuk bersama Mitsutada karena Rei ingin mochi kotak. Sisanya malah menonton acara menyanyi merah lawan putih yang sudah tradisi di jepang.

"Kamu mau hatsumode?" tanya Kashuu.

"Engga juga. Cuma kan, ya...tradisi." jawab Yasu.

"Yasu...aku..." Kashuu terdiam.

Tidak.

Dia tak ingin Yasu mengasihaninya.

Yasu menanti Kiyo mengatakan sesuatu.

"Um...aku mau buat madu hangat. Kamu juga mau?" tanya Kiyo.

"Boleh." jawab Yasu.

Yasu melirik Kashuu yang ke dapur.

'Dia kembali menjaga jarak...apa salahku?' batin Yasu.

Malam semakin larut dan kebanyakan para toudan langsung kembali ke kamar setelah jam 12 sudah lewat. Kashuu menahan Yasusada di kamarnya.

"Hey, kamu bisa lihat bekas hitam di tubuhku?" tanya Kashuu.

"Bekas hitam? Tak ada bekas apa-apa." jawab Yasu jujur.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanku kalau begitu." bisik Kiyo.

Yasusada memeluk Kashuu sejenak sebelum melepas pelukannya.

"Selamat malam. Mimpi indah, cantik." bisik Yasu.

Wajah Kiyo memerah.

'Sejak kapan Yasu jadi dewasa?' batin Kiyo.

* * *

Kiyo melepas bajunya. Di cermin, simbol pedangnya yang hitam seolah menjalar kemana-mana. Dia bisa melihat kakinya sudah terlilit. Simbol itu seolah mengejeknya karena hanya kedua lengan dan kepalanya yang belum kena.

'Cermin...? Cermin jiwa?' Kashuu memutuskan mencari saniwa.

Rei yang akhirnya bangun di jam yang tidak tepat masih duduk bersama Yamanbagiri dan Hasebe di lobby.

"Kenapa, Kiyo-nii?" tanya Rei.

"Maaf Rei. Ada yang penting." kata Kiyo.

Rei menggembungkan pipinya sebelum menutup mata, mengganti kepribadian.

"Ada apa, Kashuu?" saniwa Reijin bertanya.

"Um..." Kashuu melirik ke arah Yamanbagiri dan Hasebe.

"Kalian berdua, kembali ke kamar. Kembali lagi setelah 30 menit." perintah saniwa Reijin.

Yamanbagiri dan Hasebe mengangguk. Mereka berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka. Setelah suara langkah mereka sudah tak terdengar, Kashuu duduk di samping saniwa.

"Aku...melihat warna hitam di simbol pedangku. Lalu...simbol pedangku muncul di dada saat aku menatap cermin. Kalau aku menatap cermin, kadang aku bisa melihat simbol pedangku yang hitam menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku...aruji-sama...aku takut..." bisik Kashuu.

"Proses penyatuan. Proses perebutan tubuh, Kashuu-kun. Inti kegelapan dalam dirimu sudah bergerak mengambil alih tubuhmu dari dalam. Dari dalam, dari jiwamu. Hanya menunggu waktu." Kashuu menggigit bibirnya.

"Tapi tenang saja. Meskipun prosesnya mungkin akan menyakitkan, kamu tak bisa mati sampai prosesnya selesai. Jadi kamu tak perlu takut mati." kata saniwa.

"Itu tidak meyakinkan!" protes Kashuu.

"Sama seperti saat kamu tertidur dalam tubuh pedang. Anggap saja begitu." kata saniwa.

Wajah Kashuu terlihat ragu.

"Aku tahu kalau rencanaku ini tidak meyakinkan, beresiko tinggi, akan menyakitkan bagi siapa pun pedang yang setuju menjadi 'domba yang dikorbankan' dan hanya merupakan bagian dari taruhan. Aku juga tidak tahu sesakit apa kegelapan itu akan mencemarimu tapi aku harus katakan, aku salut padamu. Karena pada dasarnya, bila kegelapan sudah mencemari simbol pedang, mereka akan langsung gila karena bisikan setan."

"Aku tidak merasakannya...hanya kadang-kadang."

"Begitu?" saniwa Reijin menutup matanya sejenak, seolah sedang berpikir.

"Kurasa, insignia. Insigniamu yang air bisa memantulkan cahaya dan refleksi. Tentu saja, refleksi jiwa juga termasuk. Karena itu cermin bisa memperlihatkan hal yang tak terlihat mata telanjang."

"Kenapa Yasusada tak punya kemampuan macam begini?"

"Ingat saat aku memberikan booster kekuatan? Booster itu membangkitkan seluruh kemampuan insignia air. Realitanya, kalau tak ada booster, paling kuat, Kashuu-kun, kamu hanya bisa menggerakkan badan air sebatas sungai. Dan lagi, booster itu juga membantumu menahan bisikan setan agar kamu tidak gila duluan sebelum tubuhmu diambil alih sepenuhnya."

"Begitu." Kashuu berdiri. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, aruji-sama."

* * *

Yamanbagiri kembali ke lobby bersama Hasebe.

"Aruji-sama?" Hasebe melihat Reijin yang masih meminum madu hangat buatannya.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Rei juga maunya begitu. Tolong bereskan ini, Hasebe. Manba, ayo kembali ke kamar." kata Reijin.

Keduanya mengangguk.

Yamanbagiri mengantar Reijin ke kamar. Gadis itu menahan Yamanbagiri.

"Ada sesuatu dalam pikiranmu, Manba?" tanya saniwa.

"Cara menyegel inti kegelapan. Aruji tidak memberi tahu Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

"Biarkan kegelapan itu mengambil alih tubuh. Setelah pedang lain menghancurkan tubuh manusia dan simbol pedang, pedang jiwanya akan dipakai untuk menyegel inti kegelapan. Namun pada saat yang sama, tidak ada reinkarnasi selama kegelapan itu tertidur. Cara yang terdengar kejam, memang. Namun efektif untuk menyegel inti kegelapan selama ratusan ribu tahun."

"Tepatnya, anda akan mencari pedang selanjutnya bila inti kegelapan lepas lagi?"

"Benar! Seratus untukmu! Bercanda kok. Intinya memang begitu. Tapi kurasa, menunjuk pedang lain akan lebih baik."

"Kenapa?"

"Stress selama ratusan ribu tahun tidak baik untuk kesehatan mental dan jiwa." jawaban Reijin sungguh simpel.

"Nah, selamat malam, Manba."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Kashuu kembali ke kamarnya dan terus berpikir dan berpikir.

'Seandainya aku langsung termakan oleh kegelapan besok...apa reaksi Yasusada? Apa yang ingin kulakukan seandainya aku hanya punya waktu satu hari untuk hidup?'

Kashuu menghela nafas.

Libur natal dan tahun baru di Desember dan Januari memberikan waktu bagi Kashuu yang menurut Kashuu, lebih dari cukup. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menulis daftar hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Kashuu mencoret berbagai macam hal yang mustahil dilakukan.

Kashuu tersenyum kecil menatap daftar hal-hal yang ingin dia lakukan.

'Well, sebagian sudah dilakukan bersama Mika sih...' Kiyo tersenyum sedih mengingat kekasihnya yang sudah pergi duluan.

Tepatnya, pulang duluan ke citadel jiwa.

Kashuu kemudian menatap cermin. Dia menarik pipinya agar mudah membentuk senyum. Kashuu melirik jam. Sudah hampir jam tiga pagi. Dia mengunci kamarnya dan berjalan ke kamar Yasusada, menyelinap ke ranjang Yasusada dan tersenyum malu-malu menatap wajah Yasu yang sedang tidur. Kashuu langsung memotret wajah Yasusada.

'Lucky...! harus dijadikan wallpaper!' batin Kashuu.

Boyfriend wallpaper/lockscreen sudah dicoret dari daftar Kashuu.

* * *

Yasusada bangun dan mendapati Kiyo di ranjangnya. Yasu terdiam sejenak, mengumpulkan kembali serpihan kesadarannya yang habis bangun tidur dan tersenyum kecil. Dia mencium pipi Kashuu dan bergerak pelan, turun dari ranjang dan melakukan ritual pagi.

Saat Yasusada keluar dari toilet, dia hanya bisa diam melihat kekasihnya membuka lemari baju dan menatap semuanya dengan serius.

"Kiyo? Kamu ngapain?" tanya Yasu.

"Mencari baju yang stylish sedikit. Fashion sense-mu t-shirt semua sih! Aku mencari kemeja!" Kiyo berhasil menemukan satu dalam warna hitam dan celana jeans hitam yang agak kecil milik Yasu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Biarkan aku memakai bajumu! Aku kan...menyukai...wangi tubuhmu..." Kiyo memberikan Yasu sebuah wajah malu-malu.

Hati Yasusada seolah barusan di tusuk _cuteness_. Tahun baru memang mengerikan. Kemarin rasanya Kiyo sedih dan murung. Sekarang dia tiba-tiba sok imut begini. Hati Yasusada tidak siap menghadapi mood swing Kiyo yang seperti wanita.

"Kamu boleh pakai..." jawab Yasu.

"Iyeeeyy! Aku sayang kamu, Yasu!" Kiyo memeluk Yasu sebelum berdiri.

"Oh iya! Kita hari ini kencan yuk! Ke kebun binatang!" ajak Kiyo.

"Baiklah. Kamu boleh memilihkan bajuku kalau kamu mau." kata Yasusada yang wajahnya memerah.

Wajah Kiyo makin berbinar. Dia memilih t-shirt hijau berbalut orange dan celana jeans biru tua. Kashuu buru-buru menarik keluar jaket-jaket Yasu dan memilih satu dalam warna putih.

"Warna kontras!" komentar Kiyo. "Aku juga harus ganti baju!" tambahnya.

"Tiga puluh menit di lobby ya!" Kiyo langsung mengambil baju pinjaman dari Yasu dan berlari ke kamarnya.

* * *

Kashuu menarik lengan Yasusada dengan antusias.

"Yasusada! Itu lucuuuu!" Kiyo menunjuk ke arah koala yang masih tidur.

"Kiyo..." Yasusada ingin bilang apa lucunya marsupial tukang tidur tapi dia menahan diri.

"Yasu, sekalian kita lihat penguin ya?" tanya Kiyo.

"Kamu mau lihat semuanya?"

"Cuma beberapa lagi." jawab Kiyo.

Yasusada mengangguk.

Benar, sesuai ucapan Kiyo, setelah melihat penguin, harimau, singa dan beberapa hewan lagi, mereka berhenti di bawah tempat istirahat.

"Kamu lapar?" tanya Kiyo.

"Iya, sedikit." jawab Yasu.

"Kalau begitu kita beli makanan dulu?" tanya Kiyo.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yasu, Kiyo langsung memesan makanan. Yasu hanya bisa menghela nafas karena lelah dan dingin.

"Ini." Kiyo menaruh gelas plastik berisi coklat panas dan juga burger ikan panas di depan Yasusada.

"Kupikir kamu bakal lebih butuh ikan daripada ayam. Daging putih lebih bernutrisi daripada daging merah." kata Kiyo.

"Makasih." Yasu langsung membuka bungkusnya dan mulai memakan burgernya dengan lahap.

"Enak!" komentar Yasu dengan senyum.

"Untunglah kamu suka!" Kiyo tersenyum balik.

Selesai makan, Kiyo memegang tangan Yasu.

"Nanti kita makan yang lain yuk! Ada kafe baru yang buka dekat asrama kita! Kudengar makanan disana enak!" kata Kiyo.

"Kedengarannya enak! Aku mau!" jawab Yasusada.

Yasusada kemudian sadar, saat mereka sudah di kafe, bahwa, Kiyo hanya memancingnya dengan makanan.

* * *

Tiga hari Kiyo mengajaknya kencan.

Hari pertama,

Kebun binatang.

Kafe.

Hotel.

Hari kedua,

Piknik.

Restoran.

Pulang asrama.

Hari ketiga,

Akuarium.

Food court di shopping mall.

Hotel.

Oke.

Yasusada jujur saja. Dia lelah karena di tarik ke hotel meskipun Kiyo memberi waktu interval. Kiyo mungkin lebih bertenaga karena dia tidak membuang tenaga. Dia kan yang menerima. Namun di hari keempat, Kiyo malah mengatakan kalau dia, Jirou dan Midare akan pergi berbelanja bersama-sama. Dan dalam sekejap, perasaan kesal muncul di hati Yasu.

'Apa-apaan? Dari kemarin Kiyo yang mencariku lalu tiba-tiba dia tidak mau kencan denganku? Tunggu dulu...sabar...Kiyo memang suka shopping dan sudah tiga hari dia menemaniku jadi wajar kalau dia mau shopping...' batin Yasusada.

Yasusada merasa keki.

Keki karena cemburu.

Dia melihat Tsurumaru yang menarik Ichigo untuk belanja baju sementara Uguisumaru malah ditinggal. Yasu pun duduk di sofa samping Uguisu yang daritadi sedang menikmati waktu teh-nya.

"Hey, Uguisu-senpai." Yasu memanggil pangeran teh hijau yang sedang mendengar musik jazz sambil membaca buku. Uguisumaru membatasi buku yang dia baca.

"Ya?" Uguisu mem-pause lagunya.

"Kamu engga kesal di tinggal Tsuru?" tanya Yasu.

Uguisu tahu kalau dari tadi Yasu terlihat tak rela melepas Kiyo.

"Well, engga sih. Soalnya, selera baju Tsuru dan aku kan berbeda. Dan lagi, Tsuru kan butuh teman. Teman dia bukan cuma aku." kata Uguisumaru.

"Tapi dia kan kekasihmu!"

"Iya. Tapi masa dia engga boleh jalan dengan temannya sendiri? Kasihan kalau dia sampai mesti meladeni kekasih sampai tak boleh jalan dengan teman sendiri." tanya Uguisu.

Yasu menghela nafas kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kamu jadian dengannya sih?"

"Why not?" tanya Uguisu.

Yasu tak puas. Dia melihat Kurikara yang kebetulan kembali bersama Mitsutada.

"Hey, Kurikara, kamu cemburu engga kalau seandainya Mitsutada didekati perempuan?" tanya Yasu.

"Tentu saja cemburu. Tapi, aku percaya kalau Mitsutada akan tetap memilihku." Jawab Kurikara.

Mitsutada terharu. Dia langsung memeluk Kurikara.

"Kuri-chaaaannn!"

Itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Yasusada. Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pasangan bodoh Dategumi yang malah mesra.

Yasusada melihat Honebami dan Namazuo yang tengah duduk di lobby lantai tiga. Kedua putra Awataguchi itu kebetulan sekali tak bersama Monoyoshi. Karena Monoyoshi selalu mengekori Namazuo dan Honebami.

"Kamu sering cemburu kalau Namazuo dipeluk Monoyoshi kan?" tanya Yasu.

"Iya. Monoyoshi itu berbahaya." Kata Honebami.

"Hey! Monoyon itu rekan kita...sekarang."

"Sekarang. Kalau dia tiba-tiba jadi musuh?" Honebami menatap Zuo yang melirik ke arah lain.

"Ngg..." Namazuo tak membalas.

"Yasusada-san memang kenapa? Tiba-tiba menanyakan soal cemburu?" Namazuo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Menurut kalian, wajar tidak sih kalau aku cemburu ke Midare dan Jirou hanya karena mereka pergi beli baju bersama?"

"Tergantung." jawab Honebami.

"Kalau Yasusada-san cemburu sampai rasanya ingin membunuh Midare atau cemburu sampai hatimu sakit, itu bukan cemburu tapi posesif." Demikian penjelasan Honebami.

Yasu menimbang kata-kata itu. Dia melihat Kiyo yang sudah pulang bersama Midare dan Jirou sambil meneteng kantong belanjaan. Kiyo mendekati Yasu dan mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku mau balik kamar. Aku capek." kata Kiyo.

"Kubantu." Yasu mengambil tas belanjaan itu dari Kashuu.

"Thanks!" Kashuu tersenyum sejenak.

"Oh! Kita bakal masuk sekolah kapan ya?" tanya Kiyo.

"Seminggu lagi. Kenapa?" tanya Yasu.

"Engga. Cuma lupa kapan kita masuk." jawab Kiyo.

"Oh."

* * *

Hari itu adalah tanggal 8 januari.

Kashuu menarik Yasusada ke taman bermain. Pemuda bermata merah itu berlari dengan penuh semangat ke arah wahana drop tower.

"Yasu! Ayo cepat!" Kashuu terlihat bersemangat.

"Sabar. Nanti kamu jatuh." kata Yasusada.

"Cepat! Cepat!" Kashuu mengantri ke arah drop tower.

Yasusada terlihat pucat.

"Eh? Kita kan habis makan?"

Barisan mereka maju dengan cepat dan begitu Kashuu dan Yasusada sudah di atas, Kashuu mulai terlihat pucat antara kesenangan atau ketakutan. Begitu wahana itu mulai jatuh, Kashuu berteriak kencang sementara Yasusada menutup mata, menahan mual. Setelah tiga kali di naik turunkan, pasangan itu keluar dari wahana dengan wajah pucat.

"Tapi seru! Ahahahahah!" Kashuu tertawa histeris.

"Aku merasa kamu sudah menginjak garis hidup mati makanya kamu tertawa histeris begitu." komentar Yasusada.

Setelah menunggu Kashuu reda dari shock itu, Kashuu menarik Yasusada ke arah wahana Kamikaze yang berputar layaknya pendulum.

"Kali ini pasti engga mengerikan!"

"Aku engga yakin." Wajah Yasu langsung pucat karena dia merasa bakal mati kalau lebih dari drop tower.

"Kuharap mereka tidak membuat kita mual." Kashuu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku bakal mual. Biarkan aku muntah dulu." jawab Yasusada.

* * *

Wahana Kamikaze itu berputar layaknya ayunan atau pendulum namun Yasusada merasa tidak kuat. Karena ayunan biasa tidak akan memutar mereka sampai terasa sembilan puluh derajat.

Setelah turun, Kashuu mengajaknya naik kereta api yang lebih kalem. Kereta-keretaan itu berputar mengitari jalur tersendiri sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Lalu Kashuu kembali mengajak Yasu ke arah wahana cangkir berputar. Yasusada kembali berharap Kashuu tidak memilih wahana 'gila'.

Namun Kashuu memutar cangkirnya dengan cepat seolah dia menikmati wajah Yasu yang sudah ketakutan. Sesudah keluar dari cangkir berputar, Yasusada benar-benar ijin ke toilet dan langsung mengeluarkan segala isi perutnya. Setelah membersihkan mulutnya, Yasusada keluar melihat Kiyo yang menunggunya.

"Sudah?"

"Iya. Bisa tidak, memilih yang lebih santai sedikit?" tanya Yasu.

"Bisa. Kita ke karousel?" tanya Kiyo.

Yasusada mengangguk. Karousel lebih mending daripada kembali naik roller coaster untuk saat ini. Kashuu duduk bersama Yasusada. Mereka duduk di atas kuda-kudaan.

"Hey, berasa tidak kalau ini seperti para kesatria di jaman dulu?" tanya Kashuu.

"Kita bisa naik kuda kok. Dulu."jawab Yasusada.

"Mooou! Harusnya kamu bilang iya!" Kashuu mengeluarkan suara 'huff' dengan sengaja.

"Habis ini kita naik star flyer ya?" bujuk Kiyo.

"Oke." Yasu menurut saja.

Star flyer engga menakutkan sih.

Tidak semengerikan roller coaster.

Namun Kashuu yang cepat bosan langsung menarik Yasusada ke wahana air. Arung jeram, lazy river, Kashuu membuat mereka berdua basah. Yasusada hanya bisa berteriak kesenangan saat mereka selesai.

"Haaaa...! Seru sekali!" kata Yasusada.

"Ahahha! Ya kaaan?" Kashuu memelintir bajunya agar cepat kering.

Begitu pula Yasusada. Mereka lalu makan di restoran kecil. Sesekali tertawa dan bercanda, menggosip soal pedang lain dan juga sebagian dosa para rekan-rekannya. Selesai makan, Kashuu menarik Yasusada ke arah ferris wheel. Dia tersenyum kecil menatap pemandangan seluruh taman bermain. Kiyo sengaja duduk disamping Yasusada.

"Yasu," panggil Kiyo.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini." kata Kiyo.

Matahari mulai terbenam. Yasu baru sadar kalau seharian ini memang sudah habis bermain dengan partnernya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu tiba-tiba formal begini?"

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Kiyo.

"Bukan tidak boleh...hanya saja...terasa aneh."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya."

"Ahah! Aku sengaja bilang begitu. Romantis kan?" tanya Kiyo.

'Romantis atau tidak, sama saja!' batin Kashuu.

"Eh, apa yang mau kamu katakan? Pernyataan cinta?" tanya Yasu.

"Begitulah! Pernyataan cintamu waktu di taman bermain berhantu tidak termasuk." kata Kiyo.

"Hey!" Yasusada terdiam sejenak.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menginginkanmu. Tetaplah bersamaku sampai waktu kita habis." bisik Yasu dekat telinga Kiyo.

Wajah Kiyo memerah.

"Bodoh...aku tidak akan membuat janji yang tak bisa kutepati!" kata Kiyo.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita bertarung sebagai tsukumogami. Tak ada jaminan suatu hari, aku atau kamu kembali dengan selamat dari patroli."

"Secara literal iya sih..." Yasusada mengehela nafas.

"Yasusada, aku...maafkan aku..." bisik Kiyo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku egois." jawab Kiyo singkat.

Yasu tak membalas. Mereka berdua diam sampai matahari terbenam dan mereka keluar dari wahana ferris wheel.

* * *

"Yasu." panggil Kiyo ketika mereka sudah di depan pintu keluar taman bermain.

"Hm?"

"Aku...aku...tak mau hari ini berakhir cepat..." bisik Kiyo.

Kiyo menggelengkan kepala.

"...maaf. Ayo pulang." kata Kiyo.

Tiga hari kemudian, Kiyo menghilang tanpa kabar.

* * *

AN : CLIFFHANGER! Author memang awkward kalau mau nulis author note tapi terimakasih untuk pembaca yang sudah mengikuti sampai chapter 35. Beberapa chapter lagi selesai sih. tenang saja. Author juga ada plan menulis lagi tapi belum di rencanakan sepenuhnya. Antara kelanjutan Frangipani atau AU lain. Author sedikit bingung dengan plot canon yang masih bolong-bolong sih. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mengikuti Frangipani sampai sejauh ini!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Malam itu adalah 11 januari.

Yasusada panik.

Sudah seharian dia tak melihat Kashuu.

Dia tak mengerti kenapa saniwa Reijin malah menyuruhnya patroli sebagai pengganti kapten.

"Aruji tahu kemana dia pergi?" tanya Yasusada dengan nada menginterogasi.

Wajah saniwa Reijin mengerucut tak suka. Kedua alisnya bertaut kesal. Hasebe dan Yamanbagiri yang sedang duduk bersamanya langsung mengambil sikap defensif. Mereka siap kapan saja Yasusada menodongkan pedangnya ke majikan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Reijin.

"Tolong jawab sejujurnya!" protes Yasusada.

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak tahu, itu artinya aku tidak tahu. Kalau kamu bersikeras, mungkin lebih baik kamu pergi patroli. Jawabanmu ada disana."

Yasusada terlihat seolah ingin melawan perintah itu namun dia tak menyuarakannya dan memilih diam sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menyuruh timnya untuk berpatroli.

"Tadi bahaya sekali, Aruji-sama." komentar Hasebe.

"Yamanbagiri bisa menghentikannya bersamamu." jawab Reijin.

"Roda takdir yang sudah berputar tak mungkin kembali." Reijin menghela nafas dan menutup mata, memilih beristirahat.

* * *

Yasusada mengeluarkan amarahnya sambil menumpas musuh.

Setidaknya, dia bisa melepas stress dan emosi.

Namun wajahnya berubah drastis saat melihat sosok yang familiar.

"...Nagasone...san?" Yasusada memucat.

Dia ingat jelas Kashuu menghancurkan pedang Nagasone dan juga simbol pedang di bahu. Tentu saja itu artinya Nagasone tak mungkin masih hidup.

"Halo, Yasusada. Malam yang indah, bukan? Aku senang sekali hari ini lho! Kenapa? Karena, seseorang yang penting sudah pulang. Sudah kembali. Dan tak lama lagi, dunia ini akan tenggelam dalam remang-remang kegelapan!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yasusada yang sudah geram dengan monster berwajah Nagasone.

"Ya itu. Dunia ini akan tertelan kegelapan." Nagasone tersenyum ramah.

Senyuman familiar yang anehnya, mengerikan dan mencekal.

"Sampai jumpa!" Nagasone melompat dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Yasusada melaporkan semuanya kepada saniwa.

Reijin mengangguk.

"Biarkan saja. Tak usah mencemaskan apa katanya. Yang penting sekarang adalah, kalian menjadi kuat." jawab Reijin.

"Tapi! Nagasone-san!" Yasusada bersikeras.

"Untuk saat ini, lebih baik kamu latihan dengan patroli lebih keras." kata saniwa.

Yasusada menahan emosi.

Dia tak mungkin bisa marah dan menyerang saniwa di hadapan seluruh pedang lain. Yang ada, nyawanya yang melayang, mengingat Hasebe dan Yamanbagiri tak akan segan memotongnya. Yasusada mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf ya...tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu kemana Kashuu. Aku juga hanya bisa berharap kalian tak makan hati lebih dari ini..." kata saniwa.

Yasusada terdiam.

Mungkin saniwa memang tidak tahu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yasusada berlalu.

* * *

Yasusada menghela nafas. Dia tak ingin pikirannya kalut. Sudah seminggu Kashuu tidak masuk. Dia beralasan bahwa Kashuu memiliki 'urusan rumah' yang mengharuskannya tidak masuk dalam jangka waktu panjang. Yasusada sejujurnya tidak yakin kalau Kashuu akan kembali.

Kanesada-lah yang harus mengingatkan Yasusada bahwa dia adalah kapten, kapten memiliki tanggung jawab sendiri termasuk mengurus diri sendiri dan rekannya. Namun Yasusada hanya memasang wajah kesal karena Kanesada 'ikut campur' dalam urusannya.

"Aku mencemaskanmu tahu!" Kanesada berteriak kesal.

"Aku tak perlu di khawatirkan!" Yasusada berteriak balik.

"Kalau begitu jangan jadi kapten! Kamu egois sekali sih!" Kanesada berteriak sampai saniwa datang, melirik dari balik pintu bersama Sayo.

"Ya sudah! Kalau kamu mau gantikan aku jadi kapten, pindah ke tim lain saja!" Yasusada makin marah.

Dia tak ingin di beritahu ini-itu karena dia sudah tahu dan dia tak ingin mengurus hal lain selain mencari Kiyo. Kanesada mengeraskan rahangnya, menahan marah dan emosi lainnya. Dia berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Yasusada dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

Reijin dan Sayo saling berpandangan sebelum Sayo menarik Rei ke dapur. Dia tak ingin Rei kena semburan emosi Yasusada maupun Kanesada.

* * *

Hari itu juga, asrama mereka kedatangan tamu.

"Halo! Higekiri disini! Dan ini adikku! Err...siapa namanya ya? Gawat, aku lupa..." Higekiri berusaha keras mengingat nama adiknya.

"Namaku Hizamaru, kakak!" Hizamaru ingin rasanya menampar si kakak dan menjejalkan namanya ke dalam otak sang kakak.

"Oh, Hiza—midori?" Kali ini, Higekiri sengaja.

"Hi. Za. Ma. Ru!" Hizamaru menghela nafas, mengurut dada dan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

"Waaaii! Hiza-nii!" Rei langsung menempel ke Hizamaru.

"Halo, Rei." Hizamaru yang sudah baikan mengelus kepala Rei.

"Rei mau main!" kata Rei sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta gendong.

"Iya, sayang. Kami bakal nginap kok." kata Hizamaru yang menggendong Rei.

Yotsune-san menatap kedua tamunya dengan galak.

"Untuk apa kalian berdua datang?" tanya Yotsune-san.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami hanya datang sebagai pengawas. Persekutuan saniwa membutuhkan saksi sebagai bukti kalau saniwa tertentu bekerja dengan baik dan benar." kata Higekiri.

Hizamaru masih menemani Rei bermain DS. Gadis cilik itu suka sekali di pangku sambil dipeluk. Rei sesekali meminta pelukan dan Hizamaru tak mampu menolak. Seandainya kakaknya meminta, Hizamaru akan langsung memberikan pelukan gratis untuk kakaknya. Sayang Higekiri tak terlalu tertarik. Dia lebih suka bermain tarik ulur dengan perasaan Hizamaru.

"Oh? Bagaimana dengan Oda-san? Kudengar dia masih di dunia manusia jadi aku penasaran." Tanya Higekiri.

"Saniwa Oda hanya tinggal tak jauh dari sini. Dia sudah lama tak mau berkutat dengan hal berkaitan dengan saniwa dan tsukumogami. Lagipula, Oda-san tak suka diganggu."

"Tapi Oda-san masih suka menjadikan orang lain sebagai budak kan?" Higekiri tertawa.

"Kadang guru masih sering berkunjung ke rumah Oda-san. Oda-san masih sama dan sehat. Hasebe masih budak tercintanya." kata Yotsune-san.

"Hiza-nii, Rei mau pipis!" kata Rei yang berdiri.

"Hm. Terus?" Hizamaru tak menangkap arti kata-kata Rei.

"Temenin Rei ke wc!"

"...eh?"

"Temenin! Rei takut kalau ada hanako!" rengek Rei sambil menarik lengan baju HIzamaru.

Hizamaru akhirnya berdiri dan mengantar Rei sementara Higekiri melirik ke arah adiknya dan Rei.

"Nah. Aku mengantar pesan dari persekutuan saniwa. Mereka bilang, kalau seandainya rencana ini gagal, seseorang harus bertanggung jawab." kata Higekiri.

Wajah Yotsune-san menegang.

Sementara itu, Rei mulai merengek dari dalam wc.

"Hiza-nii masih di luar kan?" tanya Rei.  
"Masih, Rei." jawab Hizamaru.  
"Hiza-nii engga bohong kan?" tanya Rei lagi.

Hizamaru mengutuk siapa pun yang membaca komik horror. Rei jadi penakut karena membaca buku terkutuk seseorang yang berbau horror.

* * *

Yasusada melewati januari dengan wajah kesal. Kesal pada dunia ini, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kiyo..." bisiknya.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan terlintas dan berputar dalam kepala Yasusada. Ingin rasanya Yasusada menghentikan seluruh pertanyaan itu. Terkadang, terbesit di benaknya kalau seandainya dia tak pernah bertemu Kiyo. Namun seluruh 'andai' itu membuatnya makin tak menyesal bertemu Kiyo.

* * *

Februari.

Yasusada melewati Januari dengan wajah tersenyum namun Kanesada terus mengkhawatirkan Yasusada. Mengingat bagaimana Yasusada menumpas musuh sambil tertawa dan tersenyum bukanlah hal yang bisa di cerna dengan mudah. Kanesada menghela nafas. Yasusada terus memaksakan diri dan menumpas musuh seolah membalas dendam.

Dan juga, Yasusada mulai sering ke kamar Kashuu hanya demi tidur. Seolah Yasusada hanya ingin mengingat tanpa melupakan memori akan partnernya. Yasusada juga tak banyak bereaksi ketika Nihongou datang dan mengatakan kalau dia perlu bicara dengan saniwa.

Rei menyukai om-om pemabuk yang baik ini namun Reijin hanya mengatakan kepada Nihongou kalau semuanya berjalan dengan mulus, tak ada yang mesti di khawatirkan, membuat Yasusada cemas kalau saniwa memang mengetahui sesuatu.

"Semuanya, pertarungan penting semakin dekat. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Saniwa memperingatkan.

* * *

Yasusada menemukan tachi Horikawa dan oodachi Nagasone yang tersenyum sambil seenaknya menangkap musuh mereka. Pasukan perusak sejarah dibunuh oleh mereka berdua dengan mudah. Sebelum keduanya menghisap asap hitam dari pasukan perusak sejarah.

"Ingin penjelasan?" tanya Horikawa.

"Kami hanya menyerap kegelapan yang merusak mereka. Kami memerlukannya." jawab Nagasone.

"Oh iya! Pangeran memberikan ultimatum! Februari akan berakhir dengan bloody valentine kalau kalian tidak menghentikan kami! Oh iya! Yang paling penting, dunia ini akan berakhir di hari valentine!" Horikawa tersenyum.

"Katakan kami musuh, antagonis atau orang jahat. Namun kegelapan akan menelan dunia ini di hari itu. Kami sudah memberikan peringatan." kata Nagasone.

"Sone-san! Waktu dan tempatnya!" Horikawa mengingatkan.

"Traditional Mansion 'Ikeda-ya' di malam valentine. Jadi jangan salah dan datang saat tanggal 13 tengah malam. Ahahahaha!" Nagasone kembali tertawa.

Mereka berdua menghilang bersama asap hitam.

* * *

Akhir Februari.

Mata Yasusada terbelalak melihat sebuah gumpalan awan hitam pekat di sebuah mansion besar yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Saniwa langsung menyuruh seluruh toudan berkumpul.

"Ultimatum perang terbesar sudah diumumkan. Aku akan memilih siapa yang akan berangkat ke medan perang. Hanya dua tim yang akan kuturunkan. Sisa tim lainnya akan menetap sebagai _backup_."

"Uguisumaru, Tsurumaru, Mitsutada, Hotarumaru, Ookurikara dan...Aizen sebagai ketua tim dua."

"Yasusada ketua tim satu. Kanesada, Ichigo, Kogitsunemaru...Monoyoshi dan Namazuo." selesai mengumumkan nama-nama dua tim yang akan maju sebagai penyerang, saniwa menatap seluruh pedangnya.

"Perintah dariku hanya satu. Jangan mati."

* * *

Kedua tim berhasil sampai di mansion. Mansion itu besar layaknya kastil tradisional jaman dulu. Bangunan tua itu memang seram namun bersejarah sehingga pemerintah tak ingin merobohkannya. Kebetulan hari memang malam. Sebuah tangga panjang mengarah dari atap tertinggi kastil ke atas, entah menuju kemana.

"Apa perintah kapten?" tanya Aizen.

"Serang langsung!" jawab Yasusada.

"Terlalu..." bisik Aizen yang _facepalm_.

Namun kedua tim itu langsung mendobrak pintu masuk ke mansion.

"Selamat datang. Di mansion kegelapan!" kata tantou Souza yang terlihat senang.

"Hoo...selamat datang..." Yagen tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan oodachi miliknya.

Keduanya langsung berusaha menyerang mereka. Uguisumaru dan Tsurumaru menghadang mereka.

"Kalian pergilah duluan." kata Uguisumaru.

"Serahkan mereka berdua kepada kami!" kata Tsurumaru.

Yasusada mengangguk dan berjalan maju, memasuki bagian dalam mansion.

Aizen menoleh ke arah kedua anggota timnya dan mengikuti Yasusada.

Ichigo menggigit bibirnya. Dia tak ingin meninggalkan rekannya.

"Ichigo! Terimakasih sudah menjadi teman kami! Kami akan merawat adikmu dengan sangat baik!" kata Tsurumaru dengan sarkasme sambil melihat Yagen.

"Ichigo, aku senang sekali menghabiskan waktu denganmu." kata Uguisumaru.

"Lihatlah punggung kami yang keren, _guys_!" seru Tsurumaru.

Ookurikara mendengus dan Hotarumaru tak berkomentar. Mitsutada tertawa kecil sebelum mengikuti Aizen. Kogitsunemaru hanya diam. Mereka semua akhirnya meninggalkan kedua pasangan tachi burung itu.

"Nah...Akhirnya tak ada halangan." bisik Tsurumaru.

"Pasangan melawan pasangan?" tanya Uguisumaru.

Pedang bertemu pedang.

Tantou Souza termasuk gesit dan cepat namun Uguisumaru dengan mudah melukai Souza. Lain halnya dengan Tsurumaru yang menghindari serangan oodachi Yagen yang cukup gesit. Tsurumaru dan Uguisumaru kemudian menyerang Yagen bersamaan, melukai Yagen dengan luka yang cukup dalam. Mereka berhasil memukul mundur pasangan pedang Oda itu, namun Uguisu dan Tsuru tak yakin kalau mereka sudah menang.

"Souza!"

"Kita...pakai itu?" tanya Souza yang tubuhnya sudah bersimbah darah dan luka berat.

"Ya. Kita pakai 'itu'." Yagen memegang tangan Souza dengan lembut.

Keduanya melepas aura kegelapan yang kuat, membuat Uguisumaru merinding dan Tsurumaru kaget.

"Kalian berdua lupa...kalau mansion ini merupakan tempat paling strategis memanggil seluruh emosi negatif di sekitar sini..." luka oodachi Yagen menutup dengan cepat.

Begitu pula luka Souza.

"Souza Samonji/Yagen Toushirou toku." kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Souza menghilang dari pandangan Uguisu dan Tsuru.

"...Uguisu!" Tsuru cepat-cepat mendorong Uguisumaru.

Punggung Tsuru langsung terluka seolah tersayat benda tajam.

"Tsuru!"

"Oops...jangan mengalihkan pandangan dari musuh...!" oodachi Yagen hampir menghancurkan pedang Uguisu kalau saja pangeran teh hijau itu tidak berguling menghindar.

Uguisu terus bergerak menghindari gerakan Yagen sementara Tsurumaru berusaha membaca gerakan Souza. Tsurumaru tersenyum lelah. Uguisu berhasil menghindari serangan Yagen dan langsung mundur, punggung ke punggung dengan Tsuru.

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga/Uguisumaru toku!" seru keduanya.

Energi putih dan hijau menguar di udara. Atap tempat mereka bertarung menghilang akibat energi itu. Bulu-bulu putih beterbangan di sekeliling Yagen dan Souza sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang tak terlihat menyayat Yagen dan Souza.

"Apa?!" Souza mulai panik.

Dia memeluk Yagen.

"...Sayatan angin?" Yagen menarik oodachinya, melindungi Souza.

"...Souza, hancurkan ilusi ini." kata Yagen.

Souza mengangguk. Ruangan itu berubah menjadi gelap. Souza pun panik.

"Aku sudah melepas ilusinya! Kenapa?!"

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga toku...kudengar dari Kunihiro memang berbahaya..." bisik Yagen.

"Ya benar." Suara Tsurumaru bisa terdengar namun tidak ada orangnya.

"Tsurumaru toku, adalah magic trick box alias ilusi tingkat tinggi. Tidak mudah untuk lepas dari kotak kejutan milikku."

"...Dengan kata lain, Souza sayang, dia mengejek ilusimu." komentar Yagen.

"Tsk...! Ilusi? Aku bisa tunjukkan kalau aku juga bisa ilusi tingkat tinggi." Souza melepas pelukannya dari Yagen.

"Tidak semudah itu." Sayatan angin kembali menyerang Yagen dan Souza.

"...Uguisumaru..." Yagen terlihat geram.

"Rupanya ini toku-mu, Uguisumaru? Sayatan angin saja?" Yagen berusaha memanas-manasi Uguisumaru.

Souza menghentakkan kakinya. Ilusi Tsurumaru lepas dan Yagen tersenyum licik melihat Uguisumaru dan Tsurumaru. Keduanya terlihat lelah. Souza dan Yagen mengambil posisi, bersiap untuk menyerang. Wajah Uguisumaru makin pucat. Tsurumaru menghela nafas. Dia juga merasa kalau kekuatannya makin menipis.

Toku adalah salah satu kondisi dimana toudan melepas energi dalam jumlah besar.

Tentu saja, itu membuat toku tak mampu bertahan lama dan cukup beresiko tinggi.

Uguisumaru memegang tangan Tsurumaru. Tanpa bicara, Tsurumaru mengerti. Yagen dan Souza paling tidak harus di kalahkan. Uguisumaru tersenyum kecil. Tsurumaru tersenyum balik sejenak.

Mereka berdua menatap Yagen dan Souza masih dalam sosok toku. Yagen dan Souza menyerang dan Tsurumaru cepat-cepat menangkis serangan Yagen sementara Souza berniat menyerang Uguisumaru yang kelelahan. Pedang bertemu pedang. Kedua tachi bermotif burung itu mulai kehabisan energi toku.

"Lelah? Tentu saja. Berada dalam area kegelapan memang menyerap kekuatan spiritual." ejek Yagen.

Samar-samar, Uguisumaru mengingat seseorang pernah berkata kalau energi yang dilepas saat toku berguna untuk memporak-porandakan satu pulau. Uguisumaru mengatur nafas meskipun diserang oleh tantou Souza. Merasa tak dianggap, Souza melepas energinya.

Energi gelap itu membuat gerakan tantou Souza tak terlihat.

'Cepat...' serangan Souza berhasil.

Pedang tantou yang menancap dan ditarik itu membuat tubuh Uguisumaru terus berdarah dari seluruh bekas pedang dicabut. Tsurumaru sendiri masih sibuk menahan serangan Yagen. Yagen melirik ke arah Souza. Dia mendecih pelan.

"Cepat akhiri ini..." bisiknya.

Yagen melepas seluruh kekuatannya. Tsurumaru dan Uguisumaru cepat-cepat bersembunyi ke arah pilar terdekat. Keduanya terlihat seolah sudah sepenuhnya terhisap kegelapan. Tsurumaru dan Uguisumaru tersenyum.

"Waktunya serius, Tsuru." kata Uguisu.

"Kamu sendiri menikmatinya." balas Tsuru.

Keduanya keluar dari tempat persembunyian, mengayunkan pedang mereka, membuat serangan dari jauh. Serangan keduanya langsung membentuk angin dan menyayat segala benda yang menghalangi mereka.

"Tarian kamaitachi burung! Sakit kan?" tanya Tsurumaru yang tertawa.

"Tsuru, kurasa serangan barusan tidak berguna." komentar Uguisumaru.

Souza dan Yagen langsung bangun dari serangan yang barusan membuat mereka terbanting ke dinding. Wajah mereka terlihat mencekam orang yang melihatnya.

"Apa boleh buat." kata Uguisumaru.

Uguisumaru mengubah posisi pedangnya. Mata hijaunya bersinar mengandung bahaya. Tsurumaru tersentak. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Uguisumaru. Cahaya hijau mulai berkumpul di dekat Uguisumaru, menyembuhkan lukanya. Tsurumaru menghela nafas. Dia juga mengumpulkan energi putih di sekitarnya.

Uguisumaru bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Dalam satu kedipan, Uguisumaru sudah menahan serangan Souza yang tercemar. Uguisumaru kembali menyerang. Dia dengan mudah mengikuti kecepatan Souza yang terus menyerangnya berkali-kali tanpa henti. Uguisumaru berhenti sejenak begitu Souza yang mundur dan menyiapkan pedang tantounya untuk serangan dadakan.

Uguisumaru menutup mata. Energi hijau kembali menyelubunginya. Dia kembali menyerang Souza yang mulai kewalahan.

Tsurumaru membuang nafas. Dia menunjuk Yagen dan memberikan gestur menantang. Yagen langsung menyerang dengan kecepatan yang sudah meningkat namun Tsurumaru dengan mudah menahan serangan itu. Secepat apa pun oodachi, mereka tak bisa mengalahkan kecepatan tachi.

Uguisumaru dengan mudah menahan serangan Souza. Uguisumaru mampu merasakan bisikan Souza.

'Sakit...panas...tolong aku...'

Uguisumaru menelan ludah. Dia harus mengakhiri semua ini dengan cepat. Dia ingat apa kata saniwa sebelum mereka bereinkarnasi. Uguisumaru kembali menahan serangan Souza yang makin putus asa dan asal menyerang.

'Maaf ya, Samonji-san.' batinnya.

Uguisumaru tidak menahan serangan Souza. Sayap hijau merobek baju Uguisumaru, angin di sekitar Uguisumaru menguat dan Uguisumaru menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Souza yang terperangkap oleh barrier angin Uguisumaru.

Darah berceceran.

Mayat Souza menghilang menjadi asap hitam yang terbawa angin dan menghilang.

Pandangan terasa kabur.

Uguisumaru menutup mata dan ambruk.

Tsurumaru bergerak seolah menebas namun pedang Tsuru menusuk Yagen di perutnya. Tsurumaru tak bicara. Dia mulai kembali menusuk Yagen. Tiap luka tusukan itu menyayat area disekitar luka.

Di dahi.

Di jantung.

Di perut.

Di mata.

Di leher.

Lagi.

Di telapak tangan.

Di kaki.

Di paha.

Tsurumaru tak berhenti sampai jubah putihnya merah oleh darah. Yagen yang tercemar berteriak kesakitan namun Tsurumaru tak berhenti sampai pedang tercemar yang malang itu berhenti bergerak. Energi putih Tsurumaru perlahan menghilang. Tsurumaru jatuh terduduk karena lemas. Mata emasnya melirik mayat yang menghilang menjadi asap hitam sebelum melirik Uguisumaru yang sudah tak berdaya. Darah masih mengalir keluar dari leher Uguisumaru.

"...Ugui..." bisiknya.

Nafas Tsurumaru tiba-tiba tidak teratur. Dia merasa kalau sesuatu mencekiknya. Tsurumaru berlutut, merasakan kalau kaki kirinya mulai berdenyut kencang. Namun bukan Tsurumaru namanya kalau dia tak bisa membuat kejutan. Uguisumaru terkapar cukup jauh dan Tsurumaru berusaha menggapai kekasihnya.

'...Kaki kananku...!' Tsurumaru berdecih kesal.

Kaki kanannya juga mulai tak bisa bergerak. Dia tak menyerah. Tsurumaru tak peduli meskipun dia harus menyeret tubuhnya. Kalau harus mati, dia lebih memilih mati di samping Uguisumaru. Tsurumaru berhasil menyeret tubuhnya yang perlahan mulai mati rasa. Dia menyentuh lembut pipi Uguisumaru.

"Bangun...Uguisu...jangan tinggalkan aku..." bisik bangau yang makin lemah itu.

Mata hijau Uguisumaru terbuka pelan. Pandangannya sudah tidak fokus. Namun dia masih bisa mendengar suara familiar itu. Dengan segenap kekuatan terakhirnya, pangeran teh hijau itu hanya menutup mata, membisikkan kata terakhirnya.

"...Tsu...ru..."

Tangan Uguisumaru sudah tak bergerak. Dia sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah untuk tetap hidup. Tsurumaru ingin tertawa kecil, berbohong dan bilang, tak apa, kita sudah menang. Namun Tsurumaru tak bisa berbohong di saat begini. Tsurumaru mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya. Tangan kanan Tsuru memegang tangan kiri Uguisumaru yang makin dingin.

'Inikah akhir hidup ini?' batin Tsuru.

"...Ugui...su..." bisik Tsuru.

'Sesampainya di citadel jiwa, aku harus bilang...'

Mata Tsurumaru menutup tak kuat menahan rasa kantuk.

Simbol pedang mereka menghilang seolah hanya ilusi.

Kedua pedang mereka retak dan pecah, menghilang layaknya serpihan bunga sakura yang terbang tinggi di tiup angin.

Kedua jiwa tachi itu kembali ke citadel jiwa.

* * *

AN : Ada review? kritik? saran? pertanyaan? akan dibalas di frangipani chapter selanjutnya (kalau ada)


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Mitsutada dan Ookurikara terdiam. Mereka sudah tak merasakan energi spiritual Tsurumaru dan Uguisumaru. Namun tak ada waktu untuk berduka karena wakizashi Masakuni menghadang mereka. Wakizashi itu menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan meledek.

"Ayo bertarung." kata Masakuni.

"Jangan sembarangan meremehkanku lho. Aku jauh, jauh, lebih kuat berkali-kali dari Souza and Yagen bergabung." kata Masakuni memperingatkan.

Yasusada menatap kesal akan wakizashi itu.

'Pengganggu.' Batin Yasusada.

" _Captain_." panggil Mitsutada.

Otomatis seluruh toudan melihat ke arah Mitsutada.

"Yang begini serahkan padaku dan Kurikara." katanya.

"Tidak." Aizen menatap mereka semua.

"Posisi Kapten akan kuserahkan pada Kurikara. Sebagai gantinya, aku dan Hotaru yang akan melawannya." kata Aizen.

Hotarumaru memilih diam namun dia mengangguk.

"Ketahanan kalian kan lebih tinggi. Dalam pertahanan maupun serangan." tambah Hotarumaru.

Ookurikara hanya diam.

"Baiklah. Kami serahkan pada kalian." jawab Yasusada.

"...Mitsutada, ayo." kata Ookurikara.

Yasusada mengajak seluruh timnya untuk maju. Ookurikara dan Mitsutada menyusul mereka setelah mengangguk kepada dua anggota Rai clan.

Aizen mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya pelan-pelan. Hotarumaru tertawa kecil.

"Kamu sepertinya tak sabar." komentar Hotarumaru yang mengeluarkan pedang oodachinya.

"Tentu saja! Festival akan dimulai!" teriak Aizen.

Masakuni mendecak kesal.

"Ayo maju, bocah!" teriaknya sambil menyerang duluan.

Hotarumaru menggunakan oodachinya, mengambil kuda-kuda namun Masakuni hampir mendapatkan Hotarumaru bila bukan karena Aizen yang melompat dari belakang Hotarumaru, melemparkan tantounya dan melukai lengan wakizashi itu. Tantou itu berhasil kembali ke tangan Aizen yang mendarat di belakang Masakuni.

"Hmph!" Masakuni menatap kedua toudan itu.

'Eh?'

Aizen melirik kakinya. Kakinya tersayat cukup dalam dan darah mengalir keluar.

'Aku...kapan dia menyayat kakiku?!' Aizen mengerang kesakitan.

Masakuni tertawa.

"Hanya ini, kekuatan Rai klan? Lemah sekali." ejeknya.

Hotarumaru mengayunkan oodachinya, gerakan yang mudah terbaca Masakuni dan pedang yang lebih gesit.

Masakuni menghindar dengan mudah namun tidak bagi Aizen yang masih terluka. Insting Aizen membuat tantou itu berguling menghindar. Beda sedikit saja, Aizen mungkin akan terpotong dengan mudah. Hotarumaru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia hampir saja melukai Aizen...

"Kau..." mata hijau Hotarumaru menyimpan amarah.

Wakizashi itu tertawa seolah dia hanya mengerjai mereka.

"Salah kalian sendiri tidak mengira-ngira dalam menyerang. Terlebih oodachi. Kalian menyerang tanpa sadar kalau kekuatan kalian bisa dipakai untuk menyerang teman sendiri?"

Hotarumaru makin kesal. Dia ingin rasanya menghancurkan pedang wakizashi itu.

'Sial...kalau saja Kuniyuki masih disini...' batin Hotarumaru.

Aizen merobek bajunya dan memakainya sebagai pengganti perban. Masakuni hanya mendecih pelan.

"Kau masih ingin maju, rupanya." kata Masakuni yang tahu kalau kedua pedang Rai itu tak akan menyerah sebelum menghabisinya atau, mencoba sampai mati.

Aizen menyerang. Gerakannya yang gesit sulit dihindari Masakuni namun wakizashi itu dengan mudah menangkis dan menyerang balik tantou itu.

"Tantou hanyalah penyerang yang mengandalkan kecepatan tinggi dan serangan mendadak. Dalam ruangan besar begini, seranganmu benar-benar lemah."

Aizen hanya diam. Pedang tantou yang dilempar Aizen menancap ke arah pilar dekat Masakuni. Namun pedang itu mampu membuat kerak di pilar itu. Hotarumaru menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya, dia melempar oodachinya ke arah Masakuni. Masakuni mendecih sebelum menghindari oodachi itu.

"Payah!" ejek Masakuni.

"Yang payah tuh, engkau." kata Hotarumaru.

Di belakang, oodachi dan tantou itu membuat retakan pilar yang menjalar ke seluruh pilar.

Pilar itu roboh dan jatuh ke arah Masakuni. Aizen cepat-cepat menarik oodachi Hotaru sebelum seluruh pilar itu roboh. Keduanya terjungkal ke belakang dan pilar itu langsung menimpa wakizashi Masakuni tanpa ampun, hampir mengenai Hotarumaru dan Aizen sebelum membuat lubang yang cukup besar ke lantai di bawah mereka.

"Kita menang?" tanya Aizen.

"Belum." jawab Hotarumaru.

"Tantoumu?!" tanya Hotarumaru.

"Akh! Tertimbun di bawah reruntuhan!" Aizen menatap reruntuhan itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa tadi yang kamu ambil malah oodachiku dulu?" tanya Hotarumaru dengan kesal.

"Karena oodachi itu lebih panjang jadi gampang di ambil!" balas Aizen yang memberikan oodachi itu kepada pemiliknya.

"...itu logika masuk akal sih..." Hotarumaru tak bisa membalas.

Reruntuhan pilar itu terbang akibat energi kegelapan. Kedua pedang Rai itu menatap Masakuni yang lukanya pulih. Mata kuning keemasan Masakuni bersinar berbahaya.

"Tadinya kupikir mesti main-main saja. Tak menyangka, aku harus serius." ucapnya.

Masakuni bergerak dengan cepat. Dia menyerang Aizen yang tidak bersenjata. Aizen tak sempat menghindar. Aizen berteriak kencang.

Masakuni berhasil mengalahkan Aizen sampai pingsan. Serangan itu lebih cepat dari gerakan yang biasa di lihat Hotarumaru.

'Bahkan Sayo tidak bergerak secepat itu...' batin Hotarumaru.

Tak perlu diingatkan, Sayo adalah tantou tercepat.

Aizen berteriak kesakitan. Serangan Masakuni berhasil melukai Aizen meskipun tidak cukup dalam. Tapi tetap saja, kulit yang robek itu kan sakit. Hotarumaru mulai panik. Dia tidak bisa melihat gerakan musuh. Jenis pedangnya tidak menguntungkan di saat begini. Luka Aizen terus menitikkan darah.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa diam, mata mereka mencoba mengikuti gerakan musuh. Insting Hotarumaru berteriak dan dia merasakan keinginan membunuh yang kuat.

"...Kunitoshi! AWAS!" peringatan Hotarumaru terlalu lambat.

Punggung Aizen sudah tertusuk wakizashi. Hotarumaru mulai ketakutan. Dia mungkin memang oodachi. Namun oodachi jauh lebih lambat dari wakizashi, belum lagi wakizashi musuh memiliki kecepatan tinggi. Wakizashi itu menarik pedangnya dari tubuh Kunitoshi yang ambruk. Wakizashi itu berlari ke arah Hotarumaru, bersiap menyerang oodachi gesit itu.

Hotarumaru bisa merasakan nafasnya yang mulai tidak teratur karena panik dan marah. Dia ingin merusak wakizashi itu dan memotong tubuh wakizashi itu sampai menjadi serpihan kecil layaknya kunang-kunang. Namun Hotarumaru juga bisa merasakan kalau tangannya gemetar.

"Hotarumaru, jangan panik."

Suara itu terdengar familiar dan menenangkan layaknya seorang ayah.

Tubuh Masakuni terlempar ke dinding. Seseorang muncul dari arah berlawanan.

"...Kuni...yuki?" bisik Hotarumaru.

"Ya? Hotarumaru memanggil?"

Akashi Kuniyuki tersenyum. Dia memegang sebilah tachi dan sebilah tantou. Mata hijau Hotarumaru membesar. Tantou Aizen yang seharusnya terkubur di bawah reruntuhan entah kenapa bisa ada di tangan Akashi.

"Tantou Kunitoshi! Kenapa bisa?!" Hotarumaru tak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakannya.

"Saat aku menyusul ke sini, ada pedang jatuh dari lantai atas. Jadi aku pungut saja karena familiar." jawab Akashi santai.

Dia mendekati Aizen yang terluka parah dan tak bergerak.

"Maaf ya, aku telat." Akashi mengecup dahi Aizen seraya menyelipkan tantou itu dalam dekapan Aizen.

"...Kuniyuki..." bisik tantou berambut merah itu dengan lemah.

Akashi melepas sarung pedangnya. Mata emas Akashi terlihat beda dari biasanya, seolah termotivasi—berbeda dari biasanya yang malas.

"Bukannya kamu sudah mati?!" tanya Hotarumaru.

"Sebenarnya, saniwa menyuruhku untuk pura-pura mati sebagai bantuan di saat darurat. Selama ini aku hanya sembunyi dan malas-malasan di sebuah tempat rahasia." jawab Akashi.

"..." Hotarumaru tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Omong-omong, Hotarumaru, itu siapa?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk ke arah musuh.

"Itu muusuuuuh!" Hotarumaru tak bisa percaya akan 'wali'-nya.

"Bukan, maksudku, pedang yang mana?" tanya Akashi.

"Bukannya tadi kamu menendangnya?" Hotarumaru menghela nafas.

"Itu Doudanuki Masakuni. Wakizashi." jawab Hotarumaru.

"Yare, yare, masa wakizashi saja tak bisa kalian berdua lawan?" komentar Akashi.

Masakuni bangun dan langsung menyerang Akashi yang dengan mudah menangkis serangan Masakuni. Masakuni terus menyerang membabi buta sementara Akashi terus menangkis tiap serangan dengan kecepatan yang mengimbangi Masakuni. Hotarumaru menatap Akashi baik-baik.

Tiap serangan Masakuni membuat Akashi kelelahan dengan cepat. Entah karena Akashi memang pemalas...atau...? Hotarumaru menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat serangan dua arah. Akashi kembali menangkis serangan Masakuni dan Hotaru melompat, menyerang musuh. Masakuni mendecih karena terluka akibat serangan Hotarumaru.

Masakuni menegakkan tubuhnya. Otot-ototnya menegang dan aura kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya. Luka Masakuni menutup dengan cepat. Dia tersenyum kegirangan layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah natal.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...! HAHAHahahahahah...!" Masakuni puas tertawa namun nafasnya masih agak terengah-engah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Menghadapi kalian berdua benar-benar seru. Pangeran memang benar. Aku memang seharusnya berjaga disini ketimbang di dekat dirinya." Masakuni memasang kuda-kuda.

Akashi mengeraskan rahangnya. Dia tahu kuda-kuda itu.

"Doudanuki Masakuni toku."

Kekuatan kegelapan menyelimuti wakizashi musuh dan Masakuni bergerak lebih cepat. Akashi hanya bisa mengandalkan instingnya untuk menahan serangan Masakuni. Keadaan berubah tidak imbang. Akashi mulai lelah menahan seluruh serangan Masakuni yang lebih cepat.

Belum lagi, Masakuni menyerang Akashi dengan serangan yang persis milik Ichigo Hitofuri.

'...Jangan katakan...Masakuni toku adalah...ilusi hewan?'

Ilusi hewan, ilusi yang diibaratkan harimau kertas yang menyerupai asli. Biasanya trik seperti ini dimiliki tiga hewan khusus Jepang yaitu musang, rubah dan rakun (itachi, kitsune dan tanuki). Tentu saja ini artinya, Masakuni memiliki kekuatan lebih dari pedang berinsignia rubah*.

Akashi tak sempat menangkis serangan Masakuni yang sudah toku. Layaknya menabur garam di atas luka, Akashi kesal karena Masakuni menggunakan kuda-kuda serangan Ichigo Hitofuri dari klan Awataguchi.

Akashi ingat bagaimana Ichigo bersikeras dan kukuh, berniat menjadikan Aizen sebagai adiknya.

"Kalau anda tidak menyayanginya, bagaimana kalau dia untukku saja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Anak manis seperti itu akan lebih bahagia kalau dia bukan anggota klanmu." Ichigo menyerang harga diri Akashi sebagai seorang "kakak"—lebih tepatnya, "insting pelindung" dari Rai klan—dan seenaknya saja mendekati Aizen menggunakan Atsushi dan Yagen.

Ya, benar.

Yagen, Midare, Akita, Gokotai dan bocah Awataguchi lainnya memang menyukai Aizen. Mereka menginginkan anak itu sebagai adik atau kakak baru. Bedanya, Atsushi dan Hotarumaru memandang Aizen sebagai seseorang yang bisa menerima perasaan mereka. Karena itu, keduanya saling tidak menyukai.

Akashi sendiri ingin rasanya berteriak balik kepada Ichigo, menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tak usah ikut campur dalam urusan klan Rai. Namun Akashi memang dasarnya tidak bermotivasi melakukan macam-macam. Dia memilih diam.

"Akashi Kuniyuki toku."

Akashi melepas kekuatan toku. Kekuatan dan kecepatannya jauh diatas Masakuni namun Masakuni cukup cerdik untuk terus menghindar. Kekuatan toku Masakuni juga keterlaluan curang. Meniru kekuatan pedang lain itu termasuk sulit. Namun Masakuni memilih milik Ichigo dan toku dari Ichigo Hitofuri adalah...

"Hotarumaru toku."

Kekuatan Hotarumaru yang cukup besar berhasil menghancurkan ruangan tempat mereka bertarung hingga tersisa reruntuhan. Dua kekuatan toku yang saling bertemu bisa meluluh-lantakkan sebuah pulau kecil atau kira-kira sebuah kota sebesar Hong Kong namun kekuatan Rai yang beresonansi harusnya bisa menghancurkan tiga kota sekaligus. Aizen melirik ke arah kedua 'keluarga'nya.

"..."

Dia ingat bagaimana saniwa menyelamatkan nyawanya saat ritual.

Namun Aizen tahu kalau meskipun Hotarumaru dan Kuniyuki berhasil toku, mereka tak berdaya melawan Masakuni kecuali bila toku Masakuni tersingkap. Aizen tahu kalau Akashi sengaja menyelipkan tantounya dalam dekapannya karena, itu cara Akashi meminta maaf karena selama ini tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya dan memilih Hotarumaru sebagai favorit.

Tantou itu diselipkan agar tidak terlihat musuh dan, supaya, meskipun tubuh Aizen rusak, pedang itu tidak rusak. Aizen menghela nafas. Dia ingin tertawa karena Akashi tak pernah melindunginya. Hanya Hotarumaru.

Aizen tak pernah akrab dengan teman sekelasnya sampai Imanotsurugi, Sayo, si kembar Maeda dan Hirano hadir dalam hidupnya. Kebaikan dan cinta yang tak pernah dia dapat diberikan oleh orang yang bukan 'keluarga'nya.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hati, klan Rai saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

'Maaf, Aizen Myou'ou-sama...' batin Aizen.

"Aizen Kunitoshi...toku."

Ledakan energi bisa terdengar dari belakang Akashi dan Hotaru. Ilusi yang di miliki Masakuni lepas bersamaan dengan kekuatan toku mereka semua.

'Kunitoshi toku...?'

Hotarumaru cepat-cepat menyambar oodachinya dan menebas wakizashi Masakuni yang kaget karena efek tokunya hilang. Tak mau kalah, Akashi menebas leher Masakuni dan lengan wakizashi itu. Mayat Masakuni terjatuh dan menghilang sebagai asap hitam. Tak lama, kedua pedang Rai itu terduduk lemas.

"...Kuniyuki!" wajah Hotarumaru memucat.

"...kurasa ini hukuman karena memaksa memakai toku." kata Kuniyuki yang tersenyum lemah.

Kuniyuki menggendong Hotarumaru dan berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati Aizen yang makin lemah. Akashi menurunkan Hotarumaru dekat Aizen sebelum Akashi juga duduk begitu saja di samping mereka berdua.

"Kunitoshi...!" Hotarumaru memeluk Aizen.

"Hotaru..." Aizen tersenyum lemah.

"Si bodoh ini...Kuniyuki sudah sengaja mewanti-wanti untuk tidak toku..." bisik Hotarumaru.

Aizen memaksa memberi senyum cerianya kepada Hotarumaru. Mata emasnya menutup.

"Festivalnya...selesai...sepi ya...?" bisik tantou buatan Niji Kunitoshi.

Tantou dalam dekapannya mulai retak.

Akashi hanya diam.

'Lagi-lagi...aku gagal sebagai orang yang seharusnya mengurus mereka...'

"Maaf ya...Kunitoshi..." bisik Kuniyuki.

Tantou Aizen pecah dan menghilang.

Kuniyuki mengelus kepala Hotarumaru. Tachi itu retak dan Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih terus menjaga Kunitoshi saat aku tidak ada, Hotarumaru." kata Kuniyuki.

"Maaf ya, Hotarumaru...aku...tidak bisa pulang...denganmu..." Kuniyuki menutup matanya dan berbaring seolah dia malas-malasan.

"Bodoh." bisik Hotarumaru.

Tachi itu pecah dan menghilang, sama seperti tantou Aizen.

Simbol pedang di tubuh Aizen dan Akashi menghilang bagai asap.

Hotarumaru terdiam. Dia menatap langit langit yang sudah gelap dan...apakah itu bintang? Bukan?

'...begitu banyak kunang-kunang...bersinar...indah sekali...' batin Hotarumaru sebelum oodachi itu retak dan menghilang bersama simbol pedangnya.

* * *

Ookurikara dan Mitsutada menahan nafas sejenak.

Mereka sempat merasakan toku Rai klan yang kuat dan...energi ketiganya menghilang layaknya kembang api yang langsung redup. Seluruh pedang di tim satu juga berhenti. Yasusada menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah undangan dari si pangeran ini hanya jebakan?

Namun Yasusada ingat kalau saniwa meminta mereka untuk tetap pulang hidup-hidup. Yasusada tak menjanjikan hal itu namun dia hanya berkata,

"Aku akan berusaha, membawa pulang rekan yang masih hidup."

Dalam artian, Yasusada tak akan pulang membawa mayat. Apa mau dikata, Uguisumaru, Tsurumaru, Hotarumaru, Aizen dan Akashi menggunakan seluruh kekuatan mereka untuk melepas energi toku. Kanesada mengeraskan rahangnya akibat geram.

"SESEORANG! JELASKAN PADAKU KENAPA MEREKA BISA KALAH!" teriak pedang yang usia tempaannya paling muda itu.

"..."

Seluruh toudan terdiam.

Yasusada, Ichigo dan Monoyoshi karena tidak tahu. Kogitsunemaru, Namazuo, Mitsutada dan Ookurikara karena tak ingin memberi tahu. Namazuo menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik kita beritahu?" tanya Namazuo.

Kogi menggeleng.

"Jangan."

"..." Namazuo terlihat murung.

"Mereka kalah, karena mereka lemah." suara itu menarik perhatian mereka semua.

Naginata Nakigitsune duduk di pegangan tangga seolah sudah menanti mereka sejak lama. Rubahnya—rubah milik Naki—entah kenapa membesar dan berekor sembilan layaknya rubah dalam legenda Tamamo-no-Mae*. Nakigitsune tidak memakai topeng penutup mulutnya. Wajahnya polos tanpa siluet merah di bawah matanya.

"Yo." Nakigitsune berdiri.

"Nakigitsune! Seharusnya tadi kau tetap sembunyi agar kelihatan dramatis!" seru rubah berekor sembilan itu.

Nakigitsune menghela nafas.

"Ya, ya." jawabnya pendek.

"Aku sudah tak sabar menghancurkan mereka." jawab Nakigitsune pendek.

Dingin.

Nakigitsune yang ini sangat dingin dan mata emasnya menatap mereka seolah mereka tak layak mendapatkan waktu darinya. Jauh berbeda dari Nakigitsune uchigatana yang mereka kenal sebelum-sebelumnya. Uchigatana yang tak banyak bicara namun lembut dan baik hati meskipun rubah miliknya sungguh berisik. Naginata Nakigitsune bersinar memantulkan cahaya bulan.

Atap bangunan itu memang sudah rusak akibat toku Uguisumaru dan Tsurumaru jadi tentu saja sinar bulanlah yang menerangi pertarungan mereka. Nakigitsune berdiri dan mengayunkan naginatanya. Yasusada dan seluruh timnya langsung merasakan tekanan kekuatan Nakigitsune meskipun dari jauh. Nakigitsune tersenyum dingin. Yasusada berkedip dan...

Nakigitsune sudah berada di belakang mereka, membanting Monoyoshi dan Namazuo yang otomatis melepas wakizashi dari tangan mereka.

"Hm. Lemah." komentar Nakigitsune.

Nakigitsune melirik rubahnya. Rubah itu langsung menerjang, duduk di pintu menuju ke atas.

"Kalian, tak boleh ke atas." Nakigitsune memposisikan tangannya, melepaskan angin serangan api.

"!"

"Awas! Itu api rubah!" Kogitsunemaru menarik Ichigo yang hampir tersembur api.

"Apa efeknya selain membakarmu?" tanya Yasusada.

"Api rubah itu, panasnya bisa lebih dari api biasa dan bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu!" kata Kogitsunemaru.

"Tak ada yang akan keluar hidup-hidup." kata Nakigitsune.

"Naki, bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan mereka?" tanya Kogi.

"Tidak. Kalian semua...akan mati disini." jawab Naki.

"Naki. Lawan yang kamu mau itu aku kan?" tanya Kogi.

"...Tidak. Aku, diperintahkan untuk...menghalangi kalian semua." kata Naki.

"Rekan tim-ku sekalian...aku akan membuka jalan bagi kalian. Jadi, tak ada yang mencampuri pertarunganku." kata Kogi.

Yasusada mengangguk. Mitsutada dan Ookurikara menyarungkan pedang mereka.

Kogi bergerak. Dia menyerang naginata Naki yang hanya mengayunkan sedikit naginatanya dengan anggun, dengan mudah menangkis serangan Kogitsunemaru. Pedang Sanjo itu mengerahkan tenaga, berusaha membuat Naki bergerak dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Tsk!" Naki bergerak menghindari serangan Kogitsunemaru.

Nakigitsune kembali melepaskan serangan api. Kogi tersenyum licik. Dia menggunakan salah satu reruntuhan tembok untuk melindungi dirinya dari api dan serangan api rubah itu mengarah ke arah rubah milik Naki. Rubah itu langsung menghindar namun pintu keluar itu langsung terbuka, dilalap api. Nakigitsune menyadari trik Kogi. Yasusada menyuruh timnya untuk segera bergerak.

"!"

Pintu keluar mereka langsung tertutup oleh api yang membentuk pintu.

Wajah Naki masih tanpa ekspresi. Namun mata emasnya terlihat menyimpan amarah. Naginata diayunkan dan Kogi, yang tidak menyangka kalau gerakan Naki akan semakin cepat, menahan serangan naginata Naki yang cukup kuat, menghancurkan reruntuhan yang sempat melindungi tachi Sanjo itu. Naki mengerahkan tenaganya, berhasil melempar tachi rubah itu ke arah rekan timnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Nakigitsune kembali melepas energi spiritual, mengintimidasi mereka.

"Nakigitsune! Jangan boros!" rubah miliknya mewanti-wanti.

Telinga Kogi mendengar itu. Dia mulai berpikir cepat.

"Naki. Apa jangan-jangan, kamu masih lemah karena sudah lama tidak dipakai? Payah sekali. Hanya barang pajangan sih!" ejek Kogi.

Naki tidak berkomentar namun mata emas itu siap melemparkan ratusan makian kalau saja Naki lebih cerewet. Kogi tersenyum. Dia tahu apa saja yang bisa membuat Naki kesal. Kogi mulai melemparkan lagi kata-kata provokasi.

"Oh iya. Pedang aneh sepertimu pasti tidak mengerti seperti apa bertarung itu. Kurasa pedang pajangan memang hanya pajangan. Tidak cocok bertarung." Nakigitsune kembali melempar serangan api bertubi-tubi.

Kogi menghindar, berguling ke arah tempat yang lebih aman. Dia mulai bisa membaca gerakan Naki. Setiap kali Naki melepas energi spiritual, gerakannya akan menjadi lebih lambat. Kogi kembali berlari menyerang naginata yang tengah _cool down_ akibat melepas serangan api rubah bertubi-tubi. Kogitsunemaru berhasil memotong lengan Naki yang tengah memegang naginatanya. Naki berteriak kesakitan. Kogitsunemaru menendang jatuh Nakigitsune dan menodongkan tachinya ke arah leher Nakigitsune.

"Lepaskan pintu apinya." perintah Kogitsunemaru.

Naki tidak berhenti berteriak kesakitan.

"...Lakukan!" perintah Kogi.

"Nakigitsune!" rubahnya mulai panik melihat keadaan berbalik.

Naki melirik ke arah rubahnya. Rubah itu mengangguk.

"Nakigitsune toku." kata rubah itu.

Nakigitsune menyerap asap hitam pekat, membuat Kogitsunemaru melepas ancamannya karena banyaknya asap hitam yang mengerubungin tubuh Naki. Rubah Naki menghilang. Lengan naginata itu beregenerasi dan dia berjalan ke arah lengannya yang lepas, mengambil naginatanya. Kogi yang kembali menyerangnya di tahan dengan perisai spiritual. Naki menatap Kogi dengan mata emasnya.

"Aku membencimu." bisik Naki.

Hanya kalimat simpel namun emosi Kogitsunemaru terlihat bercampur aduk. Sosok Naki berubah, sembilan ekor rubah terlihat jelas.

"Kalian yang hanya menonton, kuberi tahu satu hal." kata Naki.

"Salah satu dari kalian, adalah pengkhianat. Orang yang menusuk dari belakang." kata Naki yang matanya terlihat puas memecah kepercayaan mereka terhadap rekan setim.

"Kogi-dono, ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat." Nakigitsune tersenyum kejam.

"...Kogitsunemaru toku."

Kogi melepaskan energi putih keemasan. Sosok Kogi berubah. Dia juga memiliki sembilan ekor namun sosok Kogi terlihat lebih gagah. Dia langsung menyerang Nakigitsune, menebas leher naginata itu. Ekor Nakigitsune langsung menghilang satu. Naginata itu mulai menyerang balik.

Dentingan pedang bisa terdengar.

Darah kembali tumpah begitu salah satu dari mereka melukai daerah vital.

Namun kedua rubah itu terus bertarung bagaikan menari.

Mata keduanya berkilau berbahaya, menyemburkan keinginan membunuh yang menusuk nafas.

Kimono kuning keemasan Kogi ternoda darah.

Seragam khas Awataguchi Naki robek dan kemeja putih Naki terbuka akibat serangan spiritual mereka yang intens.

Keduanya saling membunuh dan melukai, berusaha mengurangi jumlah ekor satu sama lain.

Ekor keduanya hanya tersisa tiga.

* * *

*) Peribahasa jepang mengatakan kalau "Rubah memiliki tujuh samaran, rakun memiliki delapan dan musang memiliki sembilan samaran".

*) Legenda Tamamo-no-Mae : legenda tentang siluman rubeh berekor sembilan yang menyamar menjadi wanita cantik dan merayu raja sebelum akhirnya disegel atau dibunuh (tergantung versi mana yang kalian baca).

AN : Mengenai hal ini, yang tahu Samurai X harusnya tahu kalau trio Megumi, Kaoru Misao itu berdasar tiga hewan. Megumi rubah, Kaoru rakun (tanuki) dan Misao musang (itachi). Kalau ada komentar, kritik dan saran, tolong jangan segan di tinggal di review. Terima kasih ^^


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Nakigitsune melemparkan naginatanya. Begitu pula Kogitsunemaru.

Keduanya mulai bertarung dengan tangan kosong, kuku dan taring.

Seolah sifat manusia keduanya menghilang digantikan insting hewan yang hendak bertarung sampai mati.

Ichigo merasa nafasnya sesak. Dia tak ingin melihat Kogitsunemaru kembali melakukan hal menyakitkan. Pedang Sanjo satu itu sudah kehilangan Mikazuki dan Nakigitsune. Haruskah dia kembali kehilangan Naki? Kali ini, membunuh Naki dengan tangannya sendiri. Kanesada mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia tak ingin kembali melihat adegan berdarah yang semakin mengerikan.

Namazuo menatap pertarungan itu lekat-lekat seolah mempelajari gerakan mereka. Monoyoshi sendiri juga membuang muka, tak ingin melihat rekannya saling membunuh. Kurikara dan Mitsutada kembali melirik pintu api yang menghalangi mereka dengan sedikit kesal.

Musuh yang merepotkan, batin mereka berdua.

"Hanya sisa tiga..." bisik Yasusada.

Kogitsunemaru berhasil memojokkan Nakigitsune, menyisakan dua ekor setelah bertarung dengan liar dan ganas. Naki terlihat sudah lelah. Namun dua ekornya berhasil menusuk jantung Kogi, melemparkan tubuhnya dan kemudian, menebas leher Kogi yang sudah beregenerasi. Ekor Kogi langsung tersisa satu. Naki tersenyum mengerikan. Pertarungan ini seolah akan habis dalam satu kali serangan lagi.

Kogitsunemaru kembali berdiri. Tubuhnya kembali sembuh. Dia menatap Naki yang tersenyum.

"Satu serangan." Kogi tertawa.

Apakah dia akan melakukan hal ini?

Senyum Naki lepas. Naki jatuh terduduk memegangi kepalanya.

"...jangan...sekarang..." bisik Naki.

Kogi menghabisi satu nyawa Naki, menghilangkan satu ekor Naki. Para toudan lain tak bisa melihat pertarungan mereka dari dekat namun Naki tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali bangun dan bertarung. Kogitsunemaru mendekati tubuh Naki dengan hati-hati. Begitu debu-debu itu tersingkap mata Kogi membesar. Mata emas itu menatap Kogitsunemaru dengan lembut.

"Maaf..." bisik Naki.

Nakigitsune-nya sudah kembali. Kembali setelah tertidur lama dalam kegelapan. Kogi berhenti. Dia ingin memeluk kembali pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang dipaksa untuk mengetahui kejelekan manusia sejak awal dan mati melindungi rekan setim-nya. Naki tersenyum lemah. Dia tidak melawan sama sekali dan Kogitsunemaru tahu apa arti senyuman Nakigitsune.

Kogitsunemaru mendekati Naki perlahan. Tubuh Naki bergetar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti bergerak dan...ekornya menghilang.

Kogitsunemaru melihat hasil karyanya yang bersimbah darah. Mata emasnya melirik ke arah rekan timnya. Dia berjalan ke arah rekan setimnya setelah menang. Mata rekan setimnya membelalak. Mulut Kogi penuh dengan darah—yang bukan darah miliknya. Mereka tak perlu menebak bagaimana cara Kogi megalahkan Nakigitsune. Ichigo bahkan terlihat mual.

"Kalian sudah bisa pergi. Aku...sudah tak bisa...Dengar...pedang yang memaksa toku..." hukuman mereka adalah mati, Kogi ingin memberi tahu mereka namun Kogitsunemaru tahu kalau waktunya habis.

Nyawa pedang Sanjo itu berakhir layaknya api rubah yang padam.

"...dia memaksa toku?" tanya Ichigo.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Jawab aku!" Ichigo berteriak.

"Ya. Dia mati karena memaksa toku." Monoyoshi berkata.

"Kondisi tubuh manusia normalnya memiliki sejumlah energi kehidupan sejak lahir yang terbagi dua, yin dan yang. Pemaksaan toku sama saja seperti memaksa energi lain masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Karena itu, begitu energi toku habis di lepaskan, energi kehidupan pun berkurang drastis karena energi toku yang masuk juga memaksa tubuhmu membakar energi kehidupanmu demi menyelaraskan tubuhmu agar bisa menerima dan memakai energi toku." demikian penjelasan Monoyoshi.

"...Kamu..." Yasusada menahan mulutnya.

Yasusada dan seluruh rekannya mencapai lantai puncak dimana tiga orang menunggu mereka. Oodachi Nagasone dan Tachi Horikawa menunggu mereka dan orang ketiga adalah...Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

"Tak usah berpura-pura, Monoyoshi. Kamu sudah didepan pangeran." kata tachi Horikawa.

Yasusada dan seluruh toudan menatap curiga akan Monoyoshi.

"Haha! Apa maksud kalian?" Monoyoshi tertawa.

"Maksud Hori, kamu sudah tak perlu berpura-pura berteman dengan mereka, Monoyoshi Sadamune." kata Nagasone.

Tangan Yasusada sudah siap di atas pegangan pedangnya.

"Nakigitsune kalah ya?" tanya Horikawa.

"Padahal dia kuat. Shame~" komentar Horikawa.

"Nakigitsune-san kuat ya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Nakigitsune-san sudah mewanti-wanti akan pengkhianat." Monoyoshi tersenyum manis.

"...Sudah kuduga." Namazuo melepas genggamannya dari Monoyoshi yang terus memegang tangannya.

"Honebami benar. Aku seharusnya tidak mempercayaimu." Namazuo menatap Monoyoshi dengan wajah terluka.

Tangan kiri Namazuo sudah siap menarik pedang wakizashinya.

"...Aku mungkin memang membenci Hitofuri dan si anmesiac kembaranmu tapi kamu berbeda, Namazuo." Monoyoshi berkata dengan wajah terluka.

"Katakan itu setelah aku membunuhmu, Monoyoshi Sadamune."

"Namazuo. Bukan hanya kamu yang punya masalah dengan Monoyoshi Sadamune." Ichigo Hitofuri tersenyum sadis.

Kedua pedang Awataguchi itu mengeluarkan pedangnya, bersiap menyerang kapan saja.

"Aku kehilangan hampir seluruh ingatanku akibat Kebakaran Osaka. Akibatnya, Mikazuki kehilangan Tenka Hitofuri. Aku kehilangan ingatanku, memoriku, seluruh momen pentingku bersama adik-adikku. Bukan hanya itu, Kebakaran Osaka juga melukai kedua adikku, meenghilangkan ingatan mereka...Aku, sejujur-jujurnya, tak pernah memaafkanmu, Monoyoshi Sadamune."

"Teehee, aku takut. Sudah kuingatkan, Hitofuri, pemaksaan toku hanya menghancurkan tubuhmu."

Monoyoshi mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya.

Horikawa melompat turun. Dia mendarat di depan Kanesada. Wajah Kanesada berubah drastis. Pucat seolah melihat hantu.

"Kane-san, kamu tidak lupa makan saat aku tidak ada, hm?" Horikawa bertanya dengan senyum.

"Ho—Horikawa..."

"Kane-san...Kane-san mencintaiku bukan?" tanya Horikawa yang mendekat.

"Bagaimana kalau mati demiku?" tanyanya.

Kanesada langsung menjaga jarak dari Horikawa. Horikawa selalu menjadikan keselamatannya sebagai nomor satu. Satu hal penting disadari oleh Kanesada.

Monster di depannya tak mungkin Horikawa.

Karena tachi itu nyaris saja menikamnya.

Mitsutada dan Ookurikara saling melirik. Oodachi Nagasone terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Siapa yang akan semangat menghadapi dua pedang era sengoku? Lagipula Hori seenaknya menyuruhku agar tak mencampuri pertarungan Hijikatagumi. Awataguchi masih dendam soal Osaka. Jadi aku hanya dapat sisa karena pangeran menginginkan spotlight melawan leader kalian." Nagasone terlihat tak bersemangat.

"...Kuri-chan, kita libas saja om-om ini?" tanya Mitsutada yang tersenyum menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Aku setuju, Mitsutada." Ookurikara langsung setuju dengan partnernya.

Keduanya langsung bersiap dengan pedangnya.

"Yo, Yasusada!"

Sosok itu adalah sosok yang dikenal Yasusada.

Pedang senior yang mengajarinya kebiasaan Okita dalam bertarung.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu tersenyum.

Namun Yasusada tahu kalau senyum itu bukanlah senyuman Kashuu Kiyomitsu yang asli.

"Kamu ini...apa? Kamu...memakai tubuh Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Apa maumu?" tanya Yasusada.

Lidahnya kelu.

Dia ingin berteriak dan memohon agar Kashuu kembali padanya, menghentikan pertarungan ini.

"Aku? Benar sekali kata-katamu. Aku bukan Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Tubuhku adalah Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Tapi siapa aku? Bahkan aku juga tak memiliki jawabannya." jawab 'Kashuu' dengan jawaban tak pasti.

"...'aku' hanya memiliki misi. Membuka pintu ke dunia 'sana', ke dunia jiwa dan...yah, tak penting." kata Kashuu.

"Kamu barusan hampir mengeluarkan jawaban pentingnya!" komentar Yasusada.

Seolah 'Kashuu' masih saja, Kashuu yang dia kenal.

"Yang penting, kita bertarung, neh? Seperti yang biasa di komik shonen, berpose-lah dulu sebelum bertarung." kata Kashuu yang tersenyum.

Yasusada tak bisa berkomentar. Setidaknya kata-kata Kashuu menghilangkan rasa ketakutannya.

"Baiklah...ayo mulai."

Dentingan besi.

Darah.

Monoyoshi Sadamune hanya bisa menatap marah. Kedua Toushirou bersaudara dengan mudah mengalahkannya. Monoyoshi tertawa perih.

'Hey, Zuo...sampai matipun, kita tak bisa kembali ke masa itu...'

Masa dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu, melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama sampai akhirnya, kebakaran Osaka terjadi dan semuanya hilang termakan waktu dan api.

Horikawa mendecih. Kanesada yang uchigatana mudah menghidari serangannya. Inilah beberapa saat dimana Horikawa bersyukur kalau seandainya dia adalah wakizashi. Horikawa dan Kanesada masih saling mengamati satu sama lain, menanti musuh menyerang duluan. Tangan bersiap di gagang pedang.

Pertarungan ini tidak seimbang,

Monoyoshi langsung dikalahkan Toushirou bersaudara.

Kanesada mulai kehabisan nafas menyeimbangi serangan Kunihiro.

Nagasone sendiri masih bisa bertarung dengan santai meskipun melawan dua tsukumogami pedang Date Masamune.

Yasusada masih menyerang Kashuu dengan serangan yang mudah dibaca Kashuu.

Mitsutada melirik ke arah Ookurikara. Telepati antara tsukumogami adalah salah satu kekuatan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh tsukumogami miliki saniwa Reijin. Tentu saja, itu memudahkan mereka menyelaraskan serangan dalam bertarung.

'Kuri-chan, kurasa kita memang harus toku.'

'Tidak. Kekuatanmu belum bisa dikontrol.'

"Kenapa? Takut?" tanya Nagasone yang daritadi hanya nyengir.

'Mitsutada, sementara aku memakai toku, jangan masuk ke pertarungan ini atau aku bakal menyerangmu juga!' Ookurikara memperingatkan.

"Siapa yang takut, hah?!" Ookurikara melepas energi toku.

"Hoo...pemakaian toku yang menarik." komentar Nagasone.

"Kuri-chan!" Mitsutada terlihat shock sekaligus tak bisa sembarangan mendekati Ookurikara.

Kenapa? Karena aura merah menyelimuti Ookurikara.

"Pemakaian toku yang efektif. Sepertinya, rekanmu tidak bisa diandalkan jadi kamu harus menggunakan metode 'uap' ya?" Nagasone terlihat menikmati pertarungan ini.

"Metode 'uap'?" Mitsutada terlihat bingung.

"Perlu aku jelaskan?" tanya Namazuo yang terlihat berantakan.

Ichigo berjalan dibelakangnya, terlihat lelah dan sedikit terluka.

"Metode uap adalah salah satu metode toku dengan cara melepas energi toku dalam bentuk uap yang akan meningatkan mobilitas dan tenaga dalam bertarung. Hanya beberapa yang bisa efektif memakai toku dalam metode uap karena metode uap juga meningkatkan semua panca indera agar lebih sensitif dan lebih was-was. Namun metode ini perlu kontrol kuat akan energi toku." Namazuo menjelaskan.

Ookurikara dan Nagasone bertarung sengit. Keduanya terlihat mulai lelah, apalagi Ookurikara. Nagasone hanya terlihat sedikit berkeringat.

"Boleh juga..." Nagasone mendecih pelan.

"Waktunya aku serius..." bisiknya.

Kashuu menahan serangan Yasusada dengan mudah.

"Hey, ayolah, tuan tokoh utama. Kenapa tidak bisa serius?" tanya Kashuu.

Yasusada tak memberi respons selain menyerang lebih kasar. Lagipula Yasusada tahu kok kalau tokunya tidak berguna terlalu banyak dalam melawan toku Kashuu. Yasusada kembali berusaha menyerang. Pedangnya meleset namun pipi Kashuu terserempet, tergores. Kashuu mendecih namun lukanya langsung menutup seolah beregenerasi.

'Asap hitam itu...menyembuhkan luka Kiyo?' Yasusada hanya terpikir satu kelemahan beregenerasi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kashuu kembali menyerang. Yasusada tersentak. Serangan Kashuu seharusnya tidak mungkin mencapai jarak yang dibuat Yasusada sewaktu dia menghindari serangan Kiyo. Mata merahnya hanya menyimpan rahasia tanpa mengatakannya.

"Kaget?" tanya Kashuu.

"Aku tidak punya waktu meladenimu..." tambahnya.

Kashuu berbalik badan, menunjukkan punggungnya. Yasusada langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan, memakai gerakan khas Okita, mengincar leher Kashuu. Serangan itu tertahan oleh pedang Kashuu.

"Mumyouken? Sandan-zuki? Itu juga seranganku." kata Kashuu yang terdengar bosan.

Kashuu menggunakan tenaganya, mengayunkan senjatanya dan menjatuhkan Yasusada. Energi hitam berkumpul di dekat Kashuu. Yasusada berkeringat dingin. seluruh insting di tubuhnya berteriak untuk mencegah Kashuu.

"Waktunya, membuka, pintu!" Kashuu mengayunkan senjatanya, merobek udara.

Bagian yang dirobek Kashuu seolah retak layaknya kaca dan robekan itu meluas sedikit demi sedikit.

"...Apa...itu?" Yasusada bisa merasakan kalau nafasnya terasa berat.

Sesuatu yang dingin dan mengerikan bisa terasa. Udara mulai terasa berat. Kashuu melirik ke arah Horikawa dan Nagasone yang masih bertarung. Tubuh Kashuu dikelilingi oleh asap hitam. Ookurikara dan Kanesada terhenyak ketika seekor asap hitam menusuk jantung kedua 'tsukumogami' yang tengah bertarung.

"Oy, oy, pangeran...?" Nagasone terbatuk.

"Kane-san..." bisik Horikawa.

Tubuh mereka seolah menguap menjadi asap hitam yang diserap ekor asap hitam yang berasal dari Kashuu—yang notabene ada sembilan. Wajah cantik Kashuu menatap mereka dengan senyum indah seolah dia hanya menyampaikan sampai ketemu besok dengan temannya.

"Kalian berdua, sudah, tidak aku perlukan." kata Kashuu.

Senyum hilang dari wajahnya. Mata merahnya dingin dan tak menampakkan emosi apapun.

Tak ada rasa bersalah.

Tak ada rasa sedih.

Hanya wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Yasusada kembali menyerang Kashuu. Ookurikara mengganti targetnya. Mitsutada, Ichigo, Namazuo dan Kanesada memutuskan untuk menyerang Kashuu sekarang. Namun Kashuu tak bergerak. Ekor asap hitamnya menangkis serangan tiap tsukumogami.

"LEMAH! LEMAH! LEMAH!" Kashuu tertawa tiap kali dia menangkis dan menjatuhkan serangan dari para touken danshi.

Yasusada melirik ke arah robekan di belakang Kashuu yang terus membesar.

'Kashuu sama sekali tak beranjak...' batin Yasusada.

'Tiap kali 'ekor' itu dipotong, ekor itu kembali tumbuh karena itu hanya asap hitam.' Mitsutada mencuri lirik ke arah rekan-rekannya.

Mereka mengangguk.

Serangan selanjutnya penuh perhitungan. Ichigo menyerang bersama Kanesada. Namazuo menghindari serangan salah satu ekor. Ookurikara dan Mitsutada menyerang setelah serangan Ichigo dan Kanesada dipatahkan. Kashuu dengan mudah menangkis serangan dategumi dan melukai kaki Kurikara dan tangan Mitsutada. Kashuu tanpa sadar terjatuh dalam jebakan mereka.

Nafas Kashuu seolah tercekik. Dia melepas nafas dan sadar kalau dia merasa tercekik karena sebuah perasaan tenggelam.

'Ilusi?'

Dia melirik ke belakangnya dan melihat seekor ikan lele sebesar kucing—yang biasanya hanya merupakan ilusi—membawa wakizashi di mulutnya dan melompat, melukai leher Kashuu.

"...!"

Tak sempat berteriak, darah mengalir keluar dari leher jenjang itu. Kashuu tak sempat merespon begitu seluruh pedang mereka menghujani tubuh Kashuu, menusuk kedua lengan dan kakinya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak layaknya serangga yang akan di keringkan dan dikoleksi.

Yasusada menatap partnernya dengan emosi tak terbaca. Tanpa ampun, Yasusada menusuk dada Kashuu.

"...meleset." bisik Yasusada.

Sebuah cahaya kecil bersinar—simbol pedangnya—dan tubuh Kashuu bergerak tak karuan seolah sesuatu yang merasukinya telah pergi.

"...Ya...su..."

Yasusada menarik nafas berat.

"...Kiyo..." bisik Yasusada.

Yasusada dengan hati-hati mengusap pipi Kashuu. Mata merahnya sudah menyampaikan apa yang perlu mereka tukar. Entah itu kata cinta, selamat tinggal atau permintaan maaf, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Yasusada berdiri dan memenggal kepala partnernya.

* * *

AN : Maaf karena baru update setelah agak lama tapi malah cliffhanger. Author tak ingin beralasan macam-macam.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

* * *

Nafas Kashuu tercekat.

Ini menyakitkan bagi Kashuu.

'Tidak berguna.'

'Hanya modal wajah.'

'Kamu mudah di gantikan.'

Kashuu berteriak kesakitan.

'Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!'

Kepalanya sakit serasa mau pecah.

"Masih dalam proses?" tanya Kunihiro.

"Begitulah. Dia cukup keras kepala." jawab Yagen.

"Aku...aku...maaf...maaf...hentikan...sakit..." bisik Kashuu yang mulai menangis.

Kashuu masih berbaring di ranjang, terus menerus berusaha agar bantal itu bisa menyumbat suara-suara kegelapan.

"Urgh...Sone, ambilkan air." kata Kashuu dengan mata merah dingin.

"Ya, pangeran." Nagasone mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya kepada Kashuu.

Setelah meneguknya, wajah Kashuu berubah seolah kesakitan.

"Ughhh...Sial...tubuh ini...jiwanya masih memberontak..." Kashuu terbatuk-batuk sebelum akhirnya batuknya mengeluarkan darah.

"Uuhh...tubuh ini...rupanya sudah diambang batas..." pangeran kegelapan hanya melirik ke arah para bawahannya.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah bisa mengambil alih. Meskipun aku masih perlu waktu." kata 'Kashuu'.

"Jiwanya masih memberontak kencang?" tanya Souza sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Apa ini...kekuatan cinta? Eurgh! Hal yang paling kubenci! Aku harus muntah ditempat kalau benar!" Kashuu berpura-pura seolah ingin muntah dengan dramatis.

"Pangeran, tak usah sok dramatis." kata Kunihiro.

"Ck!" Kashuu akhirnya duduk di ranjang.

"Kumpulkan seluruh pasukan. Kita akan mulai bergerak." perintah Kashuu.

"Proses itu mau dimulai?!"

"Tapi pangeran-!" Kashuu tak menggubris Kunihiro.

Dia menarik baju Kunihiro dan mata merah dingin itu menatap Kunihiro.

"Lakukan perintahku. Sekarang," perintah si pangeran.

Kashuu melepas baju Kunihiro dan berjalan tertatih-tatih ke luar.

"Sial...sial...sial...!"

Seandainya rasa sakit bisa di sampaikan dengan mudah dan simpel, Kashuu akan mengeluh, mencerca dan mengularkan berbagai kata-kata kasar yang dia ketahui. Proses mengambil alih tubuh dewa cukup merepotkan. Apalagi bila tsukumogami itu keras kepala dan tidak menyerah.

Ah, untungnya dia bisa menyerang mereka secara mental.

Keindahan dan estetika menghancurkan persona seseorang terkadang membuatnya merasa senang. Apalagi bila menyesapi rasa sakit seseorang.

Kashuu merasa dia hanya tertidur.

Dalam tidur itu, dia melihat kilas balik seluruh ingatannya.

Ayah dan ibunya mencintainya.

Mencintainya layaknya anak sendiri.

Tentu saja, dia kan memang anak mereka.

Dan orang tua tak mungkin tega meninggalkan darah daging mereka sendiri.

Namun Kashuu juga tahu kalau itu bukanlah kenyataan.

Ibunya memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya.

Ayahnya kadang berkata kalau kemiripan Kashuu dengan ayahnya hanyalah sikap keras kepala mereka yang sangat batu. Gigih, kata ibunya.

Ayah selalu pulang dengan bau keringat yang familiar akibat kerja keras.

Ibu selalu memiliki bau aneh obat yang, menurut Kashuu, sangat keras.

Kashuu selalu ditinggal di taman bermain.

Kashuu selalu benci pemandangan taman bermain di sore menjelang malam.

Bayangan semuanya terlihat memanjang dan langit menjadi merah semerah matanya sebelum akhirnya menjadi gelap.

Baginya, temannya hanya Yamato dan Souji karena kedua boneka itu selalu menemaninya sampai langit menjadi gelap dan bulan mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Bahagia?

Ya.

Kashuu bahagia karena ayah dan ibunya mencintainya.

Karena itu Kashuu harus menjadi anak yang baik.

Agar dia tidak dilupakan dan, agar dia bisa terus merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang dilimpahi cinta.

Dulu saat masih kecil, ibunya bilang kalau Kashuu selalu rewel karena mimpi buruk.

Kashuu tidak ingat sama sekali namun menurutnya, mungkin sebagian ingatannya sebenarnya sudah kembali saat dia masih tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik.

Yasusada adalah sepupunya dan Okita Souji adalah pamannya.

Mereka orang yang baik.

Kadang paman Okita lebih memanjakannya dari Yasusada, entah kenapa.

 _Mungkinkah rasa bersalah Okita di ratusan tahun silam masih ada?_

Kashuu hanya sepuluh tahun ketika ayah meninggal. Pernikahan kedua orang tuanya di tentang keras kedua keluarga kecuali oleh ayah Yasusada. Dibesarkan tanpa ayah, Kashuu hanya bisa respek pada ibunya.

Namun dia pun berpikir.

 _Aku ingin agar bisa terus bicara dengan ibu. Tentang apa saja boleh. Apa pun. Selama itu bisa membuat ibu mencintaiku._

 _Tetangga terus berbisik bagaimana ibu membesarkanku kalau aku terus memakai baju membosankan dan terlihat kotor._

Meskipun dulu Kashuu hanya menyukai bola sepak, basket dan semua olah raga maskulin, dia pun mulai membuka majalah fashion dan mengurus wajah, walau tidak separah memakai kuku palsu dan cat kuku.

Waktu bergulir dan ibu sakit. Ketika ibu meninggal, Kashuu merasa terpukul, seolah di dunia ini tak ada jalan lagi. Beberapa kali dia sempat berpikir, mungkin benar apa kata kedua belah pihak keluarga, mungkin memang seharusnya, dia tak pernah lahir.

Lubang di hatinya terisi sedikit oleh paman Okita yang bersedia menjadi wali-nya mengurus seluruh dokumen penting. Namun apa yang sudah pecah tak bisa dikembalikan seperti semula semirip apa pun itu.

Kashuu memilih sekolah berasrama karena,

Dia bisa lebih menjaga jarak dan,

Tidak perlu terluka.

Seluruh hidupnya terasa kosong sampai akhirnya ayah Yasusada memintanya untuk pindah ke Jepang, kembali ke negara ayahnya. Begitu ingatannya kembali, Kashuu merasa sedikit lebih baik. Setidaknya, mati bertarung itu keren dan, lebih cocok untuknya daripada hidup tanpa tujuan seperti mayat hidup.

Hari-harinya bersama saniwa sungguh menyenangkan karena saniwa Reijin hanya anak kecil—setidaknya, gadis cilik itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak persona reinkarnasi. Meskipun mereka banyak melakukan hal bodoh dan menyenangkan, layaknya manusia biasa, dan, bercanda dengan tsukumogami lainnya dan menikmati kesenangan yang bisa di dapat manusia, meskipun hanya sekejap, Kashuu tak ingin memori ini berakhir.

Namun seperti mimpi yang memaksamu bangun, pada akhirnya, semuanya akan berakhir.

Sepasang mata merah itu terbuka lemah.

Mata biru Yasusada terlihat menyimpan berbagai macam badai emosi.

"...Ya...su..." bisiknya.

Yasusada menarik nafas berat.

"...Kiyo..." bisik Yasusada.

Yasusada dengan hati-hati mengusap pipi Kashuu. Mata merahnya sudah menyampaikan apa yang perlu mereka tukar.

Kashuu tertawa kecil.

Yasusada berdiri dan memenggal kepala partnernya.

"...misi kita selesai." kata Ookurikara.

"...benarkah?" Izuminokami Kanesada tak percaya kalau ini semua berakhir dengan cepat.

Bangunan itu bergemuruh dan seketika, Yasusada melihat sebuah robekan di udara.

"Robekan itu!"

"Itu asal gempanya?!"

"Sialan. Saniwa kita memberikan misi yang mustahil kembali hidup." kutuk Ichigo.

Yasusada memicingkan matanya. Ichigo jarang merutuki seseorang kecuali saat dia marah. Cahaya hitam mulai menguar dari robekan itu. Ookurikara mendecih pelan. Robekan itu mulai menghisap segala macam benda.

"Hey, rasanya itu seperti vakum..." komentar Namazuo yang menancapkan wakizashinya ke tanah dan menggaet lengan Ichigo Hitofuri.

"Itu memang vakum!" teriak Mitsutada yang cepat-cepat menarik Ookurikara.

"SEMUANYA, LEPASKAN ENERGI TOKU KALIAN!" Ookurikara berteriak lantang.

"Bicara itu mudah..." Kanesada yang tengah memegang tangan Yasusada berkomentar.

"Ledakan energi toku dekat robekan?" tanya Yasusada yang melepas pegangan Izuminokami dan melompat ke arah vakum.

"Yamatonokami Yasusada toku!" teriak Yasusada sambil menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah.

Robekan itu terhenti sejenak sebelum kembali menghisap segalanya. Ookurikara melirik Mitsutada dengan khawatir.

"...ledakan toku harus diledakkan oleh kita berenam bersamaan." bisik Ookurikara.

Wajah Ookurikara terlihat enggan.

"...Kuri-chan, kita punya kewajiban pada saniwa. Kita pasti keluar dari sini, hidup-hidup meskipun babak belur." Mitsutada mengeratkan pegangan mereka.

"Bersamaan? Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi!" Yasusada berteriak protes.

"Tak seorang pun yang ditinggal mati disini!" teriak Yasusada.

Ookurikara tak berkata apa-apa.

"...eh? Lempar pedang kami?" tanya Namazuo.

"Saniwa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya. Katanya, lempar saja pedang kita semua. Dengan sendirinya, vakum itu akan berhenti."

Keenam pedang mereka dilempar ke arah vakum itu dan vakum itu langsung berhenti dan menutup dengan sendirinya.

Keenam pemuda itu terluka parah namun kembali dengan selamat.

Saniwa Reijin sepertinya menyembunyikan diri dalam persona Rei.

Gadis cilik itu menyambut mereka dengan tangisan bahagia, haru sekaligus kesedihan.

"HOWAAAAAA! REI KHAWATIIRR!" jerit si gadis cilik yang wajahnya penuh airmata dan ingus.

Yasusada langsung menjaga jarak dari si gadis cilik, menghindari pelukan Rei dan membuat Namazuo menerima pelukan si gadis cilik.

"HOAAAA! REI JOROK!" teriak Namazuo.

"Kamu lebih kotor kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kotoran kuda itu beda sama ingus!" protes Namazuo.

"Sama saja tahu. Sama-sama sekresi." bisik Kanesada.

"Rei. Tidur."

Yamanbagiri menggendong Rei ke kamar.

Tak lama, Hasebe pun muncul.

"Aruji-sama bilang, kalian akan diberi penjelasan lengkap akan rencana dari misi kalian yang baru kalian tuntaskan, besok. Hari ini, kalian harus istirahat." tegas Hasebe.

Pagi itu, Higekiri dan Hizamaru beserta Nihongou diantar oleh Reijin sampai depan asrama.

"Kami akan melaporkan hal ini ke saniwa kami." kata Higekiri dan Hizamaru.

"Eh, laporan ya? Wanita itu pasti menyuruhku untuk lapor sampai detil..." keluh Nihongou.

Reijin mengangguk.

Setelah ketiganya berlalu, Reijin menghela nafas.

"Proyek Bunga." kata saniwa Reijin.

"Langkah penting dari proyek Bunga adalah menghancurkan kegelapan di dasar sungai Sanzu, mengurangi pintu kegelapan di dunia ini dan mengurangi regresi moral. Salah satu touken danshi diperlukan untuk menjadi wadah penampung seluruh kegelapan itu dikarenakan, touken danshi adalah tsukumogami. Mereka memiliki kemampuan spiritual, menyerap lebih banyak kegelapan saat di perbatasan Sanzu dan dunia manusia serta mampu menerima kegelapan yang dilepas ke dunia manusia sama seperti spons. Intinya, target yang bagus bagi kegelapan itu. Dengan memakai satu touken danshi sebagai umpan, menyerap kegelapan sebanyak mungkin sebelum akhirnya menghancurkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan pertenerku? Kenapa harus Kashuu Kiyomitsu?" tanya Yasusada dengan nada menuduh.

"Ingat, aku sudah bertanya pada kalian semua. Yamatonokami Yasusada, kamu menolak tawaran itu. Partnermu, Kashuu Kiyomitsu menyanggupi tawaran itu."

"...kenapa...?"

"Kenapa aku tak menghentikannya? Dia sendiri yang mau. Sumpah jiwa itu, tak bisa dilanggar lho." Saniwa Reijin terdiam sejenak.

Saniwa itu melirik reaksi para touken danshinya yang lain. Namazuo memberi wajah poker tanpa ekspresi. Wajah Ichigo Hitofuri tak terbaca sementara Ookurikara membuang muka dan Mitsutada menyerap informasi itu perlahan. Izuminokami Kanesada masih murung.

"...Kalau kalian ingin bertemu mereka...berharap saja kita cepat dipulangkan ke citadel jiwa." kata saniwa Reijin.

"Mereka sudah pulang?!" tanya Kanesada.

"Siapa bilang?" saniwa Reijin langsung memecah harapan pedang Hijikata Toshizo itu.

"Mereka semua, ada di dasar sungai Sanzu, untuk yang tercemar dan kembali ke citadel jiwa bagi yang menuntaskan misinya." Demikian penjelasan dari saniwa Reijin.

"Omong-omong, aruji-sama, bagaimana dengan robekan udara itu?" tanya Ichigo Hitofuri.

"Robekan udara itu? Itu pintu ke yomi sekaligus ke perbatasan Sanzu. Untunglah tak ada satupun dari kalian yang tertelan. Kalian tahu di yomi ada Izanami-no-mikoto kan? Wanita itu tak mungkin memulangkan siapa pun yang jatuh ke yomi." Saniwa Reijin tersenyum.

Keenam touken danshi itu terdiam.

'Saniwa-sama...'

'Itu bukannya...'

'Dia mengumpankan kita semua ke harimau dan singa sekaligus!'


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu milik DMM and Nitroplus

AN : mencoba menulis anmitsu/yasukiyo. Maaf kalau ada karakter yang out of character.

Frangipani flower : also commonly known as plumeria.

The meanings of Frangipani : The strength to withstand tough challenges, Connecting with spirits and ghosts, Intense love and a lasting bond between two people, Immortality and spiritual devotion spread over multiple lifetimes

* * *

Yasusada menatap kolam besar di citadel.

Citadel jiwa memiliki empat musim sekaligus. Namun kebanyakan touken danshi memilih untuk tinggal di bagian musim semi dan musim gugur. Yasusada menatap kolam yang membeku, berharap seseorang akan memanggil namanya dan mengeluh kedinginan.

Namun mimpi dan delusi hanyalah bagian dari pikirannya.

"Yasusada."

"...kamu tidak berangkat, Izuminokami Kanesada?" tanya Yasusada.

Kanesada muda itu menghela nafas dengan sengaja.

"Kalau Horikawa sudah keluar dari Sanzu." katanya.

"Bukannya itu masih ratusan tahun lagi?"

"Lebih baik daripada menunggu tanpa waktu yang jelas." Kanesada duduk di samping Yasusada.

Yasusada tersenyum kecil.

"Mikazuki menanyakan kabarnya. Kujawab saja tidak tahu." kata Kanesada.

"Si tua bangka itu...Kashuu itu milikku." komentar Yasusada.

"Kudengar saking kesepian di tinggal Kogi yang masih di dunia manusia, dia tidur dengan Doudanuki." tambah Kanesada.

"...kuharap dia encok saat tengah melakukan." komentar Yasusada singkat.

Kanesada tertawa.

"Mau apa lagi. Dia tidak biasa lepas dari kekasih maupun Kogi yang selalu memberikannya tanda kalau dia itu eksis."

Yasusada hanya diam.

"...Siapa saniwa yang bertugas selanjutnya?" tanya Yasusada, memecah keheningan.

"...bukan Akinaga-sama. Kudengar Oda-sama menolak tugas itu jadi tugas itu harus diberikan ke saniwa lain."

"...siapa?"

"Date-sama. Dia mengundangmu untuk ikut."

Mereka berdua kembali hening.

Kanesada berdiri.

"Aku mau kembali ke gedung musim semi." katanya.

Yasusada mengangguk.

Dia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa kali bereinkarnasi, Yasusada menyadari kalau tiap kali dia lahir sebagai manusia, dia pasti bertemu Okita-kun, tak peduli apa hubungan mereka. Kakak adik, ayah ibu, ibu anak, ayah anak, sepupu, kekasih...Yasusada sudah tak mampu menghitung berapa kali mereka bertemu.

"...Si bodoh yang paling payah itu...memang aku." bisiknya.

Yasusada berdiri.

"Waktunya bereinkarnasi ya..."

Tanpa disadari Yasusada, riak-riak air Sanzu bergerak sesudah dia menyebrang ke dunia manusia. Tubuh touken danshi itu diangkat ke kapal dan tsukumogami itu terbatuk-batuk sebelum jiwanya dijatuhkan kedunia manusia.

"Yamato, mulai hari ini, ini ibumu dan adik perempuanmu, Masako dan Kiyomi." kata ayah.

Yasusada berusia lima belas tahun menatap bosan ayahnya. Dia mengamati adiknya yang masih delapan tahun yang bersembunyi dibalik ibunya.

"Yamato-nii-chan!" seru gadis cilik itu dengan wajah malu-malu.

Mata biru Yasusada terbelalak.

Masako dan Kiyomi adalah...

* * *

AN : Finally...END.  
Terima kasih bagi yang selama ini mengikuti Frangipani sampai selesai!

Saya memutuskan langsung post 2 chapter terakhir di 17 agustus karena angka memorable. (sekalian sebagai kontribusi untuk fanfiction bahasa indonesia). 


End file.
